un breve espacio
by SAIPAM2
Summary: fic de sailor moon nueva parejas, y algunas parejas alternativas un viejo enemigo regresa mas fuerte que nuca, algunos secretos al descubierto todo por un buen amor ,sorpresas, musica y mas por descubrir una nueva sailor que sucedera en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me ago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar o mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

CAPITULO 1

TITULO: EL INICION DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA

Hola han pasado 5 años desde la ultima batalla contra Sailor galaxia y la Three Light han regresado a reconstruir su planeta y no se a sabido nada de Seiya y compañía durante ese tiempo si yo serena tsukino tengo ahora 21 años y curso el 2 año de la universidad a que creen estoy apunto de casarme que quien es el afortunado pues Darien claro estoy feliz por que por fin ay paz en la tierra y pronto seré serena chiba entre las chicas y yo estamos organizando la boda el festejo será pequeño ya que solo estarán las inner oúter Scouts Rini no podrá asistir a la boda ya que esta muy ocupada en el futuro y mi hermano Sammy.

Templo Hikawa casa de Rei

Ami.- serena, serena ¡SERENA!- despierta ya es tarde todavía tenemos que arreglar tu vestido [como duerme no??]

Serena- ¡Ummm! T_T vestido que vestido??- algo dormida

Rei: serena ¡TONTA! El vestido para tu boda

Serena- si??? No soy ¡TONTA! Rei [asta que reacciono la chamaca no??]

Lita- ya dejen de estar peleando ya estar de tenemos solo falta poco tiempo para la boda. –en eso se oye a alguien entrar-

¿?-Hola serena estas ahí

Serena- si aquí estoy Darien solo estoy arreglando las cosas con las chicas ya salgo

Darien- ok te espero [que paciente el muchacho no]

Mina- serena porque Esta Darien aquí? Creí que estaría ocupado con las cosas de la boda que faltan adonde piensan ir heee!!! ^-^ [que metiche verdad]

Ami-!mina! No seas indiscreta [aaaah indiscreta]

Mina- no soy indiscreta solo curiosa [curiosa si chismosa no si tu ándale como no aja]

Serena- déjala solo vamos a caminar, siempre lo asemos [caminar heee espero]

Mina y lita- al mismo tiempo- ¡aja ¡si tu claro! Y la luna esta hecha de queso [pero que metiches]

Serena- no sean mal pensadas solo damos un pequeño paseo y hablamos sobre los preparativos de la boda y las cosas que asen falta me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana en la noche en mi casa para fiesta [Siiiiiiiiiiiii!! HEA, HEA FIESTA, FIESTA FIESTA!!!! MIENTRAS NO SE PONGAN MUY HAPPY]

Todas al mismo tiempo: si adiós

Serena- hola pensé que pasarías por mí mas tarde - dándole un beso en los labios-

Darien- es que no resistí no verte Salí lo mas rápido del trabajo por que lo preguntas? Acaso te incomoda que venga a buscarte [no es tierno por mi que me busque todo el tiempo ^0^]

-ya caminando-

Serena- no claro que no pero creí que estarías ocupado

Darien- no he terminado todo mi pendiente para estar contigo no te gusta la idea [aaaah-aaaah que tieeerno si a ella no le gusta la idea a mi si]

Serena- sonrojada- sabes que me gusta la idea además falta poco tiempo para el gran día [si todas vamos a llorar mientras ella lo goza]

Darien:-suspiran-pocos días para estar juntos por fin –_mientras la abraza-_te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos [que envidia me da]

Serena- claro que si estaba fuera de lo videojuegos viendo un póster de Sailor v pues estaba sufriendo por los 30 puntos que saque en el examen [que burra la chamaca]

Darien- dicho examen fue a parar en mi cabeza fue cuando te vi por primera ves y sentí que no dejaría de mirarte [aay sonó algo cursi lo siento]

Serena- lo recuerdo bien me paresias alguien muy antipático [pero guapo el muchacho o no??]

Darien- y tu muy llorona- los dos comienzan a reír mientras se sientan en una banca en el parque

Serena- hemos pasado por mucho- esto lo dice mientras se recarga en el pecho de

Darien- [quien fuera ella]

Darien- si recuerdo el mega versó cuando supe que eras Sailor Moon casi me muero [no todavía no mueras buuaaa]

Serena- no te quejes porque cuando te vi transformándote en Tuxedo Mask me quede impactada luego vino la lucha contra la reina beryl y te vi morir defendiéndote claro gracias al cristal de plata estamos libre de ella y volvimos a la vida [pero sin memoria sonsa]

Darien- cierto y luego llegaron allan y anne recuerdo que allan no te dejaba ni a solo ni a sombra

Serena- anne estaba en las mismas así que no te quejes además me dolió pues no recordabas nada y yo intentaba por todos los medios a serte recordar asta que nos enfrentamos al árbol de la oscuridad y se arreglo todo y regresaste a mi.

Darien- te acuerda de la llegada de Rini

Serena- como no acordarme si nos callo en sima arruinando nuestra sita [viva Rini chihuahua jajajai]

Darien- si con ella vino un nuevo enemigo. Black Moon

Serena- si lo bueno es que pudimos acabar con el también descubrimos algunas cosas

Darien- como el hecho de que Rini es nuestra hija [y todavía le ase gracia buuua]

Serena- si recuerdo la cara que puso Rei cuando se entero [si parecía semáforo]

Darien- así nos enfrentamos ha mas enemigos como los cazadores de la muerte y encontramos a nuevos amigos

Serena- así como Haruka y Michiru al principio no nos llevábamos bien pero después todo se arreglo

Darien- que me dices de Eliot

Serena- dudo que Rini lo pueda olvidar además nos ayudo mucho [dudo que muchas lo quieran olvidar verdad chicas]

Darien- y las Three Light

Serena- espero le este hiendo bien con la reconstrucción de su planeta junto con su princesa me gustaría verlos [celoso celitos celosito]

Darien- a si!! [Uy salio celoso el chico]

Serena- no te pongas celoso sabes que a quien quiero es a ti- dando le un tierno beso

Darien- ok! Ya entendí –mira el reloj- ya es tarde mañana no te vas a poder levantar

Serena- esta bien vámonos es que sigo pensando que me gustaría que estuvieran para la boda se de dos personas que les echan de menos

-ya en la casa de serena-

Serena- ya llegamos nos vemos

Darien- solo adiós – la toma de la cintura y la besa sin darle tiempo a protestar-[yo no protestaría la verdad y ustedes chicas]

Serena- y eso.... porque...Fue... – dijo esto des pues de haber dado un respiro [yo no se de que se queje]

Darien- por que te amo y solo cuento las horas para que estés conmigo- sale alguien de la casa [cualquiera quisiera estar en su lugar la verdad o no??]

¿?-oye ¡cabeza hueca! Ya suéltalo y entra a la casa [aaah que hermanito tan oportuno no??]

Serena- ¡SAMMY!

Sammy- que!! Hola Darien como estas

Darien- bien y tu

Sammy- aquí no mas pasándola aunque no se como todavía aguantas a mi hermana [como da lata el chamaco no]

Serena-¡SAMMY! Ya basta, Darien nos vemos luego – Darien se iba despedir con un beso pero serena le hizo señas de que los estaban viendo y solo le dijo adiós-

Fin del capitulo uno


	2. Chapter 2 cuenta regresiva

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Titulo: Cuenta regresiva capitulo 2

Noche antes de la boda las chicas estaban reunidas en casa de serena haciendo una pequeña fiesta además de que hay se que darían a dormir mientras Sammy se fue a casa de Darien.

Mina- serena esta lista para dejar la soltería y comenzar una nueva vida junto a Darien?

Serena- ¡Hay mina! Claro que lo dices como si yo me fuera a ir a otro lugar

Lita- no es eso simplemente ya vemos venir a Tokio de cristal y a Rini [que sutileza de chica no??]

Serena- se sonroja como tomate por el ultimo comentario – hay chicas ya no digan eso además creo que falta un poco para eso [ella jura que si]

Rei- y entonces por que te sonrojas?

Serena- quien??? YO? no para nada [nombre que va le decía a Ami yo creo?]

Mina- hay Rei lo que pasa es que se puso roja por el comentario que hizo lita por le pronta llegada de Rini

"Serena pensando: tengo que recordar matar a mina, a lita y a Rei"

Lita- así que es eso HE?

Serena- es que me da pena que lo digan de esa forma

Mina- créeme serena cuando el momento llegue se te va a olvidar todo [ya hablo la experta en relaciones humanas]

Ami- MINA!! Ya deja de atormentar a serena de esa forma además ya es tarde tenemos que descansar mañana es la boda – esto lo dice mientras se sonroja por los comentarios hechos por las chicas

Mina, lita y Rei al mismo tiempo- ok ya entendimos - esto lo dicen con cara de gatos arrepentidos

Al haber dicho esto todas las chicas comenzaron a reír y se dispusieron a dormir como cuando estaban en secundaria

De repente suena el teléfono:

Serena- bueno? Habla serena con quien quiere hablar?

Darien- soy yo Darien, serena

Serena- Darien pero que paso, por que llamas a esta hora

Darien- espero no haberte despertado lo que pasa es que no resistí llamarte por que mañana no te voy a ver hasta la hora de la boda

Serena- no te preocupes acabamos de empezar a acomodarnos para dormir, por cierto como estuvo todo por haya?

Darien- tranquilo Andrew, Sammy y yo solo salimos a cenar y jugamos un poco, ya se fueron a dormir pero yo no podía sin antes escuchar tu voz

Serena- y ya...tienes listo todo para mañana?

Darien- si ya esta todo listo incluso mi auto esta estacionado atrás del lugar donde será la fiesta, después de la boda por si acaso

Serena- sonrojada y un poco inocente- por si acaso que...

Darien- pues si nos aburrimos en la fiesta para escaparnos y no se den cuenta

Serena- así? Tenias planeado hacer eso? – de repente mina le habla a serena

Mina- serena quien es? Ya no es hora para hablar por teléfono

Serena- con una gota en la nuca- Uuy ya hablo mi mamá

Darien- Mina tiene razón ya hablaremos mañana en la boda, duerme y sueña conmigo adiós

Serena- adiós MI Darien que duermas bien [aunque les duela, ya mi también T.T]

Serena regresa a su habitación después de haber colgado

Mina-quien era?

Serena- Darien

Lita- al escuchar esto se levanta y dice: que quería?

Serena- solo para preguntar como estábamos y ver algo en especial de la boda

Rei- me pregunto que será?

Serena- no sean mal pensadas solo estábamos hablando del lugar de la fiesta [si tu ándale]

Ami- ya chicas déjenla en paz

Serena- saben, me gustaría tener a Yaten, Taiki y Seiya en la boda- esto lo dijo mirando de reojo a Ami y mina

Mina: algo triste- deben estar muy ocupados?

Ami- si tienen que reconstruir su planeta

Rei- ya no se preocupen ya los volveremos a ver

Lita- a lo mejor pronto

De lo que no se dieron cuenta las chicas es que tres estrellas fugaces acababan de pasar

En algún lugar del parque Nº 10

¿?- Chicos estan bien?

Dos más- y tu Seiya?

Seiya- bien Taiki, Yaten

Yaten- ya no puedo esperar por ver alas chicas

Seiya- con cara picara- alas chicas o a mina

Taiki- ya paren los dos lo importante es que ye estamos aquí

Seiya- no será que tú también quieres ver a Ami?

Yaten- ya hombre [literalmente hablando] tu no quieres ver a serena o si?

Seiya-no te lo voy a negar, pero creo que he aprendido a verla como una amiga más, quien sabe a lo mejor encuentro a alguien aquí

Taiki-eso es bueno saberlo

Yaten- bueno será mejor buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, ya es tarde

Seiya-si será lo mejor y mañana iremos a ver a las chicas

Taiki y Yaten al mismo tiempo: muy bien

Temprano en la mañana casa se serena

Serena ya estaba levantada [cosa rara] haciendo el desayuna [mas raro aun] para todas la chicas escucharon el ruido y se pusieron a arreglar todo para irse a la iglesia

Serena- buenos días chicas como amanecieron?

Chicas- bien serena

Rei- lo que me sorprende es que te hayas levantado antes que nosotras además de haber hecho el desayuno

Ami- si serena que pasa? Por lo general eres la ultima en levantarte claro después de mina [Tan raro se les hace, no tara enferma]

Serena- -con una vena en la cabeza- oigan sigo aquí no hablen de mi como si no estuviera además en primera no tengo nada por lo primero es que no podía dormir, y lo segundo de todas modos le iba a ser

Lita- bueno vamos a desayunar

Mina- además serena todavía te tienes que arreglar para la boda

Serena- aun que todavía es temprano

Suena el teléfono:

Mina- yo contesto

Serena- muy bien tengo que buscar algo abajo

Mina- bueno hablar a la casa tsukino con quien quiere hablar

Darien- mina soy Darien puedo hablar con serena

Mina- hola Darien - esto dijo en voz alta para que las chicas se acercaran

Lita- Darien hola no sabes que no puedes hablar ni ver a la novia [que metiche]

Darien- con una gota en la nuca- si lo se pero...

Rei- nada Darien ya se lo dirás en la fiesta

Darien- precisamente de eso quie...

Mina- tienes que aguantar la tentación, además después de la fiesta la tendrás para ti solo

Ami- ya déjenlo en paz, Darien ya tendrás tiempo después para hablar con serena además no esta, nos vemos

Dijo esto y colgó

Mina y las demás se le quedan viendo a Ami.

Rei- no lo puedo creer pensé que nos ibas a arruinar la broma

Mina- si yo pensé que le pasarías a serena

Lita- al parecer nos equivocamos

Ami- no creí sorprenderlas tanto además si no puedes con el enemigo úneteles

Todas comienzan a reír cuando baja serena

Serena- quien era chicas?

Todas al mismo tiempo: Darien

Serena- que?...pero...por que no me lo pasaron

Lita- es de mala suerte ver y hablar con la novia

Serena- pero por lo menos me van a decir que quería?

Mina- si algo referente a la fiesta

Serena- a si? Aaaah entonces no era tan importante, bueno me voy

Rei- espera un momento serena, que estan tramando Darien y tú?

Serena- nada por que?

Ami- te estas comportando de una manera extraña

Lita- ya déjenla. Ni que se fuera a escapar con Darien a mitad de la fiesta [que come que adivina, BRUJA! XD] verdad serena?

Serena- con una gota en la cabeza y sonrojada un poco- cierto además ya es tarde, hay pero todavía falta arreglar la casa

Lita- de eso no te preocupes yo me encargo

Serena- pero lita yo...

Rei- no será mejor que te vallas, no querrás hacer esperar a Darien verdad?, además nosotros le vamos a ayudar

Ami- chicas lo siento pero se me olvido decirles que no puedo quedarme que me falta pasar a recoger algo en mi casa [que casualidad]

Mina- igual yo, además artemis y luna han de estar desesperados [mira que conveniente]

Lita- bueno nosotras nos encargamos

Rei- que remedio nos vemos en la iglesia

Después de eso pasaron unas horas ya todo estaba listo lita y rei estabas saliendo de casa de serena ya listas cuando

Persona 1- por que tan guapas

Persona 2- adonde van?

Persona 3- así las acompañamos

Tanto lita como Rei voltearon y se quedaron mudas cuando vieron quienes eran.

Lita- Seiya, Yaten, Taiki de verdad son ustedes?

Seiya- pues si a quien creían ver

Yaten- si a algún fantasma?

Taiki-por que no lo somos

Seiya- que no van a decir nada

Se acercan dándoles un abrazo a Seiya, después a Yaten y Taiki.

Lita- como han estado?

Rei- y sobre todo cuando llegaron

Yaten anoche y por cierto y mina?

Taiki- y Ami donde esta?

Seiya- que paso con serena

Lita- por donde empezar...

Seiya- que les parece si para empezar nos cuentan por que estan tan arregladas

Rei- lo que pasa es que...

Lita- es que hoy se casa serena

Rei- mina y Ami fueron a arreglarse en sus casas y ya han de estar comenzando la ceremonia

Seiya- podemos acompañarlas

Lita y Rei dudando:

Seiya- no se preocupen lo de serena ya paso

Lita- en ese caso vamos ya que es tarde

Mientras tanto en la boda serena y Darien estan asiendo sus votos mientras Ami y mina se preguntan el porque el retraso de lita y Rei cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Padre- si alguien no esta de acuerdo con que esta pareja unan sus vidas que hablen ahora o que callen para siempre

En eso se escuchan varios pasos y un grito

Rei- esperen todavía faltamos nosotros, además serena te tenemos una sorpresa [chanchanchanchan leche con pan, sorry tengo hambre, para variar muajajajajajaja]

Serena- que pasa Rei de que hablan?

Seiya- de nosotros bombón...perdón serena

Serena al ver a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya corre hacia ellos para abrazarlos y saludarlos.

Fin del capitulo 2

[viva acabe aleluya sisissip si que si] si ya se soy mala muy mala verdad [jajajajajajaj] pero no lo puedo evitar me gusta el suspenso que le ago además que en este capitulo me la pase golpeando a mi amiga sango[ya no me respetan ni por que la ayudo, no me da de comer, sálvame dios de Shaoran, el no come en 5 años y no se ha petateado] [si sus cerebros son igual de minúsculos que el mío por escribir esto, aun hay posibilidad XD es el Shaoran de tsubasa]no te metas esclava en que esta así ya falta poco para empezara llorar por la unión de serena y Darien chicas este capitulo solo se trata de la boda de los ya mencionados y la llegada de Seiya y sus hermanos comentarios bombas, jitomatazos menos ántrax serán recibidos y contestados al MSN


	3. Chapter 3 preguntas que haser

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capitulo 3 titulo: preguntas que hacer?

(Se que estoy asiendo sufrir a varias de ustedes pero me gusta el suspenso ñakañka jijijiji)

Chicos- hola serena

Yaten- al parecer llegamos justo a tiempo

Taiki-sip por cierto serena donde esta Ami

Serena- por aya junto con mina

Seiya- serena será mejor que sigan con la boda porque tanto el padre como el novio se estan impacientando

Serena- es cierto tienes razón será mejor que sigamos continué padre

Padre- jump. Si donde esta así si no ay nada que lo impida los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia hijo.

Darien aceptando eso da un beso a serena para sellar el compromiso [chicas comiencen a llorar Buuaaa] todos los felicitan y dan la bienvenida a Seiya Taiki y Yaten estos dos últimos toman del brazo a mina y Ami cada uno por su cuenta

Taiki- Ami tenemos que hablar

Ami- te parece en la fiesta

Yaten- mina tengo que hablar con tigo

Mina- en la fiesta

Mientras Seiya esta con lita

Lita- Seiya estas bien-decía esto pues lo veía algo raro desde que salieron de la ceremonia-

Seiya- si solo que veo que el sueño de serena se ha hecho realidad y me ase feliz saberlo por que ya es solo mi amiga

Lita- pues sabes que aquí tienes a otra amiga

Seiya- te lo agradezco lita quien sabe talvez encuentre a mi otra mitad [yo se quien pueda ser quien se apunta chicas]

Lita- muy bien yo te ayudo pero ahora vamos a la fiesta por que nos dejan

Seiya- ok vamos.

Ya en la fiesta todos muy animados los novios bailando Yaten y mina se habían ido al jardín mientras Taiki y Ami permanecieron en la mesa en la pista Haruka con Michiru bailan junto a Hotaru y Sammy estos dos son novios [si leyeron bien son novios] mientras lita bailaba con Seiya y Setsuna en otra mesa observa todo pero ay dos parejas conversando que se estancan diciendo.

Mina- y bien que me querías decir [directo al grano]

Yaten- yo pensé que te alegraría verme bueno vernos de nuevo

Mina- y no te equivocas solo que veo que estan muy bien pero porque la razón de su regreso

Yaten- bueno en primera por que terminamos de reconstruir nuestro planeta en segunda la princesa nos mando a vivir a aquí y tercera pues las queríamos verlas

Mina- y que es lo que me querías decir

Yaten--ya nervioso-bueno cuando nos fuimos ya no tuve oportunidad de decirlo y estando aya me daba vueltas en la cabeza y pues.....

Mina- haber respira y dilo [que se lo diga que se lo diga]

Yaten- ejump bueno mina yo.... tu... rayos lo que te quiero decir es que te quiero y pues no te lo había dicho por temor a que no me correspondieras por el simple hecho de que soy un Sailor y me transformo en.....

Pero mina no lo dejo continuar pues lo esta besando al principio solo junto sus labios con los de el y lo abrazo el ante tal acción no aguanto mas y correspondió al beso y así se quedaron un rato [que aguante no]

Yate- yo pensé que...

Mina- ya no pienses actúa yo sentía que moría cuando te fuiste y no haberte podido decir nada de lo que sentía pensé que nunca volverías.

Mientras en la mesa de Taiki y Ami

Ami- cuéntame terminaron de reconstruir su planeta

Taiki- si y pues la princesa decidió mandarnos a la madre.... patria

Ami- perdón?? O_O

Taiki- quiero decir [aja] como ya no había peligro nos mando a vivir aquí

Ami- así, por cierto de que querías hablar conmigo?

Taiki- si bueno yo..."que hago", lo que pasa es que quería saber si ya tienes novio [directo el muchacho]

Ami- se quedo extrañada por la pregunto - No, por que la pregunta?

Taiki- como me habías contado lo que sentías por Richard

Ami- pues Richard, yo y su novia nos llevamos muy bien, si eso responde la pregunta

Taiki- "que hago, ya metí la pata" bueno pero me imagino que te gusta alguien [parece teléfono]

Ami- mirándolo de reojo - pues si pero no es correspondido y tu?

Taiki- si se me gusta alguien – Ami sintió como si le dieran una puñalada [eso debió dolerle pobrecita]

Ami- así que bueno, y quien la afortunada si se puede saber

Taiki- si de hecho esta aquí

Ami- aquí ?_?, donde – buscando cuando Taiki la toma de la mano

Taiki- la tengo tomada de la mano, pero al parecer no soy correspondido - esto lo dice con tristeza

Ami- TE...te equivocas – esto ultimo lo dijo dándole un beso cosa que todo el mundo vio, cosa que no le importo a ninguno de los dos

Se oían gritos como ya se estaban tardando, ya era hora, ya suéltalo ami¨ dicho por mina, ya déjala respirar ¨ dicho por Yaten [valla se nota que son pareja, tal para cual], entre carcajadas de todo mundo y unos muy sonrojados Taiki y Ami.

_**Fin del capitulo 3**_

_**Si se que soy mala [esto mientras le salen cuernos ala escritora... mas de los que ya tenia mujajajaja, por que ella si come, no como Shaoran, P.D.: kiss, kiss] lo siento invasión de espacio por mi amiga sango dice que Shaoran de tsubasa no le dan de comer todavía puesta muy flaco que tienen que decir al respecto uuuy ya nos salimos del tema [esto mientras le da un ataque de risa] jajaja, jajaja, jajaja,[ le da tanta risa que le da la epidemia **__**torcida mas**__**, digo Tuxedo Mask, por cierto si no se habían dado cuenta soy yo sango muuaajajajajaja, o como me rió en el bajo mundo jojojojojojo] sorry una nueva invasión se preguntara quien es sango es mi amiga que me esta ayudando con la trascripción del fic ya la había mencionada en la primera nota del Cáp. 1 [me tiene de esclava, no de pulsera de esclava!!!!!!!, no me paga comisión, si no eres mexicano helpme, helpme, uno q si sabe ingles XD] tranquilízate yaaa o te doy un sape [ayuda a no me a dado de comer estoy mas flaca que sakura y Shaoran juntos helpme helpme] tranquila ya te di de comer cálmate como decía es una amiga y tiene el cabello rosa si le leyeron bien lo tiene rosa producto de la torturas aplicada de su mama [si oyeron bien, y si quieren también lo leen no hay bronca, primero me tortura mi madre y luego ella, helpme ,helpme, me pone a trabajar como burro, como puro elote y agua. P.D.: kiss kiss, y para acabarla me trauma con una canción llamada sakura kiss, otra sakura ella si come, no como la de tsubasa, y tubazo y todo lo demás] (dándole con un tubo) ya tranquila o no te doy de comer asta mañana [helpme, helpme por plis helpeme] sigue despierta (Pals zoooc) tranquila sorry tuve que mandar a dormir a mi amiga [ya cállenla!!!!! Esta mas grande el "breve" comentario que el fic] sorry bueno este capitulo lo dedique a mina, Ami y reí por si se dan cuenta [MINA, MINA rara rara ra....... a si y Ami... bravo, aja, es q mina es mi favorita -//-] donde estaba así comentarios bombas, jitomatazos menos ántrax serán recibidos y contestados al MSN **___


	4. Chapter 4preguntas que responder

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

CAP 4 titulo: PREGUNTAS QUE REPONDER Y UNA FUGA

Todo era felicidad y risas por un lado festejaban el noviazgo de Ami y Taiki mientras, Yaten y mina estaban siendo bombardeados con preguntas [preguntas heee no bombazo no soy tan mala muuaajajajajaja todavía no llego tanto] muuaajajajajaja] del otro lado de la pista lita, Seiya, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Sammy estaban sentados platicando mientras Rei y Setsuna observaban a los de mas en eso Rei sintió que le tocan el hombro y volteo para ver quien era

Reí- ¿¡NICOLAS!? Que ases aquí? Se supone que estabas con tus padres

Nicolás- si solo es que ay dos razones por las que estoy aquí

Reí- a si cuales son si se puede saber con eso Setsuna que estaba sentada con ella se va del lugar

Nicolás- pues la primera es que serena me invito a la boda y la segunda pues por que quería saber la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice la ultima ves que te vi

Flash back

Templo Hikawa

Abuelo de Rei- Nicolás por que te vas?

Nicolás- lo que pasa es que me han mandado llamar mis padres créame que por mi fuera me quedaría aquí

Abuelo- Esta bien hijo solo avísale a Rei [Aaaah viejito alcahuete]

Nicolás- si

En eso llega Rei.

Rei- y esas maletas Nicolás?

Nicolás- es que me voy [un poco obvio no?]

Rei- pero por que? [Y todavía pregunta]

Nicolás- mis papas me mandaron a llamar

Rei: pues bien que así sea que te valla bien –esto dicho con algo de tristeza

Nicolás: solo tengo una duda Rei, cuando regrese quisiera saber si....bueno si alguna vez ocupe tu corazón, adiós.

Fin del flash back

Nicolás- y bien Rei?, quisiera saber si mi pregunta ya tiene respuesta [a como presiona el muchacho]

Rei- Nicolás yo...

Nicolás- mira Rei yo siempre te he querido pero en todo el tiempo en el que estuve en el templo nunca me demostraste por lo menos algo de cariño por eso acepte lo que mis padres me pidieron así te daría tiempo de pensar en lo que te dije pero si ese tiempo no sirvió lo sabré entender [soy poeta y en el aire las compongo como... y no es albur XD]

Rei-Nicolás, En el tiempo en el que no estuviste medite mucho lo que me dijiste y te tengo una respuesta....

Nicolás: y cual es? [Esta sudando mares, pobre se nos va a deshidratar]

Rei: con una sonrisa - Nicolás te quiero y lo dijo con el corazón en la mano

Nicolás abraza a Rei que es correspondido por al chica, obvio no iba a ser tan expresiva como las demás, pero alguien la había visto

Serena- Al parecer ya esta todo arreglado entre Nicolás y Rei

Darien- eso me da gusto

Serena- ya todos tienen pareja Rei y Nicolás, Mina y Yaten y por ultimo Taiki y Ami

Darien- No todos, faltan lita y Seiya

Serena- Es cierto, pero creo saber que hacer

Darien- Así? No me vas a decir por lo que veo

Serena- no, es un secreto [Muuaajajajajaja ajajajajajajajaj ajajajajajaaja]

Darien- No insiste pero...por cierto, te acuerdas de lo que te había dicho anoche de no quedarnos mucho tiempo en la fiesta

Serena- si...pero se van a dar cuenta

Darien- no creo, además están bastante entretenidos

Serena- cierto, pero entonces como le vamos a hacer?

Darien- ya veras

Darien se levanta y va en busca de Andrew mientras serena espera en la mesa

Serena- "Que estará tramando"

Darien-Andrew ya esta todo listo?

Andrew- si todo carro, maletas, todo solo dame la señal y estará listo para que se vallan sin ser vistos.

Darien- y que vas a hacer?

Andrew-ya veras solo trata de estar cerca de la puerta OK

Darien- vale, cuando veas que estamos cerca de la puerta lo haces

Andrew- Entendido

Darien se acerca a la mesa donde serena lo espera.

Darien-lista?

Serena- si

Darien- Bien vamos hacia la puerta

Serena y Darien se acercan a la puerta cuando de repente se va la luz, se arma un alboroto el cual da tiempo suficiente para subir al auto y salir de ahí [adonde irán estaos dos]. Minutos después regresa la luz y todos se preguntan que había pasado

Mina- donde esta serena?

Rei- y Darien donde estarán?

Ami- ase un momento estaba aquí [como que Andrew esta muy calladito no creen?]

Lita- deben estar en el jardín, quien me acompaña?

Seiya- yo

Lita- OK los demás sigan buscando

Minutos después...

Lita- los encontraron

Todos- no

Sammy- donde estas serena?

Hotaru- no te preocupes debe de estar cerca dicho esto le toma de la mano

Yaten- por que no los llamas a uno de los celulares [asta que alguien pensó daaa]

Taiki-Yaten tiene razón uno de los dos tiene que contestar

Haruka- yo llamare a serena

Michiru- y yo a Darien

Después de unos minutos

Haruka-serena no responde

Michiru- tampoco Darien

Cuando a mina se le ocurrió algo

Mina- Andrew tu sabes donde estan verdad?

Andrew- para nada

Mina- yo vi. Que tenían rato secreteando confiesa o te TORTURARE!!!!! [Sonó muy Michellesco (es una amiga o sea se sango) que agresiva mina no?? ]

Andrew-esta bien así por las buenas si [con esas amenazas cualquiera sede me caí] lo que pasa es que se fueron a un lago a pasar unos días halla pero no me dijeron mas además al parecer ya lo tenían planeado por que yo solo hice el apagón de ahí yo no se nada

Mina- así que por eso Darien quería hablar con serena en la mañana

Rei- serena se puso nerviosa cuando le dijimos que Darien quería hablar con ella

Lita- y el comentario que dije se volvió realidad

Ami – es cierto

Taiki – que comentario

Lita- bueno dije algo como que serena y Darien no pensaban escapar a mitad de la fiesta lo dije para defenderla no pensé que lo tuvieran planeado

Seiya-muy divertido por la situación-pues por lo visto te volviste adivina haber si no le quitas el trabajo a Rei

Rei- muy gracioso he

Yaten- bueno pues ya se fueron que vamos aser

Mientras en la carretera

Serena- marcaron a mi celular

Darien- al mío también

Serena -ya debieron darse cuenta que nos fuimos [creo que eso es mas que obvio por algo le hablaron al cel o no??] pobre Andrew

Darien- por que pobre

Serena- por que conozco a mis amigas sobre todo a mina y Rei son capaces de torturar a Andrew para sacarle la verdad- esto lo dijo con una gota en la cabeza-

Darien- tienes razón pero ya estamos aquí

Serena- pues si

Darien- no me refiero a que ya llegamos [Uy si que maneja rápido]

Serena –nerviosa- que… ya… tan rápido

Darien-si bueno mejor entramos

Serena- bueno.

_**Fin del capitulo 4**_

_**Nota de la autora**_

_**Hoooola de nuevo ya estoy de regreso después de haber tardado un milenio en actualizar el fic ya esta listo espero les aya gustado este capitulo fu dedicado solo para Rei el regreso de Nicolas fue inesperado para la guerrera del fuego no creen pero también vimos que Darien y serena se dieron a la fuga este amigo si k maneja rápido no creen en los próximos capítulos empezare a poner canciones para cada parte del capitulo de pendiendo la situación en la que estén espero les gusten las canciones que voy a poner creo que se preguntaran por que no esta sango con miga pues por que este capitulo lo escribí mientras estaba en la escuela y sango esta en su casa lo mas seguro viendo full metal panic fumoffu una serie bastante buena se las recomiendo veanla ya que estamos aquí jitomatazos bombas de andas expansivas virus no por que luego como escribo el fic y claro comentario que serán contestados con todo gusto en el mail de **___


	5. Chapter 5 una noche compartida

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**TITULO: UNA NOCHE COMPARTIDA**_ [comencemos con la tortura muajajajajajaja y las risas también]

Seiya- Yaten tiene razón ya se fueron no tiene caso seguir aquí [en ves de que se queden a la fiesta]

Lita- pues ya es algo tarde sera mejor irnos descansar ya

Setsuna- estoy deacuerdo con lita sera mejor irnos ya.

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo y se fueron en grupos primero Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna Sammy y Hotaru luego se fue Andrew.

Lita –bueno sera mejor que yo también me valla nos vemos mañana

Chicas- hasta mañana

Yaten – espera sera mejor que te vallas con uno de nosotros ya es tarde no te vaya a pasar algo

Lita- no es necesario además se me cuidar muy bien y no quiero aser mal tercio

Seiya- en todo caso estamos en las mismas yo te acompaño [que caballero el niño]

Lita- este seguro

Seiya- si además estos cuatro me estan empalagando si no míralos

Lita- tienes razón además también Rei ya celes unió [derramando miel asta por los codos]

Seiya-con una cara divertida- no sera contagioso

Lita- siguiendo el juego- mejor huyamos de aquí

Mina- par de envidiosos [si tu han dale tu crees?_?]

Yaten- déjalos son tal para cual

Taiki- dios los ase

Ami- y ellos se juntan

Rei- aunque creo que harian muy linda pareja

Lita - muy graciosa Rei mira como me rió [Uuy ya se enojo que carácter de la niña haber si no comienza a ventar rayos]

Ami- pienso igual que Rei

Lita- tu también Ami no lo puedo creer [como digiera el peje "esto es un complo'cj"]

Seiya – pensándolo bien no seria mala idea

Lita- jajá jajá buena broma nos vamos por favor

Mina acercándose a Seiya para hablar en secreto- hablas en serio Seiya

Seiya-claro que no solo les seguía el juego pero he de admitir que lita es muy bonita- esto lo dice mientras la ve- bueno bella damisela nos vamos

Lita- por favor ya no resisto tanto dulce me voy a volver diabética

Después de esto todos salieron con rumbos distintos unos minutos después….

Templo Hikawa

Rei- Nicolás vas regresar con tu padre?

Nicolás- no por que ya no ay raso por que regresar con ellos ya estas tu con migo y te quiero decir que te amo con todo el alma [que tierno yo quiero uno asi]

Rei- Nicolás…

Quise mostrarme ante ti

Como alguien de dura corazón

El tiempo paso me arrepentí

Ahora pediré tu perdón mi indecisión

Causo un gran error me

Domino el temor….

Rei- Nicolas quiero pedirte perdón pues siempre te mostré a la rei dura

Nicolas- Rei no digas e… [Deja que hable compa]

Rei- no Nicolás escucha en el tiempo que no estuviste medí cuenta de el error que cometí además el temor que tenia pudo mas que el amor que sentí por ti yo siempre te he querido

Nicolas- Rei ya no sigas simplemente olvídalo ya

Hoy me decidí y mostrarte a ti

Lo que ay en mi ven quiero

Saber que eres realidad

Dame felicidad…..

Rei- no Nicolás tengo que decirlo e decidido no dejarme dominar por el temor y te mostrare lo mucho que te quiero no quiero que esto se una farsa un sueño nada mas

Nicolás- reí- se acerca a ella y la toma de la barbilla- veme siénteme, soy real no soy un sueño de verdad estoy aquí con tigo y te are feliz solo déjame a serlo posible

Que ay en ti al reír

Que ay en ti al llorar

Lo quiero descubrir por que esperar

Quiero vivir en verdad mi vida

Hoy ya no es asi me decidí

Y nadie abra que me lo impida…

Rei- no más temores limitaciones quiero vivir esto en verdad y lo voy a disfrutar y lo quiero descubrir por mi misma lo que podría pasar

Nicolas- te quiero tato Rei- esto ultimo lo dice mientras la abraza y le da un beso que es correspondido por la Sailor del fuego [que tierno no a creo yo que ya se lo merecía la pobre o no lo creen asi]

Quiero que mi corazón lo goce

El sentimiento desconoce el amar

Sin miedo a entregarse

Mientras en casa de mina

Mina- bueno ya llegamos

Yaten –si

Mina- que pasa estas muy serio te ocurre algo

Yaten- si tengo solo una duda

Mina- y cual es

Yaten- pues a pesar de que ya estoy por fin con tigo sigo preocupándome mi lado de Sailor [a mi también me preocupa T_T]

Mina- por que [y todavía lo pregunta]

Yaten- por el simple hecho que cuando me transformo soy mujer

Mina- entendiendo lo que acaba de decir su flamante novio se acerco a el y lo besa con ternura después lo mira a los ojos- eso no me preocupa y no me importa que te conviertas en mujer yo te quiero igual

Yaten-un poco más tranquilo- esta segura

Mina-claro

Yaten- en ese caso- sin avisarle o darle tiempo de protestar la toma de la cintura y la besa ella solo lo abraza y corresponde al beso deseando no separarse de el – [cínico el chamaco e hijos de la chin….. an de tener muy buen aguante]

En casa de Ami

Taiki- mañana que vas aser

Ami- pues pensaba ir al templo hablar con las chicas como todavía estamos de vacaciones pues para ver que asemos por que?

Taiki- y si te digo que tengo planeado secuestrarte para tenerte solo para mi nada mas

Ami- así y quien dice que me voy a dejar con vencer de tal cosa

Taiki- pues te diré que soy muy bueno con venciendo tengo muy buenos métodos

Ami-como cuáles digo para saber a que a tenerme

Taiki- en ese caso ya te lo de muestro

Con esto Taiki toma a Ami en brazos des la cintura dada la diferencia de estatura y la besa mientras Ami solo lo abraza desde el cuello del chico después de un tiempo y por la falta de aire también se separaron [como aguanta que me digan como lo asen]

Taiki- y que te pareció la formas que tengo de convencerte

Ami-solo es pero que no las utilices con nadie mas por que…

Taiki – no te preocupes solo con tigo las usare

En casa de lita

Seiya- damisela servida esta en su casa

Lita- gracias caballero jajá jajá

Seiya- no ay por que lo que si es que mañana voy a morir de aburrimiento pues mis hermanos y tus amigas van a desaparecer que es lo mas seguro

Lita- eso es fácil de resolver

Seiya- como esta eso explícate

Lita- fácil mañana salimos juntos y de pasada te busco novia [cupido lita a sus ordenes n_n]

Seiya-qué? A poco le vas hacer de cupido

Lita- sip por que

Seiya- lita no creo que sea necesario eso [como quien dice ni te metas]

Lita- acaso no querías una novia

Seiya- claro que si pero ya abra tiempo para eso por que mejor solo salimos tu y yo solo como amigos que te parece

Lita- bueno como quieras por mi esta bien

Mientras en algún lugar de una cabaña

Serena se encontraba en el balcón de la cabaña donde llego con Darien se encontraba viendo la luna reflejada en el lago esa noche solo bestia un blusón de color blanco su pelo estaba solo recogido en una coleta sujetado con un listón. Cuando siente unos pasos que se acercan a ella luego unos fuertes brazos le rodean la cintura.

Darien- en que piensas

Serena- en las chicas- mintiendo pues esta nerviosa por lo que pasaría esa noche serena y Darien se conocían muy bien pero esa noche serena conocería otra faceta de Darien y eso la tenia muy nerviosa pues nunca avía estado con Darien de esa forma se dijo a si misma que no se preocuparía sabia que Darien nunca la lastimaría

Darien- por que tiemblas tienes frió sabes que mejor entramos no quiero que te enfermes [que lindo aaaah]

Ya en la sala

Darien- y que es lo que te preocupa de las chicas

Serena-pues que cuando regresemos me van a querer matar o dejar viuda - esto lo dijo con una gota en la nuca

Darien- así pues yo tengo la solución

Serena- cual es?

Darien- nos quedamos aquí y no regresamos que te parece

Serena- sonrojada- pues tendrás que convencerme

Darien- como te convencería

Serena- que se te ocurre

Darien- algo como esto

Darien la toma de la barbilla y la besa con ternura pero también con mucha pasión serena lo noto pues siempre la había besado de diferente forma a como lo asi en ese momento pero no importaba en ella aumentaba cada ves mas la sensación de electricidad cada roce de las manos de Darien sobre la piel de ella.

Eres todo lo que pedía

Pues mi alma vacía

Te esperaba solo a ti

Eres el amor que faltaba

Para ser feliz

Darien- serena sabes cuanto te amo no sabes cuantas veces soñé estar así con tigo eres lo que yo pedía para no estar solo eres el amor que me falta y me ase feliz estar así

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que mi alma vacía quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto buscaba

Y que en ti descubrí

Serena- Darien me ase feliz que me lo digas pues siento lo mismo que tu te buscaba en sueños sin saber que eras tu el dueño de ellos asta que te vi

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie solo para ti

Con esto Darien toma a serena en brazos y la lleva a la habitación la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas la sentó en el borde de cama y se coloco frente a ella de rodillas.

Darien- tu as llenado con luz cada día de mi vida el día que te conocí me robaste el corazón y el alma después de eso ya no pude ver a otra mas que a ti eres el amor que siempre desie

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí…

Serena- Darien el destino se propuso unirnos pero siempre miro al pasado que nos rodea y se que siempre a tu lado estaré bien que siempre estaré protegida y que siempre te pertenecí

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Serena dando le un beso a Darien hace que se levante y se siente junto a ella el solo la abraza y le dice cuanto la quiere.

Darien- serena te amo y no me cansare de decirlo por que llenas cada parte de mi y de mi ser te has llevado mi corazón desde el principio con una sola mirada solo para ti

Esto es de verdad lo puedo sentir

Se que mi lugar es junto a ti

Junto a ti

Serena- mi lugar siempre cera junto a ti y es que no puedo sentirlo de otra manera solo quiero que se a de verdad no un sueño quiero que sea real

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti descubrí

Con esto Darien quiso responderle de la misma forma, pero no pudo ni siquiera decir una palabra. El calor del amor y el deseo que sentía por la persona que más amaba había secado sus labios. Sólo movió un poco sus brazos y la abrazó, de forma suave pero segura, como si temiera perderla Lo abrazó demostrándole amor: el amor que había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Lo asustó un poco, pero moviendo sus manos de forma lenta logró demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella, y que nunca dejaría de sentir, ni antes, ni ahora ni nunca, en la habitación estaban solo ellos dos serena y Darien, ya no eran el príncipe Endimión y princesa serena ya no, en ese momento los soberanos de la tierra y la luna eran dos personas que se amaban como nadie, entregándose en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro, duraron toda la noche velados por la luz de luna amándose sin descanso entregándose como siempre lo habían soñado sin ninguna barrera o miedo alguno que les impidiera por fin ser felices y consumar su amor.

_**Fin del Cáp. 5**_

_**notas de la autora**_

_**Hoooola de nuevo ya llego el momento de ajustar algunos puntos sobre este capitulo como las canciones colocadas la primera canción fue la de" my will" el primer ending de Inuyasha en español y la segunda de un grupo conocido Camila la canción se llama" solo para ti " creo que quedaron bastante bien en esas partes[bastante...CURSIS, atte.: yo, ya salude no me golpes] pero que exagerada perdón tengo que aclarar que no la golpee solo la regañe y sin comida pero le doy su merito gracias a ella pude terminar la ultima parte del capitulo la mas importante diría yo dada mi falta de imaginación para escribir de esa manera le delegue el trabajo a sango que por cierto quedo muy bien que por cierto es la primera ves que escribe algo así pues todavía no tiene valor para hacer su propio fic y esta algo obsesionada con respecto a hinata y Naruto y claro sanosuke sagara [sabían q sano y hinata son..MIOS!!!!!!!!, nadie se atreva a respirar cerca de ellos siquiera, o conocerán la furia de mi chakra, morirán ¬¬#][zoookp][paassxs]tranquila párame tantito déjame escribir todavía que te doy tu merito [si claro y me dejaste una semana encerrada en el mismo pozo sin fondo en el q dejaron a Shaoran]deja en paz a Shaoran por dios ya aclaramos el punto de su flaquees pero bueno como les pareció la forma de escribir de mi amiga sango? Todos sus comentarios al respecto se los pasare [je yo no, se donde viven, o los encontrare, comentarios buenos onegai,o me van a dejar traumada]maaas de lo que ya estas de por si tienes casi 4 dais viendo Naruto y no puedes acabar madre creo que yo fui la culpable [por eso dicen q dios los ase y ellos se juntan, pequeña indirecta, si ella es la culpable de mi obsesión de 4 días, ella, solo ella y nadie mas q ella, línchenla]noooooo!!!!!! Por favor yo no tengo la culpa de que ayas comprado toda la serie mas parte las películas un mp3 de toda la música aparte un dvd de los videos de Naruto así que no me quieras hechar la culpa HEEEEE!! [Quien me conseguio la serie en abonos chiquitos y fácil de pagar, y me presumió en la JETA que estaban en su casa, y se pone la banda en la cintura, Siiiiiiiiiiiii ella la tiene, y en azul] si pero la culpable fuiste tu me pasaste tus mañas además la cinta me la regalaron en mi cumpleaños TUUUU ya la tenias **__**AANTES **__** que yo así que no me vengas con esos pretextos me oyes heee!![no te leo, pues tomando en cuenta cuando fue tu cumple y cuantos cumpliste, te debió regalar la serie, no al mono original, léase Naruto NO hinata, es MIA]te refieres al Sesshomaru que me regalo chay(un amigo) [aja, amigo mis calzones, no lo recuerdes y cuando llegues a tu casa fíjate q siga ahí muajajajaja, ja]si un amigo nada mas y no te preocupes por que lo tengo bien escondido y protegido puesto algunas trampas algo tenia que aprender de la hinche serie de Naruto y de full metal panic (léase de souske especialista en eso )[y dicen q la traumada es una, pero no me eches la culpa, sí no a toño otro AMIGO, además es adictiva, sabias q hinata me pertenece]y dale nuevo pobre chamaca si toño es otro amiiiigooo nada mas [aja, deberás crees q te creemos? Vas a morir engañada] noooooo! Man......ches wey como crees además ya nos salimos bastante del tema osease el fic asi que mejor aquí nos despedimos pues quedo mas largo este comentario como el anterior y dado el caso de que sango sigue en bobada con Naruto no se despide por cierto el fic estuvo dedicado en esta ocasión en parte a Rei y Nicolás pero también a la pareja de siempre serena y Darien espero les aya gustado comentarios sugerencias una ensalada digo jitomatazos creo que sango ya reacciono [hinata,...q me hablaron???, asi si mandan ántrax virus o bombas experimentales, se le agrádese, manéeselos a PAM y ya] no gracias mejor a sango bueno todo lo dicho al mail**_____


	6. Chapter 6retorno y una tarde de regaños

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capitulo 6 titulo: retorno y una tarde llena de regaños

Sin darse cuenta serena y Darien ya a pasado una semana desde que se casaron mientras que las chicas se la an pasado de lo lindo con sus flamantes novios serena y Darien an decidido regresar pues tienen que entrar trabajar y a la escuela también

Serena- ya esta todo listo para regresar

Darien- si aunque yo quisiera quedarme más tiempo- esto lo dice mientras la abraza.

Serena-sonrojada-lose pero tienes que trabajar y yo tengo que ir a la escuela que no se te olvide [de cuando aca tan responsable no se la habrán cambiado]

Darien- bien ya entendí pero..... A veces quisiera tener el poder de parar el tiempo asi pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos

Serena- Darien- dándole un beso [aunque les duela y de pasada a mi también T_T]- yo también lo quisiera pero tenemos que irnos- esto lo dijo mientras le jalaba la oreja como a un niño chiquito para salir Asia el auto [no me la maltrates esta muy guapo para eso]

Mientras en la ciudad

Lita y Seiya estaban en los videojuegos platicando

Lita- ya una semana y no hemos sabido nada de serena y Darien

Seiya-créeme deben de estar muy ocupados como para acordarse de regresar- esto lo dijo muy divertido

Lita- BAKA!!! Deja de estar diciendo eso

Seiya- quee!!! No tiene nada de malo [Michelle dice que asi se asen los bebes como la ven??][¬¬# sufrirás en el comentario]

Lita- mejor olvídalo ya

Seiya- dime lita ya cambiando de tema por que desde que estamos saliendo a buscarme un dizque novia no te he visto con algún muchacho

Lita – te refieres al porque no tengo novio [muy sutil no]

Seiya-si nunca me as dicho el por que

Lita- si tube novio una ves pero el me rompió el corazón es todo lo que te puedo decir [si nunca dice como fue que le rompió el corazón que pensaban que lo iba a decir puuues noooooo se tendrán que esperar a que me lo invente]

Seiya- pero nunca me vas a decir o no te gusta nadie en este momento

Lita- antes me gustaba Andrew pero me entere que tenía novia asi que me olvide de eso pues ahora somos buenos amigos por que la pregunta

Seiya- pues por que me estas ayudando a encontrar novia pero tu no quieres a alguien especial en tu vida

Lita- claro ya llegara el momento por lo pronto me conformo con ver felices a mis amigas y ahora a mi amigo

Seiya- gracias "aunque ya encontrare la forma de ayudarte lita pensado"- de repente suena el celular de lita

Lita- bueno soy lita quien habla

Mina- Hoooola lita habla mina

Seiya- quien es?

Lita-una de las desaparecidas

Seiya- jajá jajá adivino es mina ase como tres días que se fueron Yaten y ella a la playa ve que quiere

Mina- escucho a Seiya acaso son novios no lo pueedo creer

lita- por que siempre estas pensando mal- mientras Seiya literalmente se partía de la risa por la cara que puso lita ante el comentario de mina- lo que pasa es que le estoy ayudando con algunas cosas además de que estaba aburrida[valla manera de divertirse no??]

Mina- y eso porque [cínica además]

Lita- y todavía preguntas!!! Tanto tú como Ami y rei desaparecieron

Mina –de hecho estoy con Rei en el templo y Ami vine en camino por que mejor no vienes y te contamos lo que paso

Lita-asi sera mejor sirve y las regaño mas a gusto [jajás sonó mucho como yo sorry] bien entonces voy para aya

Seiya- y bien que quería

Lita- pues las chicas se van a reunir en el templo junto con Rei

Seiya- bueno en entonces me voy a ver a mis hermanos, tu vete al templo nos vemos haya al rato

Lita- bueno nos vemos haya

Seiya- vale – se despide de ella con un beso en la frente

Lita- se puso roja por lo que hizo Seiya- y eso por que fue?

Seiya- pues por que me agradas y es una forma de agradecerte que me estés ayudando pero si te molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer

Lita- no es eso simplemente me tomaste de sorpresa, nunca lo habías hecho bueno no conmigo con serena si

Seiya- con serena era distinto sera mejor irnos se esta haciendo tarde

Lita- OK nos vemos

Mientras en la carretera

Darien- que quieres hacer primero? Ir al departamento a dejar las cosas o ir a ver a las chicas al templo

Serena- dudo terminar de desempacar a si que mejor vamos al templo

Darien- muy bien de todos modos falta poco para llegar

Serena- tengo muchas cosas de que hablar con las chicas

Por lo mientras lita va llegando al templo

Lita- hola desaparecidas gracias por avisar que se iban a ir a donde hayan estado

Mina- no te enojes no fue nuestra intención

Rei- si lita además mina dijo que estabas con Seiya

Lita- pues si pero la estoy haciendo de cupido y eso no cuenta

Ami- ya lita no te enojes por favor

Lita- ya pues las perdono

Ami- has tenido alguna noticia de serena y Darien

Lita- para nada y le verdad es que no han llamado a nadie

Mina- pues han de estar muy ocupados esos dos

Serena- por que siempre as de estar pensando mal MINA!!

Todas- Serena!!! Darien!!!

Darien- como han estado chicas

Serena- si cuenten que ha pasado en nuestra ausencia

Mina- pues yo quisiera saber primero POR QUE DEMONIOS SE FUERON A MITAD DE LA MALDITA FIESTA, Y SIN AVISARLE A NADIE!!!!!! –esto lo dicho mientras las 4 se transformaban en gigantes, y con unos ojos muy brillantes mientras serena y Darien estaba en forma Chibi con una enorme gota en la cabeza

Darien- pensé que ya se le había olvidado

Serena- dándole un pequeño codazo- ya vez te dije que no se les iba a olvidar

Darien- creo que tenías razón

Serena- perdón chicas es que... pues... [La carne es débil]

Lita- esta bien serena no te preocupes

Mina- jajá jajá si detonas formas ya que se le puede hacer

Rei- volteando ver a Darien- por lo visto a ALGUIEN le urgía irse

Darien- No es eso [le callo dura la pedrada, quien lo soba] lo que pasa en que como ustedes ya estaban ocupadas y pues decidimos irnos

Serena- cierto tiene razón

Darien- viendo el reloj- bueno chicas me voy hay les encargo a mi tesoro

Ami- adonde vas? [Pus que le importa? La vieja es la otra]

Darien- pues como nos venimos directo para el templo debo regresar al departamento a dejar las cosas adiós chicas – se acerca a serena para despedirse con un beso- nos vemos al rato- esto se lo dijo al oido

Serena- sonrojada- bien hasta al rato

Las chicas se esperan a que Darien se vaya,

Rei- pero bueno no lo puedo creer, por dios, ya estan casados y tu no puedes dejar de ponerte roja cada que te da un beso

Serena- Rei deja de molestar es que aun no me acostumbro [yo me acostumbraría en menos de un segundo]

Lita- si explícate como esta eso [hay pero de veras como dan lata... se parece a ti]

Serena- pues n e como decirlo a explicarlo, [Uy ya empezó lo cursi] no me acostumbro a verlo a mi lado abrazándome cuando despierto, entre otras cosas - poniéndose roja

Ami- bueno, creo que en poco tiempo te vas a acostumbrar no te preocupes por eso

Rei- además lo que nosotras quisiéramos saber, es donde se la pasaron toda la maldita semana

Serena- pues en una cabaña cerca, del lago al pareces Darien ya lo tenia planeado todo, pues la cabaña estaba lista

Mina- solo eso nos piensas decir no nos vas a dar detalles? Anda no te preocupes por mas sucios que puedan ser DILOS!!!

Serena- MINA!!!

Ami- mina serena tiene razón en quedarse callada son cosas entre ellos dos [Ummm, ya les hecho a perder lo emocionante, no ya no lean el fic, att: sango, o sea yo]

Serena- mejor cambiemos el tema como se la pasaron en esta semana que no estuve

Lita- pregúntales a ellas pues las niñas tomaron tu ejemplo y se desaparecieron también

Serena- como esta eso

Lita- pues también ellas desaparecieron me estaban contando adonde avían ido cuando tu llegaste

Mina- pues ya me fui junto con Ami, Yaten y Taiki a la playa

Lita- durante 3 días, y no avisaron

Rei- si bueno, 3 días que son 3 días, yo me la pase con Nicolas en las montañas para conocer a la familia [esta loca esta mujer, quien quiere ver a papito suegro]

Lita- pues yo me la pase aquí con Seiya buscándole novia

Serena- pero bueno quien te viera lita? No te preocupes y yo ya tengo una solución, y de pasada para ti también

Lita- hay no, que se te ocurrió serena?

Serena- no te lo voy a decir es un secreto

Lita- por favor serena dime

Serena- no

Seiya- que quieres que te diga?

Serena- hola Seiya

Seiya- pero a quien tenemos aquí a la prófuga, como estas?

Serena- con una gota en la cabeza- estoy bien gracias

Taiki- que y tal te fue he?

Serena- la gota en su cabeza iba creciendo- bien gracias

Yaten- fue bastante divertido lo de la fuga, el que si me dio lastima fue Andrew

Serena- que fue lo que le hicieron?

Mina- pues lo amenazamos con torturarlo si no decían donde estaban

Serena- ya me lo imaginaba, pero el no tubo la culpa solo nos ayudo

Rei- eso fue lo que dijo el pues al parecer ya lo tenían planeado

Serena- parte de eso es verdad

Lita- que parte?

Serena- pues según ya lo teníamos planeado

Ami- cuando lo planearon

Serena- se acuerdan la noche antes de la boda cuando hable con el por teléfono

Mina- sii

Serena- pues hay nos pusimos de acuerdo, pero el de la idea fue el

Mina- bueno pues que le vamos a hacer

Serena- Por cierto que han sabio de Sammy

Ami- por lo que yo se fue con Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru de vacaciones [lotería!!]

Serena- lo siento por Sammy

Rei- por que?

Serena- Por que Haruka no va a dejar a Sammy y Hotaru solos ni un solo momento

Lita- es cierto, pobres, Haruka cela mucho a Hotaru, como si fuera su mamá [y eso que no lo es]

Todos comenzaron a reír

_**Fin del capitulo 6**_

_**Nota de la autora.**_

_**Bueno ya estamos de regreso espero que les aya gustado mientras sango amenaza a su hermana para poder ver naruto yo escribo antes de que empiece la invasión de sango este capitulo trato mas que nada del regreso de Darien y serena y también algunos reclamos de lita por que la dejaron solo y abandonada clara que estaba con Seiya uuuy ya regreso sango empieza la tortura [hoy seré un poquito, solo diminutamente mas amable, estoy enfermita T.T]pobre verdad pero asi no medara tanta lata además ya esta viendo al niño mandarina de nuevo [sangre....muerte..Bailare sobre tu tumba] losinito se enoja cuando le dicen NIÑO MADARINA!!!!!! Mientras ella se entretiene peleando con el dvd por que no era el capitulo en el que se quedo yo sigo escribiendo les decía pronto habrá algunas sorpresas en los próximos capítulos con los cuales ahora si me querrán matar de solo leerlos [Saipam si quisieran matarte apenas ahora, no estarían viendo el fic buscando que pongas tu dirección para mandarte ántrax, por que no eres una escritora normal....ya me voy a ver mandarinas] bueno pues esta ves el comentario sera corto pues aquí mi amiga no dice nada por estar viendo al mandarina digo perdón a Naruto alias el niño naranja y miren que se esta tardando en defenderlo es raro pero como esta tan entretenida y dizque enferma no dice nada [niños aprendan, no escriban Lemon, son malos para la salud...vivan sin drogas]creo que ya reacciono no losinito falsa alarma sigue viendo a Naruto bueno jitomatazos una ensalada bombas menos virus una caja de pañuelos para sango [si existe bondad en sus corazones humanos, de pollo o cualquier cosa viviente, NECESITO V$R NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!!!!!!!, gracias que pasen buen día]SANGO!!! REGRESA A VER AL MANDARINA PORFAVOR!! Bueno donde esta a si serán recibidos en el correo de siempre**_____


	7. Chapter 7el hospedaje ay que desempacar

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capitulo 7 titulo el hospedaje ay que desempacar

Templo Hikawa

Lita- que les parece si vamos de día de campo

Seiya- me parece muy buena la idea

Serena- a mí también además ya falta poco para regresar a la escuela de nuevo

Yaten- un momento no habían mencionado nada de que estaban en la escuela

Mina- no les dijimos [por lo visto no]

Taiki- no ni siquiera lo dijeron

Ami-pues si yo tengo que ir a la facultad de medicina

Mina- yo a la de comunicación [como toda buena chismosa se especializa*_n]

Rei- yo también a comunicación junto con mina

Serena- lita y yo a gastronomía

Seiya- vamos haber tenemos dos chismosas perdón periodistas una doctora y dos chef

Lita- si

Yaten- que yo me acuerde serena tus cocinas muy mal

Serena – asi era antes ahora mejore mucho aunque no lo creas

Yaten- nosotros pensamos que nos ayudarían a encontrar casa donde que darnos

Taiki-. También escuela

Seiya – y trabajo

Lita- bueno el primer problema tiene solución

Seiya- como

Lita- pues ceban a mi casa ay suficiente espacio para los cuatro asi ya no se la pasan en el hotel

Seiya- no se lita creo que seria mucha molestia

Yaten- es cierto

Lita-a mi no me molesta

Taiki- no se ustedes pero yo no quiero seguir en el hotel

Lita- perfecto

Seiya- bueno solo queda la escuela y el trabajo

Yaten- es cierto

Serena- bueno con respecto a la escuela ustedes deciden donde estudiar

Ami- y que estudiar

Rei- recuerdo que a Seiya le gusta cocinar por que no te inscribes con serena y lita

Serena – cierto asi pasaríamos mas tiempo junto verdad lita

Lita- quee?? A si juntos - "pensando que estará tramando serena presiento que no me va gustar nada"

Seiya- bueno asi les hago la competencia

Yaten- pues yo me voy con mina y Rei a comunicación

Taiki- yo con Ami

Serena- segundo problema solucionado solo que da el del trabajo

Rei- creo que eso lo resolvemos después

Seiya- cierto mejor nos ponemos deacuerdo para ir de día de campo

Lita- yo llevo la comida

Serena- pues que Seiya te ayude no

Seiya- si claro – "pensando algo trae entre manos serena"

Serena- tengo una mejor idea por que mejor nos vamos de campamento

Lita-me parece buena idea ase mucho que no lo hacemos chicas

Rei- sera buena idea

Mina- pues entonces esta decidido que les parece en dos días

Yaten- bien asi nos da tiempo de instalarnos en casa de lita e irnos a inscribir

Serena- bueno entonces yo ya me voy todavía tengo que ayudar a Darien a desempacar y hacer la cena

Seiya- toda un ama de casa

Serena- claro bueno nos vemos

Lita- listo nos vemos chicos despídanse que ay mucho que hacer

Yaten-bromeada- si mama ya vamos jajaja jajaja

Lita- muy gracioso

Seiya- no te preocupes asi es el ya te acostumbraras

Lita- espero mejor nos adelantamos por que van tardar

Seiya-tienes razón-comenzando a bajar las escaleras

Taiki- gritando- ya los alcanzamos

Ami- hasta mañana

Taiki-si –dándole un beso

Yaten-asta mañana diosa

Mina-jajajaj hasta mañana

Ya en la calle

Seiya- tenemos que pasar al hotel por las cosas

Lita- bueno solo falta Taiki y Yaten

Taiki-acabando de llegar-listo vamos

Después de uso minutos llegaron al hotel y lita se quedo a fuera esperando a los chicos

Yaten-listo

Seiya-bueno vamos

Afuera

Seiya listo nos vamos

lita-bien mi casa esta cerca de aquí

Yaten-pensándolo bien sera la primera ves que vamos a tu casa [y se queden a vivir ahí de pasada]

Lita- cierto- pero antes tengo que pasar a la tienda por cosas para la cena

Llegan a la tienda y los chicos esperan fuera de la tienda en lo que sale lita dentro de la tienda lita decide que cocinar

Lita- creo que are pasta

En la calle

Seiya- oigan chicos tenemos que encontrar trabajo pronto que no quiero vivir de a gratis en casa de lita

Taiki- tienes razón le tenemos que ayudar

Yaten- si esta siendo muy amable en dejarnos que dar en su casa

Sale lita de la tienda

lita-bien chicos solo falta dar vuelta a la esquina y llegamos

Taiki- en donde vives lita

Lita- en una zona de departamentos miren yo vivo en aquel

Seiya- bueno vamos

Sube las escaleras después de un rato llegan al depa de lita

Lita- pasen chicos bueno el departamento tiene 4 habitaciones dos baños la cocina y la sala se me olvido una de las habitaciones la acondicione como un gimm asi que lo tendran que compartir espero no les moleste

Taiki- para nada Yaten y to lo compartiremos

Seiya- seguros

Yaten- si

Lita- bueno los baños uno esta al final del pasillo y el otro en mi habitación

Seiya- muy bien cuales son los cuartos

Lita- bueno el mío es el primero del lado derecho el que esta al lado sera el tuyo Seiya le que esta al frente del mío el de ustedes dos

Seiya- muy bien pues ay que acomodarnos asi te ayudo a preparar la cena vale

Lita- no es necesario que me ayudes

Seiya- no es problema además lo quiero hacer

Lita- OK

Después de un rato Seiya regresa para ayudarle a lita

Seiya- listo en que te ayudo

Lita- solo pon los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa ya casi termino [esta chava termina rápido de cocinar que me enseñe]

Seiya hizo lo que lita le pidió cuando nota un mueble lleno de fotografías y se acerca verlas

Seiya-tienes muchas fotos- tomando una en donde esta lita pequeña en un campo de flores- mira te ves linda aquí

Lita- gracias todas son de cuando yo estaba pequeña asta a hora

Seiya- me doy cuenta tienes muchas con las chicas ey pero también estamos nosotros

Lita- si todas tenemos una copia de esa foto

Seiya- vaya cuantos recuerdos

Lita- eso no es nada ahora llama a tus hermanos para cenar

Seiya- si

en otro lugar en casa de serena y Darien serena acaba de llegar a la casa que compartía con Darien el cual en ese momento estaba en la cocina serena entra despacio para que no sede cuenta y asustarlo se acerca por de tras

Serena- eso vuele bien que cocinas- diciéndoselo en el oido

Darien- pasta [tu bo la mismo idea que lita (lo que pasa es que es lo que estoy comiendo jajás)]

Serena- por que no me esperaste te quería ayudar

Darien- te quería dar la sor presa anda ay que cenar todavía falta desempacar algunas cosas

Serena-muy bien

Después de cenar entraron a la habitación para terminar de desempacar

Darien- y dime que te contaron las chicas que paso en toda la semana

Serena- pues resulta que tanto Ami mina y reí se desaparecieron y dejaron solo a lita con Seiya y ella estuvo asiendo de cupido con el

Darien- en serio

Serena- sip

Darien – eso si es raro [yo también lo creo]

Serena- también se pusieron deacuerdo para ir de campamento

Darien- y quieres ir?

Serena-si pero si tu no vas yo no voy sin ti

Darien – pues me parece buena idea ir de campamento ase mucho que no lo hago

Serena- en tonses vamos a ir

Darien- si por que no?

Serena- gracias – dándole un beso

Darien- ya terminando de acomodar las cosas- por cierto y donde se que deran los hermanos kou

Serena- pues se quedaran en casa de lita

Darien- en serio

Serena- si y se van a inscribir en la universidad

Darien – y en que carreras

Serena- Taiki se fue con Ami a medicina Yaten a comunicación con mina y reí y Seiya a gastronomía con nosotras y también buscaran trabajo-lo decía mientras se cambiaba para dormir

Darien-saliendo del baño- que bueno

Serena- si va aser una magnifica oportunidad para que lita y sella pasen tiempo juntos jijijiji

Darien- con una gota en la cabeza- que estas planeando

Serena- es un secreto (esta niña y sus secretos)

Darien- bueno vamos a dormir mañana

Serena si ay que ir mañana al templo para ponernos de acuerdo con los demás para irnos de campamento- dando le un beso y costándose junto a el

Darien-buenas noches

_**Fin cap7**_

_**Nota de la autora**_

_**Después de un rato pude terminar el Cáp. 7 por fin [mientras da de brincos n.n] bueno este Cáp. Solo trato como se ponen de acuerdo para ir de campamento además de que los hermanos kou se fueron a vivir a casa de lita como la ven heee!! Algunas sorpresas pasaran con lita y Seiya y Darien y serena tendrán una visita inesperada además de algunas repuestas y una historia que contar para aclarar algunas dudas sobre esa persona en los siguientes Cáp. meteré mas canciones espero y sean de su agrado se preguntaran por que no a intervenido mi amiga sango pues por que en este momento de ve de estar en clase de ingles o viendo al niño mandarina perdón Naruto shiipuden pero si me ase falta pero por lo menos esta ves la nota no estará tan grande como las anteriores T_T comentarios jitomatazos quejas una ensalada la tercera temporada de full metal panic serán recibidos al correo de siempre **_____


	8. Chapter 8preguntas por hacer

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Cap 8 titulo: preguntas por hacer una historia que contar y un campamento que planear

Casa de serena y Darien

Ya amaneció la primera persona en levantarse fue serena [que raro no??] ella solo se mantenía mirando dormir a Darien [yo no lo miraría aria otra cosa o no chicas que dicen xD]

Serena-hablando bajito- se ve tierno parece un niño como te quiero- esto ultimo lo dijo un poco fuerte y le da un beso con esto lo despierta [que envidia me da yo lo quiero despertar]

Darien- hola-despertando

Serena- perdona no quise deportarte [ya ves pa que lo despiertas]

Darien- no te preocupes me gusta que lo hagas asi que síguelo asiendo

Serena-Jejeje lo tomare en cuenta

Darien-entonces dame un adelanto de mañana-con eso hace que se acueste de nuevo para besarla y no soltarla pero.

De pronto sonó el teléfono y serena se levanta para ir a contestar pero es detenida por Darien

Darien - no contestes por favor [yo que ella no iba]

Serena- tengo que contestar

Darien- estabien- soltándola

Serena- viendo la cara de Darien de niño asiendo un puchero- a hora vuelvo

Ya en la sala

Serena- bueno quien habla

Seiya- hola buenos días soy Seiya serena espero no haberte despertado

Serena -no te preocupes ya estaba despierta que paso por que hablas tan temprano

Seiya- es que quería hablar de algo con tigo

Serena- de algo o alguien? Que pasa?

Seiya –te digo cuando te vea claro si Darien no se enoja

Serena- no te preocupes te veo en el parque en una hora te parece

Seiya- estabien nos vemos aya

Serena- adiós- colgó

Darien- quien era- saliendo de la habitación

Serena-era Seiya quería hablar con migo

Darien- de que tiene un problema

Serena- pues creo que si y al parecer tiene nombre

Darien- asi y por lo que veo no me vas a decir na verdad asta que sepas de que se trata

Serena- que bien me conoces bueno vamos a preparar el desayuno por que ya quiero saber de que se trata

Darien- muy bien al parecer cupido serena entra en acción verdad

Serena- si- entrando a la cocina

Por lo mientras en casa de lita sella acaba de colgar

Lita- con quien hablabas

Seiya-con serena

Lita- y eso por que tan temprano de seguro la despertaste a esta hora no esta levantada a un

Seiya pues te fallo a hora se acababa de despertar y le hable para preguntarle unas cosas

Lita-y que cosas son esas digo si se puede saber [pero que curiosa]

Seiya- en realidad no asta haber resuelto algunas dudas que solo ella puede aclarar

Lita- así bueno ah... Por cierto nos vamos a reunir en el templo le puedes avisar a serena es sobre el campamento

Seiya- si yo le digo

Lita- de acuerdo nos vemos a ya –"pensando me pregunto de que tendrá que hablar con serena"

Una hora a pasado ya y serena y Seiya se encuentran en el parque

Serena- hola Seiya

Seiya- buenos días serena como va tu vida de casada

Serena – muy bien pero no vine hablar de eso o si ??

Seiya-pues no es que te quería preguntar una cosa es importante

Serena- dime que es

Seiya- bueno lo que pasa es… bueno antes de regresar a la tierra hable con la princesa si había una forma de ser humanos normales o sea de suprimir nuestro lado como Sailor de mujer pues

Serena- y eso que tiene que ver con migo

Seiya- la princesa dijo que con ayuda del cristal que tu tienes ay la posibilidad de hacer al transformación y quisiera saber si tu puedes ayudarnos

Serena- la verdad no lo se pero lo intentaremos por cierto ya le dijiste a Yaten y Taiki

Seiya-no aun no lo hago no quiero sembrarles falsas esperazas además yo se que ellos no se negaran

Serena- pues lo haré asta que hables con ellos

Seiya-muy bien otra cosa

Serena- si

Seiya- quisiera saber si puedes contarme algo sobre lita

Serena- QUEEE!!!! De lita- fingiendo sorpresa

Seiya- no pienses mal solo que ella se esfuerza por ayudarme a encontrar novia pero…

Serena- pero que?

Seiya- bueno por que no tiene novio se me hace raro pues en esta semana que hemos estado días que buscando novia para mi no la he visto con ningún chavo ella me dijo una ves que si tuvo alguien pero que le rompió el corazón y que luego se intereso en Andrew pero después nada

Serena- y que es lo que quieres saber en si?

Seiya- pues que fue lo que paso con el

Serena- lo primero que te diré es que esto no lo sabe ni las chicas es un secreto asi que prométeme que no le dirás a nadie por que a la que van a matar sera a mi [si iban a dejar a Darien viudo y solo seria una muy buena idea hacerlo no]

Seiya- te lo prometo esta boca esta sellada

Serena- bueno lita no me ha dicho mucho al respecto no le gusta hablar de eso [por que sera] ese día estaba lloviendo ya era tarde y estaban en el parque bajo un paraguas al parecer el ya no podía estar mas con ella no le dio mas razones aun nos e por que ni ella lo sabe tampoco después de eso se volvió agresiva al gente le tenia miedo por eso la expulsaron varias veces de la escuelas donde estuvo por pelearse asta que nos conoció bajo un poco la guardia y descubrimos que era una Sailor era Sailor Júpiter con eso nos tomo mas confianza y nos hicimos amigas pero cuando entraba en acción en la batalla era formidable un día conoció a Andrew y se sintió a tarida por el cuando descubrimos que Andrew tenia novia se alejo y con el tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos después descubrimos que yo era la princesa que tanto buscábamos y solo le importaba protegerme a toda costa incluso de su propia vida peleando contra el mega verso eso paso murió salvándome a mi

Seiya- perdón?? Como que murió no entiendo si ella esta…

Serena-viva! Si porque yo le pedí al cristal de plata, durante la batalla todos murieron incluso yo pero antes de que pasara le pedí al cristal de plata que nos regresara a la vida solo que sin memoria y sin poder para tener una vida normal y se cumplió por un tiempo volvimos a empezar de cero otra ves después apareció un nuevo enemigo y luna y artemis se vieron obligados a devolvernos la memoria y el poder después de eso lita me tomo mas confianza y me contó lo que ya te dije y gracias a ella ya puedo cocinar como dios manda [si no pobre de Darien]

Seiya-si- mientras meditaba lo dicho por serena

Serena- ahora tu dime cual es la razón para haberte contado esto que te acabo de decir

Seiya-es que me desespera el hecho de que me este ayudando y yo no haga nada para ayudarle a ella [pues k desperado no]

Serena-dime algo Seiya te estas enamorando de lita??

Seiya-serena solo te puedo decir que lita es una persona que con el poco tiempo de conocerla sea ganado mi respeto por que pasar por lo que ella paso no cualquiera

Serena-Seiya yo no te pregunte eso se sincero porfavoooor

Seiya- serena aun no lose no quiero cometer un error como lo hice con…

Serena- con migo [Uuy eso dolió]

Seiya-yo… no quise decir eso [yo creo k si]

Serena-no te preocupes mira ya veras que con el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo que sientes por ella tal ves en el campamento se una buena oportunidad

Seiya-tal vez pero ella solo me ve como un amigo más

Serena- creeme esa defensa que tiene es para que no lastimen o la hagan sufrir tal ves logres bajar esa guardia que tiene solo trata de estar con ella apoyarla en lo que puedas y mandarle alguna señales

Seiya- como que señales??

Serena- no te preocupes yo te ayudare

Seiya- no creo que sea necesario serena déjame a mi por favor [como quien dice mejor no te metas]

Serena- esta bien

Seiya- por cierto tenemos que ir al templo nos estan esperando a ya por lo del campamento avísales Darien no

Serena- si ya le llama por teléfono- toma su cel y le marca a Darien

Darien – bueno quien habla

Serena- hola cariño [cariño le queda chiquito]

Seiya- cariño puuuuff jajajajajaja

Serena- no te rías- regañando a Seiya

Darien – hola amor a quien le dices que no se ría

Serena- a Seiya por cierto te llamo para vernos en el templo de reí ay una reunión por lo del campamento te veo a ya?

Darien- si a ya te veo

Seiya –espera no cuelgues déjame hablar con el si

Serena- Darien te voy a pasar a Seiya si

Darien –OK

Seiya- hola Darien como estas

Darien- bien gracias dijo serena que quieres decirme algo

Seiya- si solo quería saber si puedo hablar con tigo cuando tengas tiempo

Darien- si claro

Seiya-muy bien nos vemos en el templo adiós

Darien- adiós

Serena- y bien que querías decirle

Seiya- es un secreto entre hombres

Serena- pero bueno [eso es una tarugada hombres si estan leyendo esto nunca digan eso por favor]

Seiya- serena sera mejor irnos al templo

Serena- si ya es algo tarde vamos

Un rato después ya en el templo Hikawa Rei y las demás chicas junto con los chicos platicaban en eso llegan serena y Seiya juntos

Serena- hola chicas

Seiya- hola

Chicos- al mismo tiempo- hola

Mina – me pueden decir donde estaban

Rei- si y donde esta Darien- mirando a Seiya [que desconfiada]

Serena- ya viene en camino

Ami –bueno entonces ay que esperarlo

Serena- si

Lita- seiya por cierto puedo hablar con tigo un momento

Seiya- si claro- apartándose un poco de los demás

Lita- perdón si soy entrometida pero… [Nombre que va solo curiosa]

Seiya-déjame adivinar quieres saber de que hable con serena verdad

Lita-es que…Bueno me quede algo preocupada pues tenias mucha prisa en hablar con serena

Seiya- no te preocupes pronto lo sabrás es sobre mis hermanos

Lita- bien

Seiya- OK oye mañana quieres ir al parque un rato asi comemos unos helados

Lita- si claro mañana vamos- Acercando al grupo

Serena- parece que esta llegando Darien

Darien- hola!! Chicos, hola cariño

Serena-hola!!-dándole un beso

Darien- y bien ya decidieron a donde vamos a ir a campar

Mina- no todavía no te esta vamos esperando

Darien- saben estaba pensando que seria bueno ir a diferentes lugares

Ami- como cuales

¿p?- que les parece un bosque

Todos voltean a ver quien había dicho eso

Serena- Haruka!!

Haruka venia en compañía de Michiru Setsuna Hotaru y Sammy

Sammy- hola cabeza de chorlito

Serena- hola Sammy- dándole un abraso-como te fue con Haruka-esto se lo dijo bajito para que solo el la escuchara

Sammy-no muy bien

Michiru- que les parece si después del bosque a la playa

Yaten- me parece buena la idea no se ustedes

Taiki- si es buena asi no estaríamos en un solo lugar

Nicolas- que les parece si yo me encargo de todo

Rei- yo estoy deacuerdo con el

Lita- y yo

Seiya- esta decidido si nos vamos en 3 días

Hotaru- y el transporte [buena pregunta que se piensan ir en patín (x los que no sepan la referencia de a patín es a pie o pata)o en bicicleta]

Nicolas- no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso

Darien – y yo le ayudare

Setsuna- bueno como ya esta todo arreglado me voy

Serena- por que tan rápido

Setsuna- es que tengo que ir a la puerta del tiempo tengo unas cosas pendientes y quiero ver a Rini además le prometí que le informaría de algo que me pidió

Darien- y que es eso

Setsuna- no les puedo decir lo siento mucho

Serena- esta bien no te preocupes mandale nuestro saludos

Setsuna-si bueno me voy adiós nos vemos

Haruka- sera mejor irnos nosotros también

Hotaru-puedo quedarme un rato más

Haruka- se le queda viendo Sammy-no se

Michiru-dándole un pequeño empujón- claro por favor Sammy la puedes llevar a casa

Sammy -si claro

Los demás solo miraban lo que pasaba con una gota en la cabeza

Mina- bueno pues yo también ya me voy

Yaten- y yo me voy con ella adiós

Ami- yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca adiós

Taiki. Yo me voy con tigo

Serena- entonces nos vemos después adiós

Darien -adiós

Lita-asta luego

Rei- si adiós

Nicolas- oye Rei ven un momento

Rei- si que pasa

Lita- este no es necesario que se vallan nosotros ya nos vamos

Seiya- cierto no queremos interrumpir adiós

Lita-Si adiós vamos Seiya apresúrate

Rei- ahora si que me ibas a decir

Nicolas- bueno acabo de hablar con mis padres

Rei- asi que pasó

Nicolas- pues les dije que iríamos de campamento cerca de la casa que esta en el bosque

Rei- y que te dijeron

Nicolas- que estaba bien y que tuviéramos cuidado por cierto ya te he dicho cuanto te amo- lo decía mientras la abrazaba

Rei- no en las últimas horas por que-sosteniendo el abrazo

Nicolas- aaaah pues te amo te amo-termino de decir eso para besarla [ay que tierno]

Mientras en la calle

Lita- bueno a hora que asemos todavía es temprano

Seiya- que te parece si adelantamos lo del helado pues mañana vamos a estar muy ocupados preparando las cosas para el campamento no crees además no vamos a tener tiempo

Lita- tienes razón entonces vamos

Seiya- OK es cerca de aquí

Unos minutos después

Lita- es aquí?- lo decía por que reconocía el lugar

Seiya- si esperame aquí no te vayas voy por los helados

Lita-OK aquí te espero

Seiya-estabien ahora vuelvo

Lita-pensando-por que aquí es el lugar donde….

De repente se acerca alguien

¿p?-lita eres tu?

Lita- tu-_pensando_- un puede ser

_**Fin del cap8 **_

_**Nota de la autora **_

_**Bueno ya vieron los chicos tienen planeado ir se de campamento como la ven [si se piensan perder otro rato] además de que Seiya ya sabe la historia de lita [bueno la que yo me invente ^_^ claro] eso si ay algunas cosas que si pasaron en el anime que estan escritas en este fic mi amiga sango no esta ya que por fin me entregaron mi computadora como nueva y ya podré trabajar en mi casa pues el fic lo asía en casa de sango o en la escuela cuando había tiempo es una situación algo complicada T_T pero ya puedo descansar por fin también vimos que lita se encontró con alguien quien sera por que esta ahí y por que se puso lita como si hubiera visto a un fantasma tendrán que averiguarlo en el próximo cap pero lo que si es cierto este desafortunado encuentro le costara algunas lagrimas este capitulo no tuvo canción pero en los próximos si también colocare poemas o versos de granes poetas y algunos hechos por mi ^o^ como siempre jitomatazos una ensalada para acompañar una que otro reclamos sugerencia serán revisado y contestados al mail de siempre sayonara.**_


	9. Chapter 9un encuentro desafortunado

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

_**Cap 9 titulo. Un encuentro desafortunado**_

Lita- tu!! –Pensando-"no puede ser"- estaba totalmente pálida

¿p?- no te acuerdas de mi soy anuar.

Pkña descripción: anuar era un chavo de unos 22 años de complexión atlética piel clara ambulante pelo color negro ojos cafés claros mas o menos un 1.78 de estatura

Lita- como no acordame de ti si tu fuiste el que me rompió el corazón- esto lo dijo bajito para si misma [Uuy empieza lo bueno]

Anuar-como estas- algo incomodo por que escucho lo que dijo lita

Lita- bien por lo menos ahora no esta lloviendo como la ultima ves que te vi. [Tómala camarada te quiere crucificar]

Anuar- si verdad y dime como te ha ido [con que evadiendo el tema]

Lita- muy bien disfrutando más de la vida

Anuar- y que me dices del corazón

Lita- mucho mejor y tranquilo por que?

Anuar- pues es que como….

Lita- me dejaste el corazón hecho puré pensaste que después de tanto tiempo no me recuperaría [creo yo que mejor le hubiera golpeado dicen por ahí duelen mas las palabra que lo golpes ustedes que dicen]

_**Tantas bellas palabras que me decías  
tonta y enamorada ya me tenías  
Tus caricias vacías me las creía  
de tus besos y abrazos me derretía**_

Me engañaste y dejaste  
lastimaste a mi pobre corazón…

Anuar- lita no era mi intención lastimarte es que no sabia que aser mis padres se mudarían y…

Lita- creo que ya no es momento par las excusas ya es tarde para las justificaciones no crees anuar [creo que ya se enojo]

Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buró  
vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón  
y todo este tiempo te he mentido  
pues tus besos no son lo mejor

Anuar- yo… déjame explicarte yo si te quería pero nunca pensé que la situación se me saliera de las manos yo te quise explicar pero mis padre no me dejaron teníamos que irnos yo no… [Si tú nádale]

Me propuse olvidar y madurar  
volveré a empezar lo voy a lograr

Te deje en el pasado  
has quedado olvidado corazón

Lita- no te preocupes por eso gracias a ti madure y logre olvidarte y dejarte en el pasado y lo logre desde ahí empecé de cero comencé de nuevo como si nunca te hubiera pasa o te hubiera conocido.

Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buró  
vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón  
y todo este tiempo te he mentido  
pues tus besos no son lo mejor

Anuar- te juro no fue mi intención lo lamento de verdad creeme cuando te vi sentada aquí creí qué...

Lita- que anuar que estaría recordando cuando me mandaste al diablo [Uuy eso debió doler]

Anuar- no claro que no creí que seria mi oportunidad de hablar con tigo de rectificar lo que ice

Ya no quiero ver tu foto en mi buró  
vete que ya te tengo olvidado en un cajón  
y todo este tiempo te he mentido  
pues tus besos no son lo mejor

Lita- creeme cuando te digo que ya te olvide y te deje en el pasado y sabes te lo repito gracias por que pasar por esas situación me hizo mas fuerte

Anuar-lo siento lita de verdad yo...

Lita- mejor márchate ya déjame ya no quiero nada de ti [pero de boleto compa]

Anuar- estabien comprendo pero en verdad lita lo siento much9o

Anuar se alejo del lugar dejando a lita como lo había hecho algunos años atrás sin que l se diera cuenta llorando amargamente en eso llego Seiya con los helados [a buena hora a parece]

Seiya- a quitienes… lita que pasa por que lloras [mejor no preguntes y ayúdala]

Lita- no pasa nada no te preocupes- tratando de ocultar sus la grimas para limpiarlas

Seiya- lita por favor con fía en mi si me preocupas

Lita- es que….

Seiya- lita por favor dímelo- limpiando sus lagrimas

Lita- es que lo volví a ver Seiya yo…

Seiya- a quien lita dime

Lita- a un fantasma de mi pasado [si y valla que le dio una buena espantada]

Seiya- a que te refieres lita explícame

Lita- vi. a anuar

Seiya – pero quien es el

Lita- el que me rompió el corazón

Seiya- estuvo aquí-sintiéndose culpable por haber dejado sola a lita

Lita-si Seiya no sabes se me acerco pidiendo perdón y me sentí desfallecer cuando lo vi. mi mundo se vino a bajo

Seiya abraza alita y esta al contacto con el comienza a llorar mas fuerte en brazos de el

Seiya- esta bien lita desahogarte esta bien no te preocupes a qi estoy para ti no te dejare sola lo prometo [aaaah que tierno]

Lita- pensé que no lo volvería a ver sabes estuve muchas veces apunto de llamarlo o irlo a buscar para que me diera una explicación pero ahora fue muy fuerte volverlo a ver

Seiya- lita yo no se que decir

Lita-me siento sin rumbo de nuevo no se cuando paso eso sacaba mi coraje mi frustración peleando con quien tu viera frente a mi

Seiya- asta que conociste a serena verdad

Lita- si gracias a ella es que ahora no sufría por el o por nadie mas gracias a su apoyo

Seiya-olvidar no es fácil [dime lo a mi T_T]

Lita- como lo lograste como pudiste olvidarte de serena

Seiya- no lo hice solo medí cuenta que trate de compararla con la princesa su dulzura, su bondad y calidez eran iguales a los de serena con la princesa por eso supe que no era amor lo que sentía por ella

Lita- ya no quiero estar mas aquí por favor podemos irnos a casa

Seiya-claro ya estas mas tranquila

Lita-claro gracias [hasta crees que estará bien]

En otro lado del parque Sammy y Hotaru daban un paseo

Sammy- bueno ya estamos de regreso

Hotaru- si pero de verdad lamento que Haruka se comportara asi con tigo

Sammy- no te preocupes yo creo que solo lo hace para protegerte

Hotaru- pero tú también lo haces-dándole un beso

Sammy- sabes que te quiero-abrazándola

Hotaru-si lose-sosteniendo el abrazo

Sammy- te parece si mañana nos escapamos temprano para buscar las cosas para el campamento

Hotaru- si asi pasamos un rato junto

Sammy-bueno sera mejor llevarte a tu casa si no Haruka me gritara o querrá matarme

Hotaru- no te preocupes te recuerdo que Michiru la sabe controlar muy bien

Sammy- con eso me siento mas seguro

Hotaru-bueno vamos entonces

Sammy- si

Por lo mientras en casa de lita ella y Seiya a penas estaban entrando y se dieron cuenta que Yaten y Taiki todavía no regresaban

Seiya- lita quisiera que me tuvieras mas confianza asi podría ayudarte mas no me gusto verte asi

Lita- no te preocupes por mi ahora voy a mi cuarto ok

Seiya- muy bien te preparo un te y horita te lo llevo

Lita-no tienes que hacerlo

Seiya- no es molestia además te calmara un poco

Lita- gracias

Lita se va a su habitación la cual esta decorado con dibujo fotos una que otro juguete y recuerdos a lado de su cama un pequeño mueble el cual tiene un cajón que permaneció cerrado con llave por mucho tiempo pues lita lo cava de abrir y saco una foto en la que estaba ella, anua y un pequeña y al verla comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Lita- por tenias que volver a parecer

Tu eras todo para mi yo no creía

En nadie mas que en ti. Te llegaste

A convertir en mi religión tú eras

Tofo y nada mas eras mi voz

Eras mi hogar en medio de la soledad

Una bendición…

Seiya entra a la habitación de lita en contrandoce con ella llorando de nuevo con las manos cubriendo su cara y un porta retratos tirado en el piso

Seiya-que pasa lita y esa foto- levantando la el portarretrato con el protector roto

lita-no respondí en su mente solo decía...-por que tenias que aparecer ahora por que?

Seiya- viendo el comportamiento de su amiga se atrevió a preguntar-es el verdad es le idiota que el te tiene asi- mirando la foto en la que se encontraba lita y anuar junto con una niña un poco mas chica

Lita- solo atino a asentir con la cabeza no que ría hablar ni pensar

Seiya-por que sigue lastimándote asi

Pero algo extraño sucedió el cuento

De hadas se acabo dijiste adiós y

Me rompiste el corazón

Cuanto te quiero cuanto te odio

Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

Lita- el... el fue todo para mi se convirtió en mi refugio cuando me sentía sola por la ausencia de mis padres he tenido esta foto durante mucho tiempo aguardad bajo llave en un rincón de este muble

Seiya- arrodillándose frente a ella-lita no es justo que pases por esto no..

Lita yo lo se-miran dolo a los ojos- pero un día me dijo no te quiero mas me tengo que ir y simplemente el cuento llego a su fin y se fue sin mas explicación que esa dejando a mi corazón destruido

Seiya-te equivocas as logrado reconstruir con mucho esfuerzo ese corazón tuyo y es muy grande yo lo se

Tu ere todo para mi desde el

Princio y asta el fin no había

Como definir todo este amor….

Lita-ahora que lo volví a ver sentí rabia pero también me sentí agradecida pues a pesar de que me hizo sufrir me sirvió para ser mas fuerte

Seiya- lita tu ya eres fuerte estoy con tigo y te prometo no te juro que siempre estaré para ti parta ayudarte como pueda

Lita- te lo agradezco que estés con migo eres muy buen amigo

Seiya por un momento se sintió incomodo por lo dicho por lita pero se olvido de eso pues no era el momento para pensarlo

Pero algo extraño sucedió el

Cuento de hadas se acabo dijiste

Adiós y me rompiste el corazón..

Seiya-creeme cuando te digo que estaré para ti pero ahora tomate este te que te ara sentir mejor y te ayudara dormir bien si necesitas algo solo llámame yo te lo dejo aquí y me voy a mi habitación vale

Lita-no espera un momento

Seiya- si que pasa

Lita- yo… quisiera saber si… podrías que darte asta que yo me duerma porfavoooor

Seiya- ahh si claro-la mira con ternura- mira me sentare en este sillón cerca de tu cama y me iré cuando te quedes dormida

Lita- gracias

Seiya tuvo que esperar un momento en lo que lita se cambiaba en el baño y el acomodaba el sillón cerca de la cama de lita para esperar a que se durmiera luego entro lita ya con su pijama lista y se metió en la cama no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida pues estaba cansada de tanto llorar

Seiya-pensando -se ve tranquila cuando duerme al verla llorar se veía tan frágil que cualquiera diría que no era la lita de siempre la fuerte la ruda la amiga la que esta siempre dispuesta a pelear y proteger a quines quiere se diría que era una niña que acababa de perder un objeto preciado de ella una niña que necesita de protección y yo seré ese alguien que la protegerá solo como amigo asta saber que siento en verdad por ti- se acerca y le da un beso en la frente cuando escucha que murmuro algo

Lita-porque?-soltando una lagrimas

Después de eso Seiya decidió que darse a velar el sueño de lita y no se movió del sillo asta que el sueño también lo venció a el que dando dormido al lado de lita pero en el sillón

_**Fin cap 9**_

_**Nota de la autora [y adjuntas, osease YO!!!, regrese!!!!]**_

_**HOOOOOOLA comenzamos de nuevo con la tortura [tortura, tortura, seee sera la tortura pa' mi q me dejas sin comer y me encierras durante 2!!!! Capítulos, o ellos por leerlo] ya vas a empezar mejor te hubiera dejado encerrada [si estoy con el niño mandarina yo mismo le pongo candado a la puertas] si para no dejarme pasar pero a horita ay que hablar del fic no crees. Que tal la sorpresa que se llevo lita [si pobre, o te caí muy mal o nos quieres matar a todos de diabetes]para nada ella es mi favorita pero ya le tocaba un poco de espanto además de que puse la canción que mas odias en este momento ósea la de "masoquismo" de Lola erase una ves [gr., muerte a ala vieja cara chueca!!!!!!!!, estan conmigo!!!!]Ya déjate de eso la otra canción fue de Jessé & joy "ya no quiero"espero les a ya gustado por cierto que tal les callo que Seiya durmiera con lita [pa mi "humilde" opinión, te falto algo mas...bueno...ya entiendes, pero no se puede poner eso, hay niños presentes XD] pin....en pervertida hentaii!! Yo no tengo tus mañas [haga, tienes peores quien crees q me las paso] maldita mentirosa que mala eres conmigo T_T**_


	10. Chapter10 un ser normal una visita inesp

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

_**Capitulo 10 titulo: un ser normal y una visita inesperada**_

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana cuando Yaten se levanta y sale de la habitación que comparte con Taiki sale para ir a despertar a Seiya pero al ver que este no esta en su habitación se dirige Asia la cocina pero al pasar frente a la habitación de lita nota que la puerta esta abierta y vio que Seiya estaba dentro y dormido en un sillón cerca de la cama de lita la cual no estaba en la cama se alejo despacio y sin decir nada luego hablaría con Seiya después de eso lita sale del baño ya arreglada no cedió cuenta que Yaten había estado viendo a Seiya dormido ella se sentó al borde de su cama viendo dormir a Seiya durante la madrugada ella se había levantado por un mal sueño que tuvo y cedió cuenta que Seiya estaba dormido en el sillón asi que solo se levanto para cubrirlo con una frazada y lo dejo dormir hasta que se hizo de día

Lita-pensando-"se ve tierno dormido parece un niño que bueno eres con migo ya veras te encontrare a alguien que te haga feliz" –se acerca para despertarlo- Seiya, Seiya, SEIYA!!!! Despierta vamos hombre despierta anda que ya amaneció no puede ser tiene el sueño pesado vamos Seiya levántate ya bueno no queda de otra yo no lo que ría hacer pero me obligas-con esto va al baño y regresa con un baso con agua el cual bacía en la cara de Seiya para despertarlo- es necesario que despiertes ya

Al instante Seiya reacciona y se despierta algo agitado por lo ocurrido [jajaja tenia que funcionar]

Seiya- que pasa nos inundamos o que no entiendo

Lita- riendo como nunca-jajaja!! Jajaja!! No solo que no despertabas y pues te eche agua a ver si asi despertabas [pues funciono muy bien] bueno pues que soñabas que no querías despertar he

Seiya-no en nada ne especial por que

Lita- pues tienes el sueño bastante pesado

Seiya- bueno ya desperté ya me voy no quiero que los mal pensados de mis hermanos me vean- dando media vuelta asía la puerta pero lita lo detiene del brazo

Lita- gras… gracias por acompañarme anoche no quise molestarte es que no quería dormir estando como estaba

Seiya- da unos pasos asía ella le da un beso en la frente- no te preocupes por eso ya te dije que aquí estaré para ti

Lita- yo… oye todavía no me acostumbro a eso

Seiya- notando la incomodidad de ella se alejo unos pasos- lo siento no quise ponerte incomoda no lo vuelvo hacer

Lita- no no es eso es que… no te preocupes si ya me acostumbrare de todos modos gracias otra ves

Seiya- no ay de que ahora me voy a mi cuarto

Lita- bien pero de jame salir a mi primero asi después sales tu [ que buena idea pero funcionara?]

Seiya- muy bien

Lita sale de la habitación y se topa con Taiki con eso ella cerro la puerta para que Seiya no saliera

Taiki- hola buenos días lita

Lita- ho… hola buenos deas jajaja [esta chava no es buena disimulando]

Taiki- te pasa algo este algo nervioso

Lita- nerviosa yo para nada y Yaten

Taiki- conociéndolo debe de estar comiendo en la cocina

Lita- bueno pues vamos a desayunar no vaya hacer que vacié la despensa y nos deje sin desayuno

Taiki- solo falta Seiya deja voy a desperté…

Lita- NOO!! Digo no este… etto… déjalo dormir ya se levantara vamos

Taiki- hoy amaneciste algo extraña [te parece no sera que esta escondiendo algo o alguien]

Lita- te paréese? Estoy bien vamos a desayunar anda

Taiki- este bien vamos

Con eso se fueron a la cocina dándole a Seiya el tiempo de salir del cuarto de lita para ir al suyo se metió rápido y se cambio lo mas aprisa que pudo salio y se fue directo a la cocina

Seiya- hola buenos dais

Yaten- que tal estuvo tu noche

Seiya-bien por que-pensando-" me abra visto"

Yaten – no por nada y que vamos hacer hoy

Lita- yo tengo que ir a casa de serena

Seiya- a que deben de estar ocupado con Darien- esto lo dijo en tomo malicioso que lita nota

Lita- por dios dejen de hacer eso hombres tenían que ser

Taiki- lita no te enojes

Yaten- si mira te prometemos no volver hacer esos comentarios

Lita- eso espero bueno nos vemos al ratro- levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse Asia la puerta y saliendo del depa

Seiya- bueno-después de ver que lita se había ido- chicos necesito hablar con ustedes

Yaten- primero dime que estabas asiendo en el cuarto de lita

Taiki-QUEE"" es eso cierto Seiya

Seiya-pensando-" entonces si me vio"

Taiki-responde Seiya

Seiya- si estuve y no paso nada Taiki solo me que de para… bueno no les puedo decir nada

Taiki- vamos pícaro dinos que hiciste

Seiya-ya dije que nada ayer después de que nos fuimos del templo fuimos por unos helados al parque la dejo un momento sola cuando regrese nos tuvimos que venir a al depa pues ella se sentía mal estuve con ella toda la noche asta que se quedo dormida pero al final también el sueño me venció

Taiki- pero que le paso

Seiya- nada grave pero no es de eso de lo que yo quiero hablar con ustedes

Yaten- pero antes... Seiya te estas enamorando de ella verdad

Seiya- un poco sonrojado- pero que dices es solo una amiga

Taiki- lo mismo pasó con serena

Seiya-lo de serena fue diferente

Yaten-bueno pero te gusta [haber niégalo]

Taiki-admítelo es una chica extraordinaria, bella, inteligente, fuerte y una amiga excelente cualquiera quesera tenerla de novia no crees

Yaten-además de que cocina muy bien hace el orden como nadie podría ser una esposa excelente

Seiya-pensando-"si pero solo hubo un idiota que no supo ver todo eso"

Taiki- vamos Seiya di algo

Yaten- bajare de la nube

Seiya- miren deja eso por la paz si en todo caso es asunto mío

Yaten-entonces si te gusta

Taiki- vamos confiesa [a como presionan al pobre]

Seiya-ok tal vez si me gusta pero aun no lose tengo que estar bien seguro antes de hacer o decir algo no quiero perder su amistad o lastimarla

Taiki- yo te conozco y no dirás nada hasta estar seguro

Seiya- bueno pero eso no es lo que yo quería decir

Yaten- entonces

Seiya- es sobre nuestro lado como Sailor

Taiki- de que se trata

Seiya- antes de venir hable con la princesa sobre..

Yaten- sobre que dilo ya

Seiya- sobre la posibilidad de ser hombres totalmente o sea no ser ya mas las Sailor stardlihgt

Yaten- bueno y que te dijo la princesa

Seiya- dijo que solo serena podría ayudarnos con el poder del cristal que ella tiene

Taiki- y ella sabe

Seiya- si ayer le dije y me dijo que lo haría pero que primero tenia que decirles a ustedes y teníamos que estar deacuerdo los tres para hacerlo

Taiki- no se que decir

Yaten- seriamos normales [por asi decirlo]

Seiya- si no se ustedes pero yo me sentiría mejor si no tuviera que mentir además no podría estar con alguien sabiendo que no soy hombre completamente se que tu Yaten no te sientes muy a gusto con esa situación por mina y tu igual Taiki con Ami

Taiki- tienes razón pero serena podrá hacerlo

Seiya-a un no lose pero dijo que lo consultaría con Setsuna

Yaten pero yo que sepa ella no esta aquí

Taiki- entonces

Seiya- no lose pero lo importante es que estemos de acuerdo entonces que lo hacemos

Yaten- cuando

Taiki- muy bien

Seiya- tendré que hablar con serena para decírselo

Mientras en casa de serena y Darien ella esta hablando

Serena- hola Haruka

Haruka- hola gatita perdón señora serena

Serena- muy graciosa oye quisiera saber si Setsuna ya regreso del futuro

Haruka- si aquí esta te la paso

Serena- gracias

Haruka- oye Setsuna serena quiere hablarte

Setsuna- voy

Serena- hola Setsuna

Setsuna- su majestad que se le ofrece

Serena- primero que no medigas asi que todavía no soy reina eso me pone nerviosa porfavoooor solo llámame serena cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir heee

Setsuna- esta su… perdón serena que se te ofrece

Serena-quisiera saber si podrías traer a luna y artemis es que quiero hablar con ustedes tres

Setsuna-sobre que

Serena-se los diré cuando estén aquí ustedes y los demás

Setsuna- muy bien voy de inmediato por ellos

Serena-bien asi me da tiempo de halarles a los demás podrías avisarle a Haruka Michiru y Hotaru que vengan a mi casa por favor

Setsuna- si claro entonces nos vemos aya

Serena ok- con esto colgó y se apresuro abrir la puerta pues alguien tocaba- voy- abriendo la puerta- hola lita pasa

Lita- hola

Serena- que bueno que vienes toma llama a Seiya a tu casa y dile que venga para aca- dándole el teléfono

Lita- para que

Serena-es sobre algo importante que todos deben saber

Lita – ok ya le llamo

Lita toma el teléfono y marca a su casa

Seiya-bueno aquí Seiya

Lita-hola Seiya soy lita

Seiya-lita no se supone que estas en casa de serena

Lita- de hecho de ahí te estoy hablando por cierto por que me regañas ya pareces mi papa o mi novio-

Serena- con ese comentario serena comenzó a reír- n_n u jajaja!!

Seiya- dime que no es serena la que se esta riendo por favor

Lita- si es ella por que te preocupas por eso

Seiya- no por nada bueno para que hablaste entonces

Serena-lita pásamelo por favor

Lita- Seiya te voy a pasar a serena que ella te explique por que yo no se que pasa – dando le el teléfono a serena

Serena-bueno Seiya

Seiya- si que pasó para que me quieras y no empieces a molestar con lo que dijo lita [Uuy que agresivo]

Serena- esta bien no lo are pero es de otra cosa de la que quiero hablar

Seiya- y que es

Serena- primero ya hablaste con Yaten y Taiki con respecto a lo que redijiste ayer

Seiya- si y e4stan de acuerdo en hacerlo

Serena- bien entonces podrías decirles que les avisen a mina y Ami que vengan a mi casa con ustedes

Seiya – para que nos quieres a todos a ya

Serena- creo que es justo que sepan todos lo que piensan hacer

Seiya- tu crees que sea necesario

Serena- yo creo que si además ya no ay marcha a tras

Lita-solo escuchaba lo que decía serena-pensando –"que estarán tramando esos dos"

Serena- entonces vienen

Seiya- si ahora mismo les digo nos vemos aya en una hora

Serena bien adiós- colgó y se dirigió a lita-listo ahora solo falta Rei

Lita-antes de que le llames me puedes decir que estan tramando tú y Seiya

Serena-por que lo preguntas estas celosa acaso

Lita- NO!! Para nada solo algo preocupada pues no se que es lo que tengan que decir ellos y tú estés involucrada

Serena- no te preocupes ya lo sabrás cuando estemos todos por cierto a que venias

Lita- yo?? Asi que crees que paso ayer

Serena- por la forma en como lo dices no creo que sea nada bueno

Lita- me tope con anuar

Serena- que pero como

Lita- Seiya me invito un helado y fuimos al parque y me dejo sola en lo que el iba por los helados entonces medí cuenta que era el mismo lugar donde vi. Por ultima ves a anuar estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente el estaba frente a mi

Serena- y Seiya

Lita- todavía no regresaba luego salio el tema de la última ves que nos vimos quiso pedir perdón escudándose que siempre me quiso pero que sus padres se mudaría y no sabia como decírmelo

Serena—ya sentada junto a lita- y que le dijiste

Lita- solo le dije que ya era tarde para las excusas y que estaba bien sin el pues con lo que paso me ice mas fuerte y le pedí que defuera que no quería saber nada mas de el serena te juro trate de no llorar de mantenerme firme fuerte pero no pude mas y comencé a llorar

Serena- amiga no se que decirte

Lita- nada además en ese instante llego Seiya y me encontró llorando

Serena- y que te dijo

Lita- casi nada solo estuvo a mi lado dándome ánimos y tratando de consolarme y tranquilizarme me desahogue con el creeme no pensé que fuera tan bueno fue muy amable

Serena- en que sentido fue amable

Lita- bueno… después de eso nos fuimos al depa yo me metí en mi cuarto luego entro el con una tasa de te y me encontró llorando otra ves solo me decía cosas para animarme ye que estuve mas clamada medio el te y me dijo que siempre estaría para mi cuando lo necesite

Serena- y después que paso

Lita- como no quería dormir asi como estaba le... Le pedí que se quedara asta que yo me durmiera y acepto ya en la madrugada me desperté por un mal sueño y lo vi. Dormido en el sillón no lo quise despertar y solo lo tape con una frazada

Serena- no lo puedo creer en serio eso paso

Lita- si pero no pienses mal no paso nada

Serena- no te preocupes te creo en serio aun que..

Lita- auque que serena

Serena- dime algo lita te gusta Seiya aunque sea un poco

Lita- serena!! No!! Es solo un amigo

Serena- segura piensa un poco nada más

Lita- mira he de admitir que es guapo un caballero amable muy buen amigo respetuoso y que cualquier chica quisiera para novio [no po si quien se apunta]

Serena- y entonces

Lita- entonces yo le hice una promesa que pienso cumplir que encontraría a alguien con quien fuera feliz solo eso [esta niña toma muy en serio sus promesas por eso me cae bien]

Serena- y por que tú no serias ese alguien

Lita- por que soy solo su amiga solo por eso

Serena- si te digiera que Seiya se interesa en ti que arias

Lita- yo… no...Se... no sabría que decir nunca lo pensé

Serena- no te agobies solo es un ejemplo pero piensa bien de verdad solo lo ves como un amigo

Lita- no lose es que no se...

Serena- piensalo lita esta seria una oportunidad de que seas feliz ya es momento que pienses mas en ti no crees

Lita- es que tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice

Serena- y lo aras solo que la persona que le buscaras serás tu piensalo creo que ya es justo que seas feliz amiga a hora ay que hablar con Rei

Lita-bien-pensando-"aunque creo que tienes razón serena"

Serena- bueno Rei eres tú

Rei- si que quieres serena [pero que agresiva]

Serena- solo te llamo por que ay una reunión urgente en mi casa no le digas a Nicolas es sobre las Sailor

Rei muy bien voy para a ya

De repente

Nicolas-con quien hablas Rei

Rei- con serena surgió un pequeño problema cosas de chicas

Serena que buena excusa he jajaja

Rei- cállate

Nicolas- que por que me gritas

Rei-a ti no Nicolas es a serena

Serena- jajaja Rei sera mejor que cuelgues

Rei- si adiós- y colgó

Lita- de que te ríes

Serena- es que Nicolas estaba con Rei y le invento una pésima excusa se lo dije y ella solo grito que me callara pero Nicolas pensó que le decía a el

Lita- ay serena tu no cambias por cierto esta Darien como mo veo que este por ningún lado y no salio cuando llegue yo

Serena- esta en el cuarto- algo roja

Lita- por que te pones roja serena no medigas que… estaban asiendo… ay no

Serena no claro que no mal pensada solo que Salí y lo deje dormido oye podemos cambiar de tema

Lita- por favor- algo incomoda

Serena- entonces volviendo al tema de Seiya lita

Lita- serena por favor a horita no estoy para eso

Serena- entonces cuando lita

Lita- déjame pensar y ver si de verdad solo lo puedo ver como un amigo mas no lo quiero lastimar o ilusionarme o a el no quiero cometer un error

Serena-pensando-"estos dos se parece piensan igual que el otro"

Lita- en que piensa esta muy callada

Serena- yo en que mejor voy a despertar a Darien a hora vuelvo

Pero se escucho a alguien llamando en la puerta

Lita- yo voy tu ve por Darien

Serena- gracias

Lita- voy…-abriendo la puerta- hola Setsuna

Setsuna- hola [esta mujer es rápida]

Lita- artemis luna como estan

Artemis- bien lita

Luna- donde esta serena lita

Lita- fue a buscar a Darien pero pasen un momento quienes son ellos?

Serena- listo lita ya viene Darien o pero luna eres tu [creo que si cuando an visto un gato negro con una media luna en la frente]

Luna-serena como estas- acercándose a ella

Serena- bien luna artemis como estas

Artemis- muy bien

Serena- gracias Setsuna por traerlos

Setsuna-de nada pero…

Lita-seguía viendo a los acompañantes de Setsuna-serena creo que no vienen solos

Serena- por que dices eso

¿P1?-hola buenos días

¿p2?ho...hola mama – se acerca y la abraza

Serena-con cara de no saber de que se trata- mama?? ?_?

Darien- serena que pasa

¿p2?papa hola

Darien- papa ?_? oigan alguien me explica [a mi también]

Serena- si por favor

Setsuna creo que lo hago yo no la reconocen

Darien-la ira de pies a cabeza- no es que se parece pero no ce…

Setsuna- que tal tu serena

Serena- hizo lo mismo que Darien- no la reconozco

Lita- creo que yo si es Rini serena

Serena- Rini pero… como

Rini- es el colmo no puedo creer que lita me reconociera y mis papas no ni por que soy su hija-separándose de serena

¿p1?- bueno tines que recordar que ha pasado mucho tiempo que no te ven

Rini- tienes razón

Serena- -saliendo de su shock- pero ven déjame verte bien estas grande

Rini-con una sonrisa se acerca de nuevo a serena- ya voy a cumplir 15 años

Darien- a hora se por que no te reconocía eres la misma imagen que serena a tu edad

Lita- oye Rini y el quien es

Rini- a si por si tampoco se acuerdan el es Eliot

Serena el Pegaso pero como

Eliot- bueno usted me ayudo en el futuro para poder permanecer todo el tiempo en mi forma humana

Serena- asi y vienes a acompañar a Rini cierto

Rini- en parte Eloy y yo s...

Darien-si tu y el que [parece que alguien es celoso con la hija]

Rini- pues…

Eliot- somos novios señor

Lita y serena- al mismo tiempo- QUEEEEE!!!

Serena- no lo puedo creer como

Darien- mas bien cuando

Rini- pues después de que volví al futuro cuando cumplí los 13 años tu misma lo trajiste de vuelta mama como me sentía sola lo trajiste

Lita- creo que seria más fácil darle un hermano

Serena- oye no des ideas sabes- diciéndole bajito para que solo la escuchara ella [un hermano o una mascota lita tienes razón]

Lita-este bien me callo

Serena- por cierto Rini podrías decirme de nuevo serena-esto lo dijo algo roja- todavía no me acostumbro que me llames asi

Rini- pero tu eres mi mama y Darien mi papa y ya estan casados no

Serena- si ase casi dos semanas de eso

Rini- y entonces

Serena- no te lo puedo decir esta muy chica para eso todavía

Eliot- creo que no deberías de insistir tanto

Darien- yo lo que quiero saber es que estas asiendo aquí y no es que no me alegre que estés aquí pero si quiero saber por que

Setsuna- creo que yo contesto eso Rini pidió venir por que los quería ver a ustedes y a las chicas además tu le diste permiso bueno tu en el futuro y Eliot la vino a acompañar

Lita- asi que son novios y cuanto tiempo llevan

Eliot- vamos a cumplir 2 años

Serena- no lo puedo creer [ni yo que aguante]

Darien- oye serena

Serena- si que pasa

Darien- dijiste que los demás vendrían en poco tiempo

Serena- si

Darien- que asemos con Rini

Serena- tengo una pequeña broma que te paréese

Darien- de que se trata

Serena- ya veras Rini

Rini- si que pasó

Serena- hoy tenemos una reunión eso quiere decir que todos estarán aquí

Rini- y que quieres que haga

Serena- como no te an visto vamos asear una broma

Darien- que vas hacer

Serena- solo diré que Rini esta aquí

Rini- y eso es una broma

Serena- pues si lo mas seguro que pensaran que estoy embarazada

Darien- toda via no pero si hemos….

Serena- Darien a hora no

Rini- según mis cuentas no

Serena- oye por que dices eso

Setsuna- eso fue lo que me pidió Rini

Darien- como que eso fue lo que te pidió

Rini- le pedí que me digiera si ma… digo serena ya estaba embarazada

Tocan en la puerta [salvada por la campana]

Serena- ho no ya estan aquí luego hablamos escóndete Rini tu también Eliot

Darien- tu abre la puerta yo los escondo- llevándose a Rini y Eliot junto con luna y artemis

Serena- lita Setsuna vallan a la sala yo voy abrir

Lita y Setsuna-al mismo tiempo-si

Serena- abriendo a puerta- hola Haruka Michiru Hotaru hermano [si leyeron bien Sammy ya sabe no lo podía dejar de lado al pobre]

Haruka- hola

Serena- pasen lita y Setsuna estan en la sala

Todavía no llegaban a la sala cuando de nuevo tocaron a la puerta

Serena- volvió abrir la puerta- hola mina y Ami

Mina- hola

Serena- Taiki Yaten Seiya hola pasen

Yaten- hola

Serena- ya casi estamos todo solo falta Rei-

Mina- me hablo y dijo que no tardaría

Esperaron unos minutos cuando Rei llego

Serena- hola Rei pasa-dirigiéndose a la sala-bueno vamos a comenzar

Haruka- de que se trata todo esto princesa

Serena- antes tengo que darles dos noticias

Rei- cuales son dilas

Serena- bueno la primera es que luna y artemis ya regresaron

Mina- donde estan

Serena- estan con Darien a horita vienen y la otra es que Rini esta aquí

Todas-al mismo tiempo- QUEEE!!

Rei – no lo puedo creer

Ami- serena ya estas embarazadas

Rei- pero que rápido

Mina- más bien que puntería de Darien

Serena- jijiji oigan no hablen de nosotros como si no estuviéramos además se estan confundiendo por que no estoy embarazada

Lita-ya dejen que hable

Rei- como entonces

Ami- no estas embarazadas

Serena- no a lo que me refería es que Rini esta aquí

Mina- no te entendemos serena

Serena- esperen un poco y verán- va Asia la habitación y llama a Rini y Eliot junto con luna y artemis y también Darien sale junto con ellos a la sala

Mina artemis-

Artemis-saltando a su regazo- mina!!

Rei- luna

Luna- hola Rei- saltando también a regazo de Rei

Ami- quien es ella serena por que se parece a ti

Serena- ella es Rini

Las chicas- al mismo tiempo- QUEEEE!!

_**Fin del cap 10**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Hoooola como estan espero que mejor que yo pues estoy empezando mis exámenes de la UNI T_T y preparándome para el desfile del 20 de noviembre (revolución mexicana) pero bueno que les pareció la sorpresiva visita de Rini en casa de serena y Darien aparte las chicas pensaron que serena esta ya en cinta jajaja bueno pero también vimos como lita le cuenta a serena lo que paso al ver de nuevo a anuar en el parque y como Seiya la consoló aparté de haber compartido habitación con el que muchas de ustedes quisieran XD jajaja bueno después de haber aclarado ese asunto entra la interrogante de muchas sera lita la que decida si Seiya es algo mas que un amigo?? Pues que creen se tendran que aguantar asta el próximo capitulo (muajajajaja XD) pero como se habrán dado cuenta mi amiga sango no esta con migo es que ella debe de estar arreglando el desastre de su cuarto en su casa eso o esta viendo al niño naranjo por enésima ves ja n.n pero bueno espero hayan disfrutado este capi en el próximo verán como reciben a Rini y hablaran con la princesa de fuego con respecto al cambio de los hermanos kou pues en parte tan bien lita tiene que ver en ese asunto ya verán porque si es que depuse de esto no se reúnen para matarme o se ríen de lo lindo jaja XDjaja pues ahí los dejo(a) nos leemos en el próximo cap como siempre jitomatazos bombas que no sean yucatecas o de ondas expansivas algún comentario reclamo o su gerencia la tercera temporada de full metal panic(buuaaa ya la quiero ver T_T)al MSN de siempre **____** sayonara**_


	11. Chapter 11una sorpresa para todos

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

_**Cap11 Titulo: una sorpresa para todos y una conversación pendiente**_

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Rini ahí la chica estaba vestida con unos jeans azules un poco deslavados tenis y una blusa un poco corta que asía ver su abdomen plano era viva imagen de serena a los 15 años [ solo que con el pelo rosa]

Rei- no lo puedo creer Rini de verdad eres tu [no es la vecina que se acaba de teñir el pelo de rosa]

Rini- cuanto tiempo sin verlas

Mina- como estas muy grande y bonita también

Rini- gracias

Ami- como as estado

Rini- muy bien

Hotaru-es bueno verte

Taiki- alguien podría diurnos que es lo que pasa aquí

Yaten- si por favor

Seiya- y también por que lita no se sorprendió como ustedes

Lita- bueno no me sorprendí por que la vi. Cuando llegue antes que tu

Setsuna- en resumen Rini es hija de serena y Darien en el futuro

Seiya- como es posible que este aquí

Ami- es una larga historia Lugo les explicamos

Rini- ahora explíqueme ustedes a mí quienes son ellos-fingiendo que no sabia quienes eran

Mina- bueno ellos son nuestros novios el mío es Yaten

Yaten- hola

Ami- Taiki el mío-algo apenada

Taiki- hola

Rini- y el de quien es novio déjenme adivinar queda Rei y lita

Seiya tenia una cota en la cabeza por lo que iba a ocurrí

Rini- debe de ser de lita pues Rei tiene a Nicolas

Lita-estaba tomando agua la cual escupió cuando escucho lo que dijo Rini-cof!! Cof!! Cof!! [Aguas que se ahoga la pobre o]

Seiya- en realidad no solo somos amigos [eso quisiera]

Rini- a no lo eres harian una bonita pareja

Serena-te lo dije- mirando a lita [bajale que te matara]

Lita-serena si no quieres que Darien se quede viudo y no nazca Rini te matare si no te callas [asi por las buenas cualquiera]

Serena- estabien me callo [si los ojos de lita fueran puñales serena estaría bien atravesada T_T]

Rini- que pasa-mirando a lita

Lita-no nada el y yo solo somos amigos Rini

Seiya- ya algo nervioso- sera mejor que cambiemos de tema

Mina- bueno pero yo tengo otra duda quien es el?

Rini- el es Eliot

Mina – el Pegaso [otra creo que ese punto que do ya aclarado chihuahua]

Rini-he si el Pegaso solo que ya no lo es

Eliot- he si la mama de Rini me trajo de vuelta con Rini

Hotaru-a que te refieres Akete trajo de nuevo con Rini

Rini – lo que pasa es que somos novios ase 2 años

Sammy-QUEEE!!-levantándose y como noto las miradas mejor se sentó- asi que son novios u_u

Rini- si por cierto tío digo Sammy por que tines de la mano a Hotaru

Hotaru- lo que pasa es que también somos novios

Rini- asi que bien te convertiste en mi tía a hora entiendo muchas cosas

Hotaru- como explícate

Rini-Setsuna les puedo decir

Setsuna- si creo que no ay problema

Rini- bueno en el futuro mi tío ósea Sammy esta casado y tiene hijos el mayor tiene 12 años se llama Tai luego esta Akane de 9 años y Hotaru de 6 y pronto tendran otro hijo al parecer va ser un niño lo que no me explicaba era por que no veía a mi tía pues solo veía a mi tío a casa a hora entiendo por que

Serena- no lo puedo creer

Darien- ni yo

Mina- la esposa en tonses es Hotaru

Rini- si al decirme ellos que son novios todas mis sospechas se aclararon además el nombre de mi prima era una prueba más de que tenia razón aunque ya lo esperaba

Al terminar de decir esto todos notaron que tanto Sammy como Hotaru estaban más rojos de la vergüenza

Serena- hermanito no perdiste el tiempo- muy divertida

Sammy- SERENA!!!

Michiru- asi que se casaran he- acercándose a ellos

Rei- lo que me sorp0rende es que Haruka lo permitiera

Setsuna- Sammy y Hotaru hicieron asta lo imposible por estar juntos

Hotaru y Haruka- al mismo tiempo- tu LO SABIAS!!

Serena- con una gota en la cabeza- tranquilas chicas

Setsuna- si lo sabia como guardiana del tiempo puedo saberlo

Haruka- y como fue en realidad que yo dejara que pasara

Setsuna- lo siento eso no lo puedo decir

Haruka- un poco enojada- por que

Setsuna- por que es algo que no podrás evitar y te recomiendo que no intentes nada

Haruka- a que te refieres

Setsuna- a nada

Luna-bueno serena sera mejor que nos digas para que nos isistes venir

Serena- creo que Seiya es el indicado para hacerlo

Seiya- quien yo [no el sillón]

Serena- no artemis si tu bobo

Seiya- esta bien bueno lo que pasa es que antes de venir para aca hable con la princesa si ay una forma de ser personas normales y ya no tener que transformarnos en mujer

Ami- es verdad eso

Taiki- según lo que nos dijo Seiya si

Yaten- y que solo serena lo puede hacer con ayuda del cristal

Mina- el cristal de plata pero eso es peligro el cristal de plata no tiene suficiente poder

Seiya- lo se por eso…- saca su estrella de transformación y la coloca en el centro de la sala

Taiki- que ases

Seiya- también ustedes pongan las suyas Taiki Yaten

Taiki y Yaten hicieron lo mismo Seiya tono el centro de las estrellas

Seiya- por el poder de las estrellas de faither heler y meiker poder creador de lucha y curación permítenos hablar con la princesa del planeta de fuego

Las estrellas comenzaron a iluminarse y sale la imagen proyectada de la princesa

Seiya- princesa- arrodillándose junto con Yaten y Taiki- hemos tomado una decisión pero al parecer el cristal no tiene suficiente poder

Princesa-se voltea Asia serena y Darien- soberano de la tierra soberana de la luna saludo

Serena- hola hemos estado hablando sobre la petición de sus guerreros pero el cristal de plata no tiene suficiente poder pues lo utilice en la batalla contra galaxia

Princesa- lo se pues la purificaste pero ay una solución- erigiéndose a sus guerreros- tienen que encontrar un nuevo poder especial

Seiya- cual es

Princesa- es la semilla de la vida lunar

_**Fin cap 11**_

_**Nota de la autora**_

_**Hoooola espero no hayan esperado mucho en este capi lo que si es que se descubrieron varias sorpresas cortesía de Rini además de que al parecer un nuevo poder aparecerá que podrá ser? Esperemos que les ayude pero esto tomara un gran giro en la historia pues en el transcurso de los capis lo notaran ustedes esto asi do una sorpresa para todos en el cap siguiente verán por que tendran unas sorpresas en conjunto pues lita y Seiya tendrán mucho que ver ahí es posible tanto suspenso de mi parte o que me divierta mientras los torturo les agradezco muchos que sigan leyendo mi fic arigato gisaimazu en serio Neoreina serenity angi prenses paola84 gracias por sus comentario entre otras en esta nota tampoco apareció mi amiga sango pero pronto lo ara pues les tiene un sorpresa en uno de los capítulos bueno como siempre jitomatazos granas bombas de ondas expansivas comentarios y sugerencias al MSN de siempre **______** SAYONARA n0n**_


	12. Chapter 12

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

_**Capitulo 12 titulo: la semilla de la vida lunar? Memorias de una vida pasada**_

Luna- la semilla de vida lunar

Serena- que es luna

Artemis- bueno en el milenio de plata existió esa semilla era la que brindaba vida por asi decirlo a todos los que vivíamos en la luna

Princesa- asi es y era protegida por la reina y una de sus mas fuerte guerrera

Serena- cual era- mirando a cada una de las chicas

Luna- era una guerrera de carácter fuerte y gentil

Artemis- tenía el poder de la naturaleza a su favor

Luna- era una Sailor era Sailor GEA al Sailor de la naturaleza

Artemis- ella podía controlar todos los elementos

Luna- pero en una terrible batalla fue herida

Artemis- para proteger la semilla siempre la mantuvo en su cuerpo

Luna- y antes de morir se la paso a su única hija

Artemis- esa hija también era una guerrera y una Sailor formidable tenía un solo poder y un planeta guardián

Ami-eso quiere decir que es una de nosotras

Luna- asi es

Darien- quien es

Princesa- la Sailor que controle las tormentas eléctricas y los rayos

Luna- es Sailor Júpiter [a que no se lo esperaban muajajajaja]

Lita- eso no puede ser yo lo recordaría

Luna- eso es por que la semilla o no esta con tigo o esta sellada

Artemis- cuando el mega verso ataco tu ene se tiempo lograste sellar la semilla y mandarla al universo para que encantara un dueño que la protegiera contra el mal pero como después de la batalla todas reencarnaron se borro todo recuerdo de de lo que paso

Todos miraban a lita

Lita- pero eso es imposible luna cuando regresaste las memorias debí recordar no crees

Princesa- la semilla encontró otro dueño y los recuerdos que tenían se fueron con la semilla

Lita- quien es el dueño

Artemis- no sabemos pero a hora que me acuerdo Sailor Júpiter estaba comprometida

Mina- que en serio

Lita- algo sonrojada- y que seria pero antes podrian dejarme de mirar de esa forma me siento como rata de laboratorio

Serena- lo siento lita

Luna- era un guerrero de la corte real

Princesa- de mi planeta de mi madre

Seiya- pero eso es verdad

Taiki- y quien era

Tanto lita como Seiya est6aba al pendiente de lo que fuera a decir la princesa

Princesa- era un guerrero muy fuerte en ese entonces los hombre del planeta no tenían que transformarse en mujer pero creo que tu sabes quien es Seiya

Lita-como que Seiya sabe quien es-k esto lo dijo sin pensar sintió la mirada de Seiya- lo siento- algo rojo

Seiya- no te preocupes

Princesa- el padre de Seiya tenia un amigo el era el prometido de la guerrera de las tormentas

Seiya-a ya recuerdo mi padre me contó que su amigo es….- voltea a ver a lita

Serena- que es Seiya habla ya

Lita- serena! No es lo presiones si el no lo quiere decir que no lo diga

Seiya-siguió como si no lo hubieran interrumpido- tenia una novia y que estaba enamorado de ella y tenían planeado casarse y formar una familia también me dijo que el día que se comprometieron no le entrego un anillo como es normal le dio unos aretes en forma de rosa pues eran las favoritas de ellos dos pero un día antes de la boda el planeta de la guerrera fue atacado cuando se entero lo que paso y que su prometida perdió la vida se dejo morir también cuando llego el momento aun luz muy fuerte entro por una ventana eran unos aretes en forma de rosa dentro de una esfera de energia y con eso murió al parecer era señal de que la guerrera estaba junto a el mi padre conservo los aretes un tiempo luego el se caso y nació Taiki y luego yo cuando yo nací mi padre medio el nombre de su amigo y la estrella de su poder

Princesa- asi es el guerrero se llamaba Seiya y el era el guerrero original la estrella fugas mas fuerte faither

Todos estaban sorprendidos no sabían que decir lita se puso un poco triste por el relato de Seiya y el estaba muy callado

Princesa- ay algotas la reencarnación de este guerrero pasa a la persona que tenga su nombre y poder

Serena- que es eso posible

Luna- si

Princesa- si es posible para poder despertar a la semilla tenemos que despertar a ese guerrero es el único que puede aser regresar a la guerrera de las tormentas y solo el amor mutuo podrá lograrlo asi el poder regresara al dueño original

Taiki- analizando todo eso qu7iere decir que la reencarnación de aquel guerrero es Seiya

A hora todas las miradas estaban sobre Seiya

Serena- los aretes que paso con ellos

Seiya- mi padre cuando nació Yaten fue en el aniversario de la muerte de su a migo los coloco an una rosa que mando a vagar por el universo

Princesa- los aretes deben de estar con el dueño original pues con su poder los atrae

Lita- quiere decir que estos aretes son de los que hemos estado hablando

Princesa- dime como los obtuviste

Lita- cuando era pequeña mi madre los encontró me dijo que cuando era niña los encontró en un campo de flores encontró la rosa y de ahí salieron los aretes contó lo que paso pero nadie le creyó y los conservo cuando yo nací estando pequeña siempre me contaba esa historia y muchas mas sobre las tormentas un día regresando de la primaria unos niños me molestaban por que decían que no parecía niña mi mama los vio y me llevo a casa yo esta en mi cuarto y mi mama entro y medio los aretes diciéndome que eran los de la historia que siempre me contaba me dijo que no me los quitara pues ellos me ayudarían a tener fuerza para enfrentar cualquier cosa además que me veía muy bonita con ellos y pues nunca me separo de ellos

Serena- yo no sabía eso

Rei- ni nosotras

Ami- por que no lo habías dicho lita

Lita- no lo creí tan importante

Darien- sabemos como los tienes pero como saber si son los mismos

Seiya- antes princesa como piensa hacernos recordar además no sabemos si lita nos quiere ayudar

Princesa- por que no sélo preguntan ustedes son los mas interesados

Lita- no es necesario les ayudare aunque no entiendo mucho

Princesa- muy bien ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudar a mis guerreros soberana de la luna ay un lugar donde podamos hacerlo o prefieren aquí

Darien – creo que sera mejor hacerlo aquí es el lugar con mas espacio

Lita- a mi no me importa ay que hacerlo necesito repuestas y tu... Seiya

Seiya- como tu decidas

Princesa en ese caso necesito que te transformes

Lita- muy bien por el Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter. Transformación!- termino de transformarse- Sailor Júpiter lista

Princesa- tu también Seiya pero cuando lo hagas tendrás que cortarte tu coleta

Seiya- para que princesa

Princesa-para que cuando te transformes no lo hagas como mujer cuando mi madre reinaba pidió que todos sus guerreros tuvieran el pelo largo eso lo hizo antes de morir pues con el pelo asi serian mujeres para nosotros las mujeres es la fuerza cuando se transformaban de esa forma tenían mas poder pero tenían que dejar de ser guerreros para ser Sailor y con eso Vivian una doble vida a hora tu tienes que dejar de ser Sailor para ser un guerrero pero antes guerrera de las tormentas tienes que quitarte los aretes

Lita- si –quitándoselos

Seiya- muy bien por el poder de lucha estelar transformación-acabando de transformarse-listo serena puedes prestarme unas tijeras por favor

Serena-toma aquí estan-dándole las tijeras [adiós cabellera jaja]

Toma las tijeras y se corta el cabello de inmediato empezó a cambiar la ropas que tenia por una armadura sencilla era como la de Darien pero sin la capa en la cintura portaba una espada en la empuñadura se encontraba una estrella y una rosa

Serena- no lo puedo creer se ve diferente verdad lita… lita que pasa

Lita de repente comenzó a brillar con un aura verde esmeralda ya no portaba su traje de batalla ahora era un vestido en que portaba de color verde pálido la coleta de su cabello estaba recogida mas abajo a como siempre la tenia y estaba descalza

Lita- pero porque estoy vestida asi que me paso

Taiki- te ves muy bonita verdad Seiya-dándole un caso

Seiya- solo la miraba no podía de hacerlo- asi ve muy bien [alguien pásele cubeta ya comenzó a babear]

Serena-y a hora que [si a hora que una tambalisa un pary o que onda]

Princesa-dirigiéndose a lita – bueno ahora dale a Seiya los aretes después sabrán que aser….

_**Fin cap 12**_

_**Nota d autora**_

_**Hoooola es pero que se encuentren muy bien si ya se soy una mala malvada a la que por lo visto le gusta el suspenso por que siempre los dejo picados con lo que pasara des pues sean de estar comiendo las uñas o mandándome al diablo pues no saben que pasara y que mas sorpresas habrán sobretodo ahora que saben que lita y Seiya en vida pasada fueron pareja por algo se tenían que llevar bien y no acabando todavía falta saber que pasara cuando le de los aretes otro misterio por descubrir (jajaja XD ) pero no se preocupen tratare de ser lo menos misteriosa para que puedan por fin leer el fin sin ningún problema de que la autora los deje sin saber que pasara jajaja pero bueno espero les aya gustado este capi en el próximo descubrirán algunas cosas y uno que otro recuerdo sobretodo el campamento que ya esta próximo se llevaran una sorpresa pero sin nada de misterio al contrario llenada de risas jajaja bueno como siempre jitomatazos una ensalada comentario recomendaciones muy importantes o quejas al MSN de siempre **____** SAYONARA_ o_o**_


	13. Chapter 13

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

_**Cap. 13 titulo: vagando entre recuerdos y uno que otro grito**_

Princesa-dirigiéndose a lita – bueno ahora dale a Seiya los aretes depuse sabrán que hacer pero nadie de los presentes deben meterse pues van a estar en trance de acuerdo [alguien amaneció de malas 0]

Todos-al mismo tiempo- si

Lita y Seiya se ponen frente a frente y se miran a los ojos sin apartarla

Lita- listo

Seiya- si

Princesa- Seiya dale una mano con la otra guerrera de las tormentas da le los aretes en forma de rosa estan listos

Lita- si

Seiya- si princesa- sin dejar de mirar a lita [que dios o camisaza nos agarre confesados ^o^]

Al hacer contacto los dos sienten una chispa lita le entrega los aretes al estar los dos tomados de la mano entran de inmediato en trance sus ojos perdieron color por un instante

Lita/guerrera- por fin te encontré- con lo ojos bañados en lagrimas

Seiya/guerrero- mi rosa te estuve esperando- con esto le da un beso y la abraza cayendo los dos desmayados primero Seiya y lita después esta cayo sobre el pecho de el pareciendo que estaban dormidos y descansando por fin

Serena- que pasa lita des…

Princesa- no espera no los muevas ellos despertaran solos

Darien- que fue lo que paso

Princesa- al entrar e contacto ya no eran Seiya ni lita de esta época si no los enamorados por un momento tomaron su lugar mientras lita y Seiya de este presente estan vagando en recuerdos de ellos gracias al beso que el guerrero le dio a su enamorada

Luna- entonces estan en los recuerdos

Princesa- si

Mina- es que no lo puedo creer

Rei- que va pasar con ellos cuando despierten

Princesa-solo ellos sabrán lo que pasara pues uno de los dos ya esta enamorado del otro si no fuera asi no hubiera logrado entrar en trance ni a los recuerdos

Ami- y si uno de los dos decide alejarse del otro sufrirá

Taiki-pobre Seiya [alguien tiene que aprender a quedarse callado]

Mina- que es Seiya?

Yaten- algo asi

Serena- el todavía no esta seguro pero después de lo que paso ayer se dio cuenta que si la quiere sobre todo antes de estar en trance lo note en su mirada

Rei- serena tu sabia

Ami- y que ay de lita

Serena- por a hora solo lo ve como un amigo el tiempo dirá

Rini- entonces sera lita la que decida si se aleja

Serena- al parecer si

Mientras lita y Seiya estan presenciando una escena conocida y vivida por lita una batalla ya peleada

Lita- es el mega verso quiere decir que estamos en la luna

Seiya- mira creo que esa eres tú

Lita- vamos rápido debe de estar la clave de cómo crear de nuevo la semilla

Seiya- si tienes razón- comenzando seguir a lita

Los dos se acercaron donde estaba lita del pasado que fue atacada y herida gravemente

Lita/p-concentrando todo su energia para sacar al semilla de su cuerpo- semilla de la vida te encerrare en esto que tanto quiero- quitándose los aretes- asi te iras con el dueño de este objeto y mi corazón sera con tigo- con el poco poder que le quedaba encerró la semilla en los aretes al instante una esfera los cubrió y empieza a flotar por e espacio- Seiya te amo pronto estaremos juntos en otra vida tal ves adiós amor

Y falleció lita y Seiya solo miraron como moría y comenzó lita a llorar Seiya solo la tomo de la mano apretándola suavemente para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella

Seiya- tenemos que seguir

Lita- tienes razón- limpiándose las lágrimas

Mientras en la sala en casa de serena y Darien

Rei- miren lita esta llorando

Mina- en que momento Seiya la tomo de la mano

Ami- que estará pasando

Serena- espero que estén bien

Darien- lo estarán no te preocupes

En los recuerdos

Seiya- estamos cambiando de lugar

Lita- si pero yo no lo reconozco

Seiya- yo si e es mi planeta

Lita- es tu planeta se parece a la tierra

Seiya- lo se pero que veo es mi padre ven vamos a seguirlo

Lita- mira se encontró con alguien

Seiya- es el amigo de mi papa

Lita- como sabes que es el

Seiya- mi padre me mostró imágenes de el con su amigo cuando eran jóvenes vamos acércanos para escuchar

Lita- si

P/Seiya- hola amigo adonde vas con tanta prisa

Seiya- voy haber a mi rosa ED le voy a dar estos aretes

Ed-no seria mejor un anillo amigo si te vas a comprometer no seria mejor

Seiya- no ED. el anillo es algo que no me interesa estos aretes son como darle el anillo voy a aprovechar que tiene que venir a ver a la reina para dárselos a lita

Ed- bueno pues buena suerte amigo pero creo que se te hace tarde

Seiya- por que lo dices

Ed- por que aya van mira

Al decir esto tanto lita como Seiya voltean a ver asía donde este señalaba y si efectivamente era lita con el grupo de las Sailor que van escoltando a la reina serenity

Seiya- siempre as sido muy seria cuando te transformas

Lita- muy gracioso aunque no lo creas lo soy

Seiya- riendo un poco- jajaja no te enojes ven vamos a seguirlos

Corren para alcanzarlos cosa que no les tomo mucho tiempo se metieron al palacio y vieron que las Sailor estaban esperando en uno de los jardines algunas platicaban pero Sailor Júpiter veía a todos lados ansiosa buscando algo o alguien

Sailor Venus- que pasa a quien buscas

Lita- a nadie por que mina- disimulando

Sailor Mars- por que tienes rato buscando algo alrededor de jardín y estas algo ansiosa

Sailor Mercury- ya déjenla si no les quiere decir nada no la molesten

Mina- debe de estar buscando a Seiya verdad lita

Lita- bueno si dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme

Rei- me pregunto que sera

Ami- hablando de el miren ahí viene y como siempre corriendo

Al oír esto lita sale disparada asu encuentro pero las chicas comenzaron a reír por que lita tropezó afortunadamente Seiya alcanzo a detener la caída tomándola de la cintura pero el peso de ella le gano y cayeron los dos al pasto

Mina- ya quitate de enzima lita déjalo respirar pobre

Ami- mina! Déjalos

Mina- ok pero no tengo la culpa de que todavía este lita enzima de el

Al escuchar eso se quita de enzima de Seiya algo roja se separa sentándose en el pasto

Lita- lo siento tropecé

Seiya- lo se no te preocupes

Lita- ya te extrañaba

Seiya- y yo a ti- dándole un beso en la frente y la abraza- te traje esto

Lita-abriendo una cajita- aretes y en forma de rosa gracias me los pondré a hora

Seiya- no espera antes tengo que decirte algo

Lita- bueno dime

Seiya- bueno por donde comienzo

Lita- creo que por el principio [ni modo que por el final]

Seiya- muy graciosa

Lita- si pero asi me quieres tontito

Seiya- oye no me tontes

Lita- bueno ya no lo hago pero ya dime anda

Seiya- bueno lo que te quiero decir es que con estos aretes te pido que te cases con migo yo se que prefieres un anillo pero...

Lita no dejo que terminara pues se había lanzado sobre el para besarlo después de unos segundos se separaron

Seiya- eso… fue un si

Lita si claro que si no me importa los anillos solo me interesa estar con tigo y los aretes son hermosos

Mina- acercándose junto con las chicas- y cuando es la boda

Lita- como supieron que es fue lo que me dijo

Rei- fácil por la forma en la que reaccionaste

Lita- tan obvia fui

Ami- bastante

Mina- digan cuando es la boda

Seiya- por mi hoy mismo entre mas pronto mejor

Lita- yo igual

Mina- si que se parecen

Lita/presente- ay cosa que no cambian- viendo a sus amigas

Seiya- por que lo dices

Lita- por que las chicas siguen igual no cambiaron

De repente todo comienza a girar y empiezan despertar

Serena- miren ya estan despertando- esto mientras ellos perdían la transformación

Darien- es cierto ya despiertan

Serena- lita estas bien

Lita- se levanta y se topa con la mirada de Seiya los dos todavía se encontraban recostados al darse cuenta como estaban se levanta toda roja separándose de el rápidamente- si estoy bien cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi

Darien -como hora y media- ayudando a Seiya a levantarse del suelo

Seiya- solo miraba a lita- y la princesa

Yaten- cuando se desmayaron desapareció y antes de hacerlo dijo que ustedes sabrán que aser que solo tienen que confiar en su corazón sobre todo tu lita

Lita- que quiso decir con eso

Taiki- no lo sabemos solo tu vas a descubrirlo al parecer es la clave para despertar el poder de la semilla

Seiya- pues tenemos que decirles lo que vimos

Lita- si al parecer la semilla solo esta sellada en los aretes solo que no vimos la forma en como quitar ese sello

Darien- y que fue lo que vieron

Lita- solo vimos dos recuerdos- sentándose en un sillón- el primero me vi a mi antes de morir sellando la semilla de la vida en los aretes

Serena- viste tu muerte-en tono de espanto

Lita- si pero asi descubrimos que la semilla solo esta sellada

Yaten- y cual fue el otro recuerdo

Seiya- vimos al otro Seiya dándole los aretes a lita y pidiéndole matrimonio

Todos estaban callados cuando escucharon eso

Mina- estas hablando enserio

Lita- tan enserio que ustedes estaban ahí fue algo gracioso

Seiya- para ti por que o te serví de colchón

Lita- bueno pero por que te enojas si no eras tú

Seiya de todos modos- esto lo dijo con una forma de enojo

Lita- cualquiera diría que estas celoso [sera que si]

Serena-pensando-antes de que diga algo- bueno chicos ya dejen de pelear ya por favor y expliquen que fue lo que vieron

Seiya- esta bien

Lita- estábamos de visita en el palacio con tu mama nosotras estábamos en el jardín y las chicas platicaban

Seiya- algo enojado- y lita estaba algo ansiosa buscando algo en el jardín entonces Sailor Venus se le acerco para preguntar si estaba buscando a Seiya

Lita- y asintió y Ami le dijo que estaba en la entrada del jardín no termino de decir la frase completa

Seiya- por que salio literalmente disparada asía el pero en lo que iba se tropezó y el trato de impedirlo pero cayeron los dos al suelo

Lita- las chicas comenzaron hacerle bromas sobretodo Sailor Venus- todos voltearon a ver a mina [por que sera]

Seiya- el caso es que le dio los aretes y le pidió que se casara con el y ella no dejo que terminara de la emoción literalmente salto sobre el

Lita- y lo beso dándole el si [que atrabancada no?]

Seiya- y eso es básicamente lo que pasó

Serena- no lo puedo creer [pues creerlo]

Mina- que yo recuerde nunca as sido tan… expresiva

Rei- estoy deacuerdo con mina

Taiki- enserio eso paso

Seiya- si y ya no quiero hablar sobre eso

Lita- igual yo siento que me estallara la cabeza

Ami- a hora ay que averiguar como quitar el sello

Darien- po lo que dijo la princesa solo ellos sabrán como

Serena- Seiya- me acompañas a la cocina un momento

Seiya- si

En la cocina

Serena- fue todo lo que vieron

Seiya- si serena fue todo dime una cosa de verdad dijo eso la princesa

Serena- si por cierto como te sentiste viendo el ultimo recuerdo[puso el dedo en la yaga]

Seiya- me sentí mal me sentí un poco..

Serena- celoso?

Seiya- si y creo que...

Serena- estas enamorado verdad [déjalo terminar a el]

Seiya- ahora si estoy seguro pero no se lo que sienta lita

Serena- lo siento pero eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu

Seiya- por cierto serena que paso cuando entramos en trance por que no me acuerdo de nada

Serena- de verdad quieres saber [se va querer morir no le digas]

Seiya- que fue lo que paso dime- ya algo asustado

Serena- bueno cuando estuvieron en trance lita comenzó a llorar y te dijo por fin te encontré

Seiya- y yo que hice [le gusta torturarse]

Serena- la llamaste mi rosa después la abrasaste y la besas

Seiya- QUE YO ISE QUEEE! [A como grita debería ser mariachi]

El grito se escucho asta la sala

[Me sorprendería si no lo escucharon los vecinos]

Lita- mirando asía la cocina- que esta pasando y por que gritaría asi Seiya

Mina- y dinos lita como era el Seiya del pasado

Lita- que? A si un poco parecido a Seiya en el carácter pues en lo físico se parece a su papa

Taiki- como sabes que se parecen

Lita- por que lo vimos

Yaten- no lo puedo creer

Lita- ahh por cierto alguien me dice que paso cuando estuvimos en trance

Darien- de verdad quieres saber [otro y esta ves se escuchara mas fuerte]

Lita- Darien me estas asustando dime que paso

Rei- bueno cuando estaban en trance tú comenzaste a llorar

Ami- y le dijiste a Seiya por fin te encontré

Lita- y el que izo

Mina- el te dijo mi rosa

Darien- y te abraso y luego te beso

Lita- muy roja - QUE ISO QUEEE! [se los dije]

Taiki- y pues tu correspondiste al beso

Lita- que yo QUEE! No lo puedo creer yo no me acuerdo de nada [como si se hubieran puesto una guarapeta con tequila]

Serena- lo sabemos es esta igual- saliendo de la cocina

Lita- donde esta

Serena- sigue en la cocina no quiso salir [pues con semejante grito como]

Mina- por eso grito le contaste

Serena- el pregunto no me quedara de otra [pudo haber callado pero no]

Darien-lita sera mejor que lo vayas a ver

Lita- ni de broma voy [que mala el no tuvo la culpa]

Serena- oye no fue su culpa no sabia lo que pasaba

Darien- además tu estas en las mismas por cierto toma- le da los aretes – los dejaste caer cuídalos

Lita- mirando los aretes- estabien voy a verlo pero por ningún motivo vayan a espiar [por que lo dirá]

Serena- no te preocupes no dejare pasar a nadie -viendo como entraba en la cocina

Haruka- creo que eso no es necesario nosotros ya nos vamos

Michiru- no tiene caso seguir aquí si no sabemos como quitar el sello

Taiki- ella tiene razón sera mejor irnos

Yaten- estoy de acuerdo vamos chicas

Mina- pero yo quiero saber que leva a decir lita a Seiya

Ami- no mina creo que no es momento para eso bienes Rei

Serena- espera Rei

Rei- que pasa

Serena- lo que pasa es que no sabemos donde se quedara Eliot pues Rini se va con Sammy podrías llevarte a Eliot a tu casa

Eliot- por mi no se preocupe- Rini e que se vaya a casa de lita [ya la agarraron de hotel a la pobre]

Eliot- por que ahí

Rini- luego te digo- esto lo dijo en secreto para el

Mina- buena idea que se vaya a casa de lita

Rei creo que tiene razón Rini yo no lo puedo llevar con migo

Serena- bueno esta bien

Haruka- entonces nos vamos ya [pero que prisa tiene]

Todos-al mismo tiempo-si

Hotaru- adiós Sammy

Sammy- adiós mi luz

Haruka- vamos

Hotaru- ya voy

Setsuna- bueno yo también ya me voy me llevo a luna y artemis

Serena- bien por cierto mañana si nos vamos de campamento

Todos-al mismo tiempo- hasta mañana

Por lo mientras en la cocina

Lita- encuentra a Seiya recargado en el refrigerador con los ojos cerrados- en que piensas

Seiya-en lo que paso hoy-abriendo sus ojos para mirarla

Lita- si fue toda una locura

Seiya- tú crees

Lita- si serena me dijo lo que paso cuando estuvimos entrance

Seiya- a mi también y te pido una disculpa por eso

Lita- no te preocupes no eras tu

Seiya-pensando- quisiera haber sido yo

Lita- por que tan callado

Seiya-es que ya no sera necesario que me sigas ayudando a encontrar novia

Lita- y eso por que

Seiya- por que ya la encontré creo

Lita- y quien es

Seiya- todavía no lo puedo decir asta estar seguro que siente lo mismo que yo [que indirecta mas no se puede]

Lita- no te preocupes yo creo que si te va a querer sera mejor ir nos a casa no crees

Seiya- si ya es algo tarde y mañana es al campamento

Lita- tienes razón vamos

Salen de la cocina Asia la sala

Seiya- y los demás donde estan

Darien- ya se fueron

Serena- tengo que pedirte un favor lita

Lita- si que es

Serena- podrías llevarte contigo a Eliot a tu casa a dormir

Lita- no se ya no ay espacio

Seiya- no te preocupes yo le dejo mi cuarto y yo duermo en el sofa de la sala por mino ay problema

Eliot- no es necesario yo dormiré en el sofa

Lita- pero este seguro

Eliot- si

Seiya- como quieras

Lita- bueno sera mejor irnos ya

Serena- nos vemos mañana para ir al campamento

Rini- un momento se van de campamento y nosotros que

Serena- tienes razón

Darien- tendran que ir con nosotros

Serena- pues si

Rini- me voy con Sammy nos vemos mañana

Serena- adiós por cierto Sammy nada de andar asiendo preguntas de más a Rini no es conveniente

Sammy- lo se si no cambiaria el futuro lo se tendré que aguantar la tentación de hacerlo

Serena-lo mismo para ti Rini entiendes

Lita- a hora si pareces su mama [mas bien parece que razona mejor]

Rini- déjala si mama ya entendí nos vemos mañana

Darien- con una sonrisa –buenas noches-dándole un abrazo

Rini- buenas noches papa espero no tarden en traerme al mundo

Serena- RINII! [Jajás que hija tan indiscreta]

Sammy-sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que a mi hermana le de un infarto y a hora si no nazcas

Seiya- pues entonces Eliot despídete

Serena- Rini anda despídete [estos piensan que lo van hacer frente a ellos]

Rini- no presionen Eliot ve un momento antes que te vayas a acompáñame

Lita- adonde van

Rini- a fuera y más vale que no vengan a espiar

Eliot- espera Rini no me empujes tranquila [no se va se lo llevan]

Seiya- valla si se parece a serena

Lita- pero tiene más de Darien

Serena-oigan no hablen de nosotros como si no estuviéramos- con una gota en la cabeza T_T

Lita- lo siento serena O_O

Por lo mientras fuera del departamento

Rini-por fin

Eliot- que me que rías decir

Rini- tengo una idea para ayudar a Seiya

Eliot- y yo que tengo que ver ahí

Rini- lo que quiero que hagas es que a través de los dueños de lita le hagas ver a Seiya desapareciendo o alejándose de ella o que lo vea con otra persona

Eliot- quieres que le cause pesadillas con que propósito

Rini- para que se de cuenta si siente algo por Seiya

Eliot- no lose y si nos metemos en problemas

Rini- por favor nadie tiene que saber-dice esto y lo abraza [por lo visto esta niña sabe lo que hace]

Eliot- estabien sabes que no te puedo negar nada al fin de cuentas siempre te aprovechas por que no te puedo decir que no [calmate Maria magdalena mira como sufre el pobre]

Rini- no exageres entonces que me vas ayudar

Eliot-sabes que si lo haré

Rini-gracias- y le da un beso

Por lo mientras dentro del depa

Seiya- bueno creo que ya les dimo suficiente tiempo no creen

Serena- si además ya es tarde

Lita- mejor salimos ya

Darien –s i vamos

Se lenvantany van asi la salida la primera ne abrir la puerta es lita al ver como estaban Rini y Eliot cierra la puerta

Lita- todavía no podemos salir- lo desee bajito para que solo Seiya la escuchara

Seiya-por que no

Lita- ven-y le muestra lo que pasa- ves por que no podemos salir todavía

Sammy- que pasa

Lita- nada [solo que los niños estan algo ocupados]

Darien- vamos ya – con eso abre la puerta se queda quieto por lo que esta pasando a fuera

Serena- que pasa Darien- cuando serena vio lo que pasaba no dijo nada [alguien la descongela y de pasada una escoba para separar a los tortolos]

Lita- ejem ejem chicos nos tenemos que ir ya

Eliot y Rini al escuchar que tenían publico se separan como si les hubieran picado con una aguja y tan rojos como un tomate

Seiya- vamos rápido si

Eliot- lo siento señor yo no…- dirigiéndose a Darien

Darien- he no te preocupes nos vemos mañana – esto lo dijo con una vena en la cabeza ¬¬# [creo que alguien es celoso con su hija]

Sammy- mejor vámonos Rini

Lita- nos vemos mañana

Con eso se fueron Darien y serena entraron al depa

Serena-caminando por el pasillo- no lo puedo creer

Darien- no se si me acostumbrare a eso [tendrás que]

Serena-deteniéndose cerca de la cocina-pienso igual que tu

Darien- sabes en que otra cosa pienso

Serena- y que es

Darien- en que Rini tiene razón estamos tardando en tenerla

Serena- y que piensas hacer al respecto

Darien- no se que te parece si comenzamos la carta a la cigüeña – acercándose mas a ella [podemos cambiar de lugar]

Serena- dame una buena razón

Darien- por que me amas y por que me pienso desquitar

Serena- y a hora por que te vas a desquitar

Darien- por qué me dejaste solo y abandonado en el cuarto- con eso la abraza y comienza a besarla en el cuello para seducirá

Serena- por favor Darien por que… mejor...aa no planeemos le campamento que... te pare...ce [yo asi ni las manos meto]

Darien- a hora no!1

Serena- por que no

Darien- estoy ocupado en este momento- sin darles cuenta ya estaban en la habitación

Serena-intentaba escapar poniendo excusas pero no funcionaba- por favor... Ya…anda -sin darse cuenta las prendas comenzaron a desaparecer [es mi imaginación o hace calor aquí]-Darien por...

Pero Darien no la dejo terminar los labios de ella eran reclamados por el en ese momento

Darien- después de separarse-serena te amo- con esto la recuesta en el lecho delicadamente se coloca sobre ella y fija su mirada en la de ella- lo sabes verdad te amo te deseo no puedo estar sin ti

Serena- si yo también siento igual te amo siempre sera asi

Sin mas Darien comienza a besarla de nuevo los dos perdían do conciencia alguna de lo que hacían solo eran ellos dos entregándose el uno al otro [que creyeron que habría mas lo siento se los dejo a su imaginación]

Te amare en esta vida

O en otro al azar mi corazón

Se ira contigo de este lugar

En cuerpo y alma me entrego a ti

Amor si pudiera acerté ver

Que eres solo mía solo para mi

En alma y ser para la eternidad sin

Barrera alguna

Que impida este amor

Que yo te tengo para ti

Y que llegue a ti a tiempo

De este compás de amor

Para decirte cuanto

Te quiero y te deseo

En mi corazón

_**Fin cap 13**_

_**Nota de la auto (adjunta osease sango)**_

_**Hoooola ya ta el nuevo capi espero les aya gustado es algo extraño ver a lita y Seiya juntos no en el paso no creen [hum ya les contaste lo mero bueno...a y ya regrese! Hohohohoho, perdón mis neuronas siguen desconectadas y las deje en la escuela :P] sorry pero mi amiga sango ya regreso y empezó la invasión pero ya la extrañaba también[perdón pero estuve ocupada alabando, digo viendo Naruto, si eso Jejeje, y me puse malita, me ENFERME!, q me mandaron? ] si estuvo viendo al niño naranja no es raro en ella pero siguiendo con el cap estuvo algo.. Interesante pues al parecer la situación de los hermanos kou esta en manos de lita (mas q nada la de Seiya en el pasado Jejeje, y no es spolier! Hagan apuestas q significara eso pues ...son novios se quieren se gustan y como digiera mausan nadie ,hace nada]pues si pero nadie dice nada estos dos tarugos no se deciden pues además de que Rin anduvo de indiscreta [a segura q fue ella,**__** me extraña eso no es normal en una hija de serena XD, a y eso fue sarcasmo])jajaja muy graciosa pues si pero la forma en k manejo a Eliot fue algo raro (Grrrr., por parte de mi amiga Karina, prosigue]ya además estaba muy a gusto el chaval no se quejo para nada (HOMBRE tenia q ser ven burro y se les antoja viaje) jajá jum jum... perdón SANGO! No digas eso no ves que estamos serias no ay que ser asi contrólate (tu y yo serias...JA, y no me ahorques, otra vez, y otra helpme, a y otro JA)burr.- tenias que ser tu pero también en este capi agregue un poema hecho por mi (si directamente del librito rojo debajo de su cama, digo de su mente, ya te descubrí XD)no es cierto y tengo pruebas de ello yo lo hice T_T, [ya pues hay q estar serias...JA] ja...- tenias k... estar chin... ando (seee, me asía falta) si pero no a mis costillas T_T_T_T (no a tus costillas, a tu fic, y a tu nota, y a tu cuadernito rojo... a y si es suyo luego no quiero demandas por derecho de autor, aun q si lo asen no me sacarían mas q unos cuantos pesos alo mucho q tengo T.T) si bueno es mío ya ok este se preguntaran por k no pongo un Lemon completo es que… -/- como decirlo no soy muy dada para escribir esas cosas (solo pensarlas)OYE! No seas asi además se los dejo a su imaginación (pues no necesitan tanta, q en este fics van a tener unas muy buenas raciones de Lemon) pues si pero bueno el asunto aquí es que esto dará un giro bastante rápido el campamento empieza en el próximo cap estará muy bueno me saldrá lo militar ahí además de que mas recuerdos aparecerán en lugares donde no se esperan bueno como siempre jitomatazos una ensalada comentarios quejas y sugerencias al MSN de siempre**________**SAYONARA**_


	14. Chapter 14

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

_**Cap 14 titulo: húmedo despertar, camino al campamento vacaciones y sueños**_ **que contar**

Lita- lista llegamos

Eliot- es un departamento bastante amplio

Lita- gracias bueno sera mejor traer las cosas para que te acomodes en el sofa

Seiya- y dime con quien vives en el futuro

Elio- bueno como sigo siendo el guardián del mundo de los sueños pero también soy humano tengo familia por asi decirlo

Lita- asi y quienes son-trayendo sabanas y almohadas

Eliot- pues me adoptaron Setsuna es mi mama [a que no se lo esperaban oigan no lo puedo dejar viviendo solo]

Lita- en serio

Eliot- si en verdad

Lita- y tu padre

Eliot- no t5engo

Seiya- como entonces Setsuna es madre soltera

Eliot- si

Lita- y ella sabe de esa parte

Eliot- en realidad no pero sera una mama muy buena

Lita- si me imagino bueno listo ya puedes dormir

Eliot- gracias

Lita- de nada

Seiya- sera mejor irnos a dormir

Lita- tienes razón mañana es el campamento

Eliot- buenas noches

Seiya- asta mañana- yéndose a su cuarto

Lita- nos vemos mañana- dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Lita entro y se dio un baño rápido se puso la pijama y remetió a la cama no tardo en que darse dormida lo mismo paso con Seiya habían que dado muy cansados después de lo de hoy

Mientras en la sala

Eliot- bueno vamos a empezar- dirigiéndose al pasillo donde estan los cuartos -creo que este es su cuarto-dibuja sobre la puerta de lita una estrella y una luna y se regresa a la sala –creo que con eso es suficiente a hora tengo que dormir ya

Con esto se que da dormido pero lita en ese momento comienza a tener sueños raros veía Seiya con una mujer pero no entendía nada asta que vio que la abrazaba de repente se sintió mal por eso de nuevo lo vio pero esta ves la besaba sintió un opresión en el pecho

Litas- en el sueño- por que me siento asi el solo es un amigo nada mas nuestra relación es diferente a la que tuvimos en el pasado a hora no tenemos nada que ver pero no entiendo por que me duele por que me ciento mal ver lo asi

Luego volvió a ver a Seiya esta ves corriendo asía lita pero mientras lo asía el iba desapareciendo poco a poco entre mas avanzaba

Lita- no entiendo que significa este sueño

Seiya- ne le sueño- lita por favor espera no te vallas lita que date

Lita- Seiya que para por favor dime que pasa diablos por que no puedo alcanzarlo Seiya, Seiya SEIYA!

Su grito fu e escuchado en todo el lugar y de inmediato Yaten Taiki y Seiya este ultimo fue el primero en entrar a la habitación de lita

Seiya- cele acerca para despertarla- lita por favor despierta lita despierta

Lita-despertando- que... que pasa Seiya?

Taiki- más bien que te pasa a ti por que gritas

Lita- tu ve una pesadilla pero creo que ya paso no quise despertarlos lo ciento

Yaten- no te preocupes bueno sera mejor volver a dormir

Taiki- Yaten tiene razón mañana na hacer un día bastante pesado

Seiya- sera mejor irnos vamos

Lita- es pera Seiya que date un momento por favor

Seiya- si claro

Yaten- bueno Taiki vamos

Taiki- he si – saliendo y cerrando la puerta

Seiya- ya estas mas tranquila

Lita- si gracias

Seiya- que fue lo que paso lita

Lita- solo fue un mal sueño nada más

Seiya- por favor lita gritabas mi nombre

Lita- no recuerdo haberlo hecho lo... lo siento en verdad

Seiya- bueno este bien me quieres contar lo que soñaste

Lita- solo vi a ti y desaparecías es todo- mintió pues no quería decir lo que en verdad vio ni ella misma estaba segura de que era

Seiya- solo eso

Lita- si pues que querías que soñara heee!

Seiya- no nada bueno como ya esta más tranquila me voy a dormir-yéndose Asia la puerta

Lita- no espera

Seiya- si que paso- deteniéndose y dando media vuelta Asia lita

Lita- podrías que darte esta noche

Seiya- yo... Bueno estabien deja acerco el sillón y me acomodo-acerca el sillón a la cama de lita- no te preocupes- y le da un beso en la frente- buenas noches

Lita- ya acostada- sabes tienes la misma costumbre que el Seiya del pasado

Seiya- por que lo dices-

Lita- por que el asía lo mismo con la lita del pasado-casi dormida

Seiya-sorprendido-que asía

Lita- siempre le daba un beso en la frente creo que se te quedo esa costumbre

Seiya- tú crees

Lita- si-quedándose dormida

Seiya-creo que ya se que estaba soñando lita- esto lo pensó-bueno por lo menos ya esta durmiendo

Después de una noche agitada para algunos ya amaneció pero solo una persona en casa de lita se ha despertado.

Seiya- ay pero que sueño-estirándose un poco y viendo el reloj- pero si son las 11 am dios senos hace tarde-levantándose del sillón y acercándose a lita- lita, lita despierta vamos despierta rayos y ella se queja que yo tengo el sueño pesado-jalando las sabanas- vamos lita levántate

Lita- 5 minutos mama! [Ja sonó como yo n0n]

Seiya- 5minutos mama? Yo no soy tu mama-acercándose a su cara- LITA! Yo no soy tu mama despierta- pero de repente lita lo toma po r el cuello- ya despierta-ya desesperado comienza hacerle cosquillas-vamos suéltame ya me ahogas—lo suelta- rayos bueno no queda de otra yo no lo quería hacer- la toma en brazos la lleva al cuarto de baño y la mete a la regadera con la llave abierta y sale rápidamente

Lita-AAAAAAH! Esta FRIAAA! Pero que rayos estoy asiendo aquí-sale del baño toda empapada y cuan ve a Seiya riendo a carcajadas sobre su cama se dio cuenta que fue el

Seiya- ya mas tranquilo pero manteniendo la Soria- bueno al fin despiertas no lo puedo creer tines el sueño más pesado que yo

Lita- si pero no era para quie me metieras a la regadera- lo dijo un poco moles

Seiya- oye lo intente varias veces y además es tarde no despiertas ni porque te ponga una bomba además casi me matas

Lita-buscando cosa para arreglarse-por que dices que casi te mato-

Seiya- me hacer que para gritarte en el oido pero solo decías 5 minutos mama de repente me abrazas por el cuello pero no me dejabas respirar

Lita- algo roja por lo que dijo Seiya- lo siento creo que asta en sueños no mido mi fuerza-

Seiya- pues valla que tienes fuerza casi me rompes el cuello

Lita- ya no exageres

De repente se abre la puerta

Yaten que fueron esos gritos y además por que estas toda mojada lita

Lita- obra de tu hermano

Seiya- es que no despertaba y la metí en la regadera pero ya es tarde debemos irnos de campamento y ya son las 11

Lita- entonces salgan que me tengo que arreglar

Seiya- estabien Yaten vamos

Lita- ah Seiya perdón por casi matarte

Seiya- no te preocupes-saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta

Ya fuera del cuarto

Yaten- a que se refiere con eso que casi te mata

Seiya- luego te cuento ahora tenemos que irnos a templo

Mientras en el templo Rei, Nicolas y las demás chicas esperan a que lleguen los demás

Rei-sera posible pareciera que no puedes llegar

Haruka- acabo de llamar a casa de lita me contesto Taiki

Ami- y que dijo

Haruka- que ya vienen es que tuvieron un pequeño problema anoche con lita y que por eso se acaban de levantar algo pasó por que Seiya casi muere al intentar despertar a lita

Mina-Uuy se me olvido decirles que lita tiene el sueño pesado y que es peligroso intentar despertarla

Haruka- a hora entiendo

Rei- pero que problema abran tenido-en tono preocupado

Setsuna-más bien que pasaría con lita

Nicolas- ya sabrán cuando lleguen

Rei-tienes razón lo que no me explico es por que serena y Darien no an llegado

Sammy-acaba de llegar con Rini- hola acabo de marcar a casa de ellos pero no contestan

Ami- como que no contestan-

Rini- no lo intentamos varias veces pero nos manda al buzón

En casa de serena y Darien

Siguen dormidos pero con el ruido del teléfono serena despierta y seda cuenta que necesita cubrirse un poco con la sabana asi que le quita un poco a Darien el seguía dormido pus que daron un poco cansados después de lo que paso esa noche de repente serena voltea a ver el reloj

Serena- pero si es medio día ay no Rei me matara y de pasada a Darien- se levanta un poco para despertara Darien –Darien despierta

Darien-Hola que pasa- un poco adormilado

Serena-pasa que ya es medio día y que lo mas seguro que los chicos nos mataran

Darien- que no escierto-mirando el reloj- es casi medio día [y que es lo que a estado diciendo serena heee!]

Serena- esta sonando el teléfono voy a contestar-saliendo del cuarto

Darien- si ve yo termin0o de arreglarme y ya salimos- metiéndose al baño

Serena sale a contestar en vuelta en una sabana

Serena- hola quien habla

Rei-serena por fin contestas por que tardan tanto

Serena-con una gota en la cabeza- nos acabamos de despertar

Rei- que lo creo de ti pero Darien

Serena- ya deja de regañarme ya vamos para aya

Rei-bueno menos mal que viven cerca del templo los esperamos – y cuelga

Serena-regresando a la habitación-listo

Darien- quien era

Serena-Rei dice que tiene rato llamando que solo faltamos nosotros

Darien- bien ya estoy listo a hora podemos irnos

Serena- asi señor y que piensas que me voy a ir envuelta en una sabana o que

Darien- con una gota en la cabeza- tienes razón

Mientras en el templo

Mina- que paso Rei por que no contestaban

Rei-con una gota en la cabezazo contestaban porque los dos se quedaron dormidos

Sammy- por eso no contestaban

Mina-de seguro se acostaron tarde-en tono pícaro

Yaten- llegando con los demás-tu crees

Rei- por fin llegaron

Lita- por poco y no llegamos bueno ya estamos todos?

Ami- no faltan serena y Darien

Seiya- y ya les hablaron

Mina- como 30 veces

Lita- por que tantas

Rei- por que resulta que se quedaron dormidos y no escuchaban el teléfono por es o no han llegado

Mina-por cierto por que llegaron también tarde ustedes

Seiya- también nos que damos dormidos

Lita- fue mi culpa es que tuve una pesadilla y los desperté con mis gritos

Mina-pero que soñaste

Lita- luego les cuento les parece

Rei- bueno miren parece que ahí vienen serena y Darien

Serena- hola perdón por el retraso

Darien- si en cierta forma fue mi culpa

Serena- oye no tenias que decir eso sabes- algo roja

Mina- paréese que alguien estuvo asiendo tarea en la noche

Serena- MINA!

Yaten- entonces no lo niegas heee!

Serena- podríamos cambiar de tema- ya completamente roja

Ami- ya déjenlos es cosa de ellos

Lita- Ami tiene razón mejor nos vamos

Rini- y como nos vamos a ir

Ami- somos 17 personas-terminando de contar

Serena- propongo algo en el primer auto que se vayan Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Eliot y Rini

Haruka- bien vamos a adelantándonos

Serena- en el otro auto Darien, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki y Sammy y en el último mina, Rei, lita, Hotaru, Ami, Nicolas y yo

Darien- quien de ustedes manejara

Nicolas- yo

Rei- bien entonces vamos

Todos subieron a los autos comenzaron a pasar por la ciudad entraron a la autopista pasando por caminos rurales mientras en unos de los autos comenzaban una platica la cual incluya a serena

Mina- bueno serena que tal estuvo tu noche

Rei- esperen-saca unos tapones de su bolsa- lo siento Nicolas pero esto no lo puedes escuchar

Nicolas- espera Rei no ves que estoy manejando- lo dijo por que Rei se le acerca y le pone los tapones

Rei-listo a hora si podemos hablar

Serena- por que hiciste eso de todas formas no les voy a decir nada

Mina- por que no

Ami- ya mina por favor no insistas

Lita- Ami no te escucha

Ami- lo intente

Mina- anda dilo vamos serena

Serena- que no además por que siempre hablamos de mi vida privada haber mina que me dices de ti y Yaten u tu Rei con Nicolas [tómala]

Mina- ok ya no insisto

Rei- no yo

Serena- a verdad ustedes quieren que les cuente pero lo que es ustedes no dicen ni una palabra

Hotaru- podríamos cambiar de tema- al go nerviosa

Lita- por que estas tan nerviosa

Hotaru- por nada

Serena- en serio por cierto como estuvo sus vacaciones

Hotaru- estuvo de locos

Mina- por que lo dices

Hotaru- por donde empezar bueno nos fuimos a un binario de aguas termales

Rei- pues no estuvo tan mal

Hotaru- eso crees cuando llegamos era un silencio total ni Haruka o Sammy decían nada la primera noche fue un verdadero desastre

Ami- por que

Hotaru- cuando nos dieron nuestras habitaciones se equivocaron por que a mi y a Sammy nos dieron habitaciones comunicadas cuando nos dimos cuenta decidimos no decir nada porque Haruka aria un escándalo

Serena- vaya que problema

Hotaru- eso no es todo una noche-al go roja- se me ocurrió pasarme al cuarto de Sammy estuvimos toda la noche platicando pero nos gano el sueño u nos que damos dormidos en el sillón

Mina- y luego

Hotaru- se me olvido cerrar la puerta de la habitación en la mañana Haruka me fue a buscar para ir a desayunar pero como no me encontró en mi cama me comenzó a buscar por todos lado descubriendo la puerta del otro cuarto

Serena- ay no

Hotaru- entonces Haruka entro y nos vio dormidos en el sillón y pues yo estaba acurrucada en brazos de Sammy y el me abrazaba Haruka lo levanto y comenzó a gritar los dos nos despertamos sorprendidos al verla ahí

Ami- y que mas paso

Hotaru- Michiru entro pues había escuchado el escándalo de Haruka y nos ayudo a controlarla y le explico que no había pasado nada que si hubiera pasado no nos habría encontrado precisamente en el sillón y mucho menos vestidos

Serena- no lo puedo creer a hora se por que Sammy no me quiso declinada

Hotaru- después de eso Haruka no nos dejo solos ni un minuto solo

Mientras la misma historia esta siendo contada por Sammy en el auto de los chicos

Sammy- después de eso no nos dejo solos ni a sol ni a sombra

Darien- increíble

Seiya-enserio eso paso

Sammy- si no se lo recomiendo a nadie

Darien- ay cuñado si que te fue mal

Yaten- entonces no paso nada

Sammy- claro que no mal pensado

Seiya- en tono pícaro- seguro que no

Sammy- la verdad no se de donde saque tanto autocontrol

De regreso con las chicas

Mina- entonces no paso nada con Sammy

Hotaru- claro que no pasó nada

Serena- segura?

Hotaru- de verdad aunque no se de donde saque tanto autoco0ntrol para que no pasara nada

Serena-diciéndolo mas para si misma- dime como lo ases por que yo necesito un poco para Darien y tal vez para mi también

Mina- a que te refieres

Serena- ay no lo dije en vos alta verdad

Lita Ooohhh si lo dijiste fuerte y claro

Serena- olviden lo que dije [ya para que]

Mina- a hora no tendrás que decirnos

Rei- si porque dices que Darien o tu necesitan autocontrol

Serena- es que cuando se pone en plan de…. Romance yo digo que no trato de escapar y no me ase caso al final de cuentas termino cediendo

Mina- yo no se de que te quejas cualquiera quisiera tener un marido como el tuyo [si quien la entiende si es un amor el muchacho]

Serena- lo se pero ya necesito descansar por eso tengo planeado dormir en tiendas separadas asi lo castigare un rato

Rei- no creo que resistas no estar con el

Serena- lo se pero tendré que buscar la forma para no terminar cediendo

Mina- además no crees que Darien se desquitara cuando regresen

Serena- tienes razón no pensé en eso

Lita- ay serena no te envidio nada que bueno que no estoy en tu situación

Serena- te recuerdo lita que estuviste a punto de estarlo

Lita- y yo te recuerdo que eso fue en otra vida y no a hora

Mina- por que no quieres Yaten me contó que la otra noche Seiya durmió en tu cuarto

Ami y Rei- al mismo tiempo-QUEEE!

Rei- es en serio

Lita- si Rei pero no paso nada Seiya se quedo en mi cuarto por que me sentía mal pero al final también el se quedo dormido cuando me desperté en la madrugada lo vi. Todavía en el sillón y no lo quise despertar yo pensé que no le habían visto

Mina- si bueno Yaten me dijo que se levanto antes y que fue a buscar a Seiya a su cuarto para despertarlo pero que no lo vio decidió ir a la cocina pero como vio la puerta de tu cuarto abierta se asomo y vio dormido a Seiya pero no te vio a ti

Lita-por que estaba en el baño arreglándome

Serena- cuéntales como lo despertaste

Rei- to lo sabias

Serena- lita me contó

Lita- no me lo recuerdes por que hoy se desquito

Serena- como que se desquito

Mina- si como

Lita- bueno esa ves yo lo desperté con un vaso con agua en la cara pues no despertaba y el me despertó metiéndome a la regadera me desperté toda empapada

Mina- y no intentaste estrangularlo

Lita- por que lo dices

Mina- no te acuerdas que una ves paso lo mismo con migo

Lita- bueno el dice que casi le rompo el cuello- con la cara un poco roja- dice que lo abrase del cuello y lo comencé a asfixiar el se había acercado para gritarme y no pudo por lo mismo que yo lo estaba horcando y que le dio trabajo que lo soltara fue cuando me llevo a la regadera

Ami-cielos [nubes y querubines jajaja]

En el auto de los chicos

Darien –asi que por eso llegaron tarde

Seiya- si no le hubiera hacho cosquillas que por cierto no las sintió no la estuviera contando

Yaten- pero te desquitaste o no

Seiya- en parte

Darien- por que lo dices

Seiya- lo que pasa es que la otra noche me quede también dormido en el cuarto de lita me quede cuidándola pues se sentía mal ella dice que como no despertaba me tuvo que hechar agua

Darien-a hora entiendo pero que tenía lita

Seiya- no lo puedo decir lo siento

En el auto de las chicas

Mina- dime lita y no te gusta Seiya

Lita- yo… no estoy segura

Serena- por que

Lita- les explico además es la razón por la que llegamos tarde hoy

Rei- enserio cuenta

Lita- anoche tuve un sueño raro via Seiya con una mujer

Rei- quee!

Lita- si y no la reconocí bueno el caso es que la...

Mina- que lita

Lita- la estaba abrazando y la besaba

Serena- y tú que sentiste cuando viste eso [picando el orgullo niña]

Rei-lita se sincera

Lita- la verdad si me dolió verlo asi

Mina- lo sabía

Lita- espera no ha terminado

Ami- bueno sigue

Lita- después lo vi. Otra vez pero esta ves corría asi mi pero estaba desapareciendo poco a poco llegue a un punto que me desespere y empecé a gritar su nombre pero no conté que mis gritos de verdad serian escuchados

Mina- quien los escucho

Lita- no me asombraría si no me escucharon a 1 Km. a la redonda pero solo fueron los chicos

Ami- y que paso

Lita- pues nada después Seiya me despertó me pregunto que había soñado ovio le mentí no quise decir lo que vi en realidad después le pedí que se quedara

Mina- y se quedo

Lita- si paso la noche en mi cuarto después paso lo que ya les dije mi húmedo despertar

Rei- pero porque le pediste que se quedara

Lita- no se me ase sentir segura

Serena- y cuales son tus dudas respecto a lo que sientes por el

Lita- es que no se si lo que siento es por el o por el pasado que tenemos

Ami- que dilema

Lita- además no quiero ilusionarme pues el me dijo que ya encontró a alguien pero que no esta seguro si le corresponde o no

Serena-pensando- si supieras que eres tu

Lita- en que piensas serena

Serena- en que Seiya me lo comento a mi también

Mina- y que tal si eres tu

Lita- no lo creo la verdad

Mina- bueno cabe la posibilidad

Lita- tú sabes algo verdad

Mina- claro que no solo es un ejemplo por que cuando te vio con aquel vestido literalmente estaba babeando

Lita- si tú no lo creo

Rei- si es cierto yo también lo note

Ami- asta yo lo note

Hotaru- además se notaba que no sabia que decir

Lita- bueno sigo sin creerlo

Serena- miren creo que ya llegamos

Mina- que casa tan grande

Lita- Rei te sacaste la lotería

Rei- muy graciosa creo que ya podemos quitarle los tapones a Nicolas-se acerca y le quita los tapones-ya puedes escuchar

Nicolas- bueno ya llegamos aquí vamos a dejar los autos ya verán al lugar donde lo llevare

Serena-acercándose a Nicolas y hablando bajito- de seguro lo hiciste para impresionar a Rei verdad

Nicolas-guiñándole un ojo- claro que si

Rei- y donde nos piensas llevar

Nicolas- es una sorpresa

_**Fin cap14**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Hoooola de nuevo aquí de nuevo estoy para dar lata y bueno como vieron el lindo despertar de lita buena cosas no XD pero el sueño que tuvo estuvo algo raro no creen y por que se sentiría mal al ver de esa forma a Seiya alguien tiene alguna idea? Esto se complicara para lita y también para Seiya pues se tiene que mantener callado para no decirle a lita que le interesa ja como vieron en el viaje al campamento hubo mucha platico como que a Sammy le dieron su ahorcada por que Hotaru durmió con el pobre el no tuvo la culpa y por si fuera poco al parecer serena ya necesita descansar pues Darien no la deja -/- por que sera? Por cierto en el próximo capi verán algunas cosas sobre las chicas en especial serena y lita también meteré algunas canciones que espero les guste bueno como siempre bombas que no sean yucatecas o de ondas expansivas o de fragmentación jitomatazos lechugas la tercera temporada de full metal panic (buuaaa T_T ya la quiero ver) al MSN de siempre **____** sayonara o_o**_


	15. Chapter 15: campamento ya empezó, cartas

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Cap 15 titulo: campamento ya empezó, cartas y el día que te conocí

Ya todos los autos estaban estacionados y todos tenían ya sus cosas a la mano

Darien- bueno todo listo

Serena –si

Lita- ay que empezar a caminar

Nicolas- solo tenemos que pasar esas dos colinas

Mina- que pero si es mucho

Yaten- no te quejes además tu querías venir

Mina- si pero cuantos kilómetros son

Nicolas- como 5 o 7 Km. pero no es tanto además les va gustar el lugar

Ya caminando

Serena- por cierto de que estuvieron hablando en el camino

Darien – por que

Lita- digamos que nos estuvieron suvando lo oídos

Taiki- solo del recaderazo que te dio Seiya en la mañana

Lita- Seiya!

Seiya- solo les dije que te moje para que despertaras

Serena- Rini ven un momento –alejándose del grupo-

Rini – si que paso

Serena- dime una cosa hiciste que Eliot le causara pesadillas a lita [si no la regaña grito o]

Rini-jajaja si ji tú crees solo quería ayudar

Eliot- acercándose por que oyó todo- yo solo hice que lo viera desaparecer

Serena- y entonces lo otro

Rini- que otro

Serena- lita dice que lo vio con una mujer que ella no reconoció

Eliot- eso yo no lo ice

Serena- que raro bueno sigamos caminando [AAAAAAAH! Por que no la regaño ou]

Lita- por que se retrasaron

Serena- ya vamos

Después de una hora

Nicolas- llegamos aquí es

Rei- yo no veo nada en especial

Nicolas- asi dejen sus cosas y síganme

Todos hicieron lo que el les dijo y lo siguieron a unos metros de donde acamparían estaba un claro de agua con una cascada de unos 8mt de altura el paisaje era bello

Nicolas- que les parece

Rei- es increíble como supiste de este lugar

Nicolas- bueno cuando me fui del templo decidí salir acampar el caso que caminando encontré este sitio y me prometí traerte aquí

Rei- asi gracias-dándole un beso en la mejilla

Nicolas- además es perfecto para darse un baño lo curioso es que las chicas podrán nadar o bañarse de un lado y nosotros del otro lado por que esta dividido por las rocas de la cascada

Darien- viendo el reloj- ya son las 4 sera mejor levantar el campamento

Lita- Darien tiene razón además ay que buscar leña para la fogata

Haruka- entonces ay que regresar pues solo faltan unas horas para que anochezca

Ya de regreso estan levantando las tiendas

Serena- oye lita por que traes tantas cosas

Lita- por que voy aprovechar para entrenar un poco

Serena- en serio

Lita si [esta mujer no descansa nunca]

Setsuna- quien va por la leña- gritando un poco para que la escucharan

Seiya y lita –al mismo tiempo - yo voy

Serena mejor van juntos

Lita- bueno vamos Seiya

Seiya- eh! Asi vamos

Y se van abusar la leña mientras lo asen

Seiya- oye lita

Lita- si

Seiya- para que tocas los árboles

Lita- bueno por que aprovechare el tiempo para entrenar y estoy buscando un árbol fuerte

Seiya- por eso traes las cuerdas

Lita- si eh creo que lo encontré espera un momento- toma las cuerdas y comienza atarlas alrededor del árbol y le da un buen golpe para con firmar que estan bien amarradas – bueno este es

Seiya- entonces ay que seguir buscando leña

Unos minutos después

Lita- ya regresamos

Rei- bueno traigan la leña para encender la fogata

Nicolas – toma aquí esta los fósforos

Rei- si gracias-encendiendo la fogata- listo esta ya encendida

Lita- sera mejor comenzar a ser la cena

Serena- tienes razón pero antes vamos a organizarnos como vamos aa dormir

Seiya- según nosotros quedaríamos asi

T1: Taiki, Yaten y yo

T2: Rini Hotaru y Michiru

T3 Setsuna Haruka y Ami

T4: Nicolas, Sammy y Eliot

T5: mina, Rei y lita

T6-Darien y tú

Asi quedarían

Serena- no seria mejor asi Darien tu y Nicolas en una Rini lita Michiru y yo en otra y...

Darien- espera por que asi

Mina- por que no se nos ase justo que solo ustedes duerman juntos [jajajaj tómala]

Darien- pero si estamos casados

Rei- nada y como somos mayoria se tendran que aguantar

Serena- gracias chicas-esto lo dijo bajito solo para las chicas

Lita- no te preocupes [esa son amigas]

Serena bueno entonces

1 Nicolas, Darien y Seiya en la primera

2 mina, Rei y Haruka en la segunda

3 Setsuna, Ami y Hotaru en la tercera

4 Sammy, Eliot, Yaten y Taiki en la cuarta por que caven más en esa tienda

5 y en la ultima lita Rini Michiru y yo que les pare

Seiya- esta bien de todos modos no tiene caso discutir son mayoria [arriba en woman Power]

Darien- ya que

Lita- todo arreglado vamos a hacer la cena

Serena- si

Haruka- yo voy por agua

Lita- gracias Nicolas podrías pasarme las cosas de esa bolsa

Nicolas- si claro- se los entrega para después dejar alas chicas en eso regresa Haruka

Haruka- listo aquí esta el agua

Rini- yo les ayudo

Serena- entonces corta esas papas

Rini- si mina y cuando tienes que regresar al futuro Rini

Rini- pues en unos días tengo que regresar a la escuela

Lita- asi y como vas

Rini- muy bien

Setsuna- de hecho esta en el cuadro de honor por unas excelentes calificaciones

Mina- no lo puedo creer [lo que no hizo la madre lo hizo la hija]

Rei- que bien

Rini- si bueno si no me hubiera ayudado Sailor Mercury del futuro no podría tener esas calificaciones

Lita- enserio

Rini- si ah por cierto se me olvido darles esto

Mina-recibiendo un sobre como las demás- que es

Rini- no se so lo me dijeron que se las entregara

Serena- y por que el mío tiene una caja

Rini- no lose también me dijeron que tanto papa como los otros chicos no deben ver el contenido no se deben de enterar

Lita- que les parecer ya casi esta la cena que tal si después de comer vamos a la cascada y vemos que es

Serena- buena idea

Después de unos minutos cenaron y fueron a la cascada con el pretexto de buscar mas agua y leña

Lita- eh bueno quien empieza

Haruka- creo que yo empezare dice:

Haruka te mando esto con la pequeña dama solo para decirte que no tiene caso que insistas en meterte en la relación de Hotaru y Sammy pues con el tiempo aprendí que Sammy si la quiere además que termine cediendo gracias a la sirena (Michiru) ya sabrás pronto por que att.

Sailor uranos

Haruka- a que se refería

Michiru- sigo yo

Hola Michiru solo te puedo decir que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por Haruka por que por que al final es ella misma quien termina por aceptar la relación de Hotaru y Sammy att.

Sailor neptuno

Mina- ahora

Hola mina lo mas seguro es que te estés divirtiendo de lo lindo con Yaten pero tienes que concentrarte mas en la escuela por que mas tarde tendrás una sobre carga de trabajo con cariño

Sailor Venus

Hotaru- sigo yo

Hola Hotaru bueno como ya abras visto o en todo caso escuchado los recados sabrás que ya no tienes que preocuparte pero prevenir no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas creeme te evitaras muchos mal entendidos y Sammy no tendrá que salir corriendo para salvar su vida cada que Haruka lo quiera matas

Att. Sailor saturno

Setsuna-yo ahora

Hola Setsuna te estarás preguntando como siendo tu la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo ayas recibido una nota en realidad quien te escribe es serena el caso aquí es que pronto conocerás la dicha de ser madre no te espantes solo lo digo de una forma literal pues tu serás quien adopte a Eliot es un buen muchacho el ya lo sabe pero le pedí que de favor que no te digiera nada pues lo quería decir yo por el momento es todo lo que diré ya lo recubrirás att

Neoreina serena

Setsuna- tu sabia de esto Rini

Rini- si pero mi mama y Eliot me pidieron que no te digiera nada lo ciento

Setsuna- esta bien no te preocupes

Mina- asi que serás la madre de Eliot

Rei- eso quiere decir que vas hacer la suegra de Rini

Serena- bueno quien sigue

Ami – yo

Estimada Ami esta nota es para decirte que sigas como vas en la escuela por cierto si a Taiki se le ocurre ir a escalar o algo por el estilo no lo hagas creeme no es nada grato tener una pierna enyesada yo se lo que te digo att

Sailor Mercury

Rei- bueno ahora yo

Hola Rei solo te puedo decir que pronto Nicolas te dará una sorpresa trata de no arruinarla y trata de ser mas paciente porfavoooor si mi memoria no me falla deben de estar de campamento no? cuando vayan a la playa por favor no te pases todo el día bajo el sol resulta algo doloroso después pasa mas tiempo con Nicolas

Att Sailor Mars

Rei- tendré que recordar eso bueno solo quedan lita y serena

Lita bueno mi turno

Hola lita- si mis fechas ni me fallan estan de campamento verdad me acuerdo que aproveche el tiempo para entrenar y escogí un árbol pues cambialo por que se caira también pronto sabrás la clave para quitar el sello a la semilla y se que tienes dudas solo te puedo decir que escuche a tu corazón reflexiona y encontraras la solución a esas dudas pero también confía mas en Seiya pues tendrás un encuentro con alguien cercano a ti que se ra el culpable para que tu y Seiya se pelen por malos entendidos ten cuidado

Att. Sailor Júpiter

Lita- que abra querido decir con que tengo que tener más confianza a Seiya y tengo que escuchar a mi corazón

Mina- no lose pero confía

Serena- ahora si me toca

Rei- lo mas extraño es que tu tienes una caja no un sobre como todas

Serena- no lose pero vamos haber que dice

Hola serena te mando esta carta para decirte algunas cosas en primera tienes que ser mas paciente con Darien por que después no van a tener tiempo ni para darse el saludo entrando tu a la universidad y el al hospital y asi que relájate un poco y síguele el juego si ases eso veras que se calmara un poco creo ?_? también te encargo mucho a Rini y mantén alejado a Sammy de ella para evitar que le diga algo de mas y espero que Rini este escuchando o leyendo esto y haga caso y no ande diciendo cosas que no deba

Att serena

Mina- eso es todo

Serena- no espera ay una posdata

P.D. Te preguntaras por que te envié una caja en lugar de un sobre como a todas las demás ábrelo en un poco más de un mes sabrás para que te lo di solo no dejes que Darien lo vea adiós

Rei- ábrelo serena

Serena- si ya voy –sacando el contenido-miren

Ami- pero... si es una prueba de embarazo!

Serena- Queeeeeeeeeee! Pero si yo no lo estoy

Rei- pues por lo visto pronto lo estarás

Lita- como ves Rini ya vienes en camino

Rini- jajaja ya lo note

Ami- as tenido algún mareo retraso o te as sentido con nauseas as comido bien últimamente

Serena- no, no, no me siento mal estoy muy bien

Rei- estas segura

Serena- si lo estoy

Lita- es todo lo que dice la posdata

Serena-revisando la tarjeta- si es todo

Ami- oigan es mi imaginación o escucho música

Rei- no si estas escuchando música

Mina- vamos a ver quien es

Se pasan con cuidado del otro lado de cascada y ves a Seiya sentado en la orilla tocando una canción en la guitarra

Algundia nos juramos

Ser amigos asta el fin

Hoy me animo a confesarte

Lo que yo siento por ti

Mina- que bella canción verdad lita

Lita- si pero [pero que a veces me desespera]

Día a día me pregunto

Que le digo al corazón

Que se siente abandonado

Derretido por tu amor

Sin rumbo yo estoy perdido

No puedo disimular yo lo siento

Amiga mía yo lo siento te

Lo tengo que contar…

Desde que te vi todo

Estan distinto para mí

Por que tu corazón vivirá

Siempre en mi desde que te

Vi supe que eras solo para

Mí que mi vida eres tú

Y la quiero vivir junto a

Ti desde que te vi…

Serena- se la estará dedicando a alguien [creo que eso es mas que ovio]

Lita- puede ser- lo dijo algo triste [celosa la niña y no sabe que es para ella]

Mina- aun que se ve triste no se parece que sufre

Ya no aguanto lo que siento

Y no puedo fingir mas sin tu

Amor yo estoy muriendo bailo

Con mi soledad hice todo por

No amarte me escape de esta

Pasión imposible es olvidarte

Hoy necesito tu amor sin

Rumbo yo estoy perdido

No puedo disimular yo lo siento

Amiga mía yo lo siento telo

Tengo que contar desde que te

Vi todo es tan distinto para mi

Por que tu corazón vivirá siempre

En mi desde que te vi supe que

Eras solo para mí que mi vida eres tú

Y la quiero vivir junto a ti…

Desde que te vi

Ami- más bien desesperado diría yo

Serena- tienes razón pero por que

Rei- por que no vas lita [si anda T_Tconsuelalo]

Lita- no se

Ami-recuerda lo que te dijo Sailor Júpiter tienes que acercarte a el

Lita- este bien- se acerca lentamente a Seiya

Desde que te vi. Todo es tan distinto

Para mí por que tu corazón vivirá

Siempre en mí desde que te vi supe

Que eras solo para mi que mi vida eres

Tu y la quiero vivir junto a ti desde que

Te vi….

Seiya- si tan solo pudiera hacerte ver que…

Lita- hola que bonita canción- se lo dijo de repente

Seiya- aaah hola la escuchaste?

Lita- si tines algún problema sabes que cuentas con migo –sentándose junto a el

Seiya- no ninguno eh te gusto [mas pedradas no se pueden]

Lita- si pero te noto triste que te pasa

Seiya- nada no te preocupes

Lita- es por la persona que interesa verdad [lo dicho esta mujer tiene una sutileza semejante a un elefante]

Seiya- porque lo dices

Lita- lo note cuando cantabas [que observadora la niña]

Seiya- asi

Lita- no le has dicho nada verdad

Seiya- no esta pasando por algo un poco complicado y no quiero preocuparla mas diciéndole lo que siento

Lita- no creo que la preocupes-algo triste- si le dices lo que sientes

Seiya- tu lo crees bueno no te preocupes no pasa nada eh sera mejor ir nos ya no crees

Lita si a horita te alcanzo adelántate

Seiya- deacuerdo-dándole un beso en la frente se levanta y empieza a caminar cuando oyó un golpe seco contra el suelo y voltea a ver que fue era lita que estaba en el piso inconsciente- lita que pasa lita despierta responde-comenzando a gritar-alguien ayúdenme

Las chicas salen corriendo haber que paso

Serena- que paso

Seiya- no lose solo voltee y la vi. En el piso solo eso que le pasara

Serena – no lo se

Ami- ay que llevarla al campamento

Seiya- muy bien yo la llevo-la toma en brazos y la lleva al campamento junto con las chicas

Lo que no sabían es que en ese mismo momento lita estaba viendo un recuerdo

Lita- que rayos me paso pero que es eso es el papa de Seiya y Seiya?

Ed-vamos amigo no te fue tan mal

Seiya- si como tu no recibiste el castigo

Ed- ya mira prometo no volverte a meter en problemas

Seiya- lo dudo pero bueno

Ed- oye mira quien va aya

Seiya- las guerreras de la luna

Ed- mira la de verde es muy bonita

Seiya- si la verdad si un momento si estan aquí es por que van con la reina

Ed- si y que con eso

Seiya- que si no estamos en la entrada nos mataran por no estar ahí

Ed- entonces corre amigo

Lita- no lo puedo creer que sean tan descuidados

En la entrada del palacio

Ed- por poco y no lle…gamos

Seiya- si en poco… mas... Y te ma...To

Ed- ya olvídalo mira ahí vienen

Las Sailor entraron de una por una

Seiya- hola sean bienvenidas

Ed- pasen las estan esperando

Venus- hola y gracias

Júpiter-acercándose a Seiya-por cierto creo que se te callo esto-era una rosa se la entrega-es muy bonita como para que la tires no crees

Seiya- gra…graci... gracias por devolvérmela-algo nervioso

Júpiter- ja de nada

Mars- vamos que estamos retrasadas haber si tienes mas cuidado

Seiya-sin dejar de ver a Júpiter - si la tendré

Júpiter- ya déjalo anda vamos hasta luego-dedicándole una sonrisa-

Seiya- si adiós

Ed- ya puedes dejar de babear amigo ya se fue

Seiya- que? Ya vas a empezar

Ed- esta bien pero que yo me acuerde eres uno de los guardianes de la reina que no deberías de estar con ella

Seiya- escierto –comenzando a correr

Ed- pues corre que esperas

No espero mucho y salio por lo mientras lita lo sigue cuando ve que choca con alguien

Seiya- lo siento fue mi culpa

Júpiter- no te preocupes fue un accidente yo también no me fije

Seiya- pero si eres la guerrera Júpiter cierto mira como muestra de que lo siento te regalo la rosa que me devolviste ase un momento

Júpiter- por que no por cierto sabes quien es Seiya

Seiya- soy yo por que

Júpiter- por que la reina te esta buscando por eso me mando a mi a decirte que esperes a fuera del salón

Seiya- ay no! Gracias por avisarme

Júpiter- no te preocupes asi que te llamas Seiya

Seiya- si y tu como te llamas

Júpiter- yo lita si quieres me puedes llamar asi

Seiya- claro y dime se la estan pasando bien

Júpiter- si de hecho estábamos en uno de los jardines es hermosa

Seiya- si sobretodo las rosas

Júpiter- si y dime que eres para la reina

Seiya- uno de sus guardianes

Lita- asi para ser un guardián eres bastante distraído

Seiya- y tu demasiado seria por que no te relajas un poco

Lita- tú crees que soy muy seria

Seiya- interesante cara bonita pero demasiado seria para una sonrisa

Lita-sonriendo por el comentario pues le causo gracia - que rápido eres para describir a alguien

Seiya- eh lo siento no quise...

Lita- no te preocupes pero dime por que te la has pasado corriendo por todos lados- caminando por el pasillo del palacio

Seiya- asi es mi vida me la paso corriendo

Lita- como quien dice estas listo para una carrera

Seiya-algo asi asta cuando estarán aquí

Lita- como 3 días por que

Seiya- que te parece si te invito a dar un paseo

Lita-por que no te parece mañana en la tarde

Seiya- si, eh bueno ya llegamos al salón

Lita- si sera mejor entrar nos vemos

Seiya- asta luego-esperando a que entrara y alejándose de la puerta - no lo puedo creer por fin pude hablar con ella por lo menos Ed no estaba cerca pero que da un problema que me va decir la reina

De repente todo comienza a dar vueltas y lita despierta

Serena- miren ya esta despertando

Seiya-se acerca- lita estas bien como te sientes

Lita- bien creo

Seiya- que te paso

Lita- tuve un recuerdo

Seiya- esta ves cual fue

Lita- el día en que nos conocimos bueno en el pasado

Seiya- eso, no viste nada que nos sirva para quitar el sello

Lita- no y tampoco soy una experta en esto-se levanta enojada y comienza a caminar

Seiya- espera lita-siguiéndola

Serena-asiendo ademán de no seguirlos – esperen no se metan recuerden que ellos lo tienen que resolver

En la cascada

Seiya- espera lita

Lita- que pasa-deteniéndose

Seiya- no fue mi intención ofenderte lo siento

Lita- no yo lo siento es que esta situación me desespera

Seiya- lo se a mi también me pasa igual

Lita- sera mejor regresar al campamento

Seiya- si, pensé que regresarías a la ciudad al paso que ibas

Lita- vaya que eres exagerado

Seiya- y que fue lo que viste

Lita- pues al parecer tu papa me tía en problemas a Seiya todo el tiempo

Seiya- no lo puedo creer- ya caminando- mi papa es algo raro

Lita- si bueno lo ultimo fue que Seiya la invito a salir y ella acepto

Seiya- ay algo que no cambia

Lita- que cosa

Seiya- que nunca te niegas aun que acabes de conocer a la personas les tienes mucha confianza

Lita- tu crees?

_**Fin cap 15**_

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Hoooola XD de nuevo aquí pasando a dejar mi nota como siempre se estarán preguntando como es posible que la autora los mate de la angustia por dejarlos otra vez picados con la historia por la mente de algunos pasa el querer matarme solo les digo si lo hacen no terminaría el fic bueno como tejiera la crema al grano el capi esta ves estuvo….interesante pues las chicas ya estan de campamento además de que recibieron unas pequeñas cartitas como ven serena pronto estará embarazada y lita necesita confiar mas en Seiya además de que la pobre tuvo otro recuerdo que para variar después de haber despertado y contado Seiya le dijo que no ayudaba mucho a lo que lita solo se levanto y salio corriendo aunque después hicieron las pases la canción que puse esta ves se llama"desde que te vi." de floricienta una cantante argentina bastante buena decir verdad hoy tampoco a pareció mi amiga sango pero pronto lo ara junto con otra amiga que pronto conocerán como siempre jitomatazos bombas comentarios sugerencias reclamos al MSN de siempre **______**SAYONARA O_O**_


	16. Chapter 16 risas una historia confesione

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Cap 16 titulo: risas una historia confesiones y música

Serena- miren ya regresaron

Mina- que bueno ya no estas enojada lita?

Lita- ya no mina no te preocupes

Seiya- que estan asiendo

Yaten- nada solo serena y Darien nos van a contar cuando se conocieron

Lita- que bien esa historia no me la sabía

Taiki- bueno pues que empiecen a contar no

Darien- bueno ya va

Serena- bueno antes tengo que decir que yo todavía no era Sailor Moon

Ami- como que todavía no

Serena- asi es bien asi esta la situación estaba en la joyería de la mama de mi amiga molí necesitaba un respiro pues reprobé el examen sa que solo 30 puntos y...

Seiya- 30 puntos en serio-algo incrédulo

Rei- que no te asombre siempre fue asi junto con mina y lita

Yaten y Seiya-al mismo tiempo- también ellas

Lita- si pero con el tiempo esfuerzo y Ami pudimos cambiar eso

Darien tanto que ahora mina tienen 4 lugar en su clase es una de las mejores también lita también es una de las mejores y prometedoras chef junto con serena

Taiki- pues si que mejoraron mucho

Serena- y eso no es todo Ami podría acabar su carrera antes y ser la doctora mas joven asta hora

Ami- y Rei ni se diga también destaca mucho al igual que mina

Nicolas increíble pero a que se refiere serena a que ella todavía no era Sailor Moon [jiiji ya la regaron]

Yaten- es cierto el no sabe nada verdad

Sammy -asi es el no sabe yo creo que sera mejor primero que le expliquen no creen

Serena – Sammy tiene razón Rei explícale

Rei- bueno Nicolas nosotras somos las Sailor scout que luchan por el amor y la justicia

Serena- yo soy Sailor Moon y princesa de la luna

Ami- yo Sailor murcury

Rei- Sailor Mars

Lita- Sailor Júpiter- yo

Mina- Sailor Venus yo –guiñando un ojo

Setsuna- ellas son las Sailor del sistema solar interno nosotras de externo soy Sailor Pluto y guardiana de las puertas del tiempo

Haruka- soy Sailor uranos

Michiru- Sailor neptuno

Hotaru- yo Sailor satur

Darien- todas son las guardianas de serena pues ella es una princesa

Nicolas- no lo puedo creer

Rei- pues creerlo perdón por no haberte dicho nada antes

Nicolas –con una sonrisa- no te preocupes además ya lo sospechaba

Serena- en serio como

Nicolas- bueno pues por que siempre se reunían en el templo o Rei salía corriendo cuando algo extraño pasaba donde había algún accidente estaban ustedes

Sammy- el tiene razón yo también lo empecé a sospechar por eso asta que me dijo Hotaru todo

Lita- cuando te lo dijo

Sammy- a los 2 meses de Sailor galaxia

Serena- asi fue que comenzaron a conocerse verdad

Hotaru- si asi fue

Nicolas- bueno creo que ya esta todo aclarado después tendrás que explicarme algunas cosas Rei

Rei- no te preocupes luego te lo digo

Yaten- entonces sigamos con la historia de serena

Serena- como les iba diciendo estaba en joyería después de un rato pues tenia que llegar a casa

Sammy- siempre llegaba tarde

Serena- si bueno al salir volví a mirar el examen y recordé que mama me regañaría por el puntaje en eso pase por los videojuegos vi. un póster de Sailor v

Yaten Sailor v? -volteando a ver a mina

Mina- esa era yo antes de volver a Japón pues en Londres me conocían asi cuando regrese me cambie Sailor Venus

Serena- bueno entonces hice una pelota con el papel del examen y lo arroje asi atrás no quería saber nada pero…

Darien- pero la pelota me pego a mi en la cabeza y note el puntaje comencé a reírme de ella y le dije cosas como cabeza de chorlito siempre que me encontraba con ella era un golpe para mi si no me pegaba con un zapato era por que chocaba con migo

Serena- yo solo le saque la lengua siempre que lo veía era asi ese día solo ice eso y le quite mi examen de las manos desde en tonses siempre que nos encontrábamos era una guerra siempre estábamos peleando

Yaten- amor apache por asi decirlo

Seiya- pero en que momento te convertiste en Sailor

Serena-bueno después me fui a casa

Sammy- déjame a mí

Serena- bueno sigue tú

Sammy- llego y mama la regaño y la saca de la casa cuando y llegue serena le lloraba a mama para que la dejara entrar

Serena- como ya era costumbre de Sammy siempre se burlaba de mí diciéndome serena tonta

Hotaru- en serio-mirando a su novio

Sammy – si todo el tiempo pero después la trate en poco mejor

Serena- después de un rato de llorarle a mi mama me dejo entrar en tonses luna entro a mi habitación me dijo que yo era la elegida p0ara ser una Sailor yo al principio creí estar soñando cuando an visto un gato hablar

Nicolas- un momento me dices que la gatita negra con una luna en la frente habla

Rei luego te explico

Serena- si bueno después medio broche y me transforme en el primer combate conocí a Tuxedo Mask

Seiya- Darien

Darien- si en ese entonces yo ni serena sabíamos que era yo pues me transformaba sin previo a viso y no recordaba haberlo hecho y pues siempre llegaba a tiempo para salvar a Sailor Moon

Serena- asi empezó todo con el tiempo fui conociendo a Ami, Rei lita y por ultimo a mina

Darien- un día uno de los sirvientes del enemigo nos secuestro a mi y serena por el cristal de plata

Serena- ahí nuestras identidades quedaron descubiertas

Darien- primero serena al vernos en peligro se trasformo frente a mi

Serena- luego Darien pero era una trampa pues me atacaron pero Darien se interpuso recibiéndolo el yo reaccione e inconscientemente llame al cristal de plata transformándome ne la princesa y el en Endimión recobrando todos los recuerdo

Taiki- pero que situación

Ami- eso no es todo luego se puso peor

Rei- durante un tiempo el enemigo puso enconara nuestra a Darien pero el no recordaba nada

Lita- luego nos toco luchar a todas juntas en el último combate pero el megarverso nos embosco y fuimos cayendo una por una primero yo

Ami -luego yo

Mina- solo que dábamos Rei yo y serena pero también caí en el combate

Rei- después nos volvieron a emboscar y caí yo

Serena- me sentí perdida sin las chicas después me tuve que enfrentar a Darien pues seguía bajo el control del enemigo

Darien- definitivamente no era yo

Serena-lo regrese a la normalidad pero beryl nos ataco y Darien me volvió a salvar a costa de su vida

Darien- yo le pedí que se fuera que se salvara

Serena- pero no lo hice mis amigas se habían sacrificado mucho para que yo no hiciera nada con ayuda del cristal de plata y el poder de las chicas pude derrotar al mega verso pero era demasiado poder para mi asi que antes de morir le pedí al cristal de plata que nos regresara de nuevo pero sin memoria ni poder para ser normales

Lita- y se cumplió

Rei- nos regreso a la normalidad

Nicolas- eso paso cuando yo estaba en el templo

Rei- si

Serena- recuerdo que le dije antes de irnos que si se había despedido de ti

Lita- lo recuerdo se enojo y te grito que no lo volvieras a decir nada sobre el tema

Serena- pues después se arrepintió por que cuando nos volvieron a tacar dijo que debió hacerme caso que debió despedirse de Nicolas

Rei- si pero fui muy terca como para hacerlo

Seiya- WOW! Que historia

Serena- después pasamos por otro enemigo para poder comenzar nuestra relación

Rini- asta que aparecí yo

Taiki- explícate

Serena- bueno apareció en medio de una sita con Darien después llego un enemigo nuevo y tuvimos que combatirlo pero también tuvimos que ir al futuro ahí nos enteremos que somos los padres de Rini

Darien- nos sorprendimos mucho

Lita- ni que lo digas nosotras también

Ami aunque la mas afectada fue Rei

Nicolas- asi

Serena si recuerdo exactamente lo que dijo cuando se entero

Flash back

Rei-totalmente roja y enojada y gritando-Queeeeeeeeeee! Pero cuando de que día de que mes paso eso!

Fin del flash back

Mina- estaba totalmente roja

Rei-con una enorme gota en la cabeza en compañía de una bien gorda vena- no era necesario que lo mencionaran

Seiya- pero por que se puso asi

Lita- por que Rei fue novia de Darien antes de serena

Seiya- aaaah! Ya entiendo

Yaten- espero que solo fuera de Rei

Mina- oye este celoso

Yaten- no para nada

Serena- jajaja no, solo fue de Rei las demás teníamos nuestros problemas en ese entonces lita y yo derrapábamos por Andrew mina por armad y Ami por Richard

Yaten- quien es Armad

Mina- era un chico que me gustaba en Londres pero no paso de ahí

Seiya- tu y lita por Andrew

Lita – OH si

Serena- me acuerdo que una vez amenazo a Darien para que le digiera quien era su novia y donde vivía

Seiya- asi

Lita- si bueno no es para tanto

Rei- bueno pero esa ya es otra historia

Nicolas- que después me gustaría escuchar

Rei- estas celoso Nicolás?

Darien- no te preocupes no paso nada

Nicolas- les creo solo fue una broma

Lita- bueno yo me voy a dormir estoy algo cansada

Mina- vamos lita lo noche es joven todavía

Serena- además los chicos van a cantar

Yaten- solo si ustedes cantan también

Serena- no gracias no soy muy buena

Ami-entonces que te quedas un rato más

Lita no lo siento pero ya quiero dormir

Serena- bueno descansa

Lita- buenas noches-comenzando a caminar Asia la tienda

Seiya-alcanzándola-espera toma

Lita- tapones? Para que n_n

Seiya- para que no escuches el ruido que aremos y puedas dormir

Lita- no te preocupes e podido dormir con tus ronquidos que no pueda dormir con un poco de ruido n_n

Seiya- si verdad OYE! Yo no ronco

Lita- jajaja no te as escuchado

Seiya- bueno no insistiré buenas noches

Lita- si buenas noches

Serena- bueno quien empieza

Ami -que tal Seiya

Seiya que! Yo bueno haber que les parece esta cuando las escuche me gusto- esto lo dijo fuerte con la esperanza de que lita lo escuchara

El amor que yo te tengo es

Para siempre no lo derrota

Nadie solo dios solo la muerte si

Me duermo estoy soñando con tus besos

Y cuando me despierto tuyo es mí

Pensamiento…

Seiya seguía cantando con ra mira fija en la tienda donde se encontraba lita pero serena lo noto

Serena-pensando- espero que lita esta escuchando

No puedo arráncate de mi mente

Tú eres mi mañana y mí

Presente para toda la vida a tu

Lado quiero estar para

Toda la vida para amarte

Asta el final si existe vida en el

Más aya yo te prometo quererte más

Este amor es algo eterno…

Mientras en la tienda lita escucha la canción que Seiya canta

Lita- que bonita canción de seguro se la dedica a la persona que quiere si tan solo no estuviera tan confundida sabría que siento por el

Si me duermo estoy soñando

Con tus besos si me desierto tuyo

Es mi pensamiento no puedo arrancarte

De mi mente tú eres mi mañana y mi presente

Para toda la vida a tu lado quiero estar…

Serena-pensando- ay Seiya espero que lita descubra que siente por ti

Para toda la vida para amarte

Hasta el final si existe vida

En vida en el mas aya

Yo te prometo quererte

Mas este amor es algo eterno

Para toda la vida…

Termino la última estrofa deseando que lita la hubiera escuchado

Rei- muy bien Seiya en serio

Mina- si pareciera que la estuvieras dedicando

Seiya-algo irónico - tu crees no me di cuenta

Serena-bueno quien sigue

Nicolas- yo tengo otra

Rei- tu?' no sabia que cantaras

Nicolas – pues si pon atención a la letra vale

Rei- si claro

Mina- en ese caso Nicolas comienza

Nicolas-aunque no lo hago muy bien

Serena- no te preocupes tu canta

Nicolas -ok

Déjame decirte que te amo

Que nunca había sentido algo

Igual eres luz de un lindo

Amanecer y motivo por lo que hoy

Vive mi ser…

Nicolas al principio estaba parado al centro viendo a todos pero en las siguientes estrofas su mirada estaba en Rei

Eres tú el aire a respirar

Y fortuna de saber que es amar

Deja decirte palabras, palabras

Bonitas deja tocar con mis manos

Tu cara bonita…

Con esto se acerca a Rei sentándose junto a ella

Deja morderte los labios como

A una manzana deja que nuestras

Miradas se pierdan al alba deja…

Todo estaban observando lo que pasaba cada quien estaba con su pareja las chicas eran abrazadas por ellos

Deja decirte que te amo

Eres luz de un lindo amanecer

Y motivo por lo que hoy vive mí

Ser eres tu aire a respirar

Y fortuna de saber lo que es amar

Deja decirte palabras, palabras

Bonitas deja tocar con mis manos

Tu cara bonita deja morderte los

Labios como a una manzana

Deja que nuestras miradas

Se metan al alba deja….

Terminando de cantar le da un beso tierno que fue correspondido por Rei después de unos segundos

Serena- ejem ejem chicos se acuerdan de notros

Rei- se separa de Nicolas toda roja-uuuy lo siento

Nicolas- si yo también

Mina- baya no lo ases tan mal

Nicolas ustedes creen

Ami- si lo haces muy bien

Rei ahora a quien le toca

Darien- si se trata de competir yo sigo

Serena- en serio quieres cantar?

Darien- si

Serena- de verdad

Cuestionando pues no sabia que Darien pudiera cantar que tal lo hará?

_**Fin Cap16**_

_**Nota de autora.**_

_**Ni Hao como estan espero bien bueno comen volví a poner la historia de serena y Darien y parte de las chicas también como una ligera explicación asi los hermanos kou y otros parte de que Nicolas por fin sabe el secreto de las chicas aunque aun no entiende algunas cosas además de que Seiya y Nicolas cantaron canciones de la banda el recodo que fueron "para toda la vida" y " deja" espero les aya gustado como ven también Darien quiere cantar aunque serena se cuestiona si su esposo sabe cantar es de verdad una sorpresa también abran notado que estos capis estan mas grandes que los de mas digamos que mi imaginación anta algo alborotada por eso estan asi además el próximo capi verán si Darien canta o no y quien mas se atreverá a cantar en esta linda velada mas secretos saldrán a la luz lose yo y mi misterio soy mala lose (muajajajaja XD O_O) como siempre jitomatazos una ensalada navideña si ya viene navidad viva sorry este en que iba asi comentarios sugerencias y quejas al MSN de siempre**________** sayonara n_n**_


	17. Chapter 17 más canciones con sorpresa p

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Cap 17 titulo: más canciones con sorpresa para la velada

Como recordaran nos que damos en si Darien cantara o no

Serena- de verdad vas a cantar

Darien- si creo que no lo hago tan mal

Serena- nunca te he escuchado

Darien- pues fácil de resolver Seiya me ayudarías

Seiya- eh si

Darien – mo se si conozcas la canción

Seiya- en cuanto la escuche lo sabré

Darien-ok

Serena- anda comienza que ya te quiero escuchar

Mina- si nosotros también

Cuando te vi todo cambio de blanco

A negro el color me convertí y fue

Tan fácil quererte tanto algo que

No imaginaba fue entregarte mi

Amor con una mirada…

Seiya reconoció la letra y le ayudo mientras serena y los demás escuchaban

Todo tembló dentro de mí

El universo escribió que fueras

Para mí y fue tan fácil quererte

Tanto algo que no imaginaba fue

Perder el amor simplemente paso

y todo tuyo ya soy…

Con esto Darien se sienta junto a serena mirándola a los ojos

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor

Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mí

Vida antes que te ame más escucha

Por favor déjame decir que todo te di

Y no ay como explicar pero menos en

Justificar simplemente asi lo sentí

Cuando te vi….

Por la mente de serena volaban imágenes de ella y Darien juntos el día que se conocieron cada una de las cosas por las que pasaron para poder por fin estar juntas

Me sorprendió todo de ti de blanco

Y negro el color me convertí se que

No es fácil decir te amo yo

Tampoco lo esperaba pero al aser

El amor simplemente paso y todo tuyo

Ya soy...

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo

Amor tengo que decir que

Eres el amor de mi vida antes que te

Ame mas escucha por favor deja

Decirte que todo te di y no ay

Como explicarte pero menos

Simplemente asi lo sentí cuando te vi.

Todo cambio cuando te

Vi…

Termino la canción y serena beso y abrazo a Darien

Darien- y bien que tal lo hice

Serena-muy bien no sabia que cantaras e esa forma

Darien- gracias Seiya por ayudarme

Seiya- de nada lo ases muy bien

Darien- si no pregúntale a mi regadera

Todos comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo

Rei- y a hora quien va

Nicolas- creo que ya les toca a las chicas

Yaten- el tiene razón

Taiki- cierto quien empieza

Rei- que tal tu Ami

Ami-yo no mejor mina yo no canto

Mina- pero si lo ases bien

Ami- no se?

Taiki- yo te quiero escuchar

Serena- tú puedes

Ami- bien lo are

Al cielo pido un favor

Que tú me quieras a mí

Deseo a morir que algún día

Tu estés por siempre con

Migo tengo la fe huuum…

Todos se que daron sorprendidos al escuchar cantar a Ami sobre todo Taiki

Yo no se por que te

Niegas a creer que

Esta quien te ama

Si podrá a serte feliz

Tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre

Ami voltea a ver a Taiki el solo la escuchaba no importaba nada mas

Yo se que el cielo me

Va escuchar lo

Presiente me corazón

Y al escuchar mi canción

Yo estoy segura vendrás

A mi…

Ella siguió cantando mientras Taiki seguía en bobado escuchando cada palabra que decía la peliazul para el mientras los demás solo observaban

No te mas no te are mal

Debes dejarte llevar por un hada

Azul mucho te puedo ofrecer

No te vas a arrepentir no

Temas no te are mal debes dejarte

Llevar por un hada azul y algún

Día tu y yo felices seremos

Tengo la fe… aaaah... Uuumh

Te amo.

Ami- que tal lo hice-roja por la pena

Taiki- vaya

Mina-siempre le a dado pena cantar

Yaten- ya veo pues lo ases muy bien

Michiru-cantas bastante bien Ami

Mina- que tal ahora tu Haruka o tu Michiru

Haruka- no gracias yo si lo hago muy mal

Michiru- yo no prefiero seguir tocando el violín

Serena- que tal tu Rei

Hotaru- si a hora tu

Rini anda vamos

Rei- ok

Me desperté llorando soñé

Que no volvías que no llegaba a

Tiempo quizás, quizás tu

Despedida las lagrimas

Saladas mojaban mis

Mejillas mi carita empapada

Y sueños y sueños que morían

Todos escuchaban a Rei bien sabían que lo asi muy bien pero para Nicolas era la primera ves que la escucha cantar

Te siento en ese beso

Que no fue resiento en

Las ausencias resiento

En los escombros de este

Amor que me lleno de

Pena te siento en el olvido

Te siento en el recuerdo

Te siento en cada parte

Te ciento en todo el cuerpo..

Rei voltea asi a Nicolas para clavar su mirada en la de el

No importa las formas ni

La piel que te pongas

Ni como cuando ni el

Nombre que te nombra

Por que se que

Estas cercan…

Con esto Rei toma las manos de Nicolas al mismo tiempo que se sienta de nuevo junto a el

Te siento en carne viva

Me desperté llorando y

Supe y supe que hoy

Volvías te siento en ese

Beso que no fue te siento

En los escombros de este

Amor que me lleno de penas

Te siento en el olvido te siento

En los recuerdos te siento en

Cada parte te siento en todo el

Cuerpo….

Te siento en ese

Beso que no fue te siento

En los escombros de este

Amor que me lleno de penas

Te siento en el olvido te siento

En los recuerdos te siento en

Cada parte te siento en todo el

Cuerpo…..

Serena- bravo Rei como siempre lo isistes bien

Rei- gracias

Nicolas-lo haces muy bien

Rei- gracias bueno mina que tal tú a hora

Mina –creo que no además ya me an escuchado cantar antes

Yaten- bueno quien falta

Ami- falta Rini serena Hotaru y lita

Seiya- si pero lita ya se fue a dormir

Serena- eso es fácil de arreglar

Darien-como esta eso

Serena- ya verán- va Asia la tienda que compartiría con lita y saca una pequeña grabadora

Yaten- y eso para que es

Serena- pues vamos a escuchar cantar a lita

Seiya- como?

Serena- solo escuchen-coloca la cinta y empieza a escucharse la música

Lita- en la grabación

Huuum...

Es inútil ya lo se no

Soy solo la que ves no

Me atrevo a decir nada

Me confunde tu mirada

Soy asi y asi muero si

No te grito que te quiero…

Serena-parando la pista - que tal

Seiya- en serio es lita?

Serena- si es una grabación algo vieja de cuando empezábamos la prepa

Yaten- sigue corriendo la cinta que remos escuchar mas

Serena- bueno es que también salgo yo cantando

Darien- tu también!

Serena- si es que me esta vamos jugando un poco y se me ocurrió gravarnos

Rini- pon le

Taiki- si queremos seguir escuchando

Serena- ok

En la cintas

Lita- ahora tú serena

Serena-

Cuantos cielos te daria

Se que es una fantasía

Amor mío si pudieras

Lita-

Si pudieras descubrir

Que te llevo aquí en

Mis sueños que mi mundo

Serena-

Es para ti amor mío si

Pudieras…

Lita-

Si pudieras comprender

Para mi eres diferente

Yo una mas entre la

Gente…

Lita- vas serena

Serena-

Puede ser que algundia

Si estas cerca todavía me

Desnude el sufrimiento

Puedas ver la que yo

Siento….

Lita-

Soy asi y asi muero

Si no grito que te

Quiero cuantos cielos

Te daria se que es una

Fantasía…

Serena-

Amor mío si pudieras

Descubrir que te llevo

Aquí en mis sueños

Que mi mundo es para

Ti…

Lita-

Amor mío si pudieras

Si pudieras comprender

Para mi eres diferente

Yo una mas entre la

Gente amor mío….Ooohhh oo aaaah

Serena-

Amor mío si pudieras si

Pudieras comprender para

Mi eres diferente yo una

Más entre la gente

Para ti aaah!

Para ti...Ummm

Lita-

Te di mi corazón

Tal ves esta

Canción…

Serena- muy bien lita creo que nos quedo muy bien

Lita- jajaja tú lo crees

Serena- si! Claro que si lo creo jajaja

Se para la pista

Serena- que tal

Seiya- NO!

Yaten- PUEDO!

Taiki-CREER!

Darien- serena en serio eras tu y lita

Serena- si que tan mal cantamos T_T

Mina- no todo lo contrario n_n

Rei- pongámoslo asi si Ami nos sorprendió ustedes mas

Serena- no exageren

Rini- en realidad no exagera

Darien- explícate

Eliot- bueno en el futuro canta bastante bien por lo que veo nunca cambio

Rei – en serio

Rini- si mama siempre me contaba que ustedes cantaban muy bien pero ella siempre decía que nunca las superaría a ustedes

Eliot- aun que fuera todo lo contrario verdad Rini

Rini- si siempre me cantaba

Ami- por que no cantas una

Serena- creo que eso no es necesario

Darien – por que

Serena- por que si no mal recuerdo la ultima ves que Rini canto casi nos quedamos sin ventanas

Eliot- bueno Rini a mejorado mucho con sus lecciones

Mina- entonces que cante

Serena –bien as lo

El viento es limpio y fresco

Entre las nubes te veo en todos

Lados me alcanzas te me metiste

En la piel entre las flores y el mar

Siempre estaba el recuerdo de ayer

(De ayer)

Serena y Darien se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que los demás acepción de Eliot que cerro los ojos para escuchar la canción

Aun me sigues gustando tengo

Un dolor en el pecho mi corazón

No entiende que nuestra historia

Se acabo entre la flore y el mar

Siempre estaba el recuerdo de ayer

(De ayer)

Fuiste lo mejor que viví de principio

A fin llevare tu presencia en una

Canción y aunque estés lejos de aquí

En mi mente te hallare ciento tu alma

Rini toma de la mano a Eliot que continua escuchando con los ojos cerrados

Si es que vienes otra ves mi corazón

Completo te entregare por los momentos

Llenos de tu miel por los momentos que nunca

Olvidare…

Si es que vienes otra ves mi corazón

Completo te entregare por los momentos

Llenos de tu miel por que tu amor es

Especial…

Mina- pero que bien canto

Darien- tanto la madre como la hija son muy buenas

Eliot- Rini esa canción se me ase conocida

Rini- asi por que

Eliot- no lose o_O

Setsuna-sera por que la reina le enseño esa canción a Rini para que te trajera de vuelta

Rini- quee! No es imposible mi mama me dijo que solo cantara de noche o me sintiera solo y que pidiera un deseo cuando lo hiciera

Setsuna- y cual fue el deseo

Rini- algo roja- traer a Eliot de regreso es que lo quería ver

Serena- y la canción que tiene que ver

Setsuna- era forma de que el deseo de Rini llegara a Eliot al mundo de los sueños a trabes de la canción

Eliot- siempre la escuchaba asta que una noche me sentí algo débil y me desmaye y desperté en un lugar extraño

Setsuna- era en el castillo en realidad en mi habitación verdad hijo

Eliot- de que habla-lo dijo algo nervioso

Rini- ya lo sabe Eliot

Darien –alguien nos explica

Setsuna- al parecer depuse de haber traído de vuelta a Eliot Rini entro a la habitación pues de algún modo sabia que era el

Eliot- pero había un problema no podía permanecer mucho tiempo como humano

Rini- entonces mama utilizo el cristal de plata junto con otro poder no recuerdo cual

Lita- que otro poder?

Setsuna- la semilla de la vida

Eliot- con eso me ayudo a permanecer como humano y poder convertirme en Pegaso cuando era necesario

Mina- pero sigues siendo el guardián del mundo de los sueños

Eliot- si

Darien- y como fue que Setsuna se convirtió en tu madre

Eliot- lo siento no lo puedo decir la reina me lo pidió

Taiki- entonces Setsuna es a hora tu mama

Eliot- si pero no se como se entero

Rini- mi mama le dijo

Eliot- asi ^o^ yo bueno… -dirigiéndose a Setsuna

Setsuna- no te preocupes no estoy enojada solo un poco sorprendida

Eliot- bueno ma…

Setsuna- si quieres decirme asi no ay problema

Eliot- muy bien mama!

Seiya- se ve raro

Yaten- más raro es que Setsuna a hora es suegra de Rini

Taiki- cierto

Rini- ya me acostumbre a eso los que no se acostumbran son otros—mirando a serena y Darien-sobretodo papa

Mina-asi que celoso con su hija he!

Rini-sip ^_^ un poco

Hotaru- pero no tanto como a mo verdad- viendo a Sammy

Rini- pues si no fuera por mama y Setsuna no seria mi novio

Rei- tanto asi y tu Eliot por que no dices nada

Eliot- an escuchado un dicho que dice calladito me veo más bonito

Rini- el no dice nada por que le tiene miedo a papa

Eliot- más bien respeto aunque termino teniéndole miedo es a Rini

Rini- OYE!

Mina- por que?

Rei- que no ves que la que manda es Rini tiene el carácter de Darien pues ase obedecer cualquiera diría que Eliot es hijo de serena pues siempre termina obedeciendo

Serena- que rápida deducción sherlodk pero sabes no tenias que decirlo de esa forma -_-

Michiru-viendo el reloj-creo que ya estarde sera mejor irnos a dormir

Seiya- ella tiene razón buenas noches me voy adelantando

Setsuna- yo también buenas noches hijo creo! o_O

Eliot- buenas noches madre

Serena- Rini decídete buenas noches cariño y no te enojes

Darien- buenas noches-dándole un beso-no me enojo solo que..

Serena- regresando arreglamos eso

Rini- buenas noches papa

Darien- buenas noches par a ti también Eliot

Eliot- buenas noches señor nos vemos Rini

Rini –si adiós

Serena- vamos Rini- con esto se la lleva a la tienda

Taiki- fuiste un de las sorpresa de la noche

Ami- que exagerado eres -dándole un beso en la mejilla-buenas noches

Rei- gracias por traernos aquí y por la canción

Nicolas- de nada que bueno que te gusto

Yaten-buenas noches diosa

Mina-dándole un beso-sueña bien

Haruka-chicas vamos

Mina y Rei-al mismo tiempo- si

Hotaru- que duermas bien

Sammy- solo con tigo mi luz* buenas noches

Asi todos poco a poco se fueron a dormir después de una noche de risas, historias, música y algunas sorpresas por fin descansarían para comenzar un nuevo día

Fin capi 17

_**nota de la autora**_

_**NI HAO! Ya estoy de regreso con otro capi si ya se este estuvo mas largo que el anterior por lo menos ya no tuvo suspenso o no además puse mas música jiiji es pero que les aya gustado las canciones que puse la primera fue la de Darien es del grupo Camila "todo cambio" bastante buena des pues Ami con el primer ending de digimon "i'm witch (deseo") en tercer lugar Rei con la canción "te siento" de floricienta después el dúo de serena y lita con "amor mío"tambien de floricienta y por ultimo Rini con una de las canciones de la segunda peli de card captor sakura "entre nubes" que esta muy buena por cierto se las recomiendo además si vieron algún asterisco* es por que are algunas explicaciones como el entumo con Sammy a Hotaru le dice luz por que Hotaru significa luciérnaga es por eso que le dice asi también vimos que explicaron como Eliot termino siendo hijo de Setsuna y como fue que regreso también al parecer Darien cela mucho a su hija jiiji XD en el próximo capi habrá una guerra literalmente hablando todo se esta preparando además de que Seiya se sorprender ande la fuerza de lita jajajajaj XD O_O bueno como siempre jitomatazos bombas yucatecas de fragmentación o de ondas expansivas quejas sugerencias reclamos comentarios al MSN de siempre **____** sayonara ^o^ **_


	18. Chapter 18

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capi 18 titulo: una primera cita y una guerra declarada

Después de haber tenido una noche llena de música y sorpresas por fin estan descansando pero Seiya esta viendo un sueño o recuerdo?

Seiya- que diablos estoy haciendo aquí? Un momento son los jardines del palacio en el planeta de fuego pero que hago aquí?

De repente ve venir a un joven corriendo para alcanzar a una chica

Lita- hola Seiya

Seiya-hola espero no haberte hecho esperar pero tuve un pequeño problema Ed me metió en problemas otra ves –esto lo dijo mientras una gran gota parecía en su cabeza

Lita- no te preocupes yo también acabo de llegar Sailor Venus no dejaba de preguntarme adonde iba además estaba viendo los jardines son muy bellos

Seiya- si- mirándola solo a ella muy bonitos pero tus ojos más

Lita- que raro eres pero gracias por el cumplido

Seiya- perdón no quise incomodarte pero cuéntame algo de ti

Lita- que quieres saber

Seiya- bueno dime quienes son tus padres todavía los tienes

Lita-con la mirada un poco triste- mi mama murió hace poco y no conocí a mi padre mi mama me contó que era una persona amable y un guerrero increíble

Seiya- lo siento no te quise poner triste

Lita- no te preocupes que me dices tú

Seiya- bueno la única familia que tengo es mi amigo Ed mis padres murieron también cuando era pequeño asi que casi no los recuerdo cuando paso quede a cargo de los ancianos de a corte real

Lita- asi

Seiya- y dime que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres

Lita- pues siempre entreno pero degusta cocinar y aser arreglos de flores entre otras cosas

Seiya- asi haber cuando me cocinas algo

Lita- si claro y tú

Seiya- yo también cocino un poco pero degusta mas la música

Lita- pues en ves de yo cocinarte por que no cocinamos los dos juntos que te parece

Seiya-buena idea

Lita- y dime como conociste a tu amigo Ed

Seiya- en la escuela desde muy pequeños siempre me a metido en problemas y siempre pago las consecuencias con el y tu que me dices de tus amigas

Lita-Bueno soy un año mayor que ellas y siempre las cuido sobretodo a la princesa yo soy su guardiana es como la hermana que no tuve y las otras chicas bueno Ami es muy tímida inteligente y seria mina es muy atrabancada bromista pero es una buena amiga Rei; Rei es Rei aun que es un poco terca y orgullosa es una buena persona en la que ser puede confiar a todas las trato por igual si les pasara algo no se lo que aria no me gustaría que sufrieran

Seiya- se ve que las quieres y las proteges

Lita- si pero trato de no ahogarlas y ayudarlas solo cuando sea necesario

Seiya- eres muy buenas amiga pero me imagino que tendrás un novio o por lo menos algún pretendiente o no

Lita- pues no ahí si te fallo no tengo a nadie

Seiya- no lo puedo creer con esos ojos esa linda cara y tus cualidades que les pasa a los hombres de tu planeta estan ciegos o que

Lita- ok creo que empiezas a exagerar

Seiya- no exagero para mi eres muy bonita

Lita- le dirás lo mismo a todas las chicas con las que te topas

Seiya- oye! Me ofendes

Lita- lo siento

Seiya- no te preocupes pero eso quiere decir que estas solo

Lita- no lo estoy tengo a mis amigas además por ser hija de quien soy no se ame acercan

Seiya- por que

Lita- soy hija de la Sailor Gea la Sailor de los 4 elementos y ex guardiana de la semilla de la vida lunar

Seiya- eso que tiene que ver contigo y quien es la nueva guardiana

Lita- yo soy la nueva guardiana no se me acercan por eso pero eso a mi no me importa

Seiya-acercándose un poco a ella- eso a mi no me importaría

Lita-alejándose de el unos pasos- asi? Que bueno y dime tu tienes novia

Seiya-no pero ay alguien que me gusta pero vive lejos y solo la puedo ver debes en cuando además no sabe que me interesa

Lita- y por que no la visitas tu a ella a lo mejor eso le agrade a ella no crees además le debes de decir lo que sientes por ella

Seiya-mirándola-tal ves lo haga ya mañana se van verdad

Lita- si mañana nos vamos

Seiya-se levanta y corta una rosa que le da a lita-toma para que me recuerdes

Lita- gracias

En eso Seiya comienza despertar para darse cuenta que se guía en el campamento y que ya amaneció oye unos ruidos a fuera y se asoma a ver quien es al ver que se trataba de lita lista para entrenar Seiya decide seguirla y ver como entrena asi que la sigue a una distancia prudente y llega al árbol donde ella entrenaría pero ve que le quita las cuerdas que había colocado

Lita- cielos lo dañe con el golpe que le di bueno vamos a cambiarlo

Seiya-como no via bien decidió acercarse un poco mas-pero por que lo habrá cambiado? Pero si lo a quebrado de haberlo golpeado otra ves se cairia vaya si tiene fuerza- esto lo dijo con una gota en la cabeza

Lita- en contre un árbol más grande- creo que este estará bien

Seiya- y a hora que esta asiendo- ve que lita se concentra y comienza se concentra y comienza a golpear el árbol golpes directos y fuertes puño patadas etc...-vaya si le pone empeño

Lita-voltea a ver alrededor pues escucho ruidos- quien anda ahí? Salga de una buena ves

Seiya- no se movió ni un momento no quería que lita se diera cuenta que la estaba viendo

Lita- bueno creo que no era nada me estoy volviendo paranoica cielos bueno hora de transformarse Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter. Transformación!-Transformándose-Sailor Júpiter lista

Seiya-en cima de un árbol observaba lo que lita Asia- y ahora por que se transformo

Después de un rato lita decide descansar y refrescarse en la cascada

Lita- me canse creo que me sentare un rato me pregunto que habrán hecho toda la noche los chicos

Seiya- decidió bajar del árbol y acercarse a lita- pues estuvimos platicando y cantando un poco después de que te fuiste a dormir

Lita-buenos días Seiya oye acaso me estabas espiando

Seiya- lo siento es que me desperté y escuche ruido y decidí salir para ver que era y como eras tu te seguí

Lita- entonces eras tu no me lo imagine por que no saliste

Seiya- por que pensé que te enfadarías por eso no salí

Lita- bueno no te preocupes

Seiya- y dime por que te transformaste para entrenar

Lita- siempre le he hecho asi-acercándose al agua y viendo su reflejo sobre el agua-oye me pregunto que pasaría si me quito los aretes-tocando los aretes

Seiya- mejor no lo hagas no sabemos que pueda pasar

Lita- tienes razón pero tal ves ahí este la solución en tener otro recuerdo

Seiya- mejor cuando estemos todos

Lita- volteando a verlo- a que le tienes miedo

Seiya- no es eso solo que si entramos entrante no sabremos lo que paso después

Lita- escierto espera-perdiendo la transformación y que dando solo con la ropa con la que empezó a entrenar

Seiya- oye que es eso que tienes en los tobillos y muñecas

Lita- son pesas para aser ejercicio-quitándose una la cual le pasa a Seiya para que la viera

Seiya-con una gota en la cabeza-paro si esto esta pesado

Lita- si cada una pesa 10kg

Seiya- oye no crees que exageras

Lita-para nada siempre e entrenado de esa manera-sentándose en el piso

Seiya- se sentó junto a ella- por cierto que ría saber que fue exactamente lo que viste ayer en el recuerdo

Lita-bueno vi a tu papa y a… a ti tu le estabas reclamando por que te castigaron por su culpa luego se tuvieron que ir para el palacio por que nosotras íbamos asía aya y luego volviste a salir corriendo por que tenias que estar con la reina

Seiya- pero dices que mi papa me metía en problemas eso si es algo raro y no sabes por que le reclamaba

Lita- no al parecer a tu papa le gustaba hacerte bromas todo el tiempo

Seiya- bueno que más pasó

Lita- después salio corriendo y choco con migo al parecer la reina me mando a buscarte pero no te conocía luego de hablar me dijiste quien eras y me invitaste a salir es todo lo que vi por que?

Seiya- cuantos días se quedarían de visita

Lita- 3 días

Seiya- y cuando iban a salir?

Lita- pues al parecer era el primer día al otro día saldríamos oye por que tantas preguntas

Seiya- solo veía la cascada- bueno pues al parecer vi la cita que tu vieron ellos dos

Lita- quee? En serio y que viste

Seiya- solo estuvieron platicando que por cierto ay cosas que no cambian

Lita- por que?

Seiya- el le pregunto que le gustaba hacer a ella cuando tenia tipo libre

Lita- y que contesto

Seiya- pues que le gusta entrenar y sobretodo cocinar

Lita- bueno en eso no cambie

Seiya- y no solo eso también protegía a sus amigas sobretodo…

Serena- acercándose a ellos-a mi verdad buenos días

Lita- hola serena ya se levantaron todos

Serena- si casi todos se levantaron estan preparando el desayuno y como lita me dijo que entrenaría supuse que estaría aquí y la vine a buscar

Lita- bueno pues yo acabe de entrenar vamos a desayunar

Ya de regreso al campamento

Seiya- buenos días

Lita buenos días

Todos-al mismo tiempo-buenos día

Rini- ma… serena pa... Darien no ha despertado aun que asemos

Serena- yo voy a despertarlo-dirigiéndose asía la tienda- no es posible que no aya despertado aun

Mina-si bueno creo que eso lo aprendió de ti-gritándole

Serena-entrando a la tienda- Darien vamos despierta anda ya amaneció

Darien- se… serena-le hablaba como si estuviera despertando- te atrape

Serena- aaah! No espera pero.-.. Darien!

Seiya- esa es mi señal

Rini-vamos –corriendo asi la tienda

Seiya-antes de que quiera salir

Lita- pero que asen

Seiya- solo asiendo lo que nos pidió Darien es una pequeña broma como castigo para serena

Mina- saben que serena se enfadara verdad

Lita- y después no se quejen he! Pero por que el candado

Seiya- para que no pueda salir

Rei- va ser peor para Darien verdad lita

Lita- si

Yaten- por que

Ami- lita, Rei y Haruka le enseñaron a serena ase algún tiempo como defenderse por asi decirlo para mantener bajo control a Darien

Mientras en la tienda

Serena- aay no oigan déjenme salir-tratando de abrir la tienda-

Darien- esta ves no te me escaparas

Serena- Darien te lo advierto esto no es buena id…

Darien-no dejo que terminara pues la estaba besando-por que no

Serena- por que ¿ sera que nuestros amigos estan afuera y también nuestra HIJA! Junto con su novio

Afuera

Seiya-sera mejor irnos-oyendo los gritos de serena

Lita- Seiya tiene razón por que si serena sale va querer matar a alguien

Ami- si vamos

Mina- no yo quiero ver si serena le da su merecido a Darien [alguien podría llevársela por favor]

Yaten- no mina asta yo se cuando no es el momento

Haruka- ay que dejarlos solos un rato

Michiru- vamos a nadar un poco que les parece

Rini- si buena idea vamos

Mientras los chicos se van en la tienda serena tiene inmovilizado a Darien por el brazo algo que lita le enseño

Darien- vamos serena ya suéltame me lastimas

Serena- no se quien me asegura que no lo volverás a intentar

Darien- lo prometo no lo volveré aser para la otra te amarro

Serena-Asi- dándole un sape en la cabeza [oye no me lo maltrates]

Darien-era broma anda ya suéltame

Serena- esta bien-soltándolo y bajando la guardia

Darien- quien te enseño eso

Serena- lita Rei y Haruka me enseñaron

Darien- como no lo supuse

Serena- pensando-"creo que por esta ves are todo lo contrario"

Darien- en que piensas serena todavía esta enojada

Serena- si estoy pensando en tu castigo- acercándose a el

Darien- vamos serena solo fue una broma

Serena- una broma he [sorry pero aquí empezara verse que serena también puede jugar el mismo juego que Darien] – quitándose la camisa estilo polo que tenia puesta y tocando el torso desnudo y bien formado del hombre que tanto quería

Darien sentía un cosquilleo al contacto con serena el no podía creer lo que estaba asiendo serena eso le asustaba en cierta forma [creo que le cambiaron a la esposa]

Darien- vamos serena ya se cabo la broma además todos estan afuera [aguántese míralo el empezó y a hora ya no quiere]

Serena- ya no me importa además no escucho a nadie-sentándose sobre las piernas de el y dándole un beso intenso

Por un momento Darien se resistía pero poco a poco serena logro que bajara la guardia

Serena- en tonses solo fue una broma verdad-diciendo en el oido [mas alborotado no se puede]

Con esto Darien perdió toda cordura y el poco autocontrol que podía tener y la toma de nuevo de la cintura atrayéndola asi a si besando cada parte de ella

Darien-entre cada beso- te…. Extrañe toda la… noche

Serena-trataba inútil mente escapar pues el juego se le salio de control y estaba sucumbiendo en los brazos y los besos de su esposo- yo… yo también te extrañe... Pero sera mejor… ir con los…demás no crees...

Darien- pero yo... Prefiero… estar con tigo-ya la había acostado y besaba su estomago plano [plano y eso que no come la chamaca traga] sabia que con eso no resistiría esa guardia que ella tenia-además creo que… ya no…es momento para negociar

Serena- solo que….

Darien no dejo que terminara pues reclamaba los labios de ella para si terminar lo que ella había comenzado [sorry se los dejo a su imaginación ya se solo los alboroto y los dejo a medias] mientras los demás estaban en la cascada divirtiendo a acepción de alguien que reclamaba algo que paso mientras dormía

Lita- pero por que hicieron eso!

Mina- nosotras no fuimos fue serena la que puso la cinta además no lo ases nada mal lita

Lita- es que me da pena pero quien se le ocurrió hacer eso [si a quien es como si digieran que yo puedo ser la sucesora de da'vinci]

Ami- es que solo faltaban tu, Rini, serena y Hotaru

Rei- pero ella no quiso cantar y tu ya te habías ido a dormir

Rini- que pasa por que gritas lita

Lita- por nada es que las chicas me contaron lo que paso a noche sobre todo que serena puso una grabación de nosotras cantando

Rini-si y creo que cantas muy bien

Mina- ya ves asta Rini lo cree

Rei-no solo ella [mírala ya anda de intrigosa]

Lita-a que te refieres [que burra ya cayo]

Mina- a que los demás decían lo mismo pero Seiya…

Lita- el que?

Rini- no sabia que decir pues lo dejaste bastante sorprendido

Lita- pues no dicen que Ami fue la sorpresa de la noche-lo dijo algo sonrojado

Seiya-saliendo de repente- y lo fue pero tu mas por que no me habías dicho que cantabas he

Lita- sera por que no lo hago por que crees que no lo dije

Yaten- pues lo haces muy bien

Taiki- quisiéramos escucharte a hora

Lita- no gracias prefiero evitarme la vergüenza

Haruka-oigan [ja salvada por la campana] no creen que ya es hora de que dejen salir a Darien y a serena [dudo que quieran salir]

Lita- tienes razón si no la sacamos quien sabe que pueda pasarle a Darien-[creo que es al revés quien sabe que podría pasarle a serena]

Seiya- tan grave es [no tanto]

Rei- mejor no preguntes y anda a abrir ese candado

Ami- por que no sabremos que habrá pasado

Seiya-esta bien ya voy-empieza a correr rápido asi el campamento

Taiki- anda lita cantar un poco que no te de pena

Lita- que no, meda pena enserio

Yaten- yo no se como te da pena cantar pero no te da pena que Seiya duerma con tigo en la misma habitación [Uuy a hora si se va armar]

Haruka- como esta eso [si que explique que explique!]

Michiru- lita creo que tendrás que explicarnos

Lita- oigan solo se quedo por que me sentía mal y me estaba cuidando [si pobre T_T]

Mina- la primera ves si [ah no pero no pudo que darse callado]

Setsuna- como hubo una segunda ves

Rei- si [con esas amigas para que quieres mas]

Nicolas- lita nunca pensé que…

Lita- ya algo nerviosa- o…oigan no piensen mal la primera me sentía mal y la segunda uve una pesadilla después de que nos regresamos los recuerdos ok asi que no paso nada entendieron

Mina- si tú te creo

Lita-podemos hablar de otra cosa [pobre debe de estar como tomate]

Seiya- de que hablan oigan por que me miran asi que ice-poniéndose nervioso por todas las miradas sobre el-lita que pasa

Lita- nada oigan creanme no paso nada

Ami-yo te creo

Seiya- alguien puede explicarme por favor-con una gota en la cabeza

Taiki-luego ahora dinos que paso con serena y Darien

Seiya- pues nada todo estaba tranquilo solo quite el candado y me vine corriendo y no supe más

Hotaru- solo que da esperar

Yaten- chicos vengan un momento-alejándose de las chicas

Sammy- que pasa

Seiya- si Yaten que tramas

Yaten- bueno traje de contrabando pistolas de agua globos y otras cosas que les parece si iniciamos una guerra contra las chicas

Nicolas- si les parece si esperamos a Darien

Mientras las chicas

Lita- que estarán tramando los chicos-lo dijo mientras los miraba

Mina- de seguro alguna broma [bruja adivina aguas Rei que te dejan sin trabajo]

Rei-alguna idea de lo que es [pues adivina tu eres la vidente del grupo]

Haruka- que les parece si los saboteamos la broma

Rini- si sea lo que sea ay que combatirlos

Hotaru- lo que si es que ay que esperar a serena

Setsuna- tienes razón

Lita- lo que vayan hacer ellos ay que prepararnos para contrarrestarlo

Michiru- y por que no aprovechamos el bosque

Rei- hablas de poner trampas [creo que eso es mas que ovio no creen? Lo siento pero me saldrá lo militar aquí]

Lita- es buena idea pero nos tomara tiempo hacerlas

Michiru- no si nos transformamos-sacando su pluma de transformación

Mina- Michiru tiene razón ay que hacerlo

Lita- bien entonces Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y yo iremos a hacer las trampas el resto distraiga a los chicos

Mina- muy bien hagámoslo [sangre, sangre muuaajajajajaja, jajajaj]

Los chicos

Yaten- tenemos que distraer a las chicas mientras Seiya y yo vamos por las cosas

Eliot-no se que tal si tratan de hacer algo como una trampa [kami este niño le quitara el trabajo Rei]

Taiki- no lo creo les tomara mucho tiempo hacerlas [jajajaj que ingenuos pobrecitos]

Nicolás- en tonses vamos

Con esto comenzaron sus planes con la cautela de que no fueran descubiertos [sorry pero aquí me voy a dar vuelo] en eso serena y Darien llegaron al campo de batalla [por asi decirlo] fueron llamados cada quien por su lado [o bando ja XD]

Rei- serena ven tenemos que preguntarte algo

Serena- si ya voy

Nicolas- Darien ven tienes que darnos tu opinión sobre algo

Darien- si

Con las chicas

Serena- muy bien que pasa?

Mina- antes dinos que tal te fue con la lucha [lucha? Fue una de esas como se dice asi tuya mía te la presto acaríciala y mas bien no la dejo ir pues la en cerro jajaja XD si suena como comentario futbolero sorry asi soy jaja XD]

Serena- mejor no hablemos de eso –lo dijo algo roja

Rei- no funciono lo que te enseñamos

Serena- al principio si [pero le cambio la jugada ja XD] pero me engaño y baje la guardia y se aprovecho [yo no me quejaría]

Hotaru- pero no te defendiste [ovio que si pero con ese hombre quien va querer meter las manos o no chicas]

Serena- si pero depuse el tomo el control y ya no había forma de escapar [si tanto que sufrió la pobre] además no podía salir de la tienda [yo no se de que se queja no fue penal digo ella empezó]

Rini- je esa fui yo con Seiya quienes te encerramos

Serena- que por que y no me salgas que los amenazo [por que tendría que amenazarlos ay otros medios]

Rini- para nada solo nos soborno a mi me dijo que si lo ayudaba no diría o se quejaría de nada con respecto a Eliot y acepte [el soborno es un claro ejemplo para poder conseguir ayuda] y pues a Seiya no se que le diría

Serena- no lo puedo creer [a pa' madirito se consiguió bastante ingenioso]

Lita-_llegando con las demás y alcasaron a oír lo que hablaban_- a horita olvídate de eso tendrás tu oportunidad de desquitarte los chicos tienen planeado algo y nosotras ya estamos listas para contraatacar

Mina- un momento donde esta Yaten y Seiya-_volteando a ver asi donde estan los chicos _

Hotaru- creo que ya comenzamos [comenzamos? Con el partido digo la guerra]

Lita- muy bien chicas este es el plan Michiru Ami ustedes a la cascada

Michiru- ven Ami vamos a ya te explico-empezando a caminar

Lita-Haruka, Setsuna ustedes se encargaran de avisarnos donde estan los chicos o quien cayo

Haruka- de acuerdo vamos

Lita- serena, Hotaru y Rini ustedes en tierra mientras que Rei y yo sobre los árboles mina tú serás la carnada

Mina- por que yo

Lita- por que lo mas posible que vallas aser la primera que ataque Yaten y por lógica los chicos atacaran sus parejas yo las guiare para que sepan donde estan las trampas

Mina- ok

Lita- por lo mientras cada quien manténganse cerca de la cascada para que piensen que nos tomaran de sorpresa

Rei- asi que cuando nos ataquen correremos a nuestros lugares

Serena- bien

Lita- cuando caiga uno de los chicos solo digan que Sailor lo acabo

Rini- bien

[Señoras y señores este es el resultado de ver tanto full metal panic]

Mientras con los chicos

Taiki- que tal te fue con serena

Darien- estuve apunto de quedarme sin brazo [y casi no vemos nacer a Rini] pero al final gane [cínico]

Nicolas- a hora lo importante es otra cosa

Darien- que es?

Sammy- estamos en guerra [lo que no saben que tienen un enemigo mas fuerte que vinladen]

Darien- no entiendo

Eliot- pues Yaten le declaro la guerra a las chicas

Darien- y ellas saben [para nada solo hicieron algunas trampas para tenerlas de adorno]

Sammy- para nada Yaten y Seiya fueron abusar algunas cosas

Seiya- regresamos –traían pistolas con pequeños tanques llenos de agua o pintura al igual que pequeñas bolsas llenas de globos con harina agua y pintura-estan listos

Nicolas- si le estábamos explicando a Darien que vamos hacer

Yaten- de acuerdo este es el plan cada quien se va con su pareja mantengase juntos y no se separen a menos que las chicas corran

Taiki- pero que pasara con Haruka Michiru Setsuna y lita

Yaten- Seiya se encargara primero de lita en cuanto algunos de nosotros esta libre le ayudaremos con las demás

Seiya- muy bien listos caballeros escojan sus armas [Uuy con ustedes rambo señores]

Sammy- cuando una de las chicas se rinda o este fuera de combate digan que Sailor es ok

Todos- al mismo tiempo-bien

Seiya- entonces vamos

_**Fin capi18**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_**Hoooola de nuevo espero que este capi les gustara si no lo disfrutaran mas en el próximo la guerra asido de clarada por parte de los chicos contra las chicas pobres no saben que las chavas ya tienen algo preparado para defenderse de ellos esta situación estará muy divertida además de que yo me doy vuelo en estos capis por que me sale lo militar abra términos que luego les explicare además si la narración se ve muy al estilo de comentarista de fútbol es que se me ocurrió hacerlo asi además de que si con esto no les arranco una carcajada y me rendiré y seguiré con el de siempre misterio(XDmuuajajajajajaj ) también vemos como Darien le tiende una pequeña trampa a serena pero o sorpresa serena se defendió pero después le voltearon la jugada a la pobre jajá bueno eso aparte de que entre mina y Eliot le quitaran el trabajo a Rei si siguen asi esta ves sango tampoco apareció en este capi debe de estar viendo al niño mandarina como siempre o en clases de ingles abran notado que mencione una serie es full metal panic una serie llena de misterio acción y risas y una pizca de romance esta serie es muy buena se las recomiendo mucho bueno como siempre jitomatazos bombas yucatecas (si se saben una me la mandan) comentarios quejas sugerencias al MSN de siempre **____** sayonara O.O**_


	19. Chapter 19 guerra amazonas VS caballeros

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capi 19 titulo: guerra de sexos amazonas vs. Caballeros! Quien ganara?

Los chicos tomaron sus armas estaban listos para la guerra mientras las chicas solo esperaban para contraatacar lita y Rei solo repasaban el plan Haruka y Setsuna estaban en lo alto de la cascada observando todo bien ocultas Michiru y Ami detrás de la cascada mina nadando serena Rini y Hotaru simulaban que platicaban mientras los chicos se ponían a una distancia que fuera buena para hacer el ataque

Seiya-listos señores [señor si señor O_O]

Darien- pues hagámoslo-comenzando caminar

Al momento de decirlo los chicos comienzan a acercarse Haruka ve lo que pasa y da un silbido como un ave era la señal de las chicas para poner su plan en acción los chicos no se dieron cuenta pues siguieron acercándose lentamente como lita había predicho al salir mina del agua recibe un globo con pintura que casi le cae en la cabeza [si no se agacha le pasa lo del perico]

Mina- aaaah! Chicas corran

Al dar el grito todas comenzaron a correr los chicos ceben obligados a correr tras de ellas en diferentes direcciones la mayoría asi al bosque

Taiki- vayan yo me quedo a buscar a Ami

Seiya- muy bien Darien, Eliot y Sammy vayan juntos Asia la derecha Yaten tu a la izquierda yo iré cerca del campamento Nicolas ven con migo

Nicolas- si vamos-separándose de los demás

Al momento de hacerlo Haruka da un silbido diferente para dar entender que se an separado

Lita- Rei ya se an separado

Rei- si-dando un silbido para a visar a serena que estaba escondida tras de un árbol ella solo movió la cabeza asintiendo

En la cascada

Michiru- lista Ami

Ami- si lo estoy

Michiru- entonces sal ya

Y asi como le dijo Michiru Ami salio Taiki al notarlo comenzó a lanzarle globos a diestra y siniestra para su mala suerte los globos solo tenían agua

Taiki- rayos solo me queda la pistola-la cual tenia agua con pintura

Ami- no es buena idea que lo hagas [yo que tu le hacia caso]

Taiki- asi ya veremos-_comenzando a dispara pero Ami esquivo cada uno de esos disparos cuando comienza a correr asi dentro de la cascada_-no escaparas-_siguiéndola pero de repente cae por que tropezó con una cuerda la cual tiraba de una red que ase que eleve a Taiki_-es una trampa[creo que eso es mas que ovio]

Ami-te lo Alberti jajaja [debiste haberle hecho caso]

Michiru- y no eres el único que caerá jajaja

Taiki-como supieron que…

Ami- pensaban hacer una broma

Michiru- deben aprender disimular mejor saben

Taiki-eso quiere decir que los chicos

Ami- si también les espera una sorpresa- _toma la pistola de agua que estaba en el suelo y sale junto con Michiru-_vamos a dar la señal-_saliendo de la cascada_

Michiru-Sailor Mercury y nepturno listas

Haruka al oír da la otro silbido como señal de que cayo uno

Lita- ya cayó uno

Rei- que dan 6 vamos con lita-esto lo dijo mientras brincaban de árbol en árbol

Lita- ahí esta –viendo como mina corría

La pobre estaba siendo alcanzada por Yaten lita dio un silbido que hizo que mina volteara haber asía arriba lita le hizo un señal para que brincaran al llegar a un punto escucho otro silbido para saltar la trampa Yaten no comprendía por que salto de ese modo a tan solo unos metros de alcanzarla por fin cae de repente en un hoyo de unos 3mt de profundidad [haber como sale]

Yaten- rayos nos tendieron una trampa

Mina- se asoma – merecido se los tiene por andar asiendo bromas

Yaten- ya lo tenía planeado

Mina- si adiós ahí te quedas-guiñándole un ojo

Yaten- no me dejes aquí

Mina-ya no lo escuchaba pues estaba llegando a la cascada- Sailor Venus lista

Esta vez fue Setsuna quien dio la señal de igual forma que Haruka

Serena- ya cayo otro faltan 5 me pregunto quienes fueron-esto lo dijo mientras corrían

Rini-solo sigue corriendo [as le caso corre]

Hotaru- miren ahí esta lita-viendo asi arriba de los árboles

Lita les hizo la misma señal que a mina solo que a intervalos el primero fue a Hotaru pues Sammy le pisaba los talones este queda atrapado por una soga que lo sujeta de un tobillo para dejarlo colgado de cabeza

Hotaru- que tal esta la vista aya arriba

Sammy- Hotaru bajame por favor

Hotaru-lo siento pero ahí te quedas adiós

Sammy-Hotaru! Baaajameee! Vamos solo era una broma

Ella ya no lo escuchaba pues iba llegando a la cascada

Hotaru-Sailor satur lista

Setsuna volvió a dar la señal

Rini- otro bueno quedan 4-voltea haber asía los árboles y lita le ase una señal con la manos al momento Eliot cae en un hoyo antes de poder alcanzar a Rini

Eliot- riiiniii! Sacame de aquí

Rini-salta dentro del hoyo – no, se lo merecen

Eliot-vamos sacame de aquí

Rini- se acerca y le da un beso-lo siento pero no-y sale dando un salto

Eliot- riiiniii!

Rini de la misma forma que las demás se fue asía la cascada encontrándose a mina Hotaru Michiru y Ami platicando y riendo como habían caído sus contrincantes

Rini-Sailor chivimoon lista

Haruka- dio la señal-solo queda la gatita Rei y ita

Setsuna- si ya casi acaban

Lo que no sabían es que serena estaba luchando con su cansancio que no la dejaba correr un pequeño silbido le indico su turno y salto un arbusto que Darien no hizo lo que no sabia el es que ese arbusto era una red que lo elevo para dejarlo colgado serena por fin se detuvo pero Estévez se reía al ver a Darien atrapado en la red

Darien- rayos una trampa

Serena- si y una muy buena adiós

Darien- espera serena bajame de aquí

Serena-lo ciento cariño pero ahí te quedas por bromista

Darien-SERENA!

Pero serena seguía caminando entre risas llego a la cascada con las demás

Serena-Sailor Moon lista

Haruka- esta vez dio dos silbidos para indicar que solo quedaban dos-bueno solo queda lita y Rei

Serena- y bien chicas como les fue

Mina- no se lo esperaban jajajajaja XD

Mientras en el bosque

Nicolas- Seiya no escucho a nadie presiento que algo salio mal los chicos no an gritado

Seiya- tienes razón que estará pasando

Lo que ellos no sabían es que lita y Rei los observaban desde la copa de un árbol y estaban hablando en vos baja

Lita- bueno Rei solo quedamos nosotras

Rei- muy bien voy a bajar yo primero

Lita- bien

Rei baja del árbol sale corriendo los chicos la notan pero solo era perseguida por Nicolas que le arrojaba globos con harina como podía pero de repente pierde piso para caer en un hoyo

Nicolas- REI! Reiii! Sacame de aquí

Rei- saltando dentro del hoyo-lo siento pero aquí te quedas para que aprendas

Nicolas- vamos Rei sacame-lo dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a ella

Rei-pero antes de que lo hiciera salta y sale de ahí- no y adiós

Rei hizo caso omiso a lo que Nicolas le gritaba siguió caminando asta llegar a la cascada

Rei-Sailor Mars lista

Haruka-dio el último silbido-bueno solo queda lita

Serena- aunque Seiya le dará batalla

Hotaru- si presiento que si

Mina- chicas hagan sus apuestas jajaja

Rini-yo entro a que en 5 minutos llega lita

Serena- yo digo que 3 minutos

Haruka yo 6mn.

Setsuna-1mn

Ami-como analizando-yo digo que 10mn

Hotaru- no creo que dure mucho tanto yo le doy 3 igual que serena

Michiru-yo estoy con Haruka

Rei-y yo también

Mina- yo le doy 8mn que se ra el premio

Rini- la cena

Haruka- la que gane estará libre de tener que ayudar hacer la cena y los demás le aremos una cena especial que les parece

Serena- yo estoy de acuerdo

Ami- muy bien

Mina- espero que cocinen bien jajaja empieza el conteo aa… hora-esto lo dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera

Mientras en el bosque una persecución daba comienzo lita corría entre los árboles y Seiya estaba siguiéndola de cerca mientras zizaqgueava entre los árboles para evitar los globos con pintura que son lanzados por Seiya

Cuenta

Mina- ya pasa un minuto Setsuna estas fuera

Bosque

Por fin lita se detiene un momento para ocultadse tras de un árbol mientras Seiya sigue buscando lita decide subir a uno de los árboles

Cuenta

Mina- tres minutos y nada serena y Hotaru dios

Bosque

Seiya imito a lita y subió a un árbol mientras ella seda cuenta y comienza a saltar de un árbol a otro mientras Seiya la sigue sin darle descanso

Cuenta

Mina- cinco minutos Rini lo siento jajaja solo quedamos Haruka Ami y yo

Bosque

En eso lita salta a suelo firme y Seiya también pero al hacerlo lita no pierde tiempo y sale corriendo de nueva cuenta

Lita- no sera tan fácil atraparme-gritándole a Seiya

Seiya-contestándole-lo se pero no me rendiré

Cuenta

Mina- seis minutos Haruka perdiste quedamos nosotras Ami

El tiempo pasaba y no había forma de hacer parar a lita

Serena- 9 minutos mina estas fuera solo queda ver si llega en el tiempo que Ami dijo

Haruka 40 segundos

Lita por fin separa y Seiya le apunta

Michiru- 30 seg.

Pero al dar unos pasos pisa una cuerda que lo deja colgado de cabeza

Rini- 20seg.

Lita- te lo dije que no me atraparías tan fácil adiós

Seiya no espera primero bajame

Lita- no

Seiya- que paso con los demás

Lita- eso es lo que voy a averiguar adiós-comenzando a correr para llegar a la cascada

Serena- 9

Mina- 8

Hotaru-7

Rini- creo que la veo

Rei-5

Setsuna-4

Serena- si es ella bueno parece que Ami gano

Lita- que gano

Ami- que me hicieran la cena

Lita- asi y yo que

Ami- la pienso compartir con tigo

Hotaru- y a hora que hacemos chicas

Rei- que tal si vamos a comer con tanto correr medio hambre

Michiru- y los muchachos los vamos a dejar asi

Lita- si solo un rato si para la cena no logran salir de las trampas los vamos a buscar deacuerdo

Serena- a mí me parece bien

Y todas se fueron de regreso al campamento entre risas y se dispusieron a comer el tiempo pasaba y no habían señales de los chicos y ya era casi la hora de la cena asi que decidieron ir a buscarlos Michiru Haruka y Setsuna se que daron mientras las demás buscaban a los guerreros caídos [jajaja, jajajaj, jajaja, por burros se lo merecen]

En la cascada

Ami- hola que tal te la pasaste he!- con una sonrisa

Taiki- ya me vas a bajar de aquí tengo mucha hambre anda si?

Ami-jajaja a eso vine-bajándolo de la red que lo sostenía

Taiki-gracias

Ami- espero ayas aprendidas tu lección

Taiki- lo prometo ya se que no es bueno meterse con ustedes y menos si estan juntas-dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ami-bueno vamos para que comas

Taiki- si

En el bosque

Mina- hola te gusto la sorpresa-encontró sentado a Yaten

Yaten- ya me vas sacar de aquí-lo dijo en tono molesto

Mina-notando el tono-estas enojado

Yaten-lo estaré si no me sacas

Mina- en ese caso ahí te quedas adiós

Yaten- no espera ya sacame por favor [no que muy ofendido hombre quien los entiende]

Mina-bueno-y le arroja una cuerda para sacarlo

Yaten-ya fuera-que bueno es estar aquí arriba

Mina-espero que no lo vuelvas hacer por que la próxima te va peor

Yaten- creeme no volverá a pasar-esto lo dijo mientras la abraza

Mina-bueno vamos a que comas algo

Yaten- si

A unos metros de ahí

Hotaru- hola que tal la vista

Sammy- muy buena que ya me vas a bajar

Hotaru- si a eso vine-bajándolo

Sammy-increíble que nos pusieran trampas

Hotaru- se lo merecen

Sammy- bueno ya entendí

Hotaru-entonces vámonos

Rini-hola-saltando dentro del hoyo

Eliot- hola te esperaba

Rini- asi

Eliot- si por cierto cuando nos piensan sacar de aquí

Rini- a eso vine vamos

Eliot-saltando junto con Rini asi fuera de hoyo-por fin

Rini- bueno vamos para que comas

Eliot-espera-deteniéndola para abrasarla-que mala fuiste al dejarme aquí solo

Rini-lo tenias bien merecido pudiste haberte negado pero no seguiste el juego sosteniendo el abrazo

Eliot-si bueno me quería divertir un poco

Rini- si mojándome o poniéndome harina

Eliot-he si!-dándole un beso Que Rini correspondió- a hora si vamos que tengo hambre-lo dijo después de haber soltado a Rini

Rini-si vamos

Serena-hola este cómodo

Darien-todo lo contrario ya me vas a bajar

Serena- si espera un poco-bajando la red con cuidado-listo

Darien-gracias una buena trampa no me lo esperaba

Serena-si obra de lita bueno vamos al campamento

Darien- si tengo hambre

Rei-hola tantito-saltando dentro del hoyo

Nicolas-hola a hora si me vas a sacar de aquí

Rei- si-acercándose a el

Nicolas- que malvada me dejaste en un hoyo por segunda vez

Rei- perdón ?_?

Nicolas-la abraza-la primera fue cuando pensé que te perdí y ahora por una broma

Rei-sosteniendo el abrazo- bueno que quieres que te diga

Nicolas-nada-esto lo termino de decir para besarla intensamente Rei correspondió el beso depuse de unos segundo se separan

Rei- bueno vamos a salir para que comas algo

Nicolas- si ya quiero comer

Lita-hola disfrutas de la vista jajaja

Seiya-mu graciosa mira como me rió

Lita-no me digas que estas enojado

Seiya- no solo un poco sorprendido

Lita- asi por que

Seiya- como es posible que nos tendieran una trampa

Lita-asi como fue posible que ustedes quisieran hacer un mural con nosotras-esto lo dijo mostrando la pistola con la carga de agua y pintura

Seiya- bueno ya ustedes ganaron a hora puedes bajarme ya

Lita- si pero antes voy hacer lo que tu intentaste con migo-toma la pistola para rociar a Seiya con el contenido

Seiya-lita! No! Espera ya basta no!

Lita-jajaja, jajaja, ok ya puedes bajar-soltando la cuerda que sostenía sin ningún cuidado con eso Seiya cae y se da un buen golpe[quien lo soba]-te dolió-acercándose ara ayudarlo a levantarse

Seiya- si solo mi orgullo pero estoy bien-tomando la mano que lita le ofrecía para levantarse pero al querer hacerlo resbala con la pintura que el mismo escurría y cae sobre lita

Lita- aaah!

Seiya-se levanta un poco para encontrarse con la cara sonrojada de lita-lo siento no qui se…

Lita-eeh... podrías quitarte- se lo pidió por que estaban en una posición algo incomoda

Seiya- si claro-levantándose un poco rojo

Lita-mejor nos vamos- se levanta y comenzó a caminar

Seiya-lita esperame

Lita- pues apresúrate-esto lo dijo por que caminaba mas aprisa en poco tiempo llegaron con los demás

Rini- miren ahí viene lita pero que es eso jajaja

Mina- miren un pìtuffo jajaja [calmate gargamel]

Seiya-muy bien veo que les causa gracia

Serena- bastante a decir verdad jajaja

Yaten-jajá toma-le da una toalla para que se limpiara ala pintura-siéntate a comer

Seiya- si gracias

Nicolas- oigan que les parece si esta noche nos vamos a la casa y ya mañana nos vamos a la playa

Setsuna- seria bueno dormir en una cama

Rei- si muy buena idea pero abra suficientes recamaras para todos

Nicolas- creo que si algunos tendremos que compartir habitación

Haruka-pues ay que empezar a empacar para irnos antes de que oscurezca mas

Lita- pues manos a la obra

Les tomo poco tiempo quitar las tiendas y asi caminar asi la casa de Nicolas después de un rato llegaron todos estaban sorprendidos al ver la casa por dentro

Mina- si que esta grande tú casa Nicolas

Nicolas- no es mía en realidad es de mis padres

Rei- si bueno dejemos eso para después Nicolas puedes decirnos cuales son los cuartos

Nicolas si síganme-subieron las escaleras asta el segundo piso era un pasillo bastante grande-haber habitación 1 la principal solo una cama

Mina- serena y Darien ahí

Darien-solo espero que no aya peros estas ves

Serena- no te preocupes no habrán

Nicolas- bien vaya dejando sus cosas

Darien- si gracias-entrando a la habitación

Nicolas- bueno hab.2 2 camas

Rini- creo que tomare esa con Hotaru

Hotaru- por mi esta bien

Nicolas- hab. 3 frente a esta dos camas igual que la otra

Eliot- Sammy y yo esta

Sammy- si-pasando junto con Eliot

Nicolas-ok siguiente solo una cama

Michiru- la tomamos nosotras-refiriendose a Haruka y ella

Nicolas-bien- hab.5 igual a la otra una cama

Setsuna- yo esa

Nicolas- en el siguiente ay tres camas

Seiya- nosotros ahí

Yaten- si vamos

Taiki- gracias Nicolas

Nicolas- de nada bueno chicas solo quedan dos habitaciones en una ay tres camas y en la otra solo una como le van hacer

Rei- tu donde dormirás

Nicolas- por mi no e preocupes yo dormiré en el estudio ahí ay un sofa cama

Ami- bueno chicas que les parece si le sedemos esa habitación a lita

Lita-a mi? No pero..

Mina- si lita te lo ganaste sin ti no hubiéramos ganado a los chicos

Rei- si toma esa habitación

Lita- esta bien

Nicolas bueno entonces las dejo voy a revisar algunas cosas a la cocina las espero en 6 minutos en el salón vale a por favor a visen a los demás ok

Lita- si claro

Las chicas entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones después de unos minutos lita entra a la habitación de Ami, Rei y Mina

Lita- listas

Mina- si

Lita- y Rei donde esta

Ami- debe de estar con Nicolas

Lita- bueno me adelanto para avisarle a los de más

Mina- ok en un momento vamos

Lita sale de la habitación asía la habitación de los hermanos Kou llega y toca a la puerta

Lita-chicos puedo pasar

Seiya- si pasa-abriendo la puerta

Lita- y Taiki y Yaten donde estan

Seiya- fueron a buscar a Nicolas

Lita- incolas me dijo que les avisara que nos espera a bajo

Seiya- ah bueno pues te ayudo

Lita- si claro-salen hacia la habitación de Setsuna y tocan a la puerta-Setsuna podemos pasar

Setsuna-abriendo la puerta-si que pasa

Seiya- solo que Nicolas nos espera abajo

Setsuna- creo que yo no voy estoy algo cansada quiero dormir

Lita- ok nosotros avisamos

Setsuna- si gracias

Seiya- bueno vamos con Michiru y Haruka

Lita- si-llegando a la puerta y toca-hola Haruka podemos pasar

Haruka-abre la puerta-si que paso

Lita- solo para decirte que Nicolas nos espera a todos a bajo

Haruka- creo que nosotros no vamos pueden avisar

Seiya- si claro

Haruka-gracias

Lita- bueno a hora Eliot y Sammy-llegando a su cuarto-toca tu

Seiya- si-toca a la puerta-Sammy podemos pasar-pero no hubo respuesta-hola? que raro vamos con Rini y Hotaru

Lita- si –tocando en la habitación de Rini-Rini Hotaru podemos pasar

Rini- si claro pasen-

Dentro estaban no solo Rini y Hotaru si no también Eliot y Sammy

Seiya- sabes lo que puede pasar si Haruka te ve aquí

Sammy-si pero debe de estar ocupada con Michiru

Hotaru-si y no se va acordar en un buen rato de nosotros

Lita- bueno solo venimos a decirles que nos esperan en el salón

Rini- lo siento pero aquí nos quedamos

Eliot- si vamos a jugar cartas

Seiya- ok nosotros los cubrimos-saliendo y cerrando la puerta-bueno solo queda serena y Darien-llegando a la puerta –toco yo o tu

Lita-creo que yo-tocando la puerta-serena podemos pasar

Serena- si espera un momento-esto lo dijo gritando

Seiya- pero que rayos-escuchando mucho ruido

Serena- listo-abriendo la puerta-ahora si que decías

Lita-solo que nos esperan abajo en el salón

Darien- si ahora bajamos

Seiya- ok:-/ nos vemos entonces-depuse de que cerraron la puerta

Lita- que fue eso ?_?

Seiya- mejor no preguntes y vamos-empezando a caminar- por cierto lo de ase un rato en el bosque

Lita- solo fue un accidente no te preocupes-bajando las escaleras-solo olvídalo si

Seiya-si claro-entrando junto con ella al salón

Rei-se tardaron

Lita- si es que pasamos a avisarles a todos

Yaten- y que dijeron

Seiya-bueno pues haruka, michiru, setsuna

Lita-Eliot, Sammy, Rini y Hotaru no bajaran

Taiki- y donde esta Ami y mina

Mina-aquí estamos- entrando junto con Ami y sentándose cada quien con sus parejas-y serena y Darien donde estan

Lita- ya vienen los esperamos

Serena- no es necesario ya estamos aquí-entrando junto con Darien

Nicolas-bueno chicos que les parece si jugamos un poco-poniendo un poco de música

Rei-pero a que

Mina- verdad o reto que les parece

Yaten-por mi esta bien

Nicolas- que dices Rei

Rei-por que no y tu serena

Serena- si pude ganarle a Darien hoy podré con esto

Darien- asi bueno yo también entro y ustedes lita y Ami

Taiki-tu decides Ami

Ami-creo que prefiero solo ver

Taiki-bueno me quedo con Ami solo veremos

Mina- que mal

Lita-bueno vale yo entro al juego

Sella- yo también quien empieza

Mina- empiezo yo preguntando a…-mirando a cada uno de los presentes- seiya

Seiya-si

Mina- que prefieres pregunta o reto

Seiya-pregunta

Mina-muy bien dime tres cosas que te gusten de lita

Lita- OYE!

Mina- quee! El tiene que responder o si no

Seiya- no te preocupes ya va haber 1 su sencillez para hacer las cosas 2 su bondad y valentía 3 su persistencia para ayudar a los demás esforzándose al máximo [creo que era mas fácil decirle que la quiere]

Mina-bien tu turno

Seiya-bien serena pregunta o reto

Serena-pregunta

Seiya-dime desde que te casaste con Darien que es lo que mas te gusta hacer con el omitiendo otras cosas jajá

Serena- muy gracioso pues el tiempo que compartimos todo

Seiya-bien te toca

Serena-creo que no te doy mi turno mina

Mina- por mi esta bien veamos...Lita

lita-si

Mina- bien pregunta o reto

Lita- como ya escogieron muchas preguntas [apenas van dos] reto

Mina- esperaba escuchar eso [pobre la que le espera] te reto a que cantes

lita-a cantar no todo menos eso

Rei-uuuy no hubieras dicho eso yo que tu cantaba

lita-no lo are

mina-entonces sera castigo bueno tendrás que besar a seiya y con tiempo [lindo castigo quien cambia de lugar con lita]

Lita- OYE! No

Mina- entonces canta

Rei- te lo dije

Mina- escoge de unas ves

Lita- no me presiones mina

Seiya- lita mejor canta [hasta que hablo]

Lita- crees que no lo aria verdad [sin querer le dio en el orgullo]

Seiya- oye no es eso

Serena- bueno lita canta si no tendrás que besarlo

Lita- es que… yo

Mina- canta o besas decide ya [vaya si la tienen bajo presión]

Lita-creo que debí quedarme en la habitación

Yaten- solo es un juego

Nicolas-si solo un juego canta si no vézalo

Lita- ok

Yaten-además no seria la primera ve que lo besas

Lita- por si no recuerdas el me beso a mi y no éramos nosotros precisamente

Seiya- ya déjenla lita solo canta nada mas

Lita- no lo are

Seiya- si que eres terca

Mina- pues entonces besalo y no salgas que ne la mejilla que es en la boca

Lita-dando un fuerte suspiro-estabien lo besare con tal de no cantar [mira que sacrificada]

Mina-límite de tiempo 15 segundos vale

Lita-parada frente a sella-si ya entendí

Lita sabia lo que estaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no por eso su corazón dejaba de latir a mil por hora sentía que se saldría en cualquier momento de su cuerpo no respondía al sentir tan cerca a seiya percibió la respiración de el al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una melodía muy bella seiya solo esperaba frente a ella el no quería recibir un beso de lita siendo obligada o por un juego si no todo lo contrario

_Nos conocemos hace algún tiempo atrás_

_Y eh visto en tilo que nunca vi en nadie más_

_Quiero que sepas ahora mismo la verdad_

_Entre mas te eh conocido te desconozco mas y mas…_

_Eres más de lo que pienso mucho, mucho más_

Lita coloco suavemente una mano sobre el rostro de seiya mientras la otra sobre el hombro el solo la miraba fijamente no dejaba y no quería dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes los chicos solo miraban y no decían nada parecía que solo estaban ellos dos solos en el lugar

_Quiero conocerte déjame conocerte_

_Quiero vivir descubriéndote_

_Vas mas allá de lo que estos ojos pueden ver_

_Una realidad que ha cambiado todo lo que se_

_Eres más de lo que pienso mucho, mucho más_

lita- se acerco mas a el casi podría oír la reparación de el mientras seiya seguía esperando que lita se arrepintiera en ese momento cosa que no paso pues solo sintió los delgados labios de ella sobre los suyos lita solo sentía como Seiya respondía al beso de una forma inexplicablemente calida

_Quiero conocerte déjame conocerte_

_Quiero vivir descubriéndote_

_Quiero conocerte déjame conocerte_

_Quiero vivir descubriéndote..._

Seiya se separo de ella al escuchar al ultima estrofa de la canción ella al sentir la separación abre sus ojos solo para ver como se iba asentar aun sillón sin decir una solo palabra

Mina- eeh bien cumpliste ahora te toca [si hora del desquite]

Lita-yo…he. Creo que no [como que no] mejor no saben que estoy algo cansada asi que me voy a mi cuarto

Mina- pero por que lita vamos

Lita- no! Me voy asta mañana-comenzando a caminar rápidamente

Ami-creo que esta ves te pasaste mina

Mina- vamos chicos solo fue un juego

Serena- iré a ver a lita

Darien- no iré yo creo que se lo que le pasa

Serena- bien en un momento subo-mirando como Darien comienza a subir las escaleras para después pasar su mirada a sella que esta hora se mantuvo callado-seiya estas bien

Seiya- he…que….Asi estoy bien creo que yo también me voy a descansar

Serena-te acompaño te quiero preguntar algo

Seiya-como quieras-comenzando a caminar

Ami- mina enserio por que lo hiciste

Mina- solo quería ayudar un poco haber si con eso lita reacciona a ver si asi seda cuenta de lo que siente por sella

Taiki-bueno ya no se puede aser nada mejor nos vamos a dormir

Ami- si vamos

Nicolas-bueno-apagando la música- yo me voy a la biblioteca para acomodar donde voy a dormir

Rei- te ayudo-dirigiéndose con el a la biblioteca

Mina- pues nosotros nos que damos un rato mas

Yaten- si yo le tengo que preguntar algo a mina buenas noches

Taiki si asta mañana

Mina-si adiós-viendo como se retiraban-y que me quieres preguntar-dirigiéndose a Yaten

Yaten-solo quiero saber si me puedes contar que paso entre tú y armad

Mina- para que acaso dudas de mo

Yaten- para nada yo confió en ti solo quiero saber como eras tu vida antes de conocernos solo eso no quiero secretos entre nosotros dos

mina- bien en resumen era una persona que me agradaba y tenia a una amiga que conocía mi secreto pero no sabia de el un día los presente era agradable de tenerlos a mi lado pero un día fui a una misión con ella y nos emboscaron y Salí un poco mal herida pero ella pensó que me que de adentro y que no sobre viví el de alguna forma u otra el llego al lugar y mi amiga le contó lo que paso yo los veía desde un callejos ahí me di cuenta que eran algo mas que amigos asi que decidí no salir y fingir mi muerte y regrese a Japón y conocí a las chicas

Yaten-yo... No se que decir en verdad

Mina- no tienes por que decir nada en verdad solo tienes que hacer una sola cosa

Yaten- que es?

Mina- abrazarme y estar junto con migo

Yaten—mientras la abraza -te lo juro siempre estaré con tigo y te protegeré a cualquier costo por que te as convertido en mi prioridad y lo mas importante que tengo

Mina- gracias- dándole un beso intenso y dulce a la ves asi demostraba a Yaten de una forma calida que mina de verdad lo quiere que solo el esta en su mente y corazón y que solo el ocupa ese lugar después de un rato se paran -te quiero

Yaten- yo también te quiero mi diosa

Mientras en el cuarto de lita

Darien-toca a la puerta- lita puedo pasar

Lita-abriendo-si pasa

Darien-este bien

Lita-si solo un poco cansada

Darien-de verdad no quieres hablar

Lita-yo no se

Darien- sabes que puedes confiar en mi verda

Lita- si lo se

Darien –entonces que pasa-sentándose frente a lita

Lita- no se simplemente creo que estoy confundida dime una cosa como fue que logras no confundir tu amor por serena por el amor que sentias en el pasado

Darien-fácil yo ya estaba enamorado de serena antes de saber quienes éramos en realidad mira yo se que por eso te sientes asi por sella

Lita-yo….

Darien-No te preocupes no le diré a nadie solo piensa un poco y veras que esa confusión se ira creeme al principio sera difícil mira cuando yo volví a perder la memoria* y que no recordaba a serena ella se me acercaba de forma sorpresiva pero con el tiempo fue menos efusiva yo sentía una calidez en ella una energia que la caracterizaba que me agradaba de ella yo sentía que la conocía de alguna forma pero no sabia como asta que regreso mi memoria pero yo siempre pensaba y sentía por serena ni ella ni yo somos Endimión o serenity lo fuimos en el pasado pero esto es el presente y solo somos serena y Darien es cierto somos reencarnaciones y tenemos un pasado pero esta vida que nos toco es una segunda oportunidad por lo que paso en la otra eso es lo que te esta pasando lita

Lita- lose pero sella ya tiene a alguien mas y no me quiero ilusionar otra ves

Darien-dime una cosa si sella llega en este momento y te dice que te quiere a ti que arias

Lita- que curioso lo mismo dijo serena pero en otra forma

Darien- no me as contestado

Lita-pues no se creo que hablaría con el lo tengo que pensar estoy...

Darien-mas confundida lose sera mejor que te deje sola para que pienses ok-levantándose –descansa- cerrando la puerta tras el

Lita-Darien tiene razón tengo que tomar una decisión

Mientras en el cuarto de los hermanos kou

Serena- sella estas bien te noto distraído [y como quería que este si beso a lita]

Seiya- no es nada no te preocupes en serio

Serena- estas mintiendo lo noto fue por el beso con lita

Seiya- si fue eso sabes ase un rato en el bosque cuando nos fueron a sacar de las trampas yo resbale con la pintura y caí sobre lita cuando iba a levantarme sentí la necesidad no tuve el impulso de decirle todo incluso besarla pero…

Serena-pero el beso que te dio no era como tú querías

Seiya- si me lo dio obligada solo por cumplir con el juego yo quería todo lo contrario no te niego que me gusto el beso solo

Serena-pero te hiciera gustado en otra forma y sin testigos y no como un juego verdad

Seiya- asi es y lo peor de todo es que se que se molesto por que sabe por lo que le he dicho que me gusta alguien cuando es ella

Serena-dale tiempo al tiempo ya veras que pronto podrás saber que siente ella además para lita es difícil decir lo que siente mira pongámoslo asi si Rei es terca para negar lo que siente lita es peor no dice nada y se lo aguarda para no preocupar a los demás con sus problemas lo alo es cuando se aleja para protegerlos

Seiya- jaja quien iba a decir que me fijaría en alguien por segunda ves y que solo me vería como un amigo mas-lo dijo en forma irónica

Serena-oye!-captando la forma en como la dijo

Seiya-sabes a veces quisiera no poder sentir nada

Serena-eso es imposible el sentir es el que da razón a la vida si no sufres, lloras, ríes no estas vivo y mas si no amas no lo crees asi

Seiya-tienes razón creo que iré a hablar con ella

Serena- no espera déjala sola mejor mañana hablas con ella

Seiya- esta bien

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

Rei- en serio vas a dormir aquí-viendo el sofa

Nicolas- si es practico y como se hace cama no ay problema

Rei-bueno tu asi lo quisiste- ayudándole a acomodar el sofa

Nicolas- ya mañana nos vamos a la playa

Rei- si pero esta ves estaremos en cabañas

Nicolas-si –terminado de de arreglar la cama y sentándose

Rei-asiendo lo mismo-ya quiero estar aya

Nicolas- yo no

Rei-por que-poniendo cara de interrogación?_?

Nicolas-por que no me prestaras atención y te la pasaras bajo el sol todo el día te conozco

Rei-no iba aser eso pero gracias por sugerirlo

Nicolas- entonces que ibas aser

Rei-pues tenia pensado pasarla con mi novio pero como me la voy a pasar bronceándome pues…

Nicolas-muy graciosa he! Muy graciosa-derribándola para hacerle cosquillas

Rei-jajajajaj jajaja lo se pero ya no me hagas cosquillas aja jajá

Nicolas-entonces que tal esto- besándola y esperándose

Rei- pues estas mejorando-volviendo a besarlo pero fueron su viendo de intensidad pues ya comenzaban aparecer las carisias asi que decidió separarse- este... Sera mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto

Nicolas- no por favor que date solo comparte esta noche con migo

Rei- Nicolas yo...

Nicolas- solo quiero compartir la almohada con tigo nada mas que dormir no seas mal pensada

Rei-yo no lo decía por eso

Nicolas- en tonses quédate si solo quiera despertar con tigo entre mis brazos

Rei-dio un gran suspiro- esta bien me quedare-dijo esto y se acomodo en los brazos de Nicolas

Nicolas- gracias-radiando a Rei y dándole un dulce beso para poder dormir al fin

Cuarto de Ami, mina y Rei

Taiki-bueno señorita a su cuarto y a dormir

Ami- si lo are-dándole un beso

Taiki- y si me quedo con tigo

Ami ni lo pienses

Taiki- solo a dormir oye no pienses mal lo mas seguro es que Rei se quede con Nicolas y mina con Yaten

Ami- y eso que

Taiki- pues para acompañarte si

Ami- no lo se y si las chicas te ven aquí

Taiki- lo dudo además solo vamos a dormir amenos que quieras aser otra cosa [no la tientes diablo]

Ami-muy gracioso bueno por esta ves duerme aquí-dicho esto lo deja pasar [que creyeron que pondría mas puesto tendran que esperar otro capi mas]

Cuarto de serena y Darien

Serena-estaba frente a la ventana cuando escucho que abren la puerta y voltea ver pues era Darien-como te fue con lita

Darien- mas o menos esta luchando contra su propia tormenta y a ti como te fue con seiya

Serena- se esta desesperando no sabe que hacer

Darien-que problema ni uno ni el otro saben lo que siente el otro lita esta confundida pues no sabe si quiere a este seiya o solo es un reflejo de la otra vida

Serena- seiya por su parte ya l quiere decir pero le dije que esperara que tu viera paciencia [Uuy va estar difícil]

Darien- si es algo que no tiene verdad es como alguien que yo conozco

Serena- jajaja si bueno tenemos que dormir mañana nos vamos a la playa

Darien- si buenas noches-dándole un beso

Serena- que descanses amor

_**Fin cap19**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Hoooola que tal les gusto el resultado de la guerra estuvo vertida verdad pues las chicas resultaron las ganadoras es increíble lo ingenuos que pueden ser los hombre a veces pero que digo arriba POWER WOMEN jajaja XD al que si me dio las tima fue seiya al pobre lo convirtieron en papa pìtuffo a un que es gracioso imaginarlo de ese color jajaja XD pero también vimos que se fueron a casa de Nicolas por una mejor comodidad pues al otro día partirán ala playa los chicos tu vieron un pequeño juego creo yo conocidos por todos ustedes verdad n_n ahí vimos el pequeño acercamiento entre lita y seiya puedo haber cantado pero se sacrifico y beso a seiya aun que lita también quería correr para esta parte la canción que puse se llama "quiero cono serte" de el grupo Jessé & joy esta canción esta muy buena espero les aya gustado también las chicas estuvieron con sus respectivas parejas n_n pues Rei se quedo con Nicolas en la biblioteca mina le dio un pequeña explicación a Yaten y Ami pues dejo dormir a Taiki en el mismo cuarto que ella para los próximos capis verán a una persona conocida por lita y el seiya no sabrá que aser cuando conozca a una persona en especial este capi estuvo basada en una anécdota que tuve pero en mi caso fue en la escuela con mis amigas espero les aya gustado y pues como siempre jitomatazos rosca de reyes que ya paso y no me trajeron nada T_T que malos bombas quejas sugerencias algún reclamo al correo de siempre **______** SAYONARA**_


	20. Chapter 20 lluvia para despertar

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capi 20 titulo: lluvia para despertar sol mar bikinis

En la biblioteca

Nicolas- empezaba a despertar dándose cuenta de que Rei seguía con el asi que le dio un beso para despertarla-hola buenos días

Rei- hola buenos días que jora es

Nicolas- como las 9 tenemos que desayunar para irnos pero antes que te parece una broma para despertar a lo demás-levantándose del sofá cama

Rei-de quie se trata-siguiéndolo

Nicolas- mira esto es un sistema de vigilancia que recubrí un día que vine solo es de mi padre descubrí que a si sabia el donde estaba yo todo el tiempo cuando me escondía o escapaba y también ay una pequeña alarma en cada habitación cuando se activa los aspersores contra incendios se encienden que te parece si los activamos para despertar a lo chicos

Rei- si pero ay cámaras en todos los cuartos

Nicolas- si mira-encendió los monitores- mira este es el de lita ahí esta ella luego el de ustedes

Rei-mira solo esta Ami y… Taiki?_?

Nicolas-ya encontré a mina y Yaten esta con ella en el salón se quedaron dormidos en el sillón

Rei- por lo visto se que daron toda la noche ahí mira esta bacía

Nicolas- esa es la del hermano de serena y el otro chico

Rei- creo que ya se donde esta mira estan con Rini y Hotaru siguen dormidos

Nicolas-al igual que Haruka Michiru Setsuna y también serena y Darien entonces que ¿lo asemos

Rei- si pero no ara ruido

Nicolas- no

Rei -pues actívala

Nicolas-aquí va

En todos los cuartos comenzó a llover literalmente

c. serena y Darien

Darien- que pasa por que ay agua-levantadote y poniéndose los zapatos

Serena- no lose pero ay que salir y rápido

c. Rini y Hotaru

Rini- vamos rápido ay que salir

Eliot-voy espera-tratando de ponerse los zapatos

Sammy-pero que pasa

Hotaru –no lo se

Rini-no pregunten y caminen

C. Haruka y Michiru

Haruka-vamos sirena ay que salir

Michiru- si ay que ver que pasa

c. Ami mina y Rei

Ami-pero que ocurre

Taiki- no se pero vamos haber-saliendo de la habitación

c. h. kou

Seiya- noo! Otra ves no rayos-saliendo corriendo de la habitación

c. lita

Lita-Aaah! Ay por que esto me pasa a mis otras ves no es justo por kami

Sale corriendo asía el salón encontrándose con los demás en el mismo estado que ella en pijama y empapados a acepción de mina y Yaten que se habían despertado con el secándolo- que fue lo que paso

Serena- nosotros también lo quisiéramos saber

Ami-donde esta Nicolas y Rei

Mina- la biblioteca dijo Nicolas que pasaría la noche ahí vamos

Al entrar todos encontraron a una Rei y un Nicolas luchando por dejar de reír pues estaba en el piso con lo brazos alrededor de sus costados pues ya no aguantaban seguían riendo sin parar

Rini- con que fueron ellos miren tienen un sistema de vigilancia

Eliot_-acercándose para ver-_ es cierto aquí estan todos los cuartos

Serena-. Es verdad lo hicieron a propósito

Darien- alguna forma de castigarlos

Seiya- yo tengo una toma- _le da una cuerda que estaba junto a la mochila de Nicolas-_ amarenlos y síganme

Todos lo siguieron como el pidió salieron de la casa y llegaron a una piscina

Seiya- por que no los arrojan

Nicolas- no esperen solo fu una broma no lo hagan el agua esta muy fría

Rei- sopor favor solo fue para despertarlos

Lita- si fue la segunda que me despiertan de esa manera

Seiya- y a mí también échenlos al agua

Y lo hicieron pero los desamarraron antes

Darien- creo que con eso es suficiente ay que prepararnos para ir a la playa

Lita- yo me adelanto voy a preparar el desayuno

Seiya- te ayudo

Lita- no! Yo lo hago sola no te preocupes-comenzó a caminar

Seiya- pero…

Serena- déjala no te preocupes

Darien- anda vamos

Seiya- pero yo…

Darien- calmate no te preocupes

Ami- sera mejor ir nos a cambiar y empezar a empacar

Serena- si tienes razón

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones incluidos Rei y Nicolas después de la venganza de los chicos desayunaron y después se subieron nuevamente a los autos para partir Asia la playa igualmente como llegaron al campamento

Auto de las chicas

Nicolas- oye lita por cierto te quiero pedir una disculpa no debí a ver sugerido lo del juego a noche

Mina- si yo también lita no debí obligarte a cantar y mucho menos besar a Seiya

Lita- no te preocupes ya paso todo no estoy enojada

Serena- segura

Lita- si yo se que no fue su intención hacerlo

Mina- bueno no esperaba hacerla enojar de nuevo pero que tal estuvo el beso te gusto-guiñándole un ojo

Rei- esperen-saca de nuevo los tapones para colocárselos a Nicolas otra ves sin avisar

Nicolas- oyes!

Rei- ahora si

Ami- mina no deberías decir eso

Lita- déjala mina fue solo un beso nada mas solo eso no fue la gran cosa

Serena-notando la mirada y el tono en como lo dijo cambio el tema-bueno pero si o no estuvo genial las trampas para los chicos

Rei-le quita los tapones- si bastante sorry pero no podías saber que esta vamos hablando

Nicolas- si claro

Rei- la verdad estuvo divertido sobre todo las caras que pusieron al caer en las trampas

Nicolas- si como tú no estuviste en mi lugar todo el día fue divertido para ti

Rei- en realidad lo fue no te enojes hoy te desquitaste mojando a todos o no

Nicolas- bueno si pero tú me ayudaste

Rei- si bueno

Ami- por cierto a donde vamos a quedar

Nicolas-en unas cabañas de mi familia

Lita- oye no sera mucha la molestia el que darnos ahí todos

Nicolas- para nada como casi no va nadie es bueno usarlas de ves en cuando

Serena- bueno todavía falta mucho

Nicolas- no solo entramos en esta salida y un poco mas para llegar pronto a la playa

Lita- que bien ya quiero estar en la playa

Serena- y yo también a se mucho que no vamos

Mina- si es cierto

Ami- si lo malo es que ya regresaremos a clases

Mina- si es cierto

Lita- nosotras vamos a tener muestra y un festival

Serena- es cierto no me acordaba que nos ira a tocare

Lita- no se pero ya lo sabremos

Nicolas- y de que se trata el festival

Lita- exponemos comida de todo el mundo aparte se hace concursos de canto entre otras cosas para acabar con una fogata con respecto a las actividades como canto los candidatos son propuestos por la escuela

Serena- y no se pueden negar otros solo se dedican a las demás actividades

Lita- el año pasado nos toco comida de Francia

Serena-y nos fue bastante bien

Nicolas- y pueden asistir gente de fuera de la escuela

Serena- si es para toda la universidad todas la facultades incluyendo donde estan las chicas

Nicolas – asi

Lita- si y también se pueden invitar a familiares y amigos

Nicolas- que bueno y como eligen a los que cantaran y el resto de las actividades

Serena- con un sorteo y se anuncia a toda las escuelas quienes fueron elegidos

Nicolas- y nunca an sido elegidos ustedes

Lita- gracias a kami no [nunca digas nunca muajajaja]

Nicolas- que creen chicas

Ami- que

Nicolas- ya llegamos miren-señalando asía a fuera del auto para ver la playa y las olas que rompían al llegar a la orilla

Lita- que bien lo primero que voy hacer sera meterme al agua

Serena-amiga estoy contigo

Mina-igual yo

Ami-las acompaño

Nicolas-ok solo dejen que lleguemos a la cabañas vale

Rei- si

Hotaru-ya quiero llegar

Después de esto se estacionaron frente a dos cabañas bastante grandes junto con los demás autos para salir todos de ellos

Nicolas- se aplicaran las mismas reglas del campamento las chicas de un lado y los chicos del otro vale

Lita-más claro que el agua adiós

Seiya- adonde vas

Lita-se para en seco-me voy a cambiar para meterme un rato al agua ay algún problema con eso [tómala por preguntón]

Seiya-no ninguno perdona

Serena-nosotras también nos vemos en el agua adiós-dicho esto entran todas ala cabaña

Darien-nosotros también chicos ay que entrar

Nicolas si anden-este empujaba a seiya que no dejaba de mirar la cabaña de las chicas

Dentro de la cabaña de las chicas

Serena- lita creo que no debiste hablarle asi al pobre de seiya

Mina- si para la otra mejor lo golpeas creo que eso no le dolerá tanto

Lita- lo siento es que no me gusta que estén checando a cada rato

Michiru- lo hizo sin mala intención

Lita- bueno ya le pediré una disculpa a hora solo quiero ir al agua por favor- dicho esto se mete al baño

Serena-lita tiene razón ay que cambiarnos para ir al agua

Rini-si ya quiero ir

Cabaña de los chicos

Yaten-creo que higuera sido mas fácil que te golpeara no crees

Seiya- no sabes lo que dices ella es capaz de partir un árbol-esto lo dijo recordando como casi derriba uno en el bosque

Darien- asi es no te preocupes ella esta a acostumbrada a no dar cuentas a nadie por eso a vivido tanto tiempo sola

Seiya-si lo se

Sammy-chicos listos para ir al agua y por favor ya no provoquen a las chicas con otra guerra no quiero pasar todo el día otra ves de cabeza

Yaten- creeme que con lo que paso se me quitaron las ganas de volverlo aser

Taiki-bueno vamos a la playa

Con esto los chicos salieron de la cabaña encontradote con un espectáculo de piel y bikinis bastante sugestivos y que no daban mucho a la imaginación

Las chicas al ver la expresión de la cara de los chicos solo reían pues le causaba gracia ver sus caras

Haruka-chicos quieren una cubeta para que puedan babear a gusto

Setsuna-cierren la boca se les meterá una mosca

Mina- vamos se quedaran ahí todo el día

Seiya-Darien

Darien-si que pasa

Seiya- ta sacaste la lotería con serena

Darien- oye! Deja de….

Yaten-si fuera mas joven te diría suegro

Darien y Eliot-al mismo tiempo-OYE!

Eliot-deja de….

Seiya y Yaten-al mismo tiempo-es broma

Seiya-por cierto, chicas donde esta lita-_ya acercándose a las chicas_

Serena-se fue tomo una libreta y se fue caminando dijo que tenia que pensar un poco

Seiya- aaah u.u ok

Mina- bueno vamos a jugar voleyball si

Yaten-si vamos

Mientras se reunían para jugar Darien y serena platicaban u poco apartados de ellos

Darien- entonces lita se fue

Serena- si dijo que necesitaba un respiro asi que tomo una libreta que siempre lleva con ella y se fue rumbo al muelle

Darien- bien creo que iré a buscarla ella tiene algo que decirme

Serena- ve luego me dices que paso si

Darien- si claro -_dándole un beso_-ya regreso-_empezando a caminar_

Unos minutos después llega al muelle y encuentra a lita sentada escribiendo en la libreta que menciono serena

Darien- hola que escribes

Lita-hola nada importante

Puedo ver

Lita- si claro toma- dándole el apunte

Un ángel se ha llevado

Mi corazón sin ninguna razón

Me dejo vacía pues sin quererlo

Se llevo mi alma con el

Ángel ladrón de vuélveme el corazón

Ángel ladrón ven a mi pues te as

Llevado mi alma regrésala a esta

Coraza que es mi cuerpo para

Mantenerla a salvo de ti

Un ángel ladrón me ha dejado sola

Sin alma y corazón que hacer con

Esta existencia vacía que hacer sin este ángel

Que he descubierto que yo quería

Y era mi protector de principio a fin

Y dejo de hacerlo pues me enamore

De el sin pensarlo por eso digo que

El es un ladro por dejarme bacía sin corazón

Darien-después de haber leido-vaya esta muy bueno lita

Lita- tú crees

Darien- si esta muy bien y siempre as hecho esto

Lita- si solo cuando necesito pensar en algo que tengo que resolver

Darien- por como lo dices creo que ya tomaste una decisión con respecto a seiya

Lita- si

Darien- y cual es?

Lita-es…

_**Fin cap20**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Hoooola como estan bueno al parecer no pudieron seguir durmiendo los chicos verdad por lo menos ya saben como se sintieron lita y seiya que también les toco por segunda ocasión pobres ja XD pero también los chicos cobraron venganza asiendo les lo mismo bueno los arrojaron a la piscina y que no había otra cosa pero estuvo divertido se siente feo cuando te despiertan de ese modo (nunca lo hagan por favor no es recomendable es perjudicial para la salud) en serio como dijera el monje moco fue horrible fue horrible pero pasando a otras cosas por fin estan en la playa el pobre de seiya esta pasándola mal por lita que fea manera de contestar era mejor que le pegara pero.. Pensándolo bien mejor no pobre también de cedieron ya no volver ha serle la guerra a las chicas después de lo que paso anteriormente no les quedaron ganas de volverlo hacer jajaja XD n_n pero también esta la conversación de Darien con lita que al parecer ya tomo una decisión con respecto a seiya si se lo que estan pensando aser si algundia me tienen frente a ustedes matarme pues lo deje muy emocionante jaja T_T no es mi culpa les juro mi fascinación por el misterio ya estaba desde ase años en serio pero con eso ago que quieran seguir leyendo mi fic muajajajaj XD ya pasando a otra cosa en el próximo capi veremos un encuentro…. No mas bien un reencuentro un poco accidentado pues una de mis amigas aparece en ese capi gracias por dejarme usar tu persona emi witch jajaja ya sabes que te quiero mucho bueno después de este breve comentario y de que mi amiga sango no se a parecido por ningún lado (la autora da de saltos de alegría por fin kami gracias) y por cierto el peque poema que apareció es mi lo ice con mis propias maniatas bueno nos leemos en el próximo capi como siempre jitomatazos bombas yucatecas(todavía sigo esperando que me manden una) quejas comentarios y sugerencias al MSN de siempre **______** SAYONARA**_


	21. Chapter 21toma d e deciciones y encuentr

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capi. 21 titulo: toma de decisión y un reencuentro accidentado

Lita-si he tomado una decisión

Darien- y cual es?

Lita-si lo quiero pero en este momento solo como un amigo mas

Darien- segura estas de eso

Lita- si

Darien- bueno lita tu lo decidiste y es respetable solo espero que tu estés conforme con lo que acabas de decir

Lita- si lo estoy

Darien- bueno vamos ya deben de estar preparando la comida

Lita- es cierto vamos

Mientras caminan

Darien- y dime es el único poema que tienes

Lita- no, tengo mas a hora si que son espontáneos o porque necesito pensar en una solución

Darien- pues no lo haces nada mal

Lita- gracias mira ya estan comiendo-lo dijo llegando con los demás

Serena- Darien lita vengan esta buena la comida

Lita- asi quien cocino

Seiya- yo…..-_volteando a verla y quedando impactado al ver el traje de baño que bestia lita pues no dejaba mucho a la imaginación_

Lita- que pasa por que me miras asi

Seiya- yoo… por nada-_ mirándola de pies a cabeza sin poder disimular un poco_

Yaten-pon atención te vas a quemar-_acercándose a el pues todavía estaba en la parrilla_-ya seiya por kami disimula un poco-_hablándole bajito solo para el_

Seiya- es que no lo puedo evitar-sin poder dejar de mirarla

Lita- oye despierta me das una hamburguesa

Seiya-heee…. Asi claro aquí tienes

Lita-si… gracias

Taiki- _dándole un sape-_ya compórtate por kami

Seiya-aouch ya entendí ok ya no me sapes

Taiki- pues entonces compórtate

Un rato después

Serena- yo voy a caminar un poco Darien me acompañas

Darien- si vamos yo también necesito caminar un poco

Nicolas- yo tengo que ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas regreso al rato

Rei- te acompaño

Nicolas- no!-_Levantando un poco la vos_-digo no este Yaten y Sammy me acompañaran

Rei- esta bien como quieras-_notando lo nervioso que estaba_

Mina-bueno entonces vamos a jugar un poco más

Seiya- yo no también voy a caminar un poco-_levantándose y empezando a caminar_

Mina-bueno quien juega con migo

Rini- yo juego

En lo que jugaban una conversación comenzaba

Serena- y como te fue con lita

Darien- pues ya tomo una decisión

Serena- y cual fue

Darien- ser solo amiga de seiya

Serena- sigue confundida verdad

Darien- pobre seiya confió que lita aya tomado una buena decisión pero no por eso voy a desistir en tener los juntos

Darien-serena! No seria mejor que ellos lo arreglen solos

Serena- lo se pero yo solo les ayudare un poco

Mientras al otro lado de la playa seiya descansaba un poco después de haber caminado asi que estaba sentado en la arena

Seiya- necesito tener mas paciencia kami ayúdame ya no aguanto quisiera decirle que quien quiero es ella pero si no siente lo mismo que yo rayos que problema-_acostándose en al arena y mirando las nubes y las formas que tienen_ –esta situación no me gusta-_ de repente siente como algo lo golpea y cae sobre el-_pero que rayos – _levantándose y mirando par haber de que se trataba_

¿p?-lo siento fue mi culpa lo siento

Seiya- no te preocupes pero que fue lo que paso

¿p?-es que estaba paseando a mi perro pero séme escapo y pues asi caí sobre ti que vergüenza lo siento mucho

Seiya- jaja no te preocupes pero dime como te llamas

¿p?-asi es cierto mi nombre es Elizabeth pero todos medicen eli

Seiya- mucho gusto eli yo soy seiya oye si quieres te ayudo a buscar a tu perro

Eli- gracias

Seiya- no es problema y dime vienes sola-_comenzando a caminar_

Eli-no estoy aquí con mi hermano y unos primos y tú

Seiya- con mis hermanos y unos amigos y cuantos años tienes

Eli- 20 y tu

Seiya-21

Eli- mira que bien un año mayor que yo y dime estudias o a que te dedicas

Seiya- de hecho voy a empezar a estudiar junto con mis hermanos

Ali-y como andamos de amor he![Que preguntona]

Seiya- no tengo novia pero si me gusta una chava pero ella no lo sabe

Eli- que lastima

Seiya- y como es tu perro

Ali- es un labrado color canela

Mientras en el pueblo

Dentro de un pequeño súper Nicolas Yaten y Sammy compraban algunas cosas

Yaten- y bien amigo para que nos trajiste

Sammy- si por que y por que te negaste a que viniera re con tigo

Nicolas- es que le tengo preparada una sorpresa y no quiero que se entere

De vuelta en la playa

Lita-jajaja jajaja gane lo siento pero con migo no pueden

Mina- esta es la tercera vez que nos gana en las cartas

Rini- creo que su racha es buena

Ami- oigan chicas miren que bonito perro

Hotaru- si miren que bonito es

Lita- que raro se me hace conocido-_acariciándolo_

Serena- ya estamos de vuelta

Darien- y ese perro

Rini- quien sabe de repente llego solo

Mina- en el collar dice que se llama Kero [se lo que estan pensando pero no es el Kero de sakura es otro]

Lita- Kero?Que raro

Serena- sabes de quien es

Lita- tal ve pero creo que me estoy confundiendo

Regresando con seiya

Seiya- dime estas estudiando

Eli- si administración

Seiya- vaya por cierto como se llama tu perro

Eli- Kero

Seiya- Kero? Que chistoso

Eli- si es que me lo regalaron

Seiya- de seguro tu novio

Eli-si claro pues no fue mí cuñada bueno la que era mi cuñada

Seiya- por que dices era

Eli-digamos que el idiota de mi hermano tuvo la culpa y la dejo ir por no decirle la verdad

Seiya- pues que paso con ellos

Eli- yo vi todo lo que paso solo que ellos no lo saben el la quería mucho pero nuestros padres nos dijeron que nos mudaríamos al extranjero y que no regresaríamos a Japón asi que mi hermano fue con ella para terminar con ella no soportaba tener que hacerlo asi que para que ella lo olvidara hizo que lo odiara diciéndole que ya no la quería que ya no quería estar con ella cuando en el fondo no era cierto

Seiya- vaya y después que paso

Ali- el se fue yo vi como lita se quedo bajo la lluvia llorando cuando un amigo de ella la encontró y la ayudo

Seiya-como dijiste que se llama-_se estremeció cuando escucho el nombre esperaba haber escuchado mal_

Eli-lita por que

Seiya-no por nada-_fingiendo pero sabia que eso no podía estar pasando_-dime como se llama tu hermano

Eli- el BAKA! De mi hermano se llama anuar

Seiya-asi-_pensando_-"no puede se"-ettoo… oye estamos cerca del lugar donde estan mis amigos quieres ir a lo mejor vieron a tu perro-_pensando_-"no tal ves sea mucha coincidencia"

Eli- ojala este Kero me matara un día de estos

Mientras con las chicas

Darien- tenemos que encontrar al dueño

Rini- si pero que bonito ojala pudiera quedármelo

Serena- lo siento pero no tiene dueño recuerda eso

Rini- ya lo se mama_-asiendo un pequeño puchero_

Mina- por que presiento que no es la primera ves que serena te dice eso

Rini- ya me lo a dicho antes no puedo tener mascotas por que no podría cuidarlas y no les prestaría atención

Serena- por algo sera

Hotaru-bueno pero ahora ay que concentrarnos en buscar al dueño

Rini- oigan creo que tiene hambre-_decía esto pues era arrastrada por el perro asía la comida_

Lita-_hablándole al perro-_ Kero ven amigo-_de inmediato el perro se acerca a lita como si la conociera meneando la cola frenéticamente por alegría_-asi que tenias hambre toma-_dándole una hamburguesa_

Cuando de repente ven llegar a seiya en compañía de alguien

Seiya- hola ya regrese

Lita- ya lo notamos y que no nos piensas decir con quien vienes

Seiya- asi es cierto ella es eli le estoy ayudando a buscar a su perro pero creo que ustedes lo encontraron

Eli-Kero ven aca anda ven-_el perro fue al encuentro con su dueña_

Lita- como dijiste que se llama

Eli- me llamo Elizabeth pero…lita? Eres tu?-_acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo_-como as estado

Lita- bien eli ase mucho que no te veía

Eli- si desde que nos mudamos-_lo dijo con tono trsite_

Lita- un momento si tu estas aquí eso quiere decir que el esta aquí también-_lo dijo mientras se alejaba de ella como si tuviera una rara enfermedad_

Eli-_notando la actitud de lita-_ si el esta aquí en cualquier momento te lo toparas

Mina- ejem... Chicas podrian explicarnos que pasa y por lo que vemos ya se conocen

Eli- si es que lita era mi cuñada

Lita-ELI! No tenias que decir eso

Eli-quee! Asi era asta que el BAKA! De mi hermano metió la pata

Lita- no es necesario eso sabes

Eli- lo siento pero es la verdad

Mina- insito alguien nos explica

Michiru- si por favor como que era tu cuñada?

Eli- bueno digamos que mi hermano anuar fue el idiota que la abandono

Serena-lita-_mirando la expresión de su amiga_

Lita-_solo asintió pues no sabia que decir_

Ami- asi que se llama anuar verdad

Ali- si bueno cuando supe lo que hizo lo quise matar pero era algo tarde el ya estaba muerto se sintió mal por lo que hizo por eso ese día que te vio en el parque quiso hablar contigo

Lita- estabas ahí por que no me hablaste

Eli- lo siento amiga pero no quise interrumpir creo que necesitaban hablar pero tu no le diste la oportunidad y creeme no trato de justificarlo

Lita- ya lose per…

Eli-pero nada el tuvo la culpa nadie mas que el

Lita- por lo visto sigue con el mismo perro que te di

Eli- claro y que no me piensas presentar a tus amigos

Lita- claro que si mira bueno la preguntona es mina

Mina-jajaja hola mucho gusto

Eli-igualmente

Lita- ellos son serena y Darien estan recién casados

Eli-mucho gusto y felicidades

Serena- gracias y gusto en conocerte

Lita-ellas son Haruka Michiru Setsuna y Hotaru

Eli-gusto en conocerlas

Michiru- el gusto es nuestro

Lita- ella es Rini es… hermana de serena-_lo dijo con una gota en la cabeza pues no sabia que decir_

Eli-ahora se por que se parecen cual quiera diría que es su hija

Rini- si verdad jaja mucho gusto

Eli-igualmente

Lita-ella es Rei a y también esta Eliot el es novio de Rini

Eli- pues que suertuda esta guapo mucho gusto en conocerlos

Rei y Eliot-al mismo tiempo- hola

Lita-solo falta…-pero fue interrumpida por Nicolas que acababa de llegar

Rei- que bueno que llegaste

Nicolas-si y quien es ella

Rei- una amiga de lita

Lita-asi ellos son Nicolas que es novio de Rei

Eli- hola

Nicolas –hola

Lita-Yaten novio de mina Sammy novio de Hotaru también estan Ami y Taiki

Eli- adivino también son novios por lo que veo todos bueno la mayoria vienen en parejas y tu seiya no me digas que vienes con lita

Seiya- no ella y yo solo somos amigos

Eli-asi entonces no sera problema que mañana salgas con migo a dar un paseo-_guiñándole un ojo_

Lita- no crees eli que eres muy atrevida

Eli-jajaja tu no cambias verdad parece que no me conoces

Lita- por que te conozco lo digo

Eli- entonces estas celosa

Seiya- si lita esta celosa o que?

Lita-_algo nerviosa_-yo para nada sal con ella no me importa y luego quisiera hablar contigo eli

Eli-si señor-_le contesta como si estuviera en militar_

Lita- ay eli

Eli- bueno creo que ya es hora de regresar

Mina- antes de que te vayas tendrás una foto de tu hermano que nos puedas mostrar

Lita- mina!

Mina- quee solo es por curiosidad

Eli- si claro pero mejor mañana si sobrevives por que lita te matara antes de que la puedas ver

Mina- no te preocupes

Yaten- la que se debe preocupar es otra lita por favor no me quiero quedar sin novia calmate

Lita-_ es imposible pero lo intentare

Eli- ok mañana traigo la foto y vengo por ti seiya-_dirigiéndose a el y guiñándole un ojo_- y ya no te enojes lita

Seiya- te acompaño

Eli- no es necesario esta luego_-acercándose a el y dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que a lita no le ase gracia y se separa para comenzar a caminar en compañía de Kero_

Lita-espera tengo que decirte algo-_caminando junto a ella_

Eli- si que pasa- _ya un poco alejas del grupo_

Lita-he...de verdad el esta aquí

Eli- si y en algún momento tendrás que escucharlo deja que te explique…

Lita- no ay nada que explicar ya paso ese día que lo vi le deje bien claro que ya me olvide de el

Eli- te lo pido como un favor solo escúchalo si?

Lita- no se eli ya no se

Eli-solo te pido que lo escuches solo eso asi tanto tu como el van a estar tranquilos por favor

Lita- esta bien lo are pero solo por que tu me lo pides

Eli- gracias bueno creo que asta aquí llegas amiga yo todavía tengo que caminar nos vemos

Lita- si nos vemos-viendo como se alejaba eli y ella da media vuelta de regreso con sus amigos

Mientras con los chicos

Mina- seiya si piensas salir con ella entonces

Seiya- por que no necesito distraerme un poco

Lita-_llega justo a tiempo para escuchar lo que dijo seiya lo que le molesto mucho-_ eli no es ninguna distracción entendido

Seiya- oye no quise decirlo de esa forma no es para que te pongas asi

Lita- mejor no te expreses asi por que se pueden mal interpretar las cosas no crees

Serena-chicos basta!-_lo dijo colocándose en medio de los dos_-dejen de pelear lita ven con migo un momento Darien encargarte de seiya por favor

Darien- si ven seiya

Serena- haber lita que te pasa por que te pones asi-ya alejadas del grupo

Lita-es que me molesta que hable asi de eli si apenas la conoce no se por que acepto salir con ella

Serena- te molesta eso o que va salir con ella

Lita- serena no empieces con eso yo solo cuido a eli por que la considero como mi hermana

Serena- lose bueno calmate yo se que lo arias con cualquiera de nosotras también pero no tienes por que ponerte asi solo van a salir nada mas

Lita- no es solo eso aparte de solo saber que anuar esta en el mismo sitio que yo me pone de nerviosa eso es lo que pasa

Serena-entonces es eso si ya lo enfrentaste una ves no pasara nada y si lo vuelves a ver no te preocupes

Lita- la que me preocupa es eli va hacer asta lo imposible para que yo me encuentre con el y yo no quiero pero…

Serena- pero que lita

Lita-pero por otro lado quiero escuchar lo que me tenga que decir

Serena-Ummm no se que decirte solo tienes que esperar a ver que pasa

Lita- lo dices tan fácil

Serena- mira relájate ya veras que pasa mañana a hora vamos con los demás si

Lita- si además creo que le debo una disculpa

Caminando asía donde estaban los demás

Mina- ya se te paso el coraje lita

Lita-con una gota en su cabeza-si mina ya paso donde esta seiya

Mina-por que lo quieres terminar de matar

Lita- ya déjate de bromas y dime donde esta

Ami- esta sentado en la orilla de la playa

Lita- ok-empezando a caminar asía donde esta seiya

Serena- que te dijo seiya

Darien- que no lo dijo con esa intención y que para la otra que se ponga asi a hora si le dirá todo sobre todo que ella es quien lo tiene en ese estado [chale a hora resulta]

Serena-parece que alguien se le esta agotando la paciencia verdad

Darien- si oye quieres dar un paseo mañana

Serena- a donde me llevaras

Darien- es una sorpresa

Mientras con Rei y Nicolas

Nicolas- Rei quieres dar un paseo mañana te tengo una sorpresa

Rei-no me vas a decir verdad

Nicolas- no entonces vienes con migo

Rei- si quiero saber por que tanto misterio

Por lo mientras del otro lado de la playa

Eli-ya regrese

¿p? en donde estabas te tardaste mucho

Eli-ya anuar es que Kero se me escapo y lo tuve que buscar

Anuar-bueno ya esta la cena ven para que comas

Eli- si por cierto espero que no tengas planes para mañana

Anuar-no por que

Eli- te tengo una sorpresa ya veras mañana lo que encontré

Anuar- asi pues ya veremos mañana lo que me tengas que mostrar

De regreso con lo chicos lita se acercaba a seiya

Lita- oye disculpa por como te trate ase un momento es que el tan solo saber que anuar esta aquí me crispa los nervios

Seiya- no te preocupes yo se que no fue tu intención en serio pero aun pienso salir con eli espero no te moleste

Lita-no para nada lo que si es que me preocupa lo que vaya aser eli mañana

Seiya-lo que sea yo estaré con tigo no te preocupes

Lita- gracias y dime en que pensabas hace un rato

Seiya-nada importante solo en como decirle a la chica que me interesa mas que una amiga

Lita- ahh! Eso sabes a veces los hechos dicen mas que mil palabras si no mira a nuestros amigos mina y Yaten se la pasan de broma en broma Taiki y Ami a pesar de que solo se la pasan callados con un simple gesto dicen lo que sienten Rei y Nicolas estan igual Sammy y Hotaru a pesar de estar todo el tiempo vigilados por Haruka también con detalles se demuestran que se quieren Rini y Eliot junto con serena y Darien son románticos es la base de su relación es para no caer en la rutina es lo que les ayuda-esto lo dijo mientras los dos miraban a sus amigos

Seiya- si tienes razón oye podría hacerte una pregunta-parándose par meter los pies al agua

Lita- si claro que es

Seiya- anuar… como te demostraba su cariño

Lita-aaah! Este… algo incomoda por la pregunta y roja-pues solo el estar con migo su apoyo y el que fuera mi amigo por que la pregunta

Seiya-no nada mas otra pregunta

Lita- si

Seiya-acercándose mas a ella pues también se había levantado para meter los pies al agua-que pasaría si un día te digo que me enamore de ti.-quitándole un mechón de cabello de la cara

Lita-da unos pasos atrás por la pregunta-yo… no… se... que responder

Seiya-viendo la incomodidad de lita se acerca mas a ella-pues que crees si te quiero….

Lita-que es una broma no es cierto-alejándose un poco de el

Seiya- no si te quiero pero te quiero decir que eres una buena amiga jaja no te espantes-echándole agua en cima

Lita- seiya

Seiya-si-algo preocupado

Lita-mas vale que sepas correr

Seiya-por que-dando unos pasos atrás arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho eso a lita

Lita- por que te matare con eso no se juega-empezando a perseguirlo

Mientras lita perseguía a seiya al mas puro estilo anime mientras lo demás solo veían el espectáculo además de que cada quien tenia su apoyo

Mina- que le abra dicho para que se pusiera asi

Yaten- quien sabe de seguro le hizo una broma

Taiki- solo espero que corra lo suficiente para que no lo alcance

Ami-no te confíes lita es hábil y tiene mucha energia no tardara en alcanzarlo

Serena-jajaja jajaja corre seiya que te alcanza –gritando

Rei- tu puedes lita vamos

Rini- que tal una apuesta

Mina- yo entro

Serena- bueno yo también yo digo que lita lo atrapara

Rini- yo digo que no

Darien- yo estoy con Rini

Mina- yo con serena

Serena- y que sera el premio

Darien- un trato vale yo te are el desayuno y te lo llevare a la cama durante una semana

Serena- bien si yo pierdo yo are eso

Rini- mina creo que nosotras solo aremos la cena

Mina- muy bien

Ami-entonces siéntense por que esto va para largo

Y Ami tenia razona pasado una hora y aun no sabían si terminarían asta que por fin lita lo alcanza saltando frente el y cercándole el paso el cae en al arena pero logra levantarse rápidamente pero no contó que lita seria mas rápida para teclearlo al hacerlo con el golpe le saca el aire

Darien-uuuy eso debió doler-puso cara de dolor

Mina- se fue de cara contra la arena

Serena- miren lo esta cargando

Rini- que va hacer-lo dijo algo asustado

Rei- quien sabe pero leva a doler

Lita lo estaba cargando como si fuera luchador seiya estaba en lo alto mientras lita se metía al agua que ya estaba fría ya atando dentro lita deja caer a seiya sin previo aviso

Serena- jajaja gane jajaja

Mina- y yo también jajá

Darien hoy no es mi día

Mientras en el agua

Lita-ha ver si con eso te quedan gana de hacerme bromas de nuevo

Seiya-creeme aprendí mi lección-ya empezando a caminar junto a lita asía donde estaban los demás

Yaten-muy buena carrera

Rei- si estuvo bueno

Taiki-sabia que eras fuerte pero no tanto

Lita-si un poco el ni las manos metió

Seiya- eres mujer no me iba a poner como si fuera tu igual[huí no hubieras dicho eso]

Serena-seiya-cállate no hubieras dicho eso

Lita-con una vena grande en la cabeza ¬¬#-seiya-acercándose a el-quieres una galleta de azúcar**

Seiya- si me gustaría una

Lita-con gusto te doy una-con eso toma de los hombros a seiya para derribarlo con una maniobra de carate para después hacerlo rodar sobre la arena fue fácil que se llenara de arena pues estaba mojado-bueno que disfrutes tu galleta

Serena- te lo dije a ella no le gusta que la traten como si no pudiera defenderse

Taiki-hermano te gusto la galleta n_n jajaja

Seiya-cállate quieres-lo decía con una enorme vena en la cabeza

Lita-Nicolas dime encontraste algo mas que una tienda en el pueblo

Nicolas- ahora que lo mencionas ay unas tiendas un karaoke y una pista de patinaje sobre hielo por que?

Lita-creo que ya se que are mañana gracias

Nicolas-de nada creo ?_?

Después de un rato seiya ya estaba seco y limpio y habían comenzado una fogata todos estaban sentados en parejas

Seiya-lita-acercándose a ella-oye que te parece si intentamos lo que planeamos en el bosque la ultima ves

Lita-te refieres atener otro recuerdo

Seiya- si creo que es necesario no crees

Lita- creo que si ay que hacerlo vamos con los demás

Seiya-chicos-hablando fuerte para que los demás se acercaran

Serena-que ocurre

Lita-nada grave solo que tenemos que decirles algo

Mina- que se gustan

Lita-NOOOO! Claro que no –lo dijo con la cara totalmente roja [ella jura que no]

Serena-MINA!

Seiya-igual de rojo que lita-no es que tuve otro recuerdo cuando estuvimos en el bosque

Ami-alguna pista de cómo quitar el sello

Seiya- no solo vi una cita que tuvieron en el pasado

Lita-lo que tenemos que decirles en si es que intentaremos tener otro recuerdo

Seiya- para que nos ayuden cuando estemos en trance

Darien- seria buena idea asi tendríamos mas pistas

Haruka-entonces háganlo

Lita- bueno entonces seiya ay que transformarnos

Seiya- si poder de lucha estelar transformación-al pasar el cambio ya no era como Sailor si no como caballero

Yaten-veo que ya no eres Sailor

Seiya- eso parece

Lita- mi turno por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter transformación

Serena- lista lita para quitarte los aretes

Lita-si-al responder se quita los aretes para cambiar su traje por el vestido de la última vez

Al cruzar seiya y lita sus miradas perdieron color sus ojos por un momento y todos lo notaron

serena-lita estas bien

Lita/g-princesa-inclinándose ante ella-que sucedió donde estamos

serena-no te preocupes no pasa nada

Lita/g-pero...

Ami-interrumpiendo-alguien te quiere ver

Lita- voltea para ver de quien se trataba-seiya-al verlo su cara se ilumina y se acerca poco a poco a el pero seiya al ver esto se aleja de ella

Seiya -espera quédate un momento aquí si

Lita- que pasa seiya-en tono preocupado lo dijo

Seiya-nada no te preocupes solo esperame un momento-se aleja de ella para ir con serena y Darien

Serena- pero que pasa

Seiya- serena sigo siendo yo no entre en trance no se que paso no entiendo

Serena- madre mía no puede ser que hacemos

Darien-pues finge que lo estas y sigue la corriente

Seiya- quee!-lago alarmado-no sabes que podría pasar si lita se entera

Ami- seiya no es hora para eso lo tienes que hacer

Seiya- me niego

Lita- seiya que pasa

Seiya- he nada no te preocupes

Rei-as lo no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos

Seiya- no por favor

Serena- seiya por kami as lo

Seiya- si claro como tu no estas en mi lugar

Mina- seiya ya hombre no pasa de que te mate

Seiya- gracias por los ánimos cuñada

Darien-seiya mírala se esta empezando preocupar asi que ve con ella-lo empuja

Seiya- kami ayúdame-caminando asía lita

Lita-seiya pasa algo

Seiya-no pasa nada mi... Rosa-le dijo esto mientras la brazada

al hacerlo ella queda de espaldas y seiya frente a los demás los cuales le asían señas para que hiciera algo mas que abrazarla pero el se negaba al ver esto serena interviene

serena-no te preocupes solo vino hablar con migo sobre su compromiso

lita-pero antes princesa con todo respeto por que el príncipe la toma de la mano si su madre ve…

Seiya-al ver que empieza hacer preguntas la interrumpe- lita mírame por favor

Lita- si que pasa-volteándolo a ver con ternura

Seiya- me vas a marta por lo que are pero

Lita-por que te voy a matar-lo dijo con una sonrisa

Seiya- por esto

Con eso la toma por la cintura para atraerla asía el y besar mientras ella al principio trataba de separase pero al final ya no lo hizo pues con ese beso no podía evitar relajarse un poco los demás miraban con los ojos de tamaños de platos lo que pasaba después de unos segundos se separan para tomar aire

Lita-tienes... razón te... matare-lo dijo toda roja como tomate-como se te ocurre besarme enfrente de todos y…

Seiya –lita que te pasa-lo decía mientras lo sostenía

Lita- no s…-y sin poder terminar la frase se desmaya

Seiya-la tuvo que sostener para después cargarla-lita vamos lita responde-moviéndola con cuidado para despertarla

Ami- al parecer no resistió mucho y se desmayo sera mejor llevarla a dentro de la cabaña y colocarla en una cama

Entran a la cabaña para dejarla en una de las habitaciones

Serena- si por que no la dejas y nosotras te avisamos cuando despierte

Seiya- NO! Yo de aquí no me muevo le dije que no la dejaría asi que si es necesario me pasare la noche en vela asta que despierte

Serena- esta bien quédate solo esperemos que despierte pronto

Seiya- yo también

Mientras lita estaba en un recuerdo

Lita estaba en la luna [literalmente hablando jajaja XD] observado todo estaba tranquilo y esta cerca de la pista de hielo

Lita- que bien una pista-acercándose al lugar-ay mucha gente un momento yo conozco a este-viendo a alguien como observaba el patinar de la gente- pero si es seiya que estará asiendo aquí

Seiya- hola! Lita-gritándole para que lo escuchara

Lita-se acerca donde el estaba-seiya? Pero que ases aquí ase mucho que no te veía

Seiya- si casi un mes como as estado

Lita- bien pero no me as dicho que haces aquí ay algún problema

Seiya- no solo pedí permiso para venir

Lita- a que?_?

Seiya- a seguir tu consejo a buscar a la persona que me interesa

Lita-asi que bien-en tono algo triste-y ya la encontraste

Seiya- no! Me dijeron que estaría aquí

Lita- si quieres te ayudo a buscarla

Seiya- si gracias

Lita-sale de la pista y se quita los patines para ponerse unos zapatos-bueno entonces dime como es ella

Seiya- haber es como de tu estatura el pelo del mismo color

Lita- si que mas-mientras caminaban sin prestar mucha atención caminaba junto con el

Seiya- es muy bonita tiene unos ojos verdes ámbar muy bellos de solo mirarlos podría perderme en ellos

lita-si que te trae mal

Seiya- aparte que es una persona extraordinaria y muy fuerte

Lita-asi alguna otra cosa que no sea poner ojos de perro perdido cada que piensas en ella [la a descrito de pies a cabeza y ni asi da no lo puedo creer ni sakura seria tan despistada enserio _]

Seiya- si ay una cosa mas-deteniéndose

Lita- cual es?

Seiya- si es una Sailor y se llama lita

Lita- quee! Mira déjate de bromas y dime ya quien es

Seiya- no estoy bromeando-tomándola de la mano -a quien vine a buscar es a ti lita

Lita-no… imposible yo. No estas bromeando verdad además hace solo 3 meses que me conoces no solo e una broma si solo eso

Seiya-que acaso vez que me estoy riendo -acercándose mas a ella

Lita-no yo... Mejor me voy-alejándose de el

Seiya- no lita espera- yendo tras de ella-por favor escúchame

Lita- no tengo nada que escuchar déjame en paz

Seiya- no lo are-deteniéndola de un brazo-no lo are creeme por favor cuando te digo que me gustas por tu sencillez por tu forma de ser que no me importa que seas hija de la mas poderosa Sailor o que seas guardiana o Sailor te quiero a ti solo a ti

Lita- vasta es suficiente deja de mentir

Seiya-mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mi anda dime lo que sea

Lita-yo... No s... yo mejor déjame sola

Seiya- estabien pero seguiré insistiendo solo te diré una sola cosa te quiero aunque tu no lo creas-da media vuelta para irse

En el camino se encuentra con la princesa serenity la cual vio todo lo sucedido

Seiya-su majestad-se arrodilla frente a ella

Prin/serena-levántate i todo lo que paso no debiste decirle todo de golpe

Seiya- lo se pero no aguante mas se lo tenia que decir necesitaba decirle que la quiero que no dejo de pensar en ella siquiera en sueños pero…

Prin/serena-pero ella no te cree verdad

Seiya- piensa que es una broma pero no me rendiré no me importa que me diga que me marche me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario

Lita observaba y escuchaba todo lo que pasaba era increíble para ella saber que el seiya de pasado la quisiera tanto

Prin/serena-muy bien entonces sígueme

Seiya- adonde majestad

Prin/serena- ya veras

Seiya la siguió a donde le indicaba y lita iba detrás de ellos par saber que harian entraron al palacio y llegaron a uno de los jardines donde sobresalía un balcón

Seiya-donde estamos?

Prin/serena-ves ese balcón

Seiya- si de quien es?

Prin/serena-es de lita es la habitación de ella

Seiya- y por que me la muestra

Prin/serena- tu sabrás que hacer adiós- comenzando a caminar

Seiya-no entiendo-voltea para ver el lugar el cual estaba lleno de rosas de todos colores-se me ocurrió algo- acercándose a una de las rosas y corta una y empieza a trepar por unas enredaderas asta el balcón de lita y entro a la habitación dejando la rosa sobre la cama de dosel junto con una nota

"todos los días recibirás una rosa

Att. Seiya"

Seiya-bueno espero que la vea a hora solo tengo que salir por donde entre-ya estaba por salir cuando se abre al puerta y se vio obligada esconderse detrás de las cortinas para que no lo vieran

Prin/serena-lita que te pasa

Lita-nada no se preocupe princesa

Prin/serena-haber cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames asi solo serena que no somos amigas

Lita- claro que si… serena

Prin/serena –bueno a hora si me puedes decir que te pasa

Lita- yo… bueno te acuerdas que te dije que conocí a alguien cuando fuimos con tu mama a visitar el planeta de fuego

Prin/serena-si me dijiste que te agrado y que era algo raro por que siempre se la pasa corriendo

Lita-bueno pues esta aquí y me dijo que vino a buscarme por que me quiere y…

Prin/serena-y tu no le crees verdad

Lita- no, es que me asusta que alguien se pueda interesar por mí además de que nadie se me acerca por que soy la guardiana de la semilla y una Sailor todos me tienen miedo

Prin/serena- no creo que sea medio mas bien respeto además por que no le das una oportunidad por como me as hablado de el se que te interesa

Lita- serena creo que eso no tiene lugar aquí

Prin/serena-por que no lita

Lita- por que ante todo tengo un deber que cumplir –lo dijo mientras se acerca a la cama –y esta rosa que hace aquí

Prin/serena-no lose-viendo asía el balcón pero al hacerlo vio como las cortinas se movían –pensando-creo que tenemos visitas

Lita-ay una tarjeta-la lee-fue el pero como supo que este es mi cuarto

Prin/serena-tal ves te siguió

Lita-pero lo matare cuando lo vea como se atreve si cree que con esto me convencerá esta muy equivocado

Prin/serena-vamos lita no te enojes además parece que si te quiere para arriesgarse a venir o me vas a decir que no te atrae o que no te gusto el detalle de la rosa

Lita- la rosa me gusta pero el no

Prin/serena-si claro eso que te lo crea mi madre o luna yo se que si pero eras necia que Rei y no lo admitirás te conozco

Lita- eso no es cierto

Prin/serena-bueno no insistiré por que no vas por un poco de agua para la rosa yo te espero aquí

Lita- si claro a hora vuelvo-sale de la habitación

Prin/serena-espera a que lita saliera-bien ya puedes salir de donde te escondes

Seiya-gracias por aser salir a lita

Prin/serena-escuchaste todo

Seiya- si a hora se que me mintió que si siente algo por mi

Prin/serena-por cierto tienes donde quedarte

Seiya- no estaba tan concentrado buscando a lita que se me a olvidado buscar donde que darme

Prin/serena-bueno pues are que te den una habitación estarás como un invitado

Seiya- gracias

Prin/serena-solo espero que logres que lita te crea

Seiya-lo lograre no se preocupe y gracias

Prin/serena-a hora sal pero por la puerta por favor y ve con Sailor Mercury y dile que eres invitado mío y que te quedaras en alguna de las habitaciones solo trata de que no te vea lita

Seiya-si y gracias de nuevo

Prin/serena-anda apurate que lita no tarda en volver

Seiya-si-sale de la habitación

Depuse de unos minutos lita regresa

Lita-listo a qui esta el agua-poniendo la rosa en un florero pequeño

Prin/serena-por cierto el muchacho se llama seiya

Lita- si por que

Prin/serena-a es que se quedara aquí en el palacio

Lita-QUEEE! Por que?

Prin/serena-como invitado estará en una de las habitaciones me tengo que ir adiós-sale de la habitación rápidamente

Lita-no lo puedo creer pero si la única habitación bacía es la que esta junto a la mía esto no puede estar pasando por que a mi

Lita-del presente-no lo puedo creer en serio un momento que pasa

De repente todo empieza a dar vueltas y comienza a despertar pero mantenía los ojos cerrados solo los abre por que siente una mano sobre la suya era seiya que estaba dormido en un sillón pero con la cara y los brazos sobre la cama

Lita-pero donde estoy y que paso no me acuerdo de nada-pero sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por los mormullos de seiya

Seiya-yo te quiero tienes que creerme no te vayas

Lita-algo triste y pensando-debe de estar soñando con la persona que quiere-mirando como dormía-parece que es tarde ya que hora sera-buscando un reloj sobre la mesita de noche-son las 4 am no puede ser bueno sera mejor dormir mañana les diré lo que paso pero antes-se suelta de la mano de sella para levantarse y a acomodarlo en el sillón y taparlo con una frazada para después regresar a su cama- a hora si mañana sera un día largo

_**Fin capi 21**_

_**Nota de la autora**_

_**Hoooola después de haber tardado tanto en actualizar(por fin grita la autora dando de saltitos) pero bueno como ven lita ya tomo una decisión huí que les pareció a ustedes pero no esto no acabo ahí después de que seiya se deleito un poco la pupila con lita conoció a una amiga de ella eli(que en realidad es amiga mía gracias amiga por dejarte)además de que al pobre le hicieron galleta de azúcar que por cierto es un termino militar usado para los cadetes novatos que se rolan en el ejercito pero pasando a otra cosa que tal el beso que le dio seiya a lita vaya ni siquiera dio tiempo para que tomara aire la pobre jejejej XD pero con eso provoco otro recuerdo que eran lo que querían pero hablando de eso el recuerdo trato de cuando seiya fue a buscar a lita y decirle lo que sentía por ella algo que no debió decirlo de golpe por que lita no le creyó claro con ayuda de la princesa serena sera un poco mas fácil pero también hablando de serena y un poco de Rei este Darien y Nicolas andan algo misteriosos no creen pero ya lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo por lo pronto es todo como siempre jitomatazos bombas (recuerdan si muero se que dan sin final) quejas sugerencias lo que sean al MSN de siempre **_____

_**SAYONARA PD feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos**_


	22. Chapter 22 un dia d e citas explicacion

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Cap 22 titulo: un día de citas y una explicación pendiente

El día a llegado de nuevo casi todos estaban levantados solo faltaban lita y seiya los demás estaban a fuera algo impacientes de saber que había pasado pero también había quien se desespera por que no salen

Yaten- oigan ya tardaron en salir alguien puede ir a despertarlos po favor ya es tarde

Mina- si apenas son las 10 am [si que desesperados]

Taiki-si pero no an desayunado [mira que considerado]

Ami- pero que impaciencia si no estan asiendo nada

Serena- yo voy yo también ya me desespere-comenzando a caminar

Darien-yo voy con ella

Mientras los demás siguen esperando llega alguien

¿p?-hola buenos días

Rei- ha hola eli como estas

Eli – bien gracias y seiya donde esta

Rini-sigue dormido pero ya lo fueron a despertar

Eli- y lita

Hotaru en las mismas que el

Mina- oye quien es el que te acompaña-señalando a la persona

Eli- asi de veras bueno tú me pediste una foto de mi hermano pero como no tenia mejor lo traje a el jajaja XD

Ami- enserio el es tu hermano

Eli- si anuar ven acércate

Anuar- si que pasa y quienes son ellos

Eli- ellos son amigos de lita

Anuar- lita? Y ella que tiene que ver

Lita que yo estoy a qui-saliendo de la cabaña

Anuar-lita! Pero que pasa eli explícame por favor

Eli- no ay mucho que explicar

Serena-viendo la tensión en el lugar interviene-bueno hola yo soy serena el es mi esposo Darien y ella es mi hi…hermana Rini

Rini-con una gota en la cabeza por lo que estuvo apunto de decir serena-si el es mi novio Eliot

Mina-yo soy mina y el es Yaten mi novio

Anuar- mucho gusto en conocerlos

Mina- es bueno por fin conocerte

Anuar- perdón ?_?

Lita-MINA!

Mina-quee! Es cierto por fin sabemos como es nunca habías dicho que era tan guapo

Lita-MINAKO!

Yaten-lita calmate mina cállate ya si no lita te matara

Mina- ok me callo-mirando como unas vena crecía en la frente de lita

Eli-con una gota en la cabeza-lita donde esta seiya

Lita- he! Asi ya viene

Anuar- quien es seiya

Eli- un amigo de lita que saldrá con migo

Anuar- eso no me lo dijiste _

Eli- Jejeje se me olvido ese pequeño detalle UoU

Seiya- que detalle?-saliendo de la cabaña

Eli- hola seiya

Seiya-hola como estas

Eli- bien mira te presento a mi hermano el es anuar

Seiya-al escuchar esto automáticamente voltea a ver a lita ella solo asintió-hola mucho gusto -tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo fuerte mas de lo normal

Anuar-igualmente -respondiendo del mismo modo pues había notado como miraba a lita

Duraron un rato asi asta que lita hablo

Lita- seiya

Seiya-si que pasa-le responde sin dejar de mirar a anuar

Lita-puedes acompañarme un momento por favor

Seiya- si claro-soltándose y siguiendo a lita

Eli- que fue eso _

Anuar- nada solo un saludo eli solo eso

Eli-si tu eso que te lo crea otra casi se matan con la mirada

Anuar- ya calmate no fue nada

Eli-eso espero por tu bien

Ami- bueno este... cuéntanos anuar a que te dedicas

Anuar-estoy estudiando medicina

Taiki-asi hola yo soy novio de Ami perdona a mi hermano asi es el

Anuar-no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a eso por algo he aguantado tanto a mi hermana -_-Jejeje

Eli-OYE! Yo diría que es al revés-dándole un codazo

Rei- y donde piensas ir con seiya

Eli-pues al pueblo ay una pista de patinaje sobre hielo

Nicolas- que coincidencia lita piensa ir para aya por cierto yo soy Nicolas

Anuar- hola oye eli sera mejor que me valla yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Eli- en realidad si tienes que hablar con lita

Anuar- que no ella dejo bien claro que no quiere saber nada de mí

Eli- lo se

Mientras en la cabaña

Lita- seiya que fue eso

Seiya- que fue que

Lita- juraría que querías arrancarle el brazo a anuar

Seiya- lo estas defendiendo [ok alguien tiene que controlarse]

Lita-claro que no solo quiero saber por que hiciste eso

Seiya-es que me molesta que el sea el idiota que te lastimo y no me pude contener lo siento

Lita- bueno no te preocupes no estoy enojada mas bien desconcertada por lo que hiciste bueno será mejor salir que yo me voy al pueblo a patinar

Seiya-a que?

Lita-a patinar luego te explico-viendo la cara de interrogación ?_? de seiya Al salir ve que eli y anuar están siendo bombardeados de preguntas- que rayos esta pasando

Eli-nada tus amigas le están asiendo preguntas a mi hermano

Lita- quee! Chicas vasta déjenlo en paz

Serena- en realidad solo eran mina reí y Hotaru quienes hacían las preguntas

Yaten- si solo les falto preguntar el número de teléfono

Taiki- numero de seguir social

Ami- y si esta comprometido [y no se olvidan del certificado de defunción jajaja n_n]

Lita- no lo puedo creer!

Mina- es cierto falto eso

Ami- ay no ya te di más cuerda

Mina-anuar tienes novia

Anuar- yo… en -/-

Lita- no tienes que responde a eso

Anuar- no te preocupes eh… no tengo novia

Eli-como si la única que a tenido es lita

Anuar y lita-al mismo tiempo-ELIZABETH![Ya péguenle]

Eli-con una gota en la cabeza-ok ya me cayo no me griten asi

Seiya- si ejem... Sera mejor ir nos no crees

Eli-si sera mejor no vaya hacer que mi hermano y lita me quieran matar-lo decía por el aura azul y verde de anuar y lita respectivamente [creo que se estan tardando]

Seiya-y a donde vamos

Eli- al pueblo

Seiya- a pues lita va para aya por que no va con nosotros

Lita- no!-gritando pero luego se tranquilizo-digo no quiero a ser mal tercio

Eli- y no lo aras anuar viene con nosotros

Seiya-quee! Eeh… digo si que nos acompañe [ya que]

Anuar- si claro eh… voy por el auto

Eli- te acompaño

Lita- no voy yo-empezando a caminar

Eli-bueno entones seiya espero que sepas patinar

Seiya- por que?

Eli-digamos que le vamos aser la competencia a lita y a mi hermano también

Seiya- lita sabe patinar? No lo sabia- lo dijo mientras caminaba asi el auto

Eli- pues de lo que te pierdes es la mejor

Mientras en el auto

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente nadie decía nada asta que… [Alguien diga algo por dios]

Anuar- yo lo siento de a ver sabido que eli tenia planeado hacer esto no hubiera venido no te quiero molestar

Lita- yo… no te preocupes yo le prometí a eli que escucharía lo que me tengas que decir

Anuar- yo solo quiero explicarte lo que paso la última vez no fue…

Lita-ya que estemos en el pueblo me dices-lo dijo por que veía cercarse a seiya con eli

Anuar- como tu quieras

Eli-llegando con lita y anuar-bueno listo

Lita- si

Eli- seiya tu ve al frente con mi hermano lita y yo vamos a tras [que mal pusiste a los machos juntos uuuy]

Lita- si claro

De repente

¿p?-esperen todavía no se vallan

Lita- que pasa Nicolas

Nicolas-solo quería entregarles estos woki toki para comunicarnos-dándole uno a lita y otro a seiya-todos estaremos por su lado asi si pasa algo lo sabremos

Lita- muy bien gracias

Nicolas- usen la frecuencia tres para las emergencias ok

Lita y seiya-al mismo tiempo-si!

Nicolas- nos vemos

Lita- si adiós

Mientras con los demás

Serena- chicas no debieron preguntarle tanto al pobre

Ami- serena tiene razón [si que chismosas]

Mina- solo queríamos saber como era

Rei- que fue lo que lita le vio y viceversa

Rini- aun que no tenia caso hacerlo pues yo se que pasara

Darien- a que te refieres

Rini- bueno…-viendo a Setsuna esta asintió para que continuara-bueno lita me contara en el futuro que terminaron siendo buenos amigos y que después de algunos problemas se fijo en la persona que tiene por pareja y si no hubiera sucedido todo lo que paso sus hijos no existirían

Todos al mismo tiempo- QUEEEEEE!

Serena- lita esta casada

Rini- si

Rei- y con hijos

Rini-creo que eso fue lo que dije

Ami- no lo puedo creer

Mina- ni yo y cuantos tiene

Rini-2

Yaten- con quien se caso

Rini- lo siento pero eso no lo puedo decir solo que su hija la mayor es Rosa Amaya y el pequeño ED

Serena- que bien una niña y un niño

Mina- que sorpresa

Rini- ni tanto

Serena- por que

Rini- bueno por ejemplo Ami y Taiki tienen tres hijos el mayor un niño y las gemelas son las pequeñas

Taiki- tango gemelas vaya problema T_T

Ami- y no te olvides del niño T_T

Rini-si mina y Yaten también estan igual

Yaten – a que te refieres

Rini- pues a que ustedes tienen gemelos que son los mayores y una niña

Serena- jajaja que puntería

Mina- serena no te rías Setsuna eso es cierto

Setsuna- tan cierto como que Rei tendrá cuatro hijos

Rei- QUEEEE! [jajaja familia grande]

Rini- si 2 niñas y 2 niños

Mina-jajaja XD tu si que tienes problemas

Nicolas- que problema?

Yaten-nada solo que serás padre de 4 niños

Nicolas- jajaja que buena broma

Serena- no es broma

Nicolas- pero como si no hemos… no puede ser… esa noche solo dormimos-lo decía todo nervioso

Rei-totalmente roja- Nicolas -/-[creo que debería callarse]

Nicolas- es que no paso nada U_U no

Rei- Nicolas -/- toda roja [mas ya no se puede]

Nicolas-Rei pero no paso nada

Rei-NICOLAS! CALLATE YA! Lo que serena y los demás quieren decir es que en el futuro tu y yo tendremos esos niños

Nicolas- aaah bueno

Rini-lo más importante es que lita no se debe de enterar si no habrá problemas

Serena- bien

Nicolas-por que habrá problemas

Darien- por que el futuro cambiaria

Rini- por cierto espero que no seas tan celoso como mi papa

Nicolas- por que

Rini- nada en especial solo que tus hijas estan con los gemelos de mina

Yaten y Nicolas-al mismo tiempo-QUEEEE! [UUY Darien no sera el único]

Mina- XD jajaja asi que Rei amiga mía nuestro hijos estan juntos

Rei-si por lo visto a Yaten y Nicolas no les hizo gracia la idea [parece que no]

Serena- bueno no seremos los únicos con ese tipo de problemas

Darien-si sera mejor que ya no digas nada Rini

Rini- estabien

Rei- por cierto Nicolas a donde fuiste

Nicolas- asi de veras tomen lita y si ya tienen uno-entregándoles un woki toki a cada uno

Serena- y esto para que

Nicolas-pues como todos van a estar por su lado con esto estaremos comunicados por si llegara a pasar algo

Darien- buena idea

Nicolas- entonces Darien listo

Rei- que estan tramando ustedes dos

Serena- si estan muy misteriosos

Nicolas- ya verán chicos nos vemos al rato-comenzando a caminar junto a Rei

Mina- se cuidan

Mientras en el pueblo

Anuar- pues a donde vamos-bajando del auto

Eli-pues se me antoja ir aya-señalando la pista de patinaje

Lita- a mi me parece bien

Anuar-de acuerdo vamos ase mucho que no patino

Eli-vamos bobo

Entran al lugar y lo primero que hacen es rentar los patines para entrar a la pista

Eli-primero tú amiga

Lita- ok –entrando a la pista

Seiya-Por que primero ella

Eli-ya veras

Después de que lita dio unas vueltas a la pista comenzó hacer piruetas tras piruetas era como ver una presentación profesional

Anuar- veo que no has perdido el toque

Eli-a hora tu anuar

Lo mismo paso con anuar asta que la alcanzo

Seiya-y nosotros-viendo como lita y anuar estavan en lapista

Eli-nosotros vamos a esperar un rato en las gradas

Seiya- por que

Eli- es que ellos tienen que hablar vamos

Mientras en la pista

Lita- veo que sigues siendo bueno

Anuar- lo mismo digo de ti

Lita- si bueno creo que si dejare que me expliques lo que paso

Anuar –bueno yo…

Mientras en las gradas [jajajaj XD de verdad pensaron k pondría de nuevo la explicación cuando ya la dio la hermana en el capi anterior] seiya no dejava de mirara a lita y eli lo noto

Eli- te gusta?

Seiya- que?

Eli-que si te gusta lita

Seiya- por que lo dices

Eli- pues por como la miras y la tratas

Seiya- tan ovio soy

Eli- si n_n un poco creeme lita no se dará cuenta a menos que tu le digas ya lo hiciste

Seiya- no he dime algo tu hermano sigue queriendo a lita

Eli- si pero ya solamente como a una amiga

Seiya- ya veo

Eli- y ella siente algo por ti

Seiya- lo dudo varias veces me a dicho que soy un buen amigo para ella

Eli-asi empezó con mi hermano asi que no pierdas las esperanzas

Mientras en la playa

Serena- chicos a donde vamos

Reí-si por que tanto misterio

Nicolas-nosotros vamos ahí-señalando una isla

Rei- y que vamos aser aya

Nicolas- te tengo una sorpresa-llegan a un yate bastante grande y lujoso

Serena-y esto de quien es?

Nicolas- mío

Rei- enserio

Nicolas- si entonces suban-subiendo a Rei

Darien- ven serena

Serena- si

El yate a los pocos minutos partió asi el mar para dejara Rei y Nicolas en la isla mientras serena y Darien se quedarían en el yate ovio Rei y Nicolas irían a la isla en un bote pequeño de remos

Rei-antes de irse -nos vemos asta al rato

Serena- bien nos vemos mantengan el wokitoki entendido

Nicolas- si nos vemos-comenzando a remar

Serena-sequeda viendo como se alejan-y ahora que voy hacer pero donde estará

Darien-buscándolo dentro del yate y encontrándolo en la cocina-que haces

Darien- comida

Serena- asi déjame te ayudo

Darien-no además estoy cumpliendo la apuesta

Serena- asi

Darien- si asi que siéntate para que desayunes

Serena-por cierto que tal si cambiamos un poco el trato-acercándose al pelinegro para abrazarlo por detrás de la espalda

Darien-he... que tramas

Serena- nada pero si no quieres no lo dejamos asi como esta

Darien- ah no a hora no-se voltea para tomarla de la cintura y asi atraerla asia si y besarla de forma dulce pero apasionada después de unos segundos se separan-te gusta hacerme sufrir verdad

Serena- creo que solo un poco jajaja –dándole un beso pero con un poco mas de intensidad

Darien tomo eso como una invitación para seguir mas aya de un beso la toma en brazos y la lleva al lecho para terminar lo que habían comenzado [sorry gomenazai sigo en las mismas -/- se los dejo a su volátil imaginación]

Mientras en la isla

Nicolas al llegar a la isla le cubrió los ojos a Rei para que no viera nada

Rei-vamos Nicolas déjame ver

Nicolas-todavía no

Rei-por que no me estoy cansando

Nicolas- ok ya mira-mostrándole una pequeña cabaña a la orilla de la playa-ven ay que entrar

Rei-lo sigue Asia dentro de la cabaña- y que es esto

Nicolas-es un pequeño refugio que tengo cuando vengo para aca

Rei-es muy bello pero cual es la sorpresa

Nicolas-asi ven-llevándola a un pequeño comedor improvisado-espero que tengas hambre-sirviendo la comida en la mesa

Rei-Nicolas me sorprendes por que hiciste todo esto

Nicolas-por que te quiero y por que are algo como esto cada día para demostrarte cuanto te amo

Rei- yo también te amo-dándole un beso

Nicolas- te tengo otra cosa quédate un momento aquí

Rei-si claro aquí te espero

Nicolas-ya esta bien toma-dándole una pequeña caja

Rei-algo sorprendida-pero que es esto

Nicolas- un regalo ábrelo

Rei-abre la cajita en la que encuentra unos aretes en forma de estrellas-Wow!OoO son hermosos pero no puedo aceptarlos

Nicolas –por que no

Rei- es que es demasiado

Nicolas- nada es demasiado para ti por favor acéptalos

Rei-mmmm esta bien gracias son muy bellas-dándole un beso

Mientras con los demás en la playa

Rini-Eliot que te parece si vamos a caminar

Eliot-si como tu quieras

Rini-mina a hora volvemos solo vamos a caminar un poco

Mina- si diviértanse llevan el woki toki verdad

Eliot- si

Mina-muy bien

Rini- adiós-empezando a caminar junto a Eliot

Mientras

Sammy- oye te parece si también nosotros vamos caminar un rato

Hotaru- si claro vamos

Sammy-acercándose a mina- heee mina también nosotros iremos a caminar ya volvemos

Yaten- llevan el radio

Hotaru- si-empezando a caminar en sentido contrario al de Rini

Mina- ven Yaten ayúdame con algo porfavoooor

Yaten- si-entrando a la cabaña junto con ella

Ami- pues ya nos quedamos solos

Taiki- si oye y tu madre a donde esta

Ami- en Alemania esta trabajando en un hospital de aya por que lo preguntas?

Taiki-curiosidad que no puedo preguntar?

Ami-jaja no esta bien es que se me hizo raro

Taiki- Jejeje que te parece si les hablamos a todos por radio a ver que tal les va

Ami- no se

Taiki- vamos no quieres saber lo que esta pasando con lita por ejemplo

Ami- esta bien ay que hacerlo [ claro no es por ser chismosa es solo para mantenerse informada verdad? ^.^]

Taiki- ok –empezando a hablar al radio-seiya hola seiya

En la pista de patinaje

Eli-creo que te estan hablando-señalando el radio

Seiya-hola que pasa-contestando

Playa

Taiki- nada solo quiero saber como va todo por aya

Seiya-cambia la frecuencia a la 4 asi lita no sabrá que hablamos

Taiki- de acuerdo

Ami- yo hablare con lita

Taiki- vale

Ami- lita me escuchas lita

Pista

Anuar- eso es todo de verdad yo no quise acerté daño era la única forma

Lita- pero es que por que no confiaste en mi

Anuar-yo no sabia como decírtelo yo…-pero el llamado de la radio persistía-por que no contestas

Lita-contesta- si que pasa

Playa

Ami- estas bien-notando el tono en que hablaba

Lita- si estoy bien pasó algo

Ami no no paso nada importante solo hablaba para ver como estabas

Lita-estoy bien enserio

Ami-entonces te dejo

Lita- bien adiós-cortando comunicación-en que estábamos

Anuar-yo… lita solo quiero que pedirte era en la única forma no te quise lastimarte

Lita-anuar…

Anuar- incluso mi hermana me reclamo el por que lo hice yo le dije que solo odiándome podrías olvidarme y por la ultima ves que hablamos funciono

Lita- anuar yo… [Bueno este que quería que lo recibiera con aplausos y felicitaciones o que?_?]

Anuar-no te culpo [vaya asta que dice algo acertado] al contrario el vivir en el extranjero y dejar todo lo que conozco mis amigos a ti fue un golpe duro el no poder regresar asta hora

Lita- yo no se que decir

Anuar- nada solo quiero saber si me perdonas y si puedo ser tu amigo otra ves

Lita- yo…

Anuar- yo se que perdí tu confianza solo quiero ser tu amigo otra ves no te pido que seas mi novia por que se que te interesa alguien mas

Lita- por que dices eso-lo dijo en tono de sor presa

Anuar- por lo visto no as cambiado ya te darás cuenta pero solo quiero saber si aceptas volver a ser amigos

Lita-yo…

Mientras con seiya

Seiya- Taiki estas

Taiki – si como esta todo aya y donde estas?

Seiya- en una pista de patinaje

Taiki- estas patinando no lo puedo creer jajaja

Eli-quitándole el radio -pues creelo lo esta haciendo

Taiki- eso es algo que tengo que ver

Seiya- solo en tus más raros sueños

Taiki-jajaja y lita donde esta

Seiya- con el enemigo-pero cambio la forma de hablar al sentir la mirada de eli-con el hermano de eli

Taiki-me imagino como estas

Eli- si apunto de morir si sigue hablando asi

Taiki- bueno los dejo voy a hablar con los demás

Seiya- ok adiós

Playa

Ami- y que te dijo

Taiki- nada solo que se esta muriendo por ver a lita con el hermano de eli y tu que te dijo lita

Ami- anda al parecer sin querer interrumpí algo y ahora que hacemos

Taiki- ay que hablarle a serena y Rei

Ami- ok yo a serena y tú a Rei

Taiki- bien

Ami- serena hola estas ahí? [Recuerden que estan hablando por radio o que es lo mismo woki toki]

Serena- si que pasó sucedió algo

Ami- nada no te preocupes

Darien- entonces háblanos dentro de una hora amenos que estemos bajo ataque o el planeta se este destruyendo vale

Serena- Ami no le hagas caso

Ami -o_O' no te preocupes sigan en lo que estaban- esto lo dijo con una gota enorme en la cabeza

Darien- eso aremos gracias y adiós

Taiki- ok o_O' eso fue raro-lo dijo pues había escuchado todo y tenia una gota en al cabeza-bueno es mi turno

Ami- he! Si

Taiki- Rei, Nicolas estan ahí contesten

Nicolas- hola pasó algo

Ami-con el otro radio-no nada no se preocupen

Rei- entonces

Taiki- solo para ver como estaban

Nicolas- bien asta que nos hablaron

Ami- perdón?

Rei- no le hagan caso a Nicolas

Ami- bueno entonces los dejamos-cortando la comunicación

Taiki- bueno los demás ya sabemos donde estan

Ami- y a hora que asemos

Taiki- pues vamos a caminar un rato

Mientras en el pueblo

Anuar-entonces que dices lita

Lita- este bien seremos amigos otra vez

Anuar- gracias-dándole la mano en señal de amistad

Lita-la acepta-pero…

Eli- interrumpo

Lita- para nada

Eli- hermano por que no acompañas a seiya mientras yo platico con lita

Anuar- yo

Eli no la silla si tú anda bobo

Anuar- esta bien-caminando asía la pista

Eli-veo que todo se arreglo

Lita- si ya todo esta bien

Ali- me alegro y en que términos que daron

Lita- como amigos nada más y de que estuvieron hablando tú y seiya

Eli- nada importante me dijo que le interesa alguien pero que no se lo a dicho lo único que no me dijo es donde vive

Lita- eso te lo digo yo viven con migo

Eli- que! En serio

Lita- si el y sus hermanos viven con migo

Eli- y como es vivir con ellos

Lita- pues no estan complicado en realidad aunque a veces parece que soy la madre de los tres

En la pista

Anuar- asi que eres amigo de lita

Seiya- si por que

Anuar- no por nada es que no la miras como uno

Seiya- y como se supone que la miro

Anuar- como enamorado

Seiya- bueno si asi fuera yo no la aria sufrir [tómala que pedrada jaja XD]

Anuar- no se pero creo que lita siente algo por ti

Seiya- no lo creo solo me ve como un amigo nada mas

Anuar- tal ves pero asi empezamos ella y yo oye te ves un poco pálido estas bien

Seiya- si creo…. Que s…-cayendo inconsciente en el hielo

Anuar-gratando-chicas necesito ayuda chicas!

Ali- creo que paso algo mira

Lita- ay no seiya!-sale disparada asi la pista

No tardo mucho en llegar asía donde estaban anuar con seiya anuar le estaba revisando lo signo vitales dado que estudia medicina sabe como hacerlo

Eli- pero que le paso

Anuar- no lo se de repente se desvaneció ay que sacarlo de la pista-ayudado por lita sacan a seiya de la pista para colocarlo en las gradas

Lita- no puede ser por que?

Anuar- no te preocupes solo esta desmayado no pasa nada-se lo dijo pues noto la preocupación

Lita-si gracias-pero ella sabia bien que eso no era un simple desmayo sabia que seiya podría estar en un recuerdo

_**Fin cap22**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Hoooola! Por fin(taratataratataratara acabo aleluya aleluya ^.^ por fin [dando de saltitos de felicidad]wiiiiiiiiiiiii)jum en que esta asi por fin pude acabar la actualización de mi fic T_T ya se que algunos me an de querer matar pues e tardado un poco [poco casi un mes] pero les juro que serán recompensados lo que pasa es que e t5enido algunos problemitas familiares no se preocupen todo se esta solucionando pero eso no es lo importante asi que vamos al fic que les pareció todo el relajo que se armo con la llegada de eli y de anuar uuuy los ánimos se calentaron entre seiya y anuar[como dices aka en el barrio si las miradas mataran] pero bueno eso no fue lo único que paso Rini anduvo de indiscreta contando a todo mundo su futuro[tendrá complejo de madame sasu jijijijij^.^] bueno que les paréese todos los hijos que tendran pero sobretodo lo celos de padres de Yaten y Nicolas jaja XD y el consuelo de serena de no ser la única con esos tipos de problemas pero hablando de serena vaya sorpresa se llevaron ella y Rei al llegar al muelle donde estaba un Yaten propiedad de Nicolas para dar un paseo quien lo diría le dio al gordo jajaja eso si depuse se armo desbarajuste con los radio el diablo digo Taiki convenció a Ami de hablarle a los chavos a ver como les iba que por cierto lita por fin recibió la explicación que siempre quiso y que como siempre mantengo en misterio a medias por que ya había dicho que paso pero también como seiya se traga su coraje a parte de que quedo tirado el pobre sobre hielo que pasara con el sera que esta en un recuerdo y la preocupación de lita era ten evidente como para que eli y anuar lo noten eso lo sabrán en el próximo capi por lo pronto eso estado como siempre jitomatazos bombas yucatecas[que sigo esperando una jajaja XD] ensaladas comentario quejas y sugerencias al mai de siempre **______** nos vemos en el próximo capi SAYONARA p.d. sorry por el retraso gomenazai ToT**_


	23. Chapter 23 adios amigos

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capi23 titulo: adiós amigos y lo acepto es amor

Lo que lita no sabia es que tenia razón seiya estaba en medio de un recuerdo algo bastante divertido para el pero frustrante para la lita del pasado pues al lugar al que iba lugar en el que estaba seiya también

Seiya-del presente-me sorprende que no a ya comenzado a gritarle

Lita-suficiente ya me arte-dirigiéndose asía donde estaba seiya

Seiya/pres.-ja me equivoque

Lita-_acercándose_-me puedes decir que estas asiendo aquí

Seiya- ja pues no es lógico patinando que más

Lita- no lo creo por que me estas siguiendo al lugar que voy te encuentro ahí

Seiya- creo que alguien se esta poniendo paranoica

Lita- yo no soy paranoica tu me estas siguiendo

Seiya- claro que no que ay de malo en conocer el lugar donde vive la persona más importante para mí

Lita-y sigues en lo mismo pues te digo de nuevo que no te creo asi te quedes a vivir aquí no te creo

Seiya-_ ya más serio_-que tengo que hacer para que me creas dímelo y lo are

Lita-irte y dejarme en paz_-dando media vuelta para marcharse_

Seiya-_deteniéndola_-eso quieres que me vaya

Lita- si

Seiya- entonces pidemelo y me iré y no te buscare ni te molestare mas solo dilo y lo are

Lita-esta bien quiero que te marches

Seiya-pero mírame a los ojos mírame y dilo

Lita-sosteniéndole la mirada con mucho trabajo-quiero que te vayas y termine esta mala broma

Seiya- muy bien concedido me voy pero esto que siento por ti no es ni sera una broma muy bien guerrera de las tormentas me iré de inmediato-_asiendo una reverencia_ –con permiso-_ahora era el que se marchaba con rumbo asía el palacio para cumplir lo que lita le pidió_

Lo que no se había dado cuenta lita es que la discusión fue observada por sus amigas

Mina- todo bien lita

Lita- eh si todo bien

Rei-no te creo-mirándola fijamente

Lita- por que lo dices

Ami- por que sabemos que sientes algo por el

Mina- si no fuera asi las rosas que as recibido ya estarían en la basura desde ase mas de una semana

Lita- chicas se equivocan no es eso..

Serena-entonces que es lita el de verdad te quiere

Mina- dale una oportunidad

Rei-y como si ella le pidió que se fuera

Ami-ay una posibilidad

Lita- cual?

Ami- la semilla de la vida lunar se alimenta del amor de las personas si de verdad el te quiere comenzara a brillar en cuanto este cerca

Lita- no lo se es que...

Serena- lita si como amiga no comprendes entonces como princesa te ordeno que vayas a buscarlo y pruebes si la semilla reacciona de acuerdo además que como guardiana de la semilla tienes un vínculo con ella lo que tú sientas se notara en ella

Rei- ella tiene razón últimamente ya no se siente su poder tanto como antes

Ami-es por que se siente insegura y confundida

Lita- pero si es solo una broma

Mina- no lo creo si fuera a se la broma llego muy lejos tienes demasiado días aquí

Lita- es que yo…

Serena-es que nada anda ve prueba si es el

Lita-esta bien pero primero tengo que quitar el sello y no se como

Serena-solo cuando tengas fe y concentres tu poder sera suficiente para que la semilla aparezca

Rei- traducción solo concéntrate y la semilla saldrá por si sola acuérdate que solo esta alojada en tu corazón

Lita- _de acuerdo_-comenzando a caminar en dirección al castillo

Mina- creen que se solucione

Ami- esperemos que si

Serena-tengan fe yo se que todo se solucionara

Seiya/pres.-asi que quitara el sello tengo que seguirla para averiguarlo

Mientras con lita en la pista de patinaje

Eli- oye ya paso mucho tiempo y no despierta que pasa

Anuar- no lo se no entiendo

Lita-ya despertara

Eli-como sabes que lo are

Lita-no se pero espero que lo haga pronto-_pensando vamos seiya por favor despierta ya_

Tanto eli y anuar notaron la preocupación de lita para con seiya y prefirieron no decir nada

Mientras con seiya

El ya estaba en el palacio observando como lita se armaba de valor para entrar en la habitación en la que esta el otro seiya

Lita-tocando la puerta-puedo pasar

Seiya-_abriendo-_ no te preocupes solo arreglo las cosas para irme y no volverás a verme-_pero al no recibir respuesta de lita voltea a verla concentrándose con que estaba junto a la puerta con los ojos cerrados-_pero que ases-_viendo como empieza a brillar-_lita que te pasa lita-_pero no responde asta que vio una semilla flotando frente a lita_

Lita – estoy bien no te preocupes

Seiya- que es eso?

Lita-esto es la semilla de la vida

Seiya- y para que la as hecho aparecer

Lita-para saber si de verdad sientes algo por mi la semilla puedes sentir el amor pues se alimenta de su energia-_acercándose a el_- si empieza a brillar pues…

Seiya- sabrás si es cierto que te quiero lita yo de verdad te amo como le hago para que me creas que hago es que, que hacer para que me creas-_acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano_

La semilla de repente comenzó a brillar pues seiya ya no aguanto mas se acerco a lita y la beso eso fue lo que hizo que la semilla brillara después de un momento se separan

Lita- yo….-toda roja de la vergüenza

Seiya-ahora la pregunta es que sientes tú por mí

Lita-yo…-_hizo que la semilla volviera a encerrarse en su cuerpo_- yo…. Yo también te quiero es que… quería saber si era una broma o no tenia miedo de lo que pasaría si fuera asi y…

Seiya- ya no digas nada- _no dejo que continuara pues la abrazo con más fuerza y la beso con infinita dulzura otra ves_

Y sin querer la semilla volvió a salir del cuerpo de lita brillando intensamente mas de lo normal iluminando toda la habitación ella correspondido al beso colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de seiya

Mientras el otro seiya se mantuvo solo observando pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas repentinamente para depuse comenzar a despertar

Eli- lita mira ya esta despertando

Lita- seiya estas bien-_acercándose a el_

Seiya- si solo me duele la cabeza y la espalda

Anuar pues como no si te caíste sobre el hielo

Lita- creo que deberíamos regresar

Eli- estoy de acuerdo

Seiya- siento haber arruinado el paseo

Eli-no te preocupes a hora vamos si

Seiya- si claro

Lita- espera ahora voy seiya me ayudas con algo

Seiya- eh si claro

Eli- ok los vemos a fuera

Lita- gracias-_espero un poco a que se fueran_-bien seiya que paso

Seiya- tuve otro recuerdo creo que sera mejor avisarle a los demás

Lita- si -_toma el radio_ -serena hola serena me escuchas con testa

Yate

Serena-si que pasa

Lita- oye es hora de regresar tu vimos un pequeño percance en la pista seiya tuvo otro recuerdo

Serena- que ok yo le aviso a los demás ustedes vayan directo a la cabaña nosotros en un rato nos vemos

Lita- ok nos vemos en un rato-_corta comunicación- _bien vamos

Seiya- si vamos –_pensado_-a hora el problema es como decirle lo que paso

Mientras en el yate

Serena-_le esta hablando a Rei y a los demás con ayuda de Darien_-Rei vamos contesta ya

Rei- que pasa cual es la urgencia

Serena- es que lita y seiya tuvieron un problema

Rei- pero que paso estan bien

Serena- si solo que seiya tuvo un recuerdo y nos tenemos que regresar

Rei- ok ya vamos para aya

Serena- vale los esperamos-_cortando comunicación_ -como vas tu

Darien- ya le avise a Haruka Rini y Hotaru

Serena- entonces falta mina y Ami

Darien- Rini dijo que ella les diría

Serena- bueno entonces ay que arreglar este desastre no crees o_o'-con una gota en la cabeza

Darien- eeh… si es cierto -_comenzando a recoger todo_

Mientras en las cabañas Rini les esta explicando a los demás lo que paso

Mina- espero que no tarden

Yaten- pero le tenia que dar en el lugar menos indicado

Taiki- te recuerdo que ellos no lo pueden controlar

Ami- el tiene razón

Rini- miren ya llegaron

Ami- ay que esperar a que se despidan

Mina- de acuerdo

Esto lo dijo por que lita y seiya se estaban despidiendo de eli y anuar en el estacionamiento

Eli- bueno llegamos

Lita- si

Seiya- en verdad siento a ver arruinado el paseo

Eli- no te preocupes aun que si me preocupe

Seiya – lo siento

Anuar- eeh… lita gracias por haberme escuchado a pesar de lo que paso entre nosotros

Lita- no te preocupes ya paso

Eli- bueno creo que aquí nos despedimos

Lita- por que?

Anuar- mañana nos regresamos a casa por la escuela

Eli- mira seiya toma-_entregándole una tarjeta_

Seiya- y esto que es

Eli- es mi teléfono y mi correo para estar en contacto no se lo doy a lita por que se que lo perdería a veces es algo descuidada jajá XD

Lita- oye eso no es cierto

Anuar- si no mal recuerdo tu viste que llamar a un cerrajero tres veces en un mes por que perdiste las llaves del departamento

Lita-tu no me ayudes

Anuar- este bien

Eli- bueno amiga un gusto volver te a ver-_abrasándola_

Lita- a mi también me dio gusto verte de nuevo amiga

Eli- y tu seiya a ver si ya le dices a esa chica lo que sientes por ella no esperes a que ella lo descubra

Seiya- lo tomare en cuenta

Lita- espero que te vaya bien anuar

Anuar -si gracias y yo deseo que tu puedas encontrar por fin quien te ame

Lita- gracias

Anuar- y tu… Ummm seiya cuida de lita por favor

Seiya- siempre lo ago

Anuar- espero que las cosas se solucionen pronto para ti te deseo suerte

Seiya- eh… si gracias

Eli- bueno hermano es hora de irnos ya vamos

Anuar- si- suben a carro y se ponen en marcha

Después de unos minutos

Lita-bueno a hora vamos con los demás

Seiya- si –_comenzando a caminar_

Yaten- estas bien Seiya

Seiya- si estoy bien donde estan los demás

Mina- aun no llegan

Lita- bueno ay que entrar a la cabaña y los esperamos ahí

Ami- buena idea vamos

Después de un rato de esperar todos estaban ya reunidos en la cabaña

Mina- creo que ya estamos todos a hora si podrian decirnos que fue lo que paso

Seiya- si pero primero lita tiene que decirnos que fue lo que vio en su recuerdo por que no a dicho nada aun

Serena- es cierto lita no as dicho nada que fue lo que viste

Lita- bueno en resumen vi que seiya fue a la luna (milenio de plata)a verme bueno a haber a lita y el le dijo que le gustaba pero ella no le creyó le dijo que eso era una mala broma que dejara de jugar el dijo todo lo contrario que el la quería y que aria asta lo imposible para que le creyera la princesa vio todo y decidió ayudarle dándole hospedaje en el palacio cosa que no le causo gracia a lita eso fue todo

Yaten- solo eso

Lita- si nada ni una pista para quitar el sello

Mina- que mala suerte pero y tu Seiya que fue lo que viste

Lita- antes me podrian decir que paso cuando entre en trance Seiya no te desmayaste como yo?

Seiya- etto…. De hecho no…. No me paso nada

Lita- entonces que paso con migo alguien me puede decir

Serena- no es tan importante creeme-_diciendo esto pues nadie se atrevía a decir nada de lo que paso_

Lita- ok por que no mi quieren decir nada he! Que fue lo que paso estan muy callados todos vamos mina dime tu o tu Ami por que no dicen nada serena tu dímelo me estan asustando muy bien Darien dímelo tu por favor

Darien- no fue nada no pasa nada grave

Lita- muy bien yo no que ría hacer esto pero ustedes me obligan-sacando la pluma de transformación

Serena- ay no lita espera

Lita- que espere que

Rei- ya bueno te lo digo yo pero vamos a uno de los cuartos vale

Lita- ok vamos

Rei y lita se van a uno de los cuartos todos estaban callados pues no sabían como iba a reaccionar lita

Dentro del cuarto

Lita-bueno a hora si dirás que paso

Rei-si pero sera mejor que te sientes

Lita- bien-_ya sentada_-dime

Rei- bueno hubo un pequeño problema al momento de estar Entrance tu y Seiya es que solo tu lo estuviste por alguna razón Seiya no así que lo obligamos a que fingiera estarlo era peligroso no sabíamos que pasaría pues empezaste a Hacer preguntas [si muchas por kami solo fue una] y Seiya…

Lita- que hizo Seiya Rei por favor que hizo Seiya dime

Rei- Seiya te…

Lita- Rei dilo ya

Rei- el te beso para que no siguieras hablando

Lita- QUEEEEEE!

_**Fin capi 23**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Hoooola! Ya estoy de regreso con otro capi pero que cosas ase mucho que no escribia un capi que para mi fue peque no se ustedes pero lo fue eso si que les pareció el recuerdo de seiya estuvo algo meloso[eso dijo mi prima]pero a mi me gusto aparte anuar y eli ya se fuero que les vaya bien haber cuando aparecen de nuevo Jejeje XD pasando a las cosas del recuerdo los chicos estan platicando al respecto y lita acaba de enterarse de lo que pasa mientras estaba entrance después de eso grito pero eso si ella estuvo insistiendo que le vamos aser y eso que todavía falta que seiya les cuente que fue lo que vio en su recuerdo pero eso sera en el próximo capi asi que nos vemos después como siempre jitomatazos bombas quejas sugerencia comentarios al mail de siempre **______**sayonara ^.^**_


	24. Chapter 24 retorno escuela y una chica n

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capi 24 titulo: retorno escuela y una chica nueva?.?

El grito se escucho por toda la cabaña era de sobra decir que los demás lo escucharon [fuerte y claro] con una gota en la cabeza o_O'

Seiya- creo que a hora si moriré

Serena- ella tiene que entender que no que daba de otra

Mina- no te preocupes sabemos que Rei la ara entrar en razón

Precisamente eso es lo que trataba de hacer pues lita había pasado del shock al enojo y del enojo a la confusión y a la vergüenza

Rei-mira lita era la única forma además nosotros obligamos a seiya para que lo hiciera lita di algo por favor

Lita-he…. -...- que mas paso?

Rei-bueno pues

Lita-antes llama a serena por favor

Rei-bien lo are-_saliendo de la habitación la sala_

Ami- que pasa Rei

Rei-serena lita quiere que entre a la habitación

Serena – pero por que yo T_T

Rei- no se

Seiya-creo que debo ir yo también

Serena- no tu quédate aquí si entras a la habitación no sobrevivirás para contarlo si te ve lita

Seiya- pero…

Rei- nada espera aquí-_entrando de tras de serena a la habitación_

Serena- que pasa lita

Lita- serena dime que fue una broma la que dijo Rei por favor

Serena-lita lo siento pero si pasó además si seiya no lo hubiera hecho no habrías tenido el recuerdo

Lita- pero es que…

Rei- lita ya paso calmate a hora tenemos que saber sobre el recuerdo de seiya ya habrá tiempo para tu berrinche pero después ok

Lita-_sorprendida por la forma en que Rei le había hablado-_he…o_O' esta bien

Serena- _en el mismo estado que líta_- Este… sera mejor salir para ver a los demás-saliendo de a habitación

Ami- lita estas bien

Lita- si lo estoy

Darien- he… bueno seiya es tu turno

Seiya-he… si claro bueno al parecer el recuerdo que tuve es de días después de la llegada de seiya a la luna a lita no le hizo nada de gracia que seiya estuviera ahí todo el tiempo al final de cuentas lita se arto que seiya la estuviera siguiendo y le pidió que se fuera tanto fue su insistencia de ella que el termino cediendo y se marcho muy a su pesar también paso que las chicas vieron todo lo que paso y se acercaron a lita incluida la princesa el caso es que Sailor Mercury le dijo una forma a lita de saber si seiya de verdad la quiere

Mina-cual es ¿

Seiya- al parecer la semilla se alimenta de la energia del amor [que cursi]

Rini- y eso que tiene que ver

Seiya- bueno si lita lograba acercar la semilla a seiya esta reaccionaria brillando incluso si lita la toca brillaría pero como tienen un vinculo con la semilla su brillo se aria mas fuerte al parecer lita estaba confundida pues Sailor Mars había dicho que la semilla ya no se sentía su poder como antes pues la semilla reflejaba lo que la guardiana sentía en este caso lita

Ami- lo que estas diciendo es que lita tenia que admitir que estaba enamorada de el para que la semilla reaccionara también con ella

Rini-increíble

Seiya- si además de que ella no sabía como hacer aparecer la semilla

Serena- como que no sabía si ella es la guardiana

Seiya-al parecer la madre de ella no sello la semilla en ella si no que la uso como un refugio por asi decirlo solo concentrándose podría hacerla aparecer

Taiki-entonces que más pasó

Seiya- lita hizo caso y fue a buscar a seiya al palacio

Haruka-estas diciendo que lita decidió ir

Seiya- si

Hotaru-con eso esta aceptando que si lo quiere

Michiru-pero que paso después

Seiya-bueno pues lo encontró y aclararon todo-lo dijo sin ánimos de seguir

Sammy-nos estas diciendo que solo paso eso

Lita- Sammy tiene razón nos estas ocultando algo dilo de una ves -en tono molesto

Serena- vamos seiya dilo ya

Seiya- esta bien lita lo busco entro a la habitación el dijo que se iba que no la volvería a molestar pero lita solo se concentro para hacer aparecer la semilla

Mina-y apareció?

Seiya- si al estar cerca de el comenzó a brillar

Yaten-que hizo lita

Seiya- solo le explico lo que era cuando seiya le dijo lo que sentía y le pidiera una oportunidad la besa asiendo brillar mas la semilla después de eso lita le dice que si le correspondía después de escuchar eso seiya la volvió a besar asiendo que la semilla brillara mucho mas creo que mas de lo normal eso fue todo

Ami-entonces solo viste como lita saco la semilla de su cuerpo

Seiya-si solo eso al parecer la semilla el sello en los aretes por que al verse tan mal herida se dio cuenta que no sobreviviría y no podría protegerla asi que...

Ami-asi que solo sellándola en los aretes la salvaría

Seiya- si además seguimos sin saber como quitar el sello

Serena- que problema

Seiya- Darien podría hablar contigo

Darien- si claro vamos a fuera-_saliendo junto con el_

Ami-bueno esto se pone mas complicado todavía no sabemos la forma de quitar el sello

Lita-y estos recuerdos no ayudan mucho

Serena-no queda de otra que esperar

Taiki- cierto no podemos hacer mas que eso

Yaten-esperar... oye mina creo que tu cel esta sonando

Mina- es cierto-_tomando el teléfono para contestar-bueno si que pasa….QUE!-levantándose de golpe-_pero no puede ser es que no… pero en serio ay no bueno gracias por avisarme amiga… si bye

Rei- que paso?

Mina- chicas ay un problema

Serena- cual

Mina- pues al parecer cambiaron la fecha de entrada ya no sera el martes si no este lunes

Lita- quee! Pero como

Rei-mas bien por que

Mina-pues al parecer hubo cambios en las facultades asi que nos tenemos que regresar mañana

Serena-ay no yo no tengo mi material listo aun

Taiki- y nosotros no nos hemos inscrito

Ami- ya nos habíamos olvidado de eso

Rini- ahora que me acuerdo Eliot y yo nos tenemos que regresar mañana

Hotaru- tan pronto

Rini- si es que ay escuela por eso y si no regreso

Eliot- la Neoreina y luna la regañaran

Ami- vaya si se volvió estricta serena

Rei- de luna lo creo pero serena

Serena- oigan sigo aquí saben o_o'-_esto lo dijo con una gota en su cabeza_

Mientras afuera

Darien- de que quieres hablar

Seiya-Darien esto me preocupa el tener estos recuerdos el no saber que pasaría si le digo a lita lo que siento por ella sin saber que siente ella por mí además de cómo quitar el sello

Darien-bueno no se que decirte pero debes tener paciencia por a hora no ay otra cosa que hacer seiya- esto no es justo ay veces que quisiera decirle todo a lita de una ves pero su reacción me preocupa no se como sea

Darien- pues yo estoy en las mismas que tu sera mejor que entremos ya

Seiya-si-_entrando junto con el_

Darien-que pasa por que tanto alboroto

Serena- es que cambiaron la fecha de entrada a la universidad

Taiki- y no nos hemos inscrito

Mina-aparte Rini ya tiene que regresar al futuro

Darien-bueno sobre la escuela por lo general siempre reciben a alumnos de ultimo minuto asi que no se preocupen y Rini pues tiene que regresar no se puede que dar todo el tiempo aquí además tiene que ir a la escuela

Serena- tienes razón

Yaten-bueno sera mejor hacer la comida

Mina- quien le toca esta ves

Taiki- bueno pues nosotros la hicimos ayer

Lita- bueno pues manos a la obra que les parece una barbacoa

Serena-carne este bien yo te ayudo

Mina- los demás podemos jugar un poco

Yaten- si vamos

Seiya- les parece si les ayudo a preparar la comida

Serena- si claro vamos

Todos salieron para hacer las carnes y poder comer mientras lo hacía una plática comenzó

Serena- y dime como te fue con anuar

Lita- bien

Serena- que tan bien

Lita-pues aclaramos todo y volvimos aser amigos nada más

Serena-me alegro y donde estabas cuando seiya tuvo el recuerdo

Lita- con eli en las gradas platicando cuando anuar grito por que seiya había quedado inconsciente sobre hielo

Serena- y que hiciste

Lita-me preocupe entre anuar y yo lo cargamos y lo llevamos a las gradas y lo demás ya lo sabes

Serena- y que paso con eli y anuar

Lita- pues en este momento deben de estar arreglando todo para su regresa a casa

Serena- OH que lastima oye aparte de mi y eli quien mas sabe de anuar

Lita- pues otra amiga pero ella esta en América

Serena- asta aya

Si es que de asta es ella y estudia ahí

Serena- y como la conociste

Lita-pues algunas ves vino de visita a casa de eli ahí la conocí desde entonces somos muy amigas tanto como yo con ustedes

Serena- vaya y la extrañas

Lita- si un poco ase mucho que no la veo ni hablo con ella por lo que me entere esta de viaje y conociéndola un día de estos me la encontrare

Serena- si eso paso la quiero conocer

Seiya- a quien he!-llegando con las cosas que asían falta

Serena- a una amiga de lita

Seiya- otra espero que mas tranquila que eli

Lita- en realidad si aun que eso si es muy sobré protectora con sus amigas

Serena- por que

Lita-digamos que sufrió un poco más que yo

Seiya- entonces son parecidas

Lita- por que

Seiya- por que protegen a sus amigas

Lita- viéndolo de esa manera tienes razón buen la comida ya esta lista ay que avisar que ya esta

Serena- si

Mientras comían

Lita- bueno mina por que no comes

Mina- no tengo hambre

Taiki-y tu Yaten

Yaten- yo estoy igual

Lita- como quieran

Serena- y que vamos hacer después de comer

Seiya- que les parece si vamos al pueblo a buscar las cosas para la escuela algún sitio debe haber para poder comprarlas

Ami-estoy de acuerdo

Darien- pues entonces vamos terminando de comer

Mina- yo no yo me quedo no tengo ganas de ir

Serena- pero no vas a comprar nada

Mina- no ya lo tengo resuelto

Serena- asi como

Mina-ya lo compre todo

Lita- quee!

Mina- si el año pasado compre material de más y pues lo que sobro lo usare este año y si me ase falta lo compare

Rei- de cuando aca eres ten precavida he!

Lita- si me sorprendes mina

Mina- ya ven además va ser el primer día solo vamos a conocer a los maestros nuevo asi que relájense

Lita-tines razón por cierto ya todos acabaron de comer

Todos-_al mismo tiempo_-SI!

Serena-entonces vamos al pueblo

Darien-seguros que no quieren venir mina Yaten

Mina- si además quiero nadar un rato

Yaten-y yo me quedo con ella

Rei-como quieran de todos modos mantenga el radio encendido vale

Mina- si no se preocupen y diviértanse

Lita- bien entonces nos vemos en un rato

Yaten- si

Asi todos se fueron al pueblo para ver si encontraban el material que necesitaban y claro a distraerse un poco el tiempo paso rápido y mina y Yaten ya estaban aburridos y tenían hambre asi que entraron a la cabaña para ver que comían fueron directo a la cocina no le costo mucho tiempo y trabajo decidir que comer conociendo el "sutil" apetito de mina lo primero que se les ocurrió fue una pizza buscaron los ingredientes y pusieron el horno a calentar pero en el momento de hacer la pasta mina jugando le arroja harina a Yaten el cual al principio de enojo pero después le siguió el juego asi comenzó una guerra y un persecución al mas puro estilo anime manchando todo a su paso

Pero en un descuido mina resbalo y Yaten aprovecho para arrojarle más harina pero al no fijarse también resbala cayendo sobre mina en una posición muy comprometedora.

Al estar en el suelo los dos se miraron a los ojos por largo rato pero ninguno de los dos decían algo pero aun asi sabían que quería el otro fue entonces cuando al darse cuenta de la situación Yaten besa a mina fue un beso que describía lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban eso no paso desapercibido por mina quien dejo que Yaten hiciera su trabajo las carisias no se hicieron esperar y sobretodo el subir de tono cuando Yaten cayo en cuenta nuevamente de lo que hacían hizo el ademán de levantarse pero mina se lo impidió sujetándolo del brazo y mirándolo todo el tiempo a los ojos esos ojos que tanto amaba y que el dueños de ellos eran Yaten

Yaten-mi…na estas se…gura de esto? No quisiera que te sientas obligada yo…

Mina-_contestándole con un beso_-si es contigo si estoy segura pase mucho tiempo esperando tu regreso y no quiero perderte de nuevo

Yaten-mina eso no pasara yo te amo regrese a este planeta por ti y solo por ti ya lo había dicho antes y lo seguiré diciendo eres lo que mas amo eres mi prioridad nunca lo olvides diosa

Mina-yo también te amo y también eres mi prioridad

Yaten solo la miro no esperaba que mina digiera eso pero sentía y quería seguir, no había dejado de pensar en ella todo el tiempo que no la vio y fue cuando decidió continuar lo que había dejado

Se levanto junto con ella la abraza mientras lo asía la besa un beso que asía sentir a mina Que por fin encontró la felicidad

Mina-_separándose_-te quiero tanto

Yaten- y yo a ti diosa

Fue entonces cuan los dos terminaron en el sillón la ropa comenzó a estorbar para terminar en el piso mina y Yaten después de un rato y que sus corazones estaban al máximo decidieron que ya era el momento para llegar a mas fue entonces cuando su amor culmino unidos en un solo ser por su amor para siempre pero aun que para la pareja todo era miel sobre hojuelas otra pareja que había regresado antes del pueblo los miraba desde le marco de la puerta una joven con la cara completamente roja que contrastaba con su pelo azul y un joven castaño que en su rostro mostraba un extraño estado de sorpresa y vergüenza mezclada por lo que estaban presenciando después de eso solo se oyó el cerrar de la puerta

Yaten- mi... Na escuchaste algo?

Mina-no pero eso importa

Yaten- eh… no creo?_?

Y continuaron donde se habían quedado solo acompañados del sonido del mar, las aves…. Y un cuerpo literalmente arrastrado por la arena

Taiki-vamos Ami reacciona no fue la gran cosa es normal creo?

Ami- pero mina y Yaten en la sala y nosotros aay… no mina y…

Mientras tanto mina y Yaten siguieron demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban y se habían extrañado todo este tiempo de no haber estado juntos continuaron sin impórtales quien podría verlos [jaja no creo que les interese mucho]

Después de lo ocurrido con mina y Yaten y que Ami y Taiki los vieron [pobre Ami necesitara ayuda después] los cuales no mencionaron nada a nadie Rini y Eliot se tuvieron que ir de nuevo al futuro y ese mismo dio regresaron cada quien a sus casas para que el lunes entrar a la universidad y comenzar el nuevo curso

Casa de serena y Darien

Darien- vamos serena se nos hace tarde

Serena- ya voy solo estoy buscando una carpeta

Darien-anda lita y seiya deben de estarte esperando

Serena- ya esta vamos

Después de unos minutos estaban en la entrada de la escuela todos esperando a serena

Rei- por fin llegas

Serena-bajando del auto-ya no me regañes y vamos que ya es tarde

El lugar estaba conformado de varios edificios

Edf.1 comunicación y artes

Edf.2medicina

Edf.3 gastronomía

Edif4oficinas

También contaba con areas verdes y club deportivos y recreativos

Ami-bueno yo me voy con Taiki recuerden que tienen que pasar a registrarse

Taiki-adiós-dirigiéndose al edificion2

Rei- nosotros también

Mina- si adiós serena

Yaten-suerte-caminando al edif1

Lita-bueno vámonos

Serena- si mira seiya tú tienes que ir al segundo piso ahí esta la dirección vale

Seiya-entendido nos vemos en un rato

Lita-si vamos serena

Serena-si

Seiya-hizo caso y se dirigía asía la oficina pero en el camino choco con alguien -lo siento tanto

¿p?-no te preocupes fue mi culpa pero tengo prisa asi que adiós-_asiendo se a un lado y empieza a caminar a toda prisa al edif1_

Seiya-pero... Bueno sera mejor entrar ya

Después de un rato en cada uno de los edificios estaban siendo presentados los nuevos alumnos

Edif. 1

Director-entrando al salón de mina y Rei –buenos días jóvenes siento interrumpir su clase pero traigo a unos alumnos para integrarse a su grupo pasen-llama a las dos personas para que entraran

Los dos entraron y mina nota que esta Yaten pero la otra persona no la reconoció y Rei al verla noto una presencia extraña en esa persona

Director-la señorita es una alumna de intercambio señorita puede presentarse por favor

¿p?- si señor hola a todos mi nombre es maya wences tengo 22 años y soy de america espero aprender y hacer nuevos amigos aquí

(Pequeña descripción: chica de 170 de estatura delgada piel morena ojos cafés claros pelo castaño oscuro bestia unos blue jeans con una blusa manga ¾ color amarillo pastel y calzaba unos tennis deportivos)

director-bueno pase a sentarse detrás de la señorita Minako por favor

Wences- si señor-_se dirige a su asiento_

Mina-hola wences

Wences-hola-_en tono un poco desconfiado_

director-bueno le toca a usted joven

Yaten- soy Yaten kou y tengo 21 años mucho gusto

Director-bien señor kou pase a sentarse delante de la señorita Minako [señorita jajajajajajaj XD]

Yaten-si señor

En el edificio 2 y 3 paso lo mimos después de un rato de clases llego la hora del descanso para comer

Rei-lista mina vamos con los demás

Yaten-apresúrate

Mina-si esperen un poco-_se acerca a la chica nueva-_oye nos quieres a acompañar

Wences- te refieres a mí

Mina- si claro

Wences- no quiero ser una molestia

Mina-claro que no además tu dijiste que querías conocer y tener amigos o no?

Wences-si pero...

Yaten-pero nada-_acercándose pues había escuchado todo_-vamos anda

Rei- si vamos por que no tenemos tiempo

Wences- ok esta bien con una condición

Rei-cual

Wences- que no me llamen por mi apellido si no por mi nombre maya

Mina- ok maya mira ella es Rei y pues ya conoces a Yaten

Maya- si y por lo visto son novios verdad

Yaten-como lo sabes

Maya-es un secreto

Rei-bueno vamos que los demás nos deben de estar esperando

Unos minutos después se encuentran con Taiki y Ami en los jardines

Mina-hola que tal les fue

Ami-muy bien

Taiki-y quien es ella

Rei- ella es una compañera nueva de intercambio

Mina- se llama maya wences

Ami-hola wences mi nombre es Ami mitzuno

Maya- hola mitzuno_-saludándola de mano_

Ami-solo dime Ami

Taiki- hola yo soy Taiki kou

Maya- kou?

Yaten- si es mi hermano

Maya-a ok oigan se me olvido algo en un momento regreso si-_caminando de espalda_

Lo que no se dio cuenta es que otro grupo de personas se acercaban y una caminaba también de espaldas chocando con ella y cayendo al piso

Maya-aouch otra vez no esta es la segunda del día [jaja a mi siempre me pasa o_o' y a ustedes?]

Mina- estas bien

Maya- si no te preocupes siempre pasa-_se levanta para ver con quien había chocado_-tu otra ves

Taiki- _lo conoces_-ayudando a seiya pues con el había chocado

Maya-no pero choque con el en la mañana por que

Yaten- por que es nuestro hermano seiya

Maya- aaah otro O_O' digo etto… bueno hola soy maya wences mucho gusto y disculpa el choque

Seiya –hola y no te preocupes wences

Lita-maya?

Maya- que extraño me pareció reconocer la vos de alguien_-buscando quien había sido_-lita!

Lita-no lo puedo creer

Maya- ni yo pero que haces aquí

Lita- lo mismo digo yo no se supone que estabas en america

Maya- oye no me regañes que me mandaron de intercambio no pensé encontrarme contigo aquí

Lita- ni yo pero como as estado hace mucho que no sabia de ti-_abrazándola_

Maya-_correspondiendo el abrazo_-bien amiga

Mina- oigan nos pueden explicar que pasa y como es que se conocen_-con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza_

Lita- aaah bueno es una amiga y de eli también

Maya-conocieron a eli

Lita- si

Maya- eso quiere decir que conocieron al tarado de...

Serena- anuar si hola soy serena tsukino

Maya-hola tsukino asi que conocieron al gusano

Seiya- si oye lita no es de ella de quien nos estuviste contando el otro día

Lita- de hecho si n_n

Maya- asi que estuviste hablando de mi heee!

Serena- si

Maya- y que les contó

Seiya- que eras tranquila y que sobretodo sobre protectora con tus amigas

Maya-asi he lita de pura casualidad eli lo invito a salir-_mirando a seiya como si lo escaniara_

Lita-o_o'-_con una gota en la cabeza_-si

Maya-cuéntame como sobreviviste al piojo de anuar

Seiya- perdón?_?

Maya-bueno anuar es algo celoso con su hermana

Lita-MAYA!_-riñéndola_

Maya-ok ya entendí cambiando de tema alguien me puede decir que se puede comer en este lugar

Lita-jaja tu no cambias ven vamos a la cafetería

Mina- si que ya tenemos poco tiempo

Llegaron a la cafetería y juntaron algunas mesas para sentarse y comer

Lita-_ya con la comida en la mesa-_y como conociste a mina, Rei y Yaten

Maya-estamos en el mismo grupo

Serena-asi que bien

Maya-oye tsukino te puedo asear una pregunta

Serena- claro pero dime serena

Maya-si acaso estas casada como veo un anillo en tu mano

Serena- si ase un poco más de tres semanas que me case

Maya- pues felicidades y también espero que seas una buena madre

Serena- que por que dices eso si no estoy embarazada

Rei-si por que lo dijiste –_en tono desconfiado_

Maya- a perdón bueno digamos que puedo sentir eso además tus ojos lo reflejan

Mina- asi que bien

Maya-si por ejemplo tu acabas de pasar por algo ase unos días pero…-_viendo a Yaten_-_**mejor no digo que es que quede entre tu novio y tu**_

Yaten-he si mejor asi la dejamos -_dándose cuenta por que lo decía_

Rei- y que dices de mi

Maya-bueno por tu mirada puedo notar que me tienes desconfianza pero también veo que amas a alguien además tienes un poder espiritual

Rei-como sabes eso

Maya- por que se siente por cierto Ami ten cuidado al salir de la escuela en las escaleras sobretodo si

Ami- si claro creo?

Serena-bueno dinos a quien dejaste en america

Maya- mi familia y amigos

Seiya-algún novio

Maya-_con el semblante triste_-no a ninguno estoy sola como el viento y tu seiya tines novia

Seiya- no

Maya- que raro se te nota que quieres a alguien

Seiya-Jejeje este mejor ya no digas nada

Maya-tu mirada se ve apagada no le as dicho nada verdad

Seiya-no ella solo me ve como un amigo-_mirando de reojo a lita_

Maya_-noto la mirada_-y lita por favor dime ya tienes novio

Lita- no-_mirando también a seiya_

Maya-pensando-"ok aquí tenemos un problema"-_se escuchan campanas_-vaya se fue rápido el tiempo creo que ya tenemos que regresar a clases-_levantándose_-bueno fue un gusto conocerlos este mina yo me adelanto ok

Mina- si claro nos vemos en un rato

Maya- nos vemos después lita y seiya fue un gusto chocar con tigo jajaja XD

Seiya- si claro-_viendo como se marcha_

Serena- vaya lita asi que maya es la amiga de quien nos contaste

Lita-Si

Seiya-pues es agradable

Ami-si aunque tenia un mirada cansada y triste

Mina- sobretodo cuando seiya le pregunto si tenía novio

Lita- digamos que ella la sufrió peor que yo

Rei- si pero como supo las cosas que nos dijo sobretodo que yo tengo poder

Lita-ni yo se como lo ase nunca lo he sabido

Rei-les parece si saliendo nos vemos en el templo para hablar al respecto

Serena-si nos vemos en la salida entonces

Mientras en el Edif.1

Maya-creo que me pase no debí haber dicho nada cuando yo misma no se como supe todo eso rayos y este dolor de cabeza que no me deja

Después de un rato llego la hora de la Salida para todos los grupos en el Edif. 2 Ami y Taiki estaban bajando las escaleras cuando uno de los alumnos tropezó con Ami asiendo que esta pierda el equilibrio estuvo a punto de caer pero Taiki logro sujetarla para evitar la caída

Taiki- te tengo-_lo dijo mientras la sostenía_

Ami-gracias pero…

Taiki-que?

Ami-te acuerdas me maya me dijo que tuviera cuidado al bajar las escaleras

Taiki- si pero creo que es mucha coincidencia

Ami-sera mejor ir rápido al templo con los demás

Taiki-como quieras

En poco tiempo ya estaban en el templo hablando de la chica nueva

Lita-no crees que exageras Rei

Rei-claro que no es que como explicas que supiera que yo tengo poder y por que no quiso decir que paso con mina y Yaten o que serena esta embarazada

Ami- y a mi me advirtió que tuviera cuidado en las escaleras y hace un rato casi me parto el cuello

Lita-yo insisto que estan exagerando

Rei-entiende lita es que es rara no crees

¿p? y por que no me preguntan a mi? ¬_¬

lita-maya pero que haces aquí

Maya- pues Salí a caminar un rato para tomar un poco de aire y llegue asta este templo y decidí pasar y escuche que hablaban de mi y comprendo que desconfíen

Rei- bueno nos escuchaste que tienes que decir

Maya- que ni yo misma se como supe todo lo que les dije

Serena- como que no sabes

Lita- si explícate

maya-es que no se hace mas de 4 años sufrí un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza eso causo que yo pidiera ver en sueño cosas que pasan y que podrian pasar cuando veo a una persona a los ojos puedo ver en ellos lo que sienten incluso lo que piensan o vieron o vivieron verdad mina y Yaten

Mina-…-/-

Yaten-…-/-

maya-pero aun no se como pero siempre pasa y sin querer lo digo sin pensar en lo que pueda pasar después tengo fuertes dolores de cabeza y no lo puedo evitar

Ami-dices que paso cuando te golpeaste la cabeza

Maya- si por ejemplo vi en sueños que te cairias de las escaleras aun que no vi tu rostro

Ami-entonces como supiste que era yo

Maya- cuando te vi lo presentí

Lita- y el poder de Rei

maya-su aura su energia al sentirla lo supe y por lo que veo es sacerdotisa en este templo verdad

Rei- si pero y serena

Maya- su embarazo en sus ojos tiene un brillo especial a demás su energia es muy calida

Mina- es por eso que te ves tan cansada

Maya- si es que luego no puedo dormir

Serena- y por que tu mirada es triste

Maya-por que ay cosas que no puedo evitar como que lita sufriera por culpa de anuar por ejemplo

Lita- tú viste eso

Maya- si y lo siento pero creo que debía pasar además estaba muy lejos para avisarte

Lita-como que debía pasar

Maya-creeme lo sabrás pronto aun que quisiera evitar estos dolores de cabeza-_esto lo dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza_

Ami- y no as ido al medico

maya-si pero no tengo nada según los estudios por cierto alguien sabe que fase de luna toca

Seiya- luna llena

maya-bueno creo que no dormiré

Seiya- por que

Maya- por que los sueños solo los tengo en luna llena o nueva por cierto su secreto esta a salvo

Mina- que secreto

Maya- que todos son guerreros

Lita- que eso no es cierto

Maya- las vi en uno de mis sueños bueno solo lita a las demás no les vi el rostro pero supongo que son ustedes

Rei- _en tono molesto y desconfiado_ -como no te creo no es posible que sepas eso [tranqui la fiesta estaba en paz]

Maya- tranquila estas en tu derecho en desconfiar pero parece que pronto lo descubriremos como es posible que sepa todo esto además no pienso decir nada

Rei-aun asi quien nos deci que no dirás nada

Maya- no diré nada por que lita es una de ustedes y es mi amiga también y no quiero que nada malo le pase y si es necesario dare mi vida por protegerla a ella y a ustedes junto con su secreto

Seiya-no se por que pero te creo por alguna razón te creo

Serena- igual yo

Rei- no del todo pero te creo

mina-igual yo se ve que tienes determinación

Ami-si pasa mi eso basta

Lita- veo que sigues siendo igual de sobre protectora de siempre

maya-si y aun que te duela soy mayor que tu

Lita-solo por 5 meses eso no te da derecho a querer protegerme todo el tiempo

Maya- el ser tu amiga meda un poco de ese derecho

Serena- bueno chicas no tienen que pelear si tu eres igual lita

Maya –jaja lo sabía n_n

Seiya- pero si las dos son iguales

Lita-como dice asi dios las hace

Maya- y el diablo las junta jajaja XD

Seiya- ¬_¬ lo dicho

Maya-n_n por que crees que nos llevamos también pero eso no quita ¬_¬ que sea mayor que ella y la quiera proteger bueno sera mejor que me vaya ya es tarde y no he comido nada aun

Lita- y donde estas viviendo

Maya-en un departamento cerca de aquí

Seiya-si quieres te acompaño

maya-no gracias me puedo defender yo sola

lita-si pero apenas conoces la ciudad

serena-lita tiene razón

maya-bueno que me acompañe a por cierto serena deberías probar si estas o no embarazada asi te quitas de dudas y creeme tu esposo se pondrá feliz

Serena- si gracias lo are

maya-bueno a hora si me voy-_empezando caminar_

Seiya- nos vemos en un rato –_siguiendo a maya_

Serena- si-viendo como se iban

Rei- aun que es muy raro su aura me dice otra cosa

Serena- como que

Rei-como si fuera una Sailor

Lita- eso es imposible

Mina- lita tiene razón ya estamos todas las guardianas del sistema

Yaten- disculpen nosotros no contamos

Ami- el tiene razón puede ser una Sailor de otro sistema

lita-entonces por que ni ella sabe por que le pasa todo eso

Serena- no sera alguna guardiana de la luna una que no despertó por completo

Rei- no se pero es extraño

Ami-ay que ver la forma de hablar con luna y artemis

Mientras en la calle

Maya- dime seiya es lita quien te interesa verdad

Seiya-si lo notaste ase un rato

Maya- si sobretodo como la miras y no le as dicho nada por lo visto

Seiya- no le he querido decir nada estamos en una situación algo complicada

Maya-tal ves ayude que le digas que sientes puede ser la clave para resolver el problema no crees

Seiya-tal ves pero si ella no siente lo mismo que yo ya pase por algo asi y no fue nada agradable

Maya- bueno por lo menos tu haces el intento de hablar el caso aquí es que le tienes que decir ella no lo descubrirá si tu no le das pistas o le dices todo

Seiya-si bueno se dice fácil

Maya-deberías intentarlo además tengo entendido que abra un festival en la universidad

Seiya-si que con eso

Maya-hacen musicales seria una buena oportunidad para decirle no crees

Seiya- si pero los que salen son elegidos al azar

Maya-eso déjamelo a mi

Seiya- que vas hacer?

Maya-creeme tengo un poder de convencimiento muy bueno-se detiene-bueno ya llegamos este es el edificio

Seiya-que pero aquí vive serena

Maya-enserio vaya ajaja bueno sera mejor que entre ya nos vemos en la escuela

Seiya si claro asta luego

_**Fin capi 24**_

_**Nota de la autora**_

_**Hoooola! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capi como ven las cosas se pusieron un poco mas difíciles para los pobres de lita y seiya k le vamos aser además de k lita no ayuda mucho con sus gritos (seee, por eso decimos q se parece a ti) oye eso no es cierto deja de decir eso por dios (pregúntale a quien quieras…..menos a los q no te conocen) BAKA! Mejor ay k seguir hablando del fic si bueno las cosas se pusieron algo raras después de eso además de que el Lemon de mina y Yaten (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) hecho por sango si por sango aunque no lo crean además después de hacerlo quedo algo…algo desubicada después jajaja XD (calla no es justo me obligo, TORITO) solo fue un favor jaja (aja favores, sabes q les pasa a las mujeres por aser favores) OYE! Eso no se pone hentaii! (Mira lo que hicieron las imágenes de hinatita...)Si tu y tu obsesión pero sigamos con fic por dios o kamisama o vuda o quien quieras (a que fic? Si el tuyo donde vienen como 6 lemmons, y me dices a mi hentai) eso no es cierto es pura mentira son 7 no mientas (eso me tranquiliza)ya ay que hablar del fic aparte de el Lemon que hizo aka mi amiga sango (si con mis lagrimas y mi salud mental) ya todavía que te doy tu merito te pones asi además si no lo hubieras hecho no abrías hecho un Lemon de Naruto y hinata de mas de 5 paginas no se de k te quejas (este…. Y que decías del fic?, a y el Lemon es mucho mas fácil si tienes un objeto de inspiración visual, seee tengo q borrar esas imágenes…algún dia)si sobretodo VISUAL! Pero bueno también vimos k las cosas estan ya tomando un giro diferente pues lita arreglo la situación con anuar (aleluya durante 200 episodios nos lo estuvo recordando)seee tienes razón pero bueno también el recuerdo de seiya fue explicado además de k todos tuvieron k regresar a las facultades en la universidad (noooooo, ya nos estábamos acostumbrando a verlos de vagos)jaja si ya se pero fue divertido mientras duro a partir de Aki regresa el misterio bastante amplio algunos secretos serán descubierto comenzando con la llegada de un nuevo personaje MAYA (si ella jura q es maya, pero a mí se me ase q se parece mucho a otra que empieza con PAM, y acaba con Ela)ESO NO ES CIERTO! (apostamos?, haber quien da mas )ya deja eso a partir de la llegada de este personaje ingresaran también mas acompañándola (NOOOOO, saben ya me estoy a acostumbrando a estos tipos de sorpresitas, por desgracia)sii si si si como quieras el caso es k el enemigo ara acto de presencia en poco tiempo y sera divertido ver algunas situaciones en las k semeten las chicas además de k maya tendrá un poco k ver en eso [muuaajajajajaja ] (yo se q va a pasar y ustedes noooooo) bueno por el momento eso es todo ya saben jitomatazos bombas de cualquier tipo[tomando en cuenta k si muero no verán el fic terminado] (pero recuerden se pueden quedar en final abierto, asi como Inuyasha, no pasa nada, solo unos 6 meses de terapia y ya)jajaja claro tu y tus traumas comentarios a sugerencias reclamos [k gracias a dios no an llegado] (todavía …pero espera mi correo) burra tu no ellos si (eso no es justo, ellos puede y yo no) ya deja eso bueno en k estaba asi al correo de siempre **____** sayonara (si adiós, y ya saben si no me vuelven a leer ,llamen a la policía q eso significa o q me secuestraron, o q al final si llego la bomba o de plano me dejaron encerrada en el mismo pozo sin fondo donde estuvo Shaoran 5 años)JAJAJAJAAJAJA XD ejem perdón ya deja Shaoran en paz a hora si adiós a como digiera árale adió sin **_


	25. Chapter 25

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capi 25 titulo: selección del festival y una nueva Sailor que despertar?

3 semanas han pasado desde el inicio del nuevo curso y la llegada de una alumna nueva que resulto ser amiga de lita aunque un tanto misteriosa. Los días transcurrieron rápido para dar paso a la selección del festival que sera en unas Semanas más

El rector esta haciendo el anuncio de algunas de las actividades con ayuda de la facultadad de comunicación

rector-el festival iniciara a las 2:00 pm con exposiciones gastronomitas de los alumnos de todos los años prepararan platillos del continentes y países del mismo para el grupo 214 le tocara el continente americano en especial la región de México [mira que casualidad jijijijiji XD]

Serena- esos somos nosotros

Lita- México creo que maya es de ese lugar y nos puede ayudar

Seiya-asi que bien

Siguieron con todos los grupos

Rector- las actividades extras serán a las 6:00 para terminar con una fogata a las 10:00pm los elegidos para musicales serán escogidos al azar y mañana serán anunciados mañana por lo pronto ay suspensión de labores por reunión para el festival asi que se pueden retirar por ultimo a todos los maestros se les espera en el auditorio de medicina eso es todo

Serena- que bien

Lita-que les parece si vamos a buscar a los demás y también a maya para ver si nos ayuda con los platillos

Serena- si vamos

Seiya- que les parece si ustedes van a buscar a los demás y yo a maya

Lita- ¬.¬ bueno te esperamos en los videojuegos

Seiya-vale a ya los veo

Asi lo hicieron cada quien fue a buscar a los chicos pero solo Seiya tardo un poco en encontrar a maya cuando por fin la vio estaba hablando con el rector general espero un poco y le hablo

Seiya-maya espera_-gritando_

Maya-ah hola seiya que pasa

Seiya-nada solo te vine a buscar es que queríamos saber si nos puedes ayudar con unos platillos para la exposición es que nos toco america

Maya-si claro que país les toco

Seiya- México

Maya- que bien pues si les ayudo por cierto donde esta lita

Seiya- con los demás

Maya- ella te pidió que me vinieras a buscar

Seiya- no yo me ofrecí a venir por cierto de que hablabas con el rector_-ya caminando_

Maya-nada algo sobre el festival nada importante

Seiya-bueno entonces vamos rápido con los demás a los videojuegos

videojuegos

Seiya-si por que

Maya-es que me gustan mucho

Seiya- pues vamos

Maya-sii

Mientras con los demás

Lita-como que ya se tardo

Serena-si un poco

Rei-serena por pura curiosidad hiciste la prueba de embarazo

Serena- que? O_o aaah no la he hecho

Ami- por que

Serena-pues si estuviera embarazada no creen que tuviera los síntomas

Ami- pues si pero ay veces que son otras las personas que los tienen los síntomas podría ser Darien o una de nosotras suele suceder no lo as notado extraño

Serena- para nada

Mina- que raro por cierto ya hablaste con Setsuna para ver si luna y artemis podrian venir

Serena- si me dijo que si los traería pero miren ahí vienen maya y seiya-_esto lo dijo por que veía como entraban riendo a carcajadas_

Maya- n_n jajaja XD de verdad

Seiya- si fue algo raro jajaja

Maya-jaja eso no es nada extraño yo una ves inicie una guerra en mi antigua escuela

Seiya-a hora se de donde salio las estrategias de lita

Maya- pero eso de que te baño de pintura azul estuvo bueno jajá XD

Seiya-claro como a ti no te toco

Maya- por eso mi rió jajaja XD

Lita- y cual fue el chiste

Maya-este….seiya me contaba que lo convertiste en papa pìtuffo

Seiya-si y por lo visto le hizo gracia

Maya-bastante diría yo jajaja XD

Lita- si bueno aunque no te he podido superar en cuestión de bromas

Maya-ja sigo siendo la mejor

Mina-pues lo que hicimos nos funciono bastante bien

Maya-por lo que seiya me dijo si que les funciono pero bueno el me dijo que necesitan mi ayuda para la exposición en el festival

Lita-si tenemos que hacer varios platillos típicos y colocar las recetas

Maya- claro pero tendré que buscar platillos especiales pues ay ingredientes que aquí no se encuentran

Serena- gracias en serio

Maya-de nada

Rei- oye as tenido algún sueño raro

Maya – lo mas curioso es que no pero los dolores de cabeza no an desaparecido pero estoy bien

Serena- que bueno

Maya- no se ustedes pero yo quiero jugar un poco

Mina- pues vamos

Seiya- vale yo te reto maya

Maya- claro aun que no soy muy buena-_caminando asi las maquinas_

Rei-este lita me tengo que ir que de de verme con Nicolas

Lita- ok si quieres yo les digo a los demás

Rei- si te lo agradezco-_caminando asi la salida_

Vamos lita ven a jugar

Lita- si voy por cierto cuando aremos las pruebas de los platillos

Maya-cuando quieras solo me avisan

Seiya-pues que te parece mañana además tal vez salgamos temprano

Serena- seiya tiene razón además mañana dirán quienes cantaran

Maya-ase un rato escuche que los cantantes pueden pedir ayuda a alguien para la música y la presentación

Seiya- esto estará interesante

Maya- por que?

Lita- por que seiya y sus hermanos antes eran cantantes fueron muy famosos

Yaten-si pero eso ya pasó

Maya- pues vamos a ver si seiya sale elegido que lo quiero escuchar cantar

Serena- pues lo hace muy bien verdad lita

Lita- si bástate bien

Después de un rato todos se fueron a sus casas

Casa de serena y Darien

Serena estaba llegando al departamento que compartía con Darien al entrar se dio cuenta que Darien ya había llegado asi que lo fue a buscar a la habitación cuando entro el pobre estaba dormido pues había tenido un día pesado asi que ella solo se acerco para darle un beso y cuando se iba a la cocina Darien despertó

Darien- hola

Serena- hola como te fue en el trabajo

Darien-bien algo pesado pero bien y a ti en la escuela

Serena- bien hoy nos dieron las primeras actividades del festival a nuestro grupo le toco preparar comida de america

Darien- que no es de ahí la amiga de lita maya verdad-_sentándose al borde de la cama_

Serena-si ella nos ayudara con los platillos –_sentándose junto a el_

Darien- que bueno

Serena- te ves muy cansado por que no te que das aquí mientras yo preparo la cena si

Darien-por que mejor pedimos algo de comer o vamos algunos restauran

Serena- no se además no se supone que estas muy cansado

Darien-para nada entonces que

Serena- bueno aun que no tengo mucha hambre

Darien- y eso por que

Serena- no se

Darien- bueno esperame aquí yo voy a pedir la pizza

Serena- a no señor la pedimos aquí así que trae el teléfono

Darien- este bien-_sale par traer el teléfono y regresa rápido_-de que la pedimos

Serena- de lo que quieras

Darien-bueno hablo a las pizzas

Pizza-si que de sea ordenar

Darien-2 pizzas medianas

Serena -2 pizzas? Que le pasa –_esto lo pensó pues se le asi raro que Darien comiera tanto o_O''_

Darien- si un refresco grande y dos helados

Pizza- muy bien señor en un rato se los llevamos

Darien-gracias-_colgó_-bueno ya esta

Serena-en serio te piensas comer todo eso

Darien- si por que

Serena- es que es raro que tu comas tanto por lo general soy yo la que come de mas

Darien- a pues no se simplemente tengo hambre

Mientras en casa de lita

Lita- seiya puedes colocar los platos en la mesa por favor

Seiya- si claro-_mientras lo asía_- crees que mañana digan todas las actividades del festival

Lita-si solo espero no ser elegida para cantar

Seiya- pero si no lo haces nada mal

Lita- estas exagerando -_sale de cocina con un tazón con la comida_

Seiya- claro que no

Lita- oye al parecer te llevas muy bien con maya

Seiya- si es algo bromista pero agradable aun que desconfiada algunas veces

Lita- vaya y eso que apenas la conoces

Seiya-si es muy ocurrente aun que…

Lita- que?

Seiya- esos sueños y los dolores de cabeza son muy raros

Lita- pues si a mi también me preocupa Rei sigue diciendo que el aura que tiene es de una Sailor y una antigua

Seiya- pero ya estan todas las guardianas de la luna bueno amenos que sea de otro sistema como nosotros

Lita- tal ves pero solo luna y artemis nos dirán en unos días los veremos

Seiya- que bien oye y no se te hace raro que no hayamos tenido ningún recuerdo todavía

Lita-es cierto pero a si estamos bien asi no nos complicamos Tanto y asi no ocurran accidentes o que solo uno este en transe [uuuy estuvo buena la pedrada]

Seiya-heee… entonces vamos a cenar no -_cambiando el tema pues sabia a que se refería _

Lita- y tus hermanos

Seiya-de verdad quieres que te diga donde estan

Lita-entendí mina y Ami verdad

Seiya- si

De regreso a casa de serena y Darien

La pobre de serena estaba sorprendida por como comía Darien pues ya se había comido una pizza y la mitad de la otra cuando serena apenas y había comido dos revenadas

Darien- que pasa por que me miras asi

Serena- no por nada es que nunca te había visto comer tanto

Darien- tan raro es

Serena-si u_u' un poco

Darien- lo siento es que tenia hambre

Serena- no te preocupes cariño

Mientras en casa de mina

Mina y Yaten estaban sentados juntos en el sofa

Mina-crees que de verdad se habrá dado cuenta de o que hicimos

Yaten- pues como lo dijo y el tono creo que si pero por que te preocupas si no fue nada malo o te arrepientes

Mina- claro que no solo espero que no diga nada

Yaten-no creo por que tuvo oportunidad de decirlo y no lo hizo

Mina-tienes razón oye notaste como se puso lita cuando vio llegar a seiya con maya

Yaten- si la vi y como que no le gusto nada

Mina-tal ves si pasan mas tiempo juntos lita por fin decida hacer algo no crees

Yaten- tal ves

Al otro día en la escuela todos estaban en la hora del descanso reunidos en uno de los jardines esperando el anuncio de los candidatos a cantar en el festival y las actividades restantes para el festival

Mina- creo que ya se estan tardando

Lita- solo espero que no sea ninguno de nosotros

Maya- por que no seria divertido no me digas que todavía te da vergüenza cantar

Lita- pues aun que no lo creas si

Yaten- callen que ya van a decir que paso

Director:

Bien a todo el alumnado su atención por favor este año habrá un cambio no habrá obras iremos directamente a los musicales asi que estos son los puntos a seguir los elegidos a realizar dicha actividad no podrán negarse o poner excusas esta actividad es totalmente obligatoria

La primera fase de la presentación sera solistas el orden que prefieran

La segunda fase sera para pareja.

Las canciones son dependiendo el continente o región que les aya tocado para las 2 fases podrán recibir o pedir ayuda que no sea docente solo para ensayos para el evento cada grupo tendrá un presentador el cual también puede participar en ese caso sera opcional bien entonces diré quienes fueron elegidos recuerden algunos fueron elegidos al azar y otros fueron recomendados

Grupo b200 de primer año la señorita kimiko hitaka… asi fueron nombrando los grupos y las personas que cantarían asta que llego el turno del grupo de de nuestros amigos…grupo de ultimo año g214 el señor seiya kou

Mina-seiya que bien

Seiya- si

Director- la señorita makoto kino

Mina- OH OH-_volteando a ver a lita_

Lita-Queeeeeeeeeee!-_al decir esto lita se desmaya_

Serena- lita pero…

Maya- ay que llevarla rápido a la enfermería

Asi lo hicieron mientras el rector seguía nombrando los últimos participantes

Enfermería

Enfermera-viendo llegar a todos sobretodo a seiya con lita en brazos-_que paso_

Seiya- pues se desmayo

Enfermera- si pero por que

Maya-va a cantar en el festival

Enfermera-pero si no es para tanto

Serena-para ella lo es le da mucha pena cantar en publico

Enfermera-bueno déjenla en la camilla de todas formas ya esta despertando

Maya- estas bien lita

Lita- digamen que fue mi imaginación

Ami-no fue real tendrás que cantar

Lita- no quiero-_moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente_- primero me corto un brazo antes de hacerlo

Seiya- no te preocupes no estan malo

Lita- no me ayudas sabes

Maya- ya mira dijeron que podías tener ayuda no

Lita- si

Maya- pues yo te ayudare me se varias canciones y te ayudare a cantar pero aquí la pregunta es aras pareja con seiya

Lita- yo…

Seiya-tu decidas por mi no ay problema

Lita-kami dame fuerzas esta bien lo are y también seré pareja con seiya

Maya-muy bien entonces los espero mañana en mi casa también a ti serena para darte las recetas de los platillos

Enfermera-quien es wences de ustedes

Maya- yo

Enfermera-el rector esta afuera quiera hablar contigo

Maya- si en un momento voy

Lita-para que te quiere el rector

Maya- no se pero lo sabré a horita ya vuelvo-_sale al pasillo_

Lita- por que a mi

Mina- vamos lita nosotros también te ayudaremos

Seiya- ya no te preocupes

Lita- suena tan fácil

Serena- ay lita

De repente vuelve a entrar maya

Seiya-que pasó para que te quería el rector

Maya-creo que no serán los únicos en el escenario

Lita- por que

Maya- me pidió que fuera yo la presentadora de su grupo

Todos-al mismo tiempo-quee!

Maya-si pero por lo menos no tendré problemas con eso

Mina- por que

Maya- a mi no me da pena aparte yo no cantare

Lita- no te burles

Maya-no me burlo ya te dije que te voy a ayudar mina quiero que me ayudes

con algo

Mina- si claro

Maya-bueno entonces que les parece si nos vamos a mi casa todos de una ves por cierto el otro día seiya me dijo que serena y yo vivimos en el mismo edificio

Serena- entonces tú eres la nueva vecina por que no dijiste nada

Maya- no lo creí importante jajaja XD

Mina-entonces vámonos ya no tenemos clases

Maya-si como quieran

Todos se pusieron en camino asi la casa de maya al llegar notaron que el lugar estaba decorado con cuadros por donde quiera fotos dibujos incluso póster la sala era algo pequeña pero justa para un grupo de 20 personas

Mina-vaya que bien esta tu depa

Maya-si bueno a mi me gusta como quedo

Seiya- ay mas fotos aquí que en casa de lita pero en ninguna sales tu

Maya-aaah es que no me guste tomarme fotos prefiero tomarlas yo

Serena-vaya pues son muy buenas en serio

Maya-gracias pero no es por eso que estamos aquí asi que mina, serena y Rei me acompañan por favor

Serena- claro

Lita-adonde van

Maya-solo vamos a buscar unas cosas los demás pónganse cómodos estan en su casa-_caminando asi su cuarto_

Mientras en la sala

Lita-que tramara maya

Ami-solo nos queda esperar

Seiya-mira lita esta foto no es la que tienes en tu cuarto

Lita-si es que ella la tomo

Seiya-es buena tomando fotos

Ami-me pregunto si esos cuadros los hizo ella

Lita-solo los que estan a lápiz

Taiki-pues no estan mal

Mientras el cuarto

Maya-bueno pasen y disculpen el tiradero es que no he terminado de desempacar

Mina-no te preocupes el mío paréese zona de guerra_-sentándose en la cama junto con Rei y serena_

Rei-bueno para que nos quieres

Serena-si por que tanto misterio

Maya-bueno pues dije que ayudaría a lita con la presentación pero tengo planeado algo mas

Serena- que es

Maya- me di cuenta que seiya se interesa por lita y se que sus intenciones son buenas y tampoco me lo pueden negar pero en cuestión a lita siente algo por el pero va ser difícil que lo acepte a veces es muy terca

Serena-tines razón pero que tienes planeado

Rei-y sobre todo que tenemos nosotras que ver

Maya-quiero que me ayuden yo les dare unas canciones a cada quien pero la canción en pareja no sabrán como es asta que yo diga adem….

Rei-espera detente como van a cantar una canción si no saben como es o no la ensayan

Maya-si la ensayaran pero por separado en eso quiero que me ayuden por ningún motivo ellos tienen que saber que canción le toco al otro por eso lita ensayara con

serena y con migo tanto solista y la canción en pareja y seiya con mina y Rei solista…

Mina-pero es que seiya ya sabe cantar no necesita ensayar

Maya-pues con la canción en pareja lo tendrá que hacer asi que en eso ensayara con migo además esa canción solo la cantara con lita el día del evento creanme dará resultado pero...

Rei-pero que?

Maya-are que lita se enoje incluso se encele pues are que seiya no la vea eso ara que reaccione aunque con eso me mate o pierda su amistad

Serena- maya es que

Maya- serena, yo solo quiero que por fin sea feliz después de lo de anuar lita se cerro totalmente a pesar de cómo es cuando ve a un chico pero si veo que esto se sale de control le contare todo si sea que seiya o ella me mate

Serena- yo te ayudare

Mina- igual yo

Rei- no me convencen del todo pero solo por que es lita les ayudare

Mina-y cual es la canción

Maya-_sacando unas hojas_-estas son léanlas y luego me dicen

Mientras en la sala

Lita-como que ya se tardaron

Seiya-tienes razón

Lita-que estarán haciendo

En el cuarto

Maya- bueno que les parece

Serena-me parece bien

Mina-si esta muy bien

Rei-es una forma sutil de decir lo que sienten para el problema en el que estan

Maya-bueno entonces vamos con los demás si-_saliendo del cuarto_

Lita-_viendo llegar a las demás_-y bien que pasa

Serena- nada

Maya-bueno seiya esta es tu canción en el CD la pista 4 esa es apréndetelas

Seiya- si

Maya-bueno lita aquí esta la tuya

Lita-pero maya

Maya-no te preocupes yo te ayudare la canción en pareja es esta esto es para ti

seiya y esta para ti lita

Lita- pero maya por que esta borradas varias estrofas

Seiya-y diferentes cada quien

Maya-ey no las pueden ver dejen además de que la ensayaran por separado

Seiya/lita-al mismo tiempo-Quee!

Seiya-no lo podemos aser asi

Maya-claro que se puede y funcionara creeme mañana te espero saliendo de clases y lita nos vemos los fines de semana desde temprano bien las canciones las ensayaremos asi lita ensayara con serena y conmigo tanto para de solista como la de pareja y seiya ensayaran solo la de solista con Rei y mina la de dúo sera con migo

Seiya- pero…

Maya-pero nada ensayaremos aquí ok

Lita-si no queda de otra

Seiya- ya que más da

Maya-bueno entonces serena-_entrando a la cocina y saliendo con unas hojas_-estas son las recetas saca las copias solo a las que estan con la esquina marcada de acuerdo

Serena- si gracias

Maya- también les quiero pedir un favor

Ami-cual es?

Maya-que...Que me cuenten sobre sus poderes

Rei-para que-_en tono desconfiado_

Maya-es que presiento que algo tengo que ver en eso yo también no se como pero lo se claro si todas estan deacuerdo

Lita- yo digo que le contemos

Rei-pero lita

Lita-tal ve nos pueda ayudar

Rei- yo digo que le digamos a Haruka y la demás

Maya- Haruka? Es otra de ustedes

Ami-si

Maya-pues si quieren llámenles no ay problema

Mina- serena tu decides

Serena- muy bien pásame el teléfono maya

Maya- si y gracias

Serena llamo a Haruka y a las demás y en poco tiempo estuvieron ahí incluso con luna y artemis pues avían decidido regresar para aclarar algunas cosas asi que tomo poco tiempo reunirse pero no seria en casa de maya si no la de serena afortunadamente Darien ya había llegado y le contaron lo que pasaba al igual que Haruka y las demás

Haruka-pero gatita sabes que es riesgoso hacerlo verdad

Serena-si lo se pero creo que nos puede ayudar

Luna- serena como siempre tan confiada

Maya-_sin sorprenderse que el gato hablara-_se que desconfían de mi pero por alguna razón tengo algo que ver con ustedes para eso necesito saberlo todo

Michiru-ya y si saco el espejo

Haruka- tu también sirena

Michiru-relájate Haruka adema no ay otra opción de saber si sus intenciones son buenas

Setsuna-estoy de acuerdo

Darien-as lo por favor

Michiru-bien-_saca el espejo y se coloca frente a maya solo para ver un símbolo extraño que desaparece al instante par después mostrar la imagen de maya rodeada con una aura blanca con un fuerte resplandor_

Haruka-sirena que pasa

Michiru-creo que tenemos a otra Sailor y muy antigua

Haruka-Queeeeeeeeeee! No es posible

Rei-luna es eso posible

Luna-es en realidad imposible pero amenos que

Lita- que luna

Luna-había una estrella un planeta que su luz aparecía solo cuando era necesario y después desaparecía al lograr la calma

Ami-un momento haces unos meces algunos científicos descubrieron un nuevo planeta

Maya-yo también lo vi y escuche que este planeta es más frió que plutón a pesar de estar cerca del sol pues esta entre Marte y Júpiter

Artemis- pero aun asi ese planeta solo aparecía cuando había un poder nuevo o un enemigo a vencer y además de que su protectora era una Sailor antigua y fuerte la denominaban justicia

Maya-entonces díganme ay un nuevo poder o un enemigo a vencer o simplemente díganme el por que de sus poderes

Darien- es cierto tenemos que decirle

Haruka-esta bien si no ay de otra

Serena- bueno asi estan las cosas

Entre serena y las demás le explicaron a maya casi todo omitiendo el asunto de Rini hasta llegar al punto de galaxia

Maya-pero cuando eso pasó todo el planeta se estremeció verdad

Seiya- si el planeta estaba siendo destruido

Lita-fue ase 5 años

Maya-ase 5 años hubo temblores muy fuertes y en uno de esos yo tube el accidente

Luna- como fue

Maya- soli hacer unas compras en mi bicicleta de repente comenzó a temblar y perdí el control de la bici pues estaba en una pendiente y una de las ruedas se estrello contra una roca asiendo que yo saliera disparada por la velocidad a la que iba asiendo que me estrellara contra un muro y golpeando mi cabeza contra eso depuro milagro me salve estuve inconsciente durante días en el hospital

Lita- desde entonces puedes ver en sueños todos

Maya-no todo ay cosas que prefiero evitar-_algo sonrojada_-/-

Luna-recuerdo que había una leyenda que decía que una guerrera aparecería solo cuando algo necesitaba resolverse y que impartiría justicia pero sus métodos no eran los mas adecuados por eso cuando su misión era cumplida desaparece junto con la luz del planeta guardián asta que volvieran a necesitar su ayuda

Lita-sera por la semilla de la vida

Maya- la que?

Seiya- cierto nos falto eso bueno…

Esta vez fueron lita y seiya quienes se encargaron de explicar a maya lo que faltaba pues además de que había algunas cosa que no comprendía del todo

Maya-jajaja XD

Lita- de que te ríes

Maya-jaja es que se me hace gracioso que tuvieran que ver en el pasado

Lita- maya eso no es gracioso

Maya-bueno ya no te enojes entonces esa es la solución para que ellos sean "normales"-_señalando a Taiki y Yaten _

Seiya- si

Maya-vaya y cuantos recuerdos an tenido

Seiya- 6 asta hora

Lita-y ninguno ayuda mucho

Maya-bueno no desesperen por alguna razón solo tienen esos recuerdos no creen

Lita- tal vez

Maya- mira ay veces que los sueños o los mismo recuerdos tratan o te quieren decir algo por eso a veces son repetitivos o diferentes por eso ay que ponerles mucha atención

Serena-tienes razón

Maya-bueno en resumen ustedes son Sailor de la luna donde serena es princesa y

Darien es príncipe de la tierra y los hermanos kou son de otro sistema solar que también son Sailor y toman forma de mujer

Mina-_con una gota enorme en la cabeza por la forma en como lo dijo maya_ o_O'-en resumen si u.u'

Maya- eso lo tengo que ver

Lita- ver que

Maya-como se transforman

Haruka-quee! No señor eso si que no lo aremos no

Maya- solo quiero ver como se ven en batalla no es para que te pongas asi

Haruka-NO!

Maya-por favor

Lita- lo que pides es demasiado

Maya- por favor-_poniendo ojos grades y un poco lloros_-Siiiiiiiiiiiii!

Haruka- que NO!

Maya-bueno plan B les dare algo cambio

Haruka- oye acaso tratas de sobornarnos

Maya- no yo lo veo como un trueque

Serena- con migo no lo tienes que aser

Ami-igual yo

Mina-y yo también

Lita-al igual que yo

Maya-gracias bueno Haruka el auto que esta afuera el deportivo rojo es tu yo

verdad

Haruka- si que con eso

Maya-sabias que habrá una carrera en unos días y que los boletos ya estan agotados

Haruka- si

Maya-bueno si te transformas te dare dos boletos para la carrera tengo un amigo que es mecánico de uno de los corredores y el me los dio vamos sabes que seria difícil conseguirlos

Haruka- eso es imposible

Maya-asi-_sacando unos boletos de su bolsa_-entonces que son estos-_poniéndoles los boletos frente ala cara de Haruka_

Haruka-no puede ser

Maya- si se puede entonces lo aras

Michiru –jiiji lita tu amiga encontró el punto débil de Haruka

Lita- si es increíble

Maya-y bien

Haruka-_luchando contra su conciencia_-esta bien

Maya-gracias! n_n

Las chicas tomaron sus plumas de transformación y al mismo tiempo frente a los ojos de maya se transformaron al terminar maya se les acerca para verlas mejor

Maya-lindo traje lita XD

Lita-ya no molestes u_u'

Maya-vemos serena-_en tono serio_

Serena- Sailor Moon-_como si estuvieran pasando lista_

Maya-Sailor Moon-_mirándola a los ojos y perdiendo color en los de ella por un momento-_tus ojos denotan ternura, compasión y alegría y tu energía es fuerte y calida y a la ves pura lo que todo una princesa debe tener

Rei-dirigiéndose a ella

Rei-Sailor Mars

Maya-Mars intensa como el fuego mismo orgullo y decisión en tus ojos se presenta una guerrera con un poder excepcional pero que se preocupa y lucha por proteger a los que quiere

Maya- Ami

Ami-Sailor Mercury

Maya-Mercury tu energia se refleja como el agua en tus ojos tu inteligencia y sencillez son comparadas por tu nobleza y determinación para ayudar en todo y contra todo

Maya-lita amiga

Lita-Sailor Júpiter

Maya-Júpiter mi amiga gentileza y gran corazón es tu característica una persona que lucha asta el final sin importar las consecuencias fuerza valentía son el reflejo de tus ojos el temor crece en tu corazón tienes que confiar mas te aseguro que encontraras la repuesta que tanto buscas a tu pregunta

Maya- mina

Mina-Sailor Venus

Maya-Venus la diosa de la bella y el amor

Mina- esa soy yo

Maya-ja como decía tu gracia tu forma de ser es la mejor complementación tu fuerza de voluntad esta en tu corazón tus reflejan determinación

Maya- Haruka

Haruka-Sailor Uranus

Maya-Uranus tu reconfianza es comparable con tu espíritu de lucha peleas asta el final con tal de ver cumplida tu misión de proteger lo que mas amas comprometida con tu deber de proteger a tu princesa

Maya-Michiru

Michiru-Sailor neptiun

Maya-neptiun al igual que Mercury eres grácil como el agua pero fuerte a la vez eres la que ayuda a mantener todo bajo pero sobretodo a uranus –_lo dijo con una sonrisa_

Maya-Hotaru

Hotaru-Sailor Saturn

Maya-Saturn la más pequeña pero no la menos poderosa de todas tu poder puede destruir todo pero tu gentileza y el deseo de proteger lo que amas es más grande aun que tu propio poder

Maya-Setsuna

Setsuna-Sailor Plut

Maya-Plut tu sabiduría es la que ayuda a las demás tu fuerza, inteligencia es suprema tu seriedad y discreción son tu firma-_de repente se toca la frente_

Lita-_en tono preocupado_-este bien

Maya-si no te preocupes

Seiya-solo faltamos nosotros listos

Yaten/Taiki-si

Los chicos se transformaron Yaten y Taiki en Sailor mientras seiya en guerrero

Maya-Yaten

Yaten-Sailor máker

Maya-máker tu forma de ser irónica se compensa por el amor que sientes por esa persona eso te cambia totalmente ágil fuerza son tu cualidad

Maya- Taiki

Sailor-heler

Maya-heler inteligencia estratega entregado a cada batalla pero al igual que máker el amor por alguien es tu prioridad

Maya-seiya

Seiya-guerrero Fighter

Maya-Fighter líder sin discusión valiente fuerte pero tu nobleza y tu gran corazón es tu poder algo que no te podrán quitar y que al igual que tus hermanos es el amor por otra persona algo que debes saber es que ella siente igual que tu solo tienes que dar el siguiente paso pues el primero fue renunciar a seguir siendo Sailor para ser un guerrero

Luna-maya si de verdad eres esa Sailor sabes lo que pasara cuando la luz del planeta se apague

Maya-_en tono muy serio_- si mis sospechas son ciertas si

Lita-a que te refieres

Maya-yo también desapareceré junto con esa luz

Lita-quee! eso no por que

Maya-por que si es verdad parece que sera mi destino

Seiya- es que debe de haber otra forma

Maya-no a hora se cual es mi misión y es ayudarles con el nuevo enemigo y recuperar el poder que lita tiene sellado asi sea o no esa Sailor de la que hemos hablado

Serena-pero no a costa de tu vida

Maya- si todo sale bien no tendrá que pasar eso-_sentándose en el sillón y viendo como todos regresan a la normalidad-_creanme que are todo lo que pueda para ayudarlos asi me convierta en Sailor o no pues asi como lita es parte de mi familia ustedes con su confianza ya son parte de ella también

Serena- y tú de la nuestra

Maya-_gracias princesa_-levantándose y asiendo una reverencia

Serena-no hagas eso no me gusta u_u

Maya-jajaja XD OH no lo vuelvo hacer solo era una broma no te enojes

Serena-ja por lo que veo no pierdes tu humor

Maya-bueno esto es lo que aremos esperamos un nuevo recuerdo o en todo caso a que yo tengo otro sueño por lo mientras seguiremos con la vida normal asi que los planes del festival siguen y lita lo digo enserio vas a cantar

Lita-ok entendí

Maya-bueno pues ya es tarde y nos llevamos todo el día creo que es hora de que me vaya pues no he comido nada

Serena-y por que no te quedas a comer con nosotros

Maya- he! No gracias no quiero molestar

Serena- no para nada

Maya-prefiero asi

Darien- como gustes

Maya-pero gracias de todas formas

Haruka-bueno entonces también nos vamos

Lita-si nosotras les avisamos el día del festival

Michiru- que bien por que te queremos ver cantar

Lita-no quisiera u_u'

Hotaru-ya no te preocupes

Lita- se dice tan fácil

Maya- deja de quejarte bien me voy nos vemos mañana en la escuela y saliendo seiya ensayamos en mi casa

Seiya- si

Maya-bueno a hora si adiós_-comenzando a caminar para salir del departamento_

Serena-vaya maya es una persona increíble

Darien-pero notaron su mirada cuando comenzó a hablarles de una en una

Mina- no por que

Darien-sus ojos se pagaron

Artemis-yo también lo note tal vez si sea esa Sailor

Ami-pero cual era su nombre

Luna-nunca lo supimos pero tienen que estar preparadas

Serena-lo estaremos no te preocupes

_**Fin capi 25**_

_**Notas de la autora **_

_**Hoooooooolaaaa! De nuevo aquí pasando a dar mas lata con el nuevo capi que espero aya sido de su agrado como verán aparte de algunos gritos y desmayos por parte de lita claro por el festival pobre tendrá que cantar además de que maya le ayudara solo esperando que no le baje al galán a lita Jejeje además de que ella tal vez sea la nueva Sailor que las ayudara descubrir algunas pues gracias a que ahora ya sabe todo bueno casi todo con r5especto a las chicas los preparativos iniciaron para el festival y el enemigo no tarda en mostrar la cara solo esperemos que no sea muy feo( pues conociendo tus gustos y alas personas q conoces, lo mas probable es q si)NOOOOOO REGRESO por lo visto hoy la nota no sera tranquila por k dios me odia o me aborrece de plano (por fin te diste cuenta, tardaste XD)TTT_TTT yo k te quiero tanto (si pero 3 metros bajo tierra en la misma cueva de Shaoran) ja ejem disculpen un pequeño ataque en k estaba ASI EL FIC Y ME ESTABA KEJANDO (tu…a chin q raro) malvada pero me desquitare en tu metroflog (Siiiiiiiiiiiii, quiero decir noooooo, pero lo bueno es q tengo de nuevo mi metro!, la tecnología a regresado a mi)como sea como siempre nos volvimos a salir del tema ósea el fic les decía k esto se pondrá bueno pues abra algunas malos entendidos que aran k las cosas se pongan tensas pero divertidas entre otras cosas claro esta (guaaauuu, me encanta el adelanto q les das, ya los dejaste sin dudas de seguro)a ya quien te entiende te kjas de k mi fic es demasiado EMPALAGOSO SI N O ESPOR K ES DE MASIADO MISTERIO O PORFK LE FALTA REIR UN POCO PUES K KIERES MUJER (un hombre como orlando bloom, a me Salí del tema, este q quiero….pus no se, mas de esto y menos de aquello XD)quee! Por k a mi siempre es lo mismo con tigo T_T (ve el lado bueno, ya sabes q esperar de mi)bueno chicas como esta discusión va pa largo (y si seguimos sus hermanas se van a comer entre ellas, o por lo menos un brazo) claro eso nos despedimos nos vemos en próximo capi que ya seria el 26 (esto va pa largo, y pensé q ya nos aviamos liberado) aaaay malvada tu a malvada pero ellos deciden si siguen leyendo mi fic o no, nos despedimos (hasta la vista baby…, recuerden q volveré, y sera peor para ella) como siempre quejas bombas de todo tipo, quejas q no han llegado aun (no esperes por mucho),comentarios y sugerencias al mail de siempre (q nos da flojera escribir) esperen noo hagan caso es **____** y claro el nuevo **__**chise_mako_**____**Sayonara!**_


	26. Chapter 26

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capi: 26 titulo: ensayos y viejos amigos aparecen y la cara del enemigo es?

Han pasado ya 3 días desde que maya sabe todo sobre las chicas y que seiya y lita fueron seleccionados para cantar en el festival los ensayos se pusieron en marcha y solo les quedan un semana para el gran día pero lita a notado que seiya pasa demasiado tiempo con maya y lo esta discutiendo con serena

Serena-pero lita solo ensayan

Lita- si pero asta la noche seiya llega muy tarde

Serena-insisto estas exagerando

Lita-y yo te digo que no

Serena- no sera que estas celosa que seiya pase tiempo con maya

Lita-eso no es cierto

Serena- lita-_poniendo los ojos en blanco_

Lita-nada serena el solo es un amigo

Serena-un amigo que vive y come con tigo y asta duerme con…

Lita-_interrumpiendo_-y te recuerdo que también Yaten y Taiki viven con migo

Serena-si pero ellos solo van a dormir aun que dudo que Yaten lo haga últimamente el y mina estan muy raros

Lita-pues si incluso Ami Taiki andan raros crees que sepan que pasa con mina y

Yaten

Serena- tal vez pero no me cambies el tema estas celosa admítelo

Lita-claro que no

Serena-pero si que eres necia

De repente suena el timbre de la puerta y serena se levanta para ver quien es al abrir se encuentra con un seiya bastante preocupado y un poco agitado

Serena-seiya que pasa

Seiya-necesito saber si esta Darien

Serena- para que pasa

Seiya- maya se des…mayo y no se que aser

Serena- queee!

Lita-_sale para ver que pasa_-que ocurre serena

Serena-maya se puso mal

Seiya- si se desmayo

Lita- quee y donde esta

Seiya- la deje recostada en el sillón de su departamento

Serena-ustedes vaya yo voy por Darien

Lita-si vamos seiya-_saliendo del depa rápidamente_

Al llegar encuentran a maya aun inconsciente en el sofa y lita se le acerca

Lita- que fue lo que paso

Seiya- no se esta vamos ensayando cuando se desmayo

Lita-pero por que se desmayo

Seiya- no lo se dijo que se sentía mareada

Se oye como tocan el timbre

Seiya- ya voy debe de ser serena con Darién

Asi era serena había avisado a Darien de lo que paso

Darien-donde esta-_pasando a la sala_

Seiya- en el sofa

Serena- y lita

Seiya- con ella

Darien le mide la presión y revisa sus signos vitales asi que le da unas sales y

comienza a despertar

Darien-hola estas bien

Maya- si pero seguro que no tienes un hermano

Darien_-con una gota en la cabeza n_n'_-creo que ya esta bien

Serena- eso parece-_con la misma gota que Darien n_n'_- ya estas bien

Maya- si gracias

Darien- pues parece que todo esta bien as tenido problemas de salud antes

Maya- si asma pero ya esta controlado desde ase años

Darien- muy bien pues solo tienes que descansar

Maya- si lo are no se preocupen soy mas fuerte que popeye

Seiya-y ese quien es

Maya-cierto no lo conocen es un personaje muy fuerte

Seiya- aaaah

Darien- bueno parece que ya estas bien ya me voy asi que serena te espero en casa

Serena- si en un momento voy-viendo _como salía_

Lita-maya que paso

Maya-nada solo me desmaye

Serena- no as descansado nada se te nota

Maya- ah eso es que con la escuela y los ensayos no he descansado mucho

Lita- pero por que te esfuerzas tanto

Maya-para ayudarle acuérdate que lo prometí sobretodo a seiya

Seiya-pero maya

Maya- pero nada

Lita-por que a el

Maya- es un secreto por cierto serena te hiciste la prueba de embarazo

Serena- no para nada

Maya- por que

Serena- por que no tengo los síntomas

Maya- dime serena no as notada extraño a Darien

Serena- como extraño

Maya- si mira que como mucho, antojos raros, mareos, cansancio o algo por el

estilo

Serena-a hora que lo dices si Darien se la pasa cansado y durmiendo mucho y

también a estado comiendo demasiado pero lo demás no

Maya- a pues yo tengo los mareos y los antojos

Seiya- queee!

Lita-como es eso posible

Maya-suele pasar que una mujer embarazada es muy unida con algunas personas y le pasan los síntomas en este caso Darien es tu esposo por eso los tiene

Seiya- y por que tu

Maya- pues suelo ser muy empatica por eso me los paso aparte de que nos llevamos muy bien creeme ya e pasado por esto antes además hazme caso tienes que acerté la prueba recuerda que si un enemigo aparece no solo tu correrás peligro además de que cuando veas a Darien sera para ayudarlo aser ejerció para bajar el peso que gano

Serena-no creo debe de ser una coincidencia

May-algo que e aprendido es que las coincidencias no existen mira te repito ya e pasado por esto antes creeme

Lita- es enserio

Maya- si por favor hazlo

Serena- esta bien lo are pero yo creo que es mucha coincidencia

Lita- bueno parece que ya estas bien asi que ya me voy vienes seiya

Seiya- he? A no yo me quedo un rato mas acompañando a maya

Lita- bueno-_en un tono algo molesto que solo noto serena y maya_-en tonses me voy

Serena- yo también nos vemos mañana

Maya-si esta bien nos vemos en la escuela

Seiya- yo te veo en un rato en el depa lita

Lita- si no te preocupes y maya descansa

Maya- si no te preocupes

Serena y lita salen dejando solo a maya y seiya

Seiya-ya estas bien

Maya- si no te preocupes

Seiya-crees que funcione lo que vamos hacer

Maya- si aunque después lita me quiera matar junto con tigo

Seiya- creo que si lo aria

Maya-ya no te preocupes ay que seguir ensayando si

Seiya- si

Mientras en la entrada del edificio

Serena- estas bien lita

Lita- si

Serena- segura pues pareces que no por que estas molesta

Lita- yo por nada

Serena- lita

Lita- ok si estoy molesta

Serena- por que

Lita- por que seiya pasa más tiempo en casa de maya que solo habla de ella y

también se preocupe por ella

serena- me estas diciendo que estas celosa

Lita- si serena lo estoy ya contenta estoy celosa y asta incluso pienso que seiya se interesa en ella

Serena- lita por que dices eso

Lita- sera por como habla de ella o por como la trata por eso lo digo

Serena- lo quieres verdad

Lita-yo creo… que si pero no estoy segura

Serena- entonces si lo quieres verdad

Lita- que quieres que te lo ponga en una marquesina [mientras no sea en la frente de sakura (Naruto) por que tiene ese tamaño? No es normal] que tal ves me guste

De repente se siente algo muy calido que tanto lita serena y maya sienten

Depa de maya

Maya-_con una mano sobre su pecho _-sentiste eso

Seiya- no que paso

Maya- no se pero sentí algo muy calido

En la calle

Serena- lo sentiste

Lita- si fue raro pero calido que abra sido

Serena- no lo se

En algún lugar del planeta

¿p?-por fin depuse de tanto tiempo por fin el poder que esperaba al fin tendré mi venganza

Templo Hikawa

Rei-estaba _consultando su fuego sagrado_-pero por que un aura maligna podrá ser un nuevo enemigo-_en tono de preocupa_ción

En algún lugar del espacio

¿p1?-creo que una batalla comenzara

¿p2?-de verdad quieres ir

¿p1?-si ellas necesitaran de nuestra ayuda

¿p2?- tines razón tenemos que ir

De regreso al departamento de serena

Darien preparaba la cena cuando serena antro

Darien-como sigue maya

Serena- bien pero lita no

Darien-_sale de la cocina al escucharlo que dijo serena_-que pasa con lita

Serena- pues admitió estar celosa de que seiya pase tanto tiempo con maya y que tal vez si quiera a seiya

Darien-en serio!

Serena-si después de eso tanto lita como yo sentimos algo raro-_sentándose en el sofa_

Darien- y que fue eso_-sentándose junto a serena_

Serena-no se que era pero fue calido tal vez aya sido la semilla

Darien-tal ves puedo se que al admitir lita sentir algo por seiya ayudara a

despertar un poco el poder

Serena-pues si pero no fue suficiente

Darien-pero ya es algo no crees vamos no te preocupes-_dándole un beso_

_Serena_-no es eso es que con eso puede aparecer un enemigo

Darien-no creo pero si eso pasas lucharemos y esta vez no te dejare sola-_le iba a dar otro beso a serena cuando esta sale corriendo_

Y es que se fue asi al baño pues tenia nauseas [en otras palabras fue a guacariar :3] después de un rato sale del baño para encontrar aun preocupado Darien

Darien-estas bien

Serena- si creo que me callo mal algo que comí no te preocupes

Darien-claro que me preocupo

Serena-bueno calmate no es nada anda vamos a comer algo si

Darien- si vamos ya estas listan la cena

Serena- si_-pensado_-"creo que tendré que ir al medico para checarme"

Al otro día en la escuela estaban saliendo de clases todos juntos cuando Rei sintió una presencia en un parque cerca de ahí todos Salieron corriendo al llegar al lugar notaron como la gente caía inconsciente en el piso

Maya-pero que pasa -_acercándose a una de las personas-_todavía respira

Rei-chicas protéjanse todas en guardia

De repente un monstruo enorme ase presencia

Ami-chicas transformémonos

Asi lo hicieron junto con los chicos

Lita-seiya protege a maya

Seiya- pero…

Lita-as me caso-_y sale corriendo para pelear con las demás_

Maya-no hagas caso ve con ella necesita tu ayuda

Seiya- y tú

Maya-por mi no te preocupes anda ve

Seiya izo caso de lo que dijo maya asi que alcanzo a los demás en la batalla que se habían alejado un poco para no lastimar a la gente que se encontraba ahí todas hacían lo que podían pero por alguna razón no podían hacerle suficiente daño al monstruo que atacaba con todas sus fuerzas

Ami-burbujas congelantes de mercurio….estallen

Rei-saeta llameante de Marte

Pero los ataque no daban resultado

Lita-nuestro turno mina

Mina-beso de amor y belleza de Venus

Lita-torbellino eléctrico de Júpiter

Los ataques dieron directo al monstruo ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio pero sin daño alguno

Serena- que hacemos nuestro ataque no funcionan

Yaten -déjenos a notros

Tanto Taiki como Yaten hicieron sus ataques pero con los mismos resultados que las chicas pero seiya tomo su espada y aserto un ataque nuevo

Seiya-espada de doble hoja estelar

El ataque fue directo al monstruo y por un momento resulto pero solo hizo que el monstruo enfureciera más golpeando a seiya y mandándolo a volar

Lita-SEIYA!-_corriendo Asia donde el estaba_

Seiya-estoy bien-_esto lo dijo antes de quedar inconsciente_

Lita-seiya! Esto no puede ser

Serena-lita te necesitamos

El monstruo seguía peleando con las de más

Lita-trueno sagrado de Júpiter ruge-_un enorme dragón formado de rayos salio disparado contra el monstruo causándole un poco de daño_

Pero el monstruo hecho de rocas enfureció mas logrando dañar a todos que dando solo serena en pie esquivando todos sus ataques pero en un momento se distrajo el monstruo casi la golpea si no hubiera sido por maya que con un tubo en mano golpeaba al monstruo con poco éxito pero logrando llamar su atención

Maya-Eeh vamos aquí estoy definitivamente esa cara solo la amaría una madre aa… perdón no tienes cara

Serena-maya cuidado

El monstruo toma a maya entre sus manos comenzando a apretarla como si fuera un muñeco

Maya-aaaaaahg!-_gritando_

Lita-maya!-gritando asustada por lo que veía

Maya-vamos deja de ver y apurate no te quedes parada lita aaaaaahg…-

_gritando aun mas_

Ami-ella tiene razón

Maya-aaaaaahg!-_seguía gritando pero también asiendo el intento de deliberarse del monstruo pues no había soltado el tuvo pero sin querer se estaba lastimando ella misma_

Ami-debe tener un punto débil-_buscando en su mini computadora_

Maya-apresúrense no aguantare mu….aaaaaahg!-_gritando aun mas por como el monstruo la apretaba_

Mina-vamos Ami la esta lastimando

De repente el sonido de una flauta inunda el lugar era una melodía conocida

Serena-un momento esa melodía yo…

De repente dos sombras aparecen y atacan al monstruo y de un golpe lo destruyen una de las sombras atrapa a maya la cual estaba bástate lastimada pues una herida en su brazo apareció cuando intentaba liberarse

Lita-suéltala

Serena- espera lita creo que ya se quines son

Rei- de que hablas serena

Serena-verdad Alan

Alan-hola serena cuanto tiempo sin verte

Rei-Alan? Pero que haces aquí

Alan-venimos a ayudarles verdad anne

Anne-si

Maya-hola etto… podrías bajarme por favor-_esto lo decía pues Alan era quien la tenia en brazos_

Alan-si claro_-bajándola_

Maya-gracias, lita ven vamos por seiya

Lita-seiya es cierto

Corre pero la primera en llegar fue maya

Maya-seiya despierta vamos

Seiya-Ummm… que pasa escierto el monstruo y lita donde esta

Maya-el monstruo ya no esta y por lita no te preocupes esta bien

Seiya-pero que te pasó a ti esta herida_-levantándose para verla mejor_

Maya-digamos que a mi también me toco pelear

Seiya-pero como_-la estaba revisando_

Lita-_veía lo que pasaba y no le gusto para nada_-eeh seiya como estas

Seiya-lita bien y tu

Lita-estoy bien ojala hubieras visto como peleo maya

Seiya- asi

Maya-si bueno aun que casi me asen pure T.T' pero si no huvieran llegado esos dos no la hubiera contado-_señalando a Alan y Anne_

Seiya-quienes son

Maya-no lo se

Lita-mejor vamos con los demás

Entre maya y lita ayudaron a seiya para que caminara pues se había lastimado un tobillo y tenia un golpe en la cabeza

Alan-casi y no llegamos

Serena-gracias por ayudarnos pero por que estan aquí

Anne-es que sentimos una presencia maligna y decidimos venir

Rei-también lo sintieron

Ala-si

Maya-este perdón por interrumpir pero será mejor irnos aquí no podemos estar pues vendrá la policía en cualquier momento no creen

Lita-maya tiene razón tenemos que irnos

Rei-pues vámonos al templo asi podremos revisar las heridas

Serena-entonces vámonos

Maya-creo que primero deberían volver a la normalidad no creen

Seiya-es cierto no podemos irnos asi

Lita-es verdad

Todos regresaron a la normalidad para irse rápidamente al templo para curarse las heridas y llamar a Darien para que ayudara al llegar al templo Nicolas los

recibió

Nicolas-Rei!-_entono preocupado-_que les paso

Rei-nos ataco un monstruo

Nicolas-pero si estas bien

Rei-si solo algunos necesitan ayuda

Serena-Nicolas podrías llamar a Darien dile que es urgente que venga además de que tenemos visitas por favor

Nicolas-si claro voy hacerlo

Nicolas llamo a Darien pero también a Haruka y la demás para que supieran lo que paso en poco tiempo llegaron y vieron como Darien atendía a los que estaban un poco lastimados asi que los reclamos no se hicieron esperar

Haruka- que les pasó

Michiru- si expliquence

Sammy-estas bien serena

Serena-si estoy bien no te preocupes

Darien- no te preocupes debiste llamarme-_lo dijo mientras limpiaba la herida de _

_Maya_

Serena-lo siento es que no había tiempo lo lamento

Darien-serena

Maya-si tienes derecho de enojarte pero con ella que yo no tengo la culpa T.T_-lo dijo por que Darien le apretaba demasiado la venda en el brazo_

Darien-o_O' OH lo siento

Hotaru-y ellos quienes son

Serena- son Alan y anne ayudaron a vencer al monstruo

Rei-y son unos amigos

Alan-si unos amigos por asi decirlo [tan amigos que intentaron matarlos años atrás]

Haruka-bueno y nos piensan explicar que fue lo que paso y por que no nos llamaron

Las chicas explicaron todo lo ocurrido incluso como llegaron Alan y anne a recatarlos

Serena-eso fue lo que paso

Michiru-me sorprende que a pesar de no tener poder ayudaste

Maya- he... te refieres a mi-_señalándose con el dedo_

Michiru- si-_asintiendo con una sonrisa_

Maya-lo dices como si hubiera hecho la gran cosa además de que casi me matan

Serena-creeme hiciste mucho me salvaste la vida

Mina-fuiste muy valiente

Maya-creeme ay cosas en las que no lo soy pero cuando es necesario lo soy

Nicolas-Rei ella es la chica de quien me hablaste

Rei-si

Maya- tú debes de ser Nicolas el novio de Rei verdad

Nicolas-si lo soy

Rei-es cierto no lo conoces

Maya-pues mucho gusto

Nicolas-igualmente

Maya-bueno a hora que analizar la situación por que estan ellos aquí_-refiriendose a Alan y anne_

Alan- como les había dicho sentimos la presencia maligna pero también un brillo calido parecido al árbol de la vida (oscuridad)

Ami- a que te refieres

Anne-nosotros no sabemos lo único es que ay un nuevo enemigo a vencer y venimos ayudarlos

Serena-y se los agradezco y que asido de ustedes en estos años

Alan-no mucho el árbol de la vida esta enorme gracias a los cuidados que le hemos dado esta muy bien

Anne-y tenemos un hijo

Serena-enserio felicidades

Mina-cuantos años tiene

Alan-esta por cumplir 5años

Lita-vaya

Ami-y donde esta

An-con el árbol y tú serena por lo visto sigues con Darien

Serena- si de hecho nos casamos ase un mes

Alan-y que me dices de hijos

Darien-no todavía no

Maya-aunque presiento que pronto los tendran

Anne-como sabes eso?

Maya-digamos que yo también tengo poder por asi decirlo

Darien- bueno maya tu brazo ya esta no fue nada grave

Maya-gracias Darien

Darien- de nada y bien alguien me dice por que no pudieron con ese monstruo

Lita-ni si quiera nosotros sabemos

Alan-eso era solo un espectro

Mina-un que?

An-un espectro hecho de energia de seres humanos y maligna también

Maya- y como fue posible que pudieran vencerlo si las chicas no pudieron

Anne-usamos nuestros naipes

Maya-naipes ?_?

Lita-si los naipes que tienen se convierten en criaturas y absorben la energia

Serena- entonces eso fue lo que utilizaron

Alan- si además nos pueden decir que fue ese poder tan calido que sentimos

Lita- he! Bueno les explico…

Lita explico rápidamente y omitiendo algunos detalles de lo que pasaba

An-entonces eso fue lo que paso

Serena- si a hora solo debemos saber de que enemigo se trata

Alan- el poder era grande y antiguo

Rei- pero aun asi no sabemos nada

Maya-solo queda esperar no ay otra opción y creo que deberíamos entrenar y me incluyo en eso

Darien- no podría estar mas deacuerdo con maya

Serena- pues con el festival en sima no podemos

Maya-sera después del festival solo esperemos que no aya otro ataque ya solo queda una semana

Alan-tienen un festival

Lita- si

Serena- por cierto donde se quedaran

Alan-en realidad solo estaremos aquí unos días para ayudarlos en lo que se

Pueda

Maya-bueno por que no se quedan con migo ay suficiente espacio

Serena-estas seguras

Maya- en el depa ay otra habitación se pueden que dar ahí

Alan-seria buena idea pero no podemos dejar a shingo solo

Maya-shingo? Es su hijo

Anne-si

Maya- no ay problema n_n lo pueden traer asi conoce el lugar y ya no estará solo

Anne-no se no que remos molestar

Maya-claro que no

Alan- esta bien mañana los veremos aqui nosotros por lo pronto nos vamos

Maya- bien los veré mañana

Serena- nos vemos y gracias por ayudarnos

Alan- adiós –desapareciendo frente los ojos de todos

Serena- y ahora que asemos

Seiya- descansar nos serviría mucho

Taiki- si tienes razón sera mejor irnos de una ves todos Ami vamos te acompaño

Ami-si adiós chicas

Yaten-mina te llevo a tu casa

Mina- si adiós chicas

Serena- bien maya te vienes con nosotros verdad

Maya- si serena a por cierto seiya te veo mañana para ensayar

Seiya- si no te preocupes

Lita- piensan ensayar mañana

Maya- si y tu no te escaparas te recuerdo que el viernes te toca a ti

Lita- si no me regañes

Maya- entonces nos vemos descansen igual tu Rei y encantada de conocerte

Nicolas

Rei-si tu también descansa

Nicolas- igualmente maya

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela estaban todos en el patio en la ahora de descanso todos platicaban lo sucedido ayer pero sobretodo la ausencia de alguien

Seiya- alguien sabe donde esta maya

Mina- no y ni siquiera estuvo en clases

Lita- como que no estuvo ¬.¬

Rei- no y no aviso que no vendría

Seiya- pues yo no me pienso quedar a esperar-_se levanta y comienza a caminar_

Lita-adonde vas

Seiya- a buscarla

Lita- espera seiya

Seiya-lo siento pero no puedo esperar yo les aviso si paso algo

Todos ven como rápidamente seiya toma un taxi para ir al depa de maya

Serena- y ahora que asemos

Ami-esperar a que seiya nos llame

Taiki-saliendo vamos al depa de maya

Mina- si además lita tienes que ensayar la canción para solista

Lita- ya se me había olvidado

Rei-recuerdan que Alan y anne nos estarán esperando en el templo

Lita-es cierto

Serena- bueno solo esperemos que no aya pasada nada con maya

Lita- si

Mientras en el depa de maya

Seiya tocaba la puerta pero no obtenía respuesta volvió a tocar mas fuerte pero también gritando

Seiya-MAYA! ABRE!

Asta que por fin la puerta se abrió apareciendo una adormilada maya que permanecía con la pijama puesta

Maya- que pasa por que tanto escándalo ¬.¬

Seiya-maya estabas dormida o.O'

Maya-¬…¬ tu lo as dicho estaba pero con tanto ruido ya no puede seguir durmiendo por cierto que hora es y que estas asiendo aquí

Seiya- son las 12:00pm

Maya-queee! No eso quiere decir que no fui a clases

Seiya- si y todos estan preocupados por que no fuiste-_entrando con ella asía la sala_

Maya-lo siento pero estaba muy cansada y no se por que pero me quede dormida

Seiya- ay maya!

Maya-un momento por que no estas con los demás

Seiya- es que me preocupe y me Salí para venir haber que te había pasado

Maya-aaah.-_pensando_-"presiento que no le hizo gracia a lita"-bueno gracias espera a qui solo me doy un baño y nos vamos al templo

Seiya- si yo por lo mientras les aviso a los demás-_sentándose en el sofa_

Maya- ok a hora regreso

Seiya_-marcando el teléfono_-bueno serena

Serena-si soy yo seiya que pasa con maya

Seiya- me creerías si te digo que se quedo dormida

Serena- enserio o_O

Seiya- si por eso falto a la UNI por favor avísale a los demás que lo vemos en el templo

Serena- si yo les digo

Seiya- gracias y donde esta lita

Serena-fue por algunas cosas

Seiya- bueno nos vemos en un rato

Serena- si no te preocupes

Después de que serena recibió la llamada de seiya al salir de clases les dijo lo que paso a los demás asi que fueron al tempo a esperar aya en lo que esperaban Alan y anne llegaron junto con su hijo

Alan-hola ya estamos aquí

Serena- hola ese debe de ser shingo verdad

Anne-saluda

Shingo-ho…la

Lita- hola shingo yo soy lita te gusta el lugar

Shingo-si

Ami-pero que serio

Alan- si pero ya que este mas en confianza estará mejor

Mina-ahí viene seiya con maya

Efectivamente eran ellos que estaban llegando al templo pero por alguna razón seiya arrastraba a maya

Seiya-vamos maya

Maya- no ves que si voy lita me matara

Seiya- no tiene por que

Maya- que no te parece poco a verme quedado dormida y procurar los a todos

Seiya- si tienes razón lita te matara pero no te preocupes yo te defiendo

Maya-_viendo la pose de tipo héroe que tenia seiya con una gota en la cabeza_-

gracias creo u.u'-_caminando ya normar_

Lita- MAYA!

Maya-espera antes de que me quieras crucificar T_T lamento haberlos preocupados hoy es que me quede dormida pues estaba muy cansada ayer U_U'lo siento

Lita-eeh…bueno poniendo lo de esa forma no ay problema de mi parte

Serena- pero si nos preocupaste

Maya- prometo que no volverá a pasar pero veo que Alan y ann ya estan aquí hola

An- hola oye creo que estas agotada por culpa de nosotros

Maya-para nada

Alan-ella tiene razón ayer cuando el monstruo te atrapo le robamos su energia pero también la tuya

Maya-aaah… ahora se por que no tenia fuerzas

Anne-permítenos compensarte

Lita-y como aran eso

Alan-le pasaremos un poco de la energia que le quitamos al monstruo

Serena-no sera peligro-lo dijo imaginándose que maya se transformaría en un monstruo

Anne-para nada

Maya-pues háganlo

Alan-bien solo espera un minuto

Alan saco su flauta al empezar la melodía un naipe sale y se coloca frente a maya radiándola asi de energia minutos de pues maya ya estaba mucho mejor

Anne-que tal a hora

Maya-mucho mejor

Lita-acercándose-probamos

Maya-si tu quieres

Lita-deacuerdo Ummm… box que te parece-poniéndose en guardia

Maya-bien-imitándola

Lita-entonces empecemos

Seiya-pero que asen-algo alarmado por lo que hacían

Lita-no te preocupes solo mediremos fuerzas nada mas

Maya-si tranquilo no pasa nada

Lita-solo hagan espacio si

Maya-puño o palma

Lita-palma

Maya-bueno entonces empecemos n_n-_después de haber dicho eso lanzo el _

_primer golpe_

Todos se apartaron para ver lo que pasaría las dos eran realmente rápidas y fuertes incluso podría decirse que ambas tenían la misma fuerza [como ver una pelea entre tayson vs. Ali]

Maya-muy bien as mejorado mucho-tomando un poco de aire

Lita-pues lo mismo digo de ti-esquivando un golpe

Maya-si pero admito que sigues teniendo mas fuerza que yo

Lita-creo que ya se por que es

Maya-asi por que

Lita-dame tiempo y veras

Maya-este bien

Lita se aleja de maya para acercarse a serena y se quita los aretes para dárselos

Serena-lita pero que haces

Lita-cuídalos un momento si

Serena-si claro pero…

Lita-esto ya casi termina-_regresando con maya_

Al regresar comenzaron de nueva cuenta con la pelea todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma en que peleaban

Seiya-son muy buenas

Ami-si pero dudo que termine pronto

Mina-tienes razón lita no se rendirá tan fácil

Rei-igual maya

Taiki-miren se golpearon al mismo tiempo

Las dieron un fuerte y certero golpe en la mejilla de la otra al mismo tiempo eso dio por terminada la pelea con un simple empate pero las dos con la mejilla roja por el golpe

Yaten-quien gano

Maya-digamos que fue un empate verdad lita-_lo dijo con la mano en la mejilla_

Lita-si un empate-_también con la mano en la mejilla_

Serena-toma-_entregándole los aretes_-por que te los quitaste

Lita-creo que al tener la semilla de la vida lunar en los aretes es la causa de que

mi fuerza sea mayor si me los quitaba estaría al igual que maya

Ami-vaya lita

Alan-bueno asi que esa era tu fuerza

Lita-si parte de ella

Maya-oigan no se ustedes pero tanto ejercicio me dio hambre

Lita-a mi también

Seiya-pues ay que pedir pizza

Serena-pizza o_O''

Rei-estas bien serena

Serena- si es que me Marie un poco no se preocupen

Maya-segura ¬_¬

Serena-claro que si

Seiya-bueno entonces pizza

Taiki-por mi esta bien

Ami-entonces ay que pedirla

Rei-bien iré a pedirla

En lo que Rei llamaba para pedir la pizza Nicolas junto con Darien llegaron

Nicolas-hola a todos y Rei

Serena-adentro pidiendo un pizza

Nicolas -asi

Serena- si, como esta cariño-dirigiéndose a Darien

Darien-pues cansado y con hambre

Ami-pues ya viene la pizza

Darien- que bueno

Nicolas-bueno voy con Rei a horita regreso-_caminando_

Serena- si no te preocupes

Darien-por cierto y ese niño

Lita-es shingo el hijo de Alan y anne

Darien-asi hola shingo

Shingo-….

Alan-es algo serio

Darien-si me doy cuenta eh… serena estas bien te ves un poco pálida amor

Serena- estoy bien no te preocupes

Maya -he serena Ami me acompañan un momento

Ami- si claro

Serena-si

Apartadas un poco del grupo

Ami-que pasa

Maya-pasa que mañana llevaremos a serena a un hospital

Serena-queee!

Ami-y eso por que

Maya-para hacerle una prueba de embarazo

Serena-oye!

Ami-por que

Maya por que ya me canse de desmayarme cada 3 horas y estar comiendo dulces

a todas horas y cuanto apuestas a que Darien es capas de comerse todas las pizzas

Ami-tienen los síntomas

Maya-por fin alguien se dio cuenta si Ami y lo peor es que serena no lo admite

Ami-serena eso es verdad

Serena- ok creo que maya podría tener razón

Maya-gracias kamisama sabia que no me abandonarías

Serena- ya no exageres

Maya- exagerar serena por kami tu marido come como si no hubiera mañana y yo me la paso mareada eso es exagerar

Serena-bueno ok no lo ases

Ami-entonces mañana iremos al hospital de acuerdo serena

Serena- si

Maya- serena!-entono de advertencia

Serena-si mañana lo hacemos

Maya-gracias

Serena-bueno ya podemos ir con los demás

Maya-si

Al regresar con los demás vieron que la pizzas habían llegado ya y todos miraban como Darien devoraba un de esas pizzas literalmente

Maya-ya ves te lo dije

Serena-ok entendí-_lo dijo con una gota enorme en la nuca_- o_O''

Maya-bueno lita y seiya les recuerdo que mañana toca ensayar la canción de

pareja-esto lo dijo mientras se servia

Lita- es cierto

Seiya- ya te aprendiste la canción de solista-_dirigiéndose a lita_

Lita- ya y tú

Seiya- todo listo

Maya-entonces mañana que no ay clases lita desde temprano ensayaremos y ya en la tarde te toca a ti seiya les recuerdo que ya solo queda una semana

Lita si ya lose

Maya-bueno entonces que tal si nos vamos asi Alan y anne se instalan en el depa

Seiya-yo les ayudo y asi empezamos a ensayar

Maya-bueno entonces Alan y anne listos

Alan- de hecho o estuvimos pensando

An-y decidimos quedarnos en un hotel

Maya-por que

Alan- es que no queremos dar molestias

Anne- y además shingo es algo inquieto

Maya-asi eso es cierto shingo-acercándose al niño

Shingo-….

Maya-vaya si que es tímido a es cierto te traigo un regalo-sacando un osos de felpa y dándoselo al niño

Shingo-gra…gracias

Maya-vaya yo pensé que no me querías hablar te gusta-con una sonrisa

Shingo-si-se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo

Anne-no lo puedo creer

Serena- que pasa

Anne-bueno es raro ver a shingo hacer eso pues como no esta a acostumbrado a

estar radiado de gente es muy serio

Alan-parece que sabes como tratarlo

Maya-creo que exageras

Mina-no lo creo parece que sabias lo que asías

Taiki- como si ya hubieras tenido experiencia antes

Maya-para nada solo que me gustan los niños pequeños y pues tengo primos

más pequeños que yo y sobrinos con ellos soy muy cariñosa y suelo ser mas sobre protectora casi como si fuera su mama jajaja

Shingo- mama puedo ir con ella me agrada

Alan-shingo no podemos

Shingo-por favor

Serena- ey maya parece que le agradaste

Maya- ja eso parece mira shingo asemos un trato mañana te la pasas con migo y te llevo un rato al parque que te parece

Shingo-si puedo-dirigiéndose a Alan

Alan- si pero no sera mucha molestia

Maya- para nada no ay problema además me ase falta salir un poco la ausencia de mi familia es mucha-_poniéndose algo triste_

Seiya-bueno entonces los acompaño al hotel

Alan- esta bien

Maya- vamos shingo-_ofreciéndole los brazos_

Shingo-si

Serena-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana

Nicolas-seiya antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte ayuda con algo

Seiya- si claro vamos

Nicolas-vuelvo en un rato Rei

Rei- si claro

Serena-bueno entonces adiós

Ya en la calle rumbo al hotel

Maya y shingo jugaban un poco mientras Nicolas y seiya platicaban y Alan y anne los guiaban

Seiya-bueno te parece si le preguntamos

Nicolas – no lo se

Seiya-ay que hacerlo a lo mejor ella tendrá una mejor idea

Nicolas- oye ella te agrada verdad

Seiya- a que te refieres

Nicolas- asi te gusta maya

Seiya- no para nada es bonita si tiene muchas cosas a su favor pero lita es quien me interesa y maya me ayuda con eso

Nicolas-enserio como todo el tiempo se la pasan juntos

Seiya-es parte del su plan

Nicolas-que plan?

Seiya-luego te cuento entonces le decimos

Nicolas-esta bien al parecer ya llegamos mira

Maya -_hablando con Alan y anne-_se quedo dormido-_pasando a shingo a brazos de su madre_

Anne- gracias

Maya- de nada bueno nos vamos nos vemos en el templo mañana

Alan-si y gracias de nuevo-_esto lo dijo antes de entrar al hotel_

Maya-bueno seiya vamos

Seiya- si

Maya-Nicolas que haces aquí

Nicolas- ibas tan entretenida con el niño que no me notaste

Maya-Jejeje eso parece XP

Seiya-bueno lo que pasa es que el quiere preguntarte algo

Maya-claro por que no mejor nos vamos al departamento y ahí me lo dicen

Nicolas- claro

Después de un rato llegaron al depa y se sentaron

Maya-bien entonces que me querían decir

Nicolas-necesito saber si podría contar con tu ayuda para algo importante [que creyeron que sabrían que es pues no! Tendran que esperar jijiji XP]

Después de un rato de explicar lo que pasaba

Maya-ok ya se que vamos hacer

Seiya- que

Maya-cantara con tigo en el festival

Seiya-pero eso no se puede

Maya-no te preocupes hablare con el coordinador si pude convencerlo que los

Eligiera a ti y a lita para cantar no habrá problema con esto

Nicolas-tu hiciste eso

Maya-si pero no digas nada por favor que quiero seguir viviendo todavía

Nicolas-no te preocupes no diré nada

Maya-bueno entonces cambiare la canción

Seiya-esta bien ay que empezar

Mientras en el templo Hikawa

Lita-oye no as sentido ninguna presencia

Rei-asta hora no, es extraño pero ese monstruo que nos ataco su energia me era familiar

Lita- como que familiar

Rei-no se pero ya sabré lo que si me pregunto es que tenia que pedirle Nicolas a seiya

Lita-quien sabe

Rei- anda muy misterioso

Lita- recuerda la carta que nos mandaron del futuro a lo mejor es eso lo que pasara

Rei-es cierto tendré que ser paciente lo que si es que ay que buscar la forma de entrenar

Lita-tienes razón después del festival no ay de otra

Mientras en el depa de serena y Darien

Darien-serena segura que estas bien

Serena- _dentro del baño_-si es que comí algo que me callo mal no te preocupes-_saliendo del baño_

Darien-esta bien por cierto que olvidadizo me e vuelto se me a olvidado mencionarles a Seiya Taiki y Yaten que les he conseguido trabajo

Serena- enserio pues se los dirás mañana no te preocupes

Darien- sabes estaba pensando que cuando nazca Rini necesitaremos mas espacio

Serena- es cierto no lo había pensado que te parece si para cuando llegue el momento intercambiamos con Sammy la casa por el depa

Darien me parece bien ay que hablar con el por cierto como le hace para el arreglo de la casa

Serena- te refieres ala aseo

Darien- si

Serena- Hotaru le ayuda después de clases claro con la supervisión de Michiru ya sabes como es Haruka

Darien-tendran que pasar por mucho para poder tener ese futuro que Rini nos contó

Serena- lo que a mi me preocupa es la situación de lita y seiya asta hora no an tenido ningún recuerdo y no sabemos como quitar el sello

Darien-ya no te preocupes ya descubriremos como

Serena- todavía esta el enemigo que no sabemos que intenciones tiene que tal si ataca en pleno festival

Darien-solo ay que esperar que no pase por cierto como van con los ensayos y los platillos

Serena-muy bien con los platillos ya casi tenemos todo y pues los ensayos ya casi esta todo

Darien-y que ha pasado con la canción de lita y seiya

Serena-pues asta hora siguen ensayando por separado y pues lita ya casi se a

Aprendido y seiya no se pues no estoy en los ensayos esos son solo con maya al parecer estan planeando algo

Darien- por que dices eso

Serena-por que siempre estan secreteándose y seiya sale muy tarde del depa de maya

Darien-por como lo dices algo te preocupa

Serena- si que lita esta mal interpretando las cosas y eso hizo que reaccionara pero…

Darien-pero no sabes que pueda pasar tu tranquila tal ves sea la forma de que lita pueda saber bien lo que siente por seiya y poder quitar el sello

Serena- yo también lo espero

Depa de maya

Maya-creo que esta canción que do muy bien y tu Nicolas lo ases muy bien

Nicolas- gracias maya

Seiya- si nos salio bien he Nicolas creo que tu teléfono esta sonando

Nicolas-es cierto-contestando-hola qui Nicolas quien habla

Rei- soy yo Nicolas donde estas

Nicolas-ay Rei lo siento en un rato mas voy me entretuve con seiya y maya lo

Siento

Rei-estas con maya ¬_¬#

Nicolas- si y con seiya también no te enceles

Rei- no estoy celosa te llamaba para saber si iríamos al cine o no

Nicolas- si vamos pasa por ti en una hora si

Rei-vale por cierto dile a seiya que lita dijo que no tardara y que no se le olvide

que tienen una tarea que hacer

Nicolas-vale yo le digo nos vemos en un rato masa

Rei-si

Maya- quien era

Nicolas- Rei

Maya- y que le dijiste

Nicolas-que estaba con ustedes

Maya-ay no por que no dijiste otra cosa

Nicolas-por que te pones asi

Maya- no vez que Rei no me tiene confianza todavía y con eso nos vigilara y

Descubrirá lo que estamos planeando

Seiya-ella tiene razón a demás con lo celosa que es pensara mal

Nicolás- tienes razón no lo pensé

Maya-bueno ya ni modo

Nicolas- por cierto seiya tengo un mensaje de lita para ti

Seiya- que es

Nicolas- dijo que no tardaras que tienen que hacer un trabajo

Seiya- es verdad no me acordaba gracias

Maya-bueno pues entonces que esperan tuve con lita y tú Nicolas con Rei mañana nos vemos parea seguir ensayando

Nicolas-muy bien entonces nos vemos mañana

Seiya-asta mañana maya-caminando asi la puerta y saliendo junto con Nicolas

Maya-asta mañana –_cierra la puerta_-a hora solo tengo que hablar con el rector

Mañana temprano

_**Fin capi 26**_

_**Oohaiioo! Gracias dios o kami como sea pude terminar este capi Por fin apareció el enemigo atacando pero aun no muestra la cara no se preocupen en le siguiente capi tendran una pista de quien es pero como ven ahora los ensayos estan mas que presente y maya y seiya pasan demasiado tiempo juntos algo que no le parece a lita lo malo seria cuando descubra que gracias a maya ella tendrá que cantar en el festival pero también esta celosa esta celosa pero al sentir esto logro al parecer despertar algo del poder de la semilla de la vida lunar ya es un avance no creen además de k se estaba tardando k le vamos aser ay cosas que comenzaran a aclararse y si creyeron que por ser nueva en la historia maya no sufriría se equivocaron pues tendrá sus dosis de dolor frustración y asta de amor por que esto es para que al final pueda ayudar o no a las chicas pero tranquilas por que esto no se acaba asta que yo diga Jejeje XD pero sera peor para sango gracias adiós no a aparecido pero aun ase falta pero bueno creo que por el momento seria todo ya saben jitomatazos ensalada bombas al mail de siempre y al nuevo también **__________**chise_mako_**__** sayoo!**_


	27. Chapter 27

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capi27

Titulo: viejos enemigos visitas inesperadas y el despertar de algo?

Depa. De maya

Ya era de madrugada y maya dormía profundamente pero su sueño era algo intimidante pues estaba en un lugar que no conocía era oscuro y frió desolado en su totalidad ahí se encontraba solo un joven rubio de ojos azules bastante siniestros y su aura era muy fuerte y totalmente oscura poco a poco se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar lo que pasaba

P1?-todo esta listo mi señor

P2? –solo espero que no falles otra ves te recuerdo que yo no tendré piedad de ti como lo tuvo alguna ves beryl al encerrarte en un simple bloque de hielo

P1? Si me señor pero usted debe recordar que depende de mi soy su medio de transporte

P2?-insolente no te permito que me hables de ese modo entendido

De repente un rayo cae sobre el joven rubio

P1?- enti... endo no volverá a suceder no fallare esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme de esas malditas Sailor y el entupido de tuxido Mask

P2?te recuerdo que no están solas ahora son más

P1?-lo se pero les are una visita para conocerlas jajá jajá

Con esto maya no pudo mas y despierta estaba empapada de un sudor frió y la cabeza le palpitaba parecía que fuera estallarle se fijo en el reloj de su mesita de noche y cedió cuenta que casi amanecería seria mejor tratar de volver a dormir un poco mas y contarle a las demás lo que vio

Después de lo que vio en sus sueños maya despertó por el ruido del teléfono asi que para su pesar se levanto a contestar para saber quien era

Maya-bueno aquí maya

Operadora-acepta usted una llama de larga distancia

Maya- si

Operadora- espere por favor

Maya- que abra pasado aya es algo tarde

P1?-maya hola maya estas ahí

Maya- Mari eres tu? Que pasa por que llamas

Mary-si soy yo

Maya-pasa algo por que me hablas

Mary-no solo que no te habías comunicado desde que estas aya

Maya-eso es cierto lo siento se me había olvidado como esta todo por aya

Mary-pues bien y tus amigas estan aquí tratando de quitarme el teléfono

Maya-asi-escuchando el forcejeo con una gota en la cabeza

Pi?-hola maya soy eli como esta todo por aya

Maya-bien acaba de amanecer y pues me despertaron y tengo que ir a la UNI

Eli-bueno solo queremos que nos des tu dirección

Maya-para que

Eli- es que te mandaremos algo que se nos olvido darte

Maya-ok entonces se las doy estan las demás ahí verdad

Eli- si te estan escuchando por el parlante

Maya- hola chicas

Todas-al mismo tiempo-hola may

Pi?-may te extrañamos

Maya-y yo a ustedes bueno les doy la dirección

Mientras en casa de lita

Seiya estaba sirviendo el desayuno para el y lita cuando esta sale de su cuarto ya

Arreglada

Seiya-buenos días

Lita-buenos días seiya

Seiya-como amaneciste

Lita-bien ya esta listo para irnos

Seiya- si

Lita- y tus hermanos - sentándose en la mesa

Seiya-se fueron antes iban por mina y Ami

Lita-vaya por cierto que día es hoy

Seiya- jueves por que

Lita- aaah estaba pensando que seria bueno que saliéramos el sábado todos a un día de campo

Seiya-sentándose junto a lita-seria buena la idea pero te recuerdo que tenemos que ensayar y además maya se enojara

Lita- tienes razón pero ya se como convencerla

Seiya- como?

Lita-los deportes son su pasión sobretodo el soccer podríamos jugar un poco y…

Seiya - mejor olvida eso

Lita- por que?

Seiya- lo siento no te puedo decir le prometí a maya que no diría nada

Lita-es muy grave

Seiya- mejor pregúntale a ella

Lita- entonces le are su postre favorito con eso no podrá negarse

Seiya-como sea sera mejor apurarnos o se nos ara tarde lita

Después de un rato de estar en clases

Edif. 1

Estaban asiendo un ejercicio para el profesor cuando abren la puerta del salón era maya que llegaba tarde

Profesor-señorita wences llega usted tarde

Maya- lo siento profesor estaba hablando con el rector de…

Maestro-no me interesa que no vuelva a suceder pase y colóquese con el equipo que le toca por favor

Maya- si profesor

Un rato después todos estaban reunidos en uno de los jardines a acepción de maya y seiya que estaba en el auditorio al aire libre en el que se ara la presentación

Maya-listo todo arreglado logre convencer al directo

Seiya-que bien

Maya-si me costo un poco pero finalmente lo logre puso resistencia al principio

Seiya-entonces ay que ir con los demás

Maya-si tengo algo que decirle es importante

Seiya-que es- lo dijo pues había notado el tono serio de ella

Maya-lo sabrás a su momento

Mientras los demás

Serena- no han visto a seiya

Lita-debe de estar con maya-hablando entre dientes

Ami-y eso por que

Lita-fueron a ver el escenario donde será la presentación

Rei- vaya maya se lo toma enserio

Lita-demasiado diría yo

Mina-pero anda algo rara hoy llego tarde a la clase

Serena- enserio

Yaten- si dijo que estaba con el rector

Lita-para que estaría ahí

Maya-es un secreto-hablando de repente pues había escuchado que hablaban de ella

Lita- que tal esta el escenario-cambiando rápido de tema

Maya-muy bien ya casi terminan de arreglarlo

Serena- que bueno oye te sientes bien te ves un poco pálida

Maya- si estoy bien pero quisiera saber si nos podemos reunir con las demás

Sailor

Rei-para que

Maya-a noche tuve un sueño raro y se los quiero decir

Ami-que fue lo que vistes

Maya-al parecer al enemigo pero prefiero explicarles todo cuando estén las que falta además Ami serena y yo tenemos algo pendiente

Ami-cierto creo que sera mejor vernos en la tarde en el templo

Rei-entonces aya nos vemos en una hora asi que vamos a clases que ya acabo el descanso

Después de un rato serena Ami y maya se dirigen asi el hospital donde Ami hacia sus practicas en cuanto llegaron dejaron a serena con el medico mientras esperaban en el pasillo

Maya-ya se tardaron no crees

Ami-si pero tiene que estar las cosas bien no te preocupes

Maya- lo se pero…-no termino por que fue interrumpida

Doctora-ya puede pasar Ami

Ami-gracias-entrando junto con maya encontrándose con una nerviosa serena

Doctora-bueno despues de un rato de haber hecho estudios le tenemos una noticia maravillosa

Serena- ya dígalo

Doctora-jaja perdón es la costumbre pues estas embarazada

Serena- de la sorpresa y la alegría comienza a llorar

Ami-cuanto tiempo tiene doctora

Doctora-un mes deduzco que su embarazo terminara en julio más o menos

Maya-felicidades serena-

Serena- gracias tenias razón estoy embaraza si no hubieras insistido no lo hubiera creído

Ami-a hora ay que decirles a los demás

Maya- pero sobretodo a Darien

Serena-si y gracias por todo doctora hina

Doc.-de nada solo recuerda cada mes debes venir para un chequeo

Serena- si y gracias de nuevo-saliendo del consultorio

Maya-entonces vamos que nos deben de estar esperando en el templo aya le hablas a Darien pero antes toma - dándole una cajita a serena

Serena- que es

Maya- es un regalo para ti y Darien ábrelo cuando estés con el en el templo

Serena- gracias

Ami-bueno vamos

Serena- si

Mientras en el templo

Las chicas estaban ya reunidas con las oúter y platicaban sobre lo que tenían que decirles maya pero sobretodo su tardanza

Haruka-y donde fueron con ella serena y Ami

Mina-no lo sabemos

Hotaru- se estan tardando

Michiru-tranquila ya legaran

Setsuna- pero que tendrá que decirnos maya

Rei-dijo que vio al enemigo en sus sueños-en tono preocupado

Lita-esperemos que lleguen pronto

Mina- pues que creen miren ahí vienen

Rei-serena?

Mina- Jejeje no Alan y Anne

Lita- mina!

Anne- hola

Rei-hola como estan

Alan-bien aun que shingo anda inquieto y maya

Mina- no a llegado

Maya-de hecho ya llegue hola

Rei- y donde esta serena

Maya-pues…

Serena terminaba de llegar con Ami y es que se tardaron pues serena estaba hablando en el celular con una sonrisa en el rostro

Seiya-por que tan contenta serena

Serena-bueno les tengo una noticia

Rei- que es?

Serena- bueno pues es que…

Rei-serena dilo ya

Serena ok estoy embarazada

Lita-quee!-_abrazándola_

Seiya- enserio serena

Mina- no es una broma

Serena- no y es de verdad

Haruka-eso quiere decir gatita que…

Setsuna- la pequeña dama-terminando la frase

Serena- si

Michiru-y ya le dijiste a Darien

Serena- no aun cuando llegue se lo diré

Maya-serena si quieres puedes abrir el regalo que te di

Serena- enserio

Maya-si ábrelo espero que te guste

Mina- que es serena

Serena abriendo el paquete para encontrarse con unos zapatos de bebe tejidos de color amarillo

Maya-como no se si sera el o ella los compre en ese color

Serena- gracias son muy bellos

Rei-si son muy bonitos

P1?que son bonitos

Rei-Darien!-escondiendo los zapatos para que no los viera

Darien- hola por que estan todos tan nerviosos

Maya-no por nada-se acerco a Rei para quitarle los zapatos y colocarlos en la caja y dárselos a serena-vamos dilo ya-se lo dijo bajito al mismo tiempo que le daba la caja

Serena- Darien acompáñame tengo que decirte algo

Darien- si –alejándose un poco del grupo

Todos estaban a la expectativa de la reacción de Darien

Mina-por que no se lo dice ya-lo dijo pues veía que serena daba muchos rodeos

Rei-miren le esta dando la caja

Darien- abrió de nuevo la caja para ver los zapatos de bebe en el creció una

Sospecha asta que la información fue recibida completamente-serena tu..

Serena no contesto se limito a mirarlo y a asentir con la cabeza para darle una respuesta al acto Darien la abrazo y la cargo en vilo para girar con ella en brazos para después parar y besarla y bajar un poco para depositar un tierno beso en el vientre que aun no se notaba el embarazo y esto fue visto por todos lo cual les pareció tierno asi que decidieron esperar a que la feliz pareja se tranquilizara un poco pues todavía faltaba una noticia que debían de saber y no era muy agradable

Después de un rato Darien y serena se acercaron de nuevo a los demás

Seiya- felicidades papa

Darien-gracias-mostrando una gran sonrisa y se mantenía abrazado de serena

Maya- bueno de verdad siento ser yo quien arruine el momento pero creo que esto es importante

Setsuna-ella tiene razón

Haruka- que es lo que tiene que decir

Maya- a noche tuve un sueño donde se encontraba una persona un desconocido para mi pero al parecer el las conoce bueno solo algunas de ustedes

Rei-como era

Maya-rubio de tez blanca ojos azul eléctrico lleno de maldad y muy fuerte

Ami-jedait

Serena- sera posible

Maya- pues al parecer no esta solo pues tenia a alguien que le ordenaba al parecer el fue quien mando el espectro que nos ataco y pues como fallo le estaba reclamando y lo amenazo que no seria tan piadoso como una tal beryl

Ami-en definitiva es el

Lita- quien es

Ami-es el primer general del Negaverso que nos ataco tu no lo conociste pero nos dio trabajo vencerlo

Yaten-pues al parecer sobrevivió

Taiki- y no esta solo

Maya-también ay otra cosa

Darien- que es?

Maya-dijo que nos... Bueno que les aria una visita para conocerlas a todas ay que estar preparados puedes aparecer en cualquier momento

Lita-maya tiene razón ay que estar más alerta que nunca

Haruka-tienes razón tenemos que estar mas cuidadosas

Rei-eso fue todo lo que vistes

Maya-si

Michiru-reconociste el lugar

Maya- no por que todo estaba muy oscuro

Serena-bueno entonces toma-_entregándole un reloj como el que tenían todas para comunicarse_

Maya- y esto para que es?

Serena-luna me lo dio para cualquier cosa todas tenemos uno con esto nos comunicamos por si pasa algo

Maya- ok gracias bueno creo que yo me voy le debe un paseo a shingo verdad

Shingo -si!

Seiya-te acompaño

Maya- no es necesario

Hotaru-yo creo que si no tienes poderes y a hora no sabremos que pueda pasar

Lita-en tono levemente molesto-ella tiene razón mejor que te acompañe seiya

Maya- bueno esta bien soy débil lo se pero no me lo tienen que recordar

Lita-no es por eso y lo sabes

Maya-lo se pero es frustrante me siento como si estorbara

Serena- eso no es verdad

Ami-nos as ayudado mucho

Mina- es cierto

Maya-bueno ya entendí solo espero que mañana podamos ensayar la canción en pareja, lita ya te aprendiste la letra

Lita- si solo tengo algunas dudas

Maya-no te preocupes mañana lo vemos bueno entonces ya me voy nos vemos después

Alan- en un rato nos vemos para recoger a shingo

Maya-si no se preocupen estaremos en el parque que esta cerca de aquí

Anne-ok no vemos en un rato

Seiya-entonces vamos

Maya- si-empezando a caminar junto con el y shingo

Serena- bueno oye Hotaru donde esta Sammy

Hotaru- esta en su casa dijo que tenía muchas tareas

Mina- es cierto se nos olvido que estan en diferentes escuelas

Hotaru-si

Serena- entonces iremos para aya para darle la noticia

Darien – pero antes de que se me olvide otra vez les conseguí trabajo a seiya

Taiki y Yaten

Mina- enserio

Darien- si tengo algunos amigos Yaten trabajara en una estación de radio Taiki conmigo en el hospital y seiya en un restauran cerca de donde estan los videojuegos donde trabajaba Andrew

Yaten- que bien

Taiki-por fin asi podremos ayudar a lita

Lita- eso es bueno

Taiki- y cuando empezamos

Darien- todavía queda esta semana

Yaten- entonces seria después del festival

Darien- si

Ami-vaya todavía les queda tiempo una semana más

Mina-asi podrán prepararse no creen

Rei-cierto

Darien-bueno creo que tenemos que ir a ver a Sammy

Serena- si tienes razón ya tiene que saber que sera tío

Darien-entonces vamos

Serena- nos vemos después chicas

Lita- adiós serena-viendo como se marchaba junto con Darien

Ami-bueno pues sera mejor irnos por cierto Rei y Nicolas donde esta

Rei- tuvo que ir a arreglar unos papeles a la oficina de su padre

Lita- chicas estaba pensando que seria buena idea que alejáramos a serena de las peleas

Rei-tienes razón ahora tenemos que tener mas cuidado

Haruka-tienen razón pero llegara el momento que necesitaremos de su poder

Setsuna- eso es verdad es inevitable que participe en las batallas

Ami-creen que este sea el detonante para que comience Tokio de cristal

Setsuna- ni siquiera yo lo se

Hotaru-solo esperemos que todo salga bien

Michiru-si

Mientras en el parque

_Maya seiya y shingo jugaran un largo rato asta que les dio hambre_

Maya- dime shingo te diviertes

Shingo si

Seiya-de verdad te gustan los niños

Maya- si aun que me diga después que me comporto como uno si

Seiya- para nada creo que serias una buena madre

Maya- dudo que lo llegue aser

Seiya- por que

Maya- tengo asma es algo peligroso para mi pero si no tengo un bebe algún día adoptare por eso no me preocupo

Seiya- baya y dime ya hablaste a tu casa

Maya- en realidad me llamaron hoy por la mañana aunque sentí que me ocultaban algo

Seiya-no te preocupes y como han estado

Maya- bien según mi hermana y mis amigas estaban con ella me dio gusto escucharlas

Seiya- que bueno

Maya- si las extraño mucho me hacen falta estar con ellas

Seiya- lo noto pero tu tranquila…mira ahí vienen Alan y anne

Maya-es cierto-viendo que llegaban con ellos-que rápido se fue el tiempo

Allan-hola

Shingo –papa

Anne-te divertiste?

Shingo-si [en verdad este niño habla muy poco]

Alan-gracias

Maya- no ay de que me gusto mucho divertirme con shingo por cierto quería pedirles un favor

Anne- que es?

Maya-ustedes dijeron que el resplandor que sintieron era parecido al árbol de la vida (oscuridad)

Alan- si que pasa con eso

Maya-bueno tal vez tenga algo que ver con la semilla de la vida lunar

Seiya-tu crees eso

Maya- si puede estar la clave ahí por lo que las chicas me contaron el árbol habla

no?

Alan-si

Maya-podrian llevarme con el para ver si sabe algo

Anne-no se

Seiya- yo estoy involucrado yo también quiero ir

Alan-talvez tengas razón

Maya-entonces vamos

Seiya-un momento no sera peligroso para ti

Maya-tal vez pero debemos intentarlo

Seiya- y que ay de lita ella es la guardiana

Maya- tendrá que venir

Alan- creo que seria mejor que fuera ella sola

Anne- además es ella la que tiene la semilla

Seiya-pero no puede ir sola

Maya- si no ay otra solución ira sola ella es la que debe ir por ser la guardiana les parece si lo asen el sábado

Alan-bien nosotros no tenemos problemas

Maya-bien entonces nos vamos todavía ay tiempo de ensayar

Seiya- si ya llame a Nicolas para que nos alcance

Maya- bien entonces nos vemos el sábado adiós shingo

Shingo-adiós

Maya-nos vemos después asta luego-comenzando a caminar

En casa de Sammy

Serena y darían acababan de llegar

Sammy- hola cabeza de chorlito

Serena- hola bobo-abrazándolo

Sammy- y ese milagro que vienen

Darien- pues te traemos una noticia

Serena-si

Sammy- que es

Serena-pues hermanito vas hacer tío estoy embarazada-_dando la noticia con una sonrisa_

Sammy-quee! Enserio serena

Darien- si

Serena- la doctora dijo que tenía un mes y que tal vez terminaría entre junio o julio

Sammy-asi que seré tío ojala nuestros padres estuvieran aquí para verlo-_en tono triste_

Serena-lo se Sammy yo también lo quisiera-en el mismo tono triste-

Sammy-bueno dejemos eso a hora que lo pienso el departamento en el que estan es algo pequeño para un bebe

Darien- de eso también queríamos hablar contigo

Serena- si queremos saber si quieres intercambiar la casa por el departamento

Sammy-claro que si mama y papa lo hubieran querido asi es mas me adelante un poco

Serena- que hiciste Sammy

Sammy-síganme y verán- caminando asi a la que era la habitación de serena

La habitación estaba distinta ya no estaba las cosas de serena si no estaba un color rosa en toda la habitación adornada de nubes y uno que otro dibujo lo que antes ocupaba el sitio de la cama de serena a hora estaba una cuna pero también se asía notar que faltaban cosas aun

Serena-pero Sammy como-entrando viendo todo mejor

Darien-mas bien cuando

Sammy-ase un mes que empecé con la ayuda de Hotaru claro esta después de la escuela trabajo y parte del dinero que me dan lo invertí en esto para darle un regalo a mi sobrina

Serena-en serio Sammy gracias-esto lo dijo para abrazar a su hermano

Sammy- no es nada es un regalo para la bebe aunque no he terminado

Darien-no te preocupes nosotros lo terminaremos

Serena- Darien tiene razón ya as hecho mucho

Sammy-bueno pues cuando quieran asemos el cambio

Serena- gracias hermano

Darien-si gracias

Sammy-de nada asi que mejor vayan planeando la mudanza

Serena-si lo mas seguro es que las chicas nos ayudaran

Darien-cierto que tal si lo hacemos después del festival

Serena- si solo les tengo que avisar

Sammy-yo le diré a Hotaru para que me ayude

Serena-aun que pensándolo bien por que no te quedas asta que nazca el bebe

Sammy- estas segura

Serena-si por que en los últimos meces no podré moverme mucho y asi me ayudarías

Sammy-bueno si tú quieres me quedo

Serena- gracias

Mientras en algún del cielo dentro de un avión

P1?-como crees que tome la noticia

P2?-pues mal como quieres que la tome

p3?si pero ay que tratar de decirle lo mas calmada que se pueda

p4?-eso sera imposible-en tono de tristeza

p1?-lo sabemos pero debe de saberlo esta en su derecho y es su familia

p2?-asi como nosotras lo somos también

p3?-a eso vamos para estar con ella solo espero que este bien y no se a ya dado cuenta que le mentimos

p4?-solo esperemos que no

p1?-y todavía falta mucho para llegar

p5?-por que no se callan las 4 ya me tienen enfadado

p1234?-al mimo tiempo-cierra el pico

p1?-como a ti no te importa lo que pasa

p5?-claro que me importa por eso vine

p2?- de cuando aca te preocupas por ella

p5?-eso es cosa mía además si no vengo se pierden y quiero ver a lita

p3?-lita? quien es

p5?-es una amiga mira ya callen que quiero dormir

p2?-a veces eres tan insoportable no se como lo aguantas amiga

p4?-ni yo lo se como es que lo aguanto

p2?-aunque es curioso-hablando bajito

p1?-que es curioso?

P2?-que se preocupe por ella

P3?-tienes razón

P4?-tal vez….

P5?- Las estoy escuchando y dejen de sacar conjeturas que no son por favor

P4?-mejor asi la dejamos

Mientras en casa de maya

Seiya Nicolas y maya estan ensayando la canción para el festival cuando de repente maya para la música por que un fuerte dolor de cabeza aparece

Seiya-estas bien - en tono preocupado

Maya-si ya esta pasando tranquilo

Nicolas-segura no sera mejor descansar

Maya-no solo nos que da unos días y esto tiene que estar listo

Seiya-si pero ya estas bien

Maya- si-pensando-"aun que presiento que algo malo pasara" si ya estoy bien ay

que seguir

Departamento de serena y Darien

La pareja estaba en el sofa sentados juntos Darien se mantenía abrazado a serena como si su vida dependiera de ello

Darien- ya te dije cuanto te quiero y que me as hecho el hombre mas feliz por hacerme padre

Serena-como unas 30 veces en la ultima hora con 30 minutos 20 segundos y contando jajaja XD

Darien-jajaja pues no me cansare de repetirlo te amo te amo como ne he amado a nadie eres mi luz mi esperanza no se que aria sin un solo beso tuyo una caricia tuya cuando despierto y te veo entre mis brazos te amo tanto que te he entregado mi vida sin pensarlo

Serena-Darien yo también te amo tanto por cada gesto cada beso cada pensamiento es por ti y para ti esto es mas grande de lo que tu te puedes imaginar y ya tenemos un fruto de nuestro amor nuestra hija que a pesar de que todavía no nace ya la conocemos y aun asi la que remos pero yo también soy feliz al dormir y despertar entre tus brazos cuando despierto lo primero que deseo es ver tus ojos que tanto adoro y que me despiertes con un beso y es que solo mi corazón te responde a ti solo a ti

Después de que serena dijo esto Darien la abraza para darle un beso uno dulce pero lleno de amor y pasión que siente uno por el otro ese deseo que tienen y que ahora tienen su resultado el fruto de todo ese amor después de ese beso solo permanecieron abrazados disfrutando del momento que era preciado para ellos y solo para ellos dos.

Casa de mina

Yaten y mina estaban viendo la televisión sentados juntos en el mismo sillón

Yaten-oye que buena noticia nos dio serena

Mina-si vamos aser tíos es genial

Yaten-si bastante

Mina-lo que si es que voy a buscar un regalo para serena yo no me puedo quedar atrás

Yaten-por que lo dices

Mina-por maya viste que lindos zapatos les dio eran hermosos

Yaten-como para tener uno

Mina-algo roja por el comentario-de que hablas solo me parecieron lindos los zapatos

Yaten- Ummm… si te digo que te cases con migo ahorita lo arias?

Mina-Yaten hablas en serio?

Yaten- si algún día pasara eso hoy por lo mientras disfrutaremos nuestra relación después de la batalla que tenemos que lidiar y terminando la universidad puede que pase

Mina- enserio?

Yaten-si-dándole un beso

Casa de Ami

Taiki esta con ella ayudándole a reorganizar sus estante para los libros

Ami-ya te llego el informe sobre la convención en Paris

Taiki-si suena interesante tú quieres ir

Ami-si me gustaría ir

Taiki-pues vamos además solo Irán los que tengan mejor promedio

Ami-tienes razón

Taiki- es probable que salgamos elegidos

Ami-tal vez seria bueno conocer Paris

Taiki-además dicen que es la ciudad del romance-acercándose a ella

Ami-a pues tendremos que ir-siguiendo un poco el juego-puede que conozca a alguien aya

Taiki-tienes razón pero no podrá ser por que iré con tigo

Ami-ok mis planes se arruinaron

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en los jardines de la universidad consistiendo a la futura mama

Mina- vamos serena deja que te acaricie la barriga

Serena- pero mina apenas tengo un mes todavía no tengo barriga-_mirándola con una mezcla de ternura y gracia_

Maya-serena tiene razón ya déjenla pobre además tendrían que esperar a que por lo menos tenga dos o cuatro meces de embarazo y le puedan hacer todos los cariños que quieran

Ami-yo también estoy de acuerdo con maya

Rei- ya entendimos es que no lo podemos evitar

Taiki- se nota que serán unas tías consentidoras

Lita-créenos lo seremos pero oye maya te ves algo pálida te siente bien

Maya-si estoy bien solo un poco mareada

Seiya- segura

Maya-si lo estoy solo que últimamente tengo un mal presentimiento

Serena-sera por el enemigo

Maya-no más bien sobre mi familia tengo una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no me deja

Seiya- y no as recibido llamadas de tu casa

Maya-para nada

Serena- entonces tranquila no debe ser nada grave

De repente a la distancia se escucha el nombre de maya en un fuerte grito

P1?-MAYAA!

Maya- que curioso me pareció escuchar la voz de una amiga

Lita-no yo también la escuche

Maya- quee!...ay no enserio

Ami-todos lo escuchamos

Seiya-parece que te buscan mira

Maya-no lo puedo creer-_sale corriendo asi donde estaban 5 personas_

Los demás solo veían lo que pasa pues al parecer maya las conocias pues las estaba abrazando

maya-chicas pero que hacen aquí-mientras las abrazaba

p1?-es que te venimos a ver

p2?-si ya te extrañábamos

p3?-además no todo el tiempo te íbamos a llamar

p4?-sabes cuanto cuesta una llamada asta aca

Maya-jajaja yo también las extrañe aaaah… pero tu también estas aquí a que rayos vienes Anuar

Anuar-solo vine acompañado no te emociones

Maya-ni que estuviera loca eli por favor dile a tu hermano que ya se puede ir regresando

Eli- no se puede

Maya- por que no

Eli- por que el se queda aquí

Maya- que! no entones me voy yo con ustedes un momento ahora que lo pienso Michelle, Karina y patricia no se supone que estan en clases

Michelle- si pero ya salimos de vacaciones

Karina-lo que parece es que ya te acostumbraste a aquí

Patricia- y se te olvido

Eli-cambio de semestre y las vacaciones de invierno ya casi empiezan

Maya- es cierto ya se me había olvidado

Anuar-tan perdida con los días no cambias

Maya- ya vas a empezar por que no te vas

Anuar- no y voy a ver a lita asi que con permiso

Maya- a no eso si que no-interponiéndose en el camino

Patricia-por favor no empiecen a pelear eli di algo

Eli-si le pegas as lo bien y que le duela

Karina-eli!

Eli-quee! Se lo merece

Michelle-vamos maya por que no nos presentas con tus amigos

Maya-sera mejor no estoy para aguantar a esta cosa-lo dijo mientras señalaba a

anuar comenzando a caminar asta donde estan los demás

Lita-eli amiga como estas

Eli-bien y tú

Lita-muy bien

Eli-hola seiya

Seiya-hola como estas

Eli-muy bien como estas serena y los demás también

Serena- muy bien

Mina- la estamos consintiendo

Anuar- hola por que

Mina- es que va hacer mama

Eli-felicidades serena

Serena- si gracias y quienes son ellas

Maya- son mis amigas son también de america ella es patricia

Patricia-hola mucho gusto y felicidades

Serena- hola

Ami-el gusto es nuestro

Maya- ella es Michelle pero yo le digo michelito

Michelle-muy graciosa mayita hola mucho gusto en conocerles

Mina-hola y por que le dices asi

Michelle-es que no le gusta y se lo digo cuando ella me dice michelito

Mina- muy gracioso

Maya- ella es Karina

Karina- hola que tal

Serena- hola yo soy Serena la otra rubia es Mina la de pelo negro es Rei y la de azul es Ami

Karina- y quien es Lita

Lita- yo soy por que

Karina-es que anuar te menciono varias veces

Anuar-Karina cuando te toque regresar a america me asegurare de que el piloto te arroje en medio del mar

Maya- ya déjala pero siempre tienes que meterte cucharota

Lita- ay no maya déjalo vamos siempre que se juntan es lo mismo

Eli- es cierto siempre pelean anuar ya vasta

Karina- por eso dicen que polos opuestos se atraen [tiene razón]

Maya y anuar-al mismo tiempo-CÁLLATE![Creo que mejor se calla]

Karina-esta bien ya no digo nada

Michelle-bueno como esta pelea seguirá por que no me dicen quienes son ellos

Mina- es cierto bueno ellos son Taiki es novio de Ami

Taiki- hola

Mina- el es Yaten es mi novio

Yaten-hola

Mina- y seiya

Patricia- tú saliste con eli verdad el suertudo que sobrevivió para contarlo

Seiya-por que dicen eso

Maya-es por que esa cosa-_refiriéndose a Anuar_-es un celoso sobre protector con

su hermana

Anuar- mira quien habla

Rei- lo curioso aquí es que me recuerdan a serena y Darien

Ami- lo dices por las peleas-viendo como seguían discutiendo

Serena-oigan sigo aquí saben

Eli-enserio estos dos se quieren

Patricia-pero matar cada que se encuentran es lo mismo

Michelle- ella le dice gusano o rata

Karina- el le dice cabeza dura

Patricia- si no le dice cosa garrapata o piojo

Eli-y el siempre dice mayita para molestarla

Michelle-asta que termina por soltarle una patada en la espinilla

Lita- y no lo mata por no dejar sin hermano a eli

Serena- vaya relación

Maya y Anuar-al mismo tiempo-CUAL RELACION!

Maya-aaaaaahg por que no te vas de nuevo a America

Anuar- ya te dije que me quedo

Maya- kami por que me castigas asi y que hice para merecer semejante tortura

Seiya- vamos maya no es para tanto

Maya- no sabes lo que dices

Lita- ay dejen de pelear por favor Anuar

Anuar-este bien solo por que me lo pides no es por mayita

Maya- ahora si lo mato

Seiya- no espera calmate-_tratando de detenerla y con mucha dificultad_

Maya- solo una patada por favor

Lita- ya déjalo

Maya- no lo defiendas

Lita-no lo hago

Serena-vamos clámense ya

Karina-si maya ya relájate

Patricia-ya por favor

Maya-esta bien solo manténgalo alejado de mi

Eli- no te preocupes

Anuar- saben que podemos ir a un lugar donde la gente no se nos quede viendo

Mina- si al auditorio

Michelle- pues vamos

Después de un rato estaban en el auditorio

Ami-bueno a hora si ya más tranquila maya

Maya-si solo tengo una duda

Serena- cual es

Maya- no creo que solo haya venido asta aca solo para verme chicas solo por algo verdaderamente importante vendría a buscarme

Michelle-may creo que mejor te sientas

Maya-sin rodeos por favor-sentándose ya algo preocupada

Patricia-bueno maya es sobre tu abuelo

Maya-que le paso-levantándose de repente ya preocupada

Serena- maya tranquila deja que te expliquen

Eli-may tu sabes que tu abuelo estaba enfermo

Maya- si solo me dijeron que no era nada malo

Karina-pues los médicos se equivocaron

Maya-como que se equivocaron-volviendo a levantarse

Lita-maya-poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

Patricia-may tu abuelo tenia cáncer

Maya-quee!-_con lo ojos ya llenos en lagrimas pero evitando que salieran_-y por

que dicen tenia a caso….

Anuar- lo sentimos maya pero tu abuelo… murió ase unos días-_dijo en tono frió_

Maya-NO eso no es cierto eres un mentiroso-tomándolo del cuello de la camisa

Serena-maya calmate

Maya-chicas esto es una mentira una mala broma por favor díganme que no es

cierto-_lo dijo tratando que unas lagrimas salieran y tomando por los hombros a _

_eli_

Eli-lo siento amiga no es broma

Maya-NO NO! Por que por que no me lo dijeron antes POR QUE!-_gritando_

Patricia_-ya con lagrimas_ –no queríamos decírtelo por teléfono por eso hemos venido-_tratando de acercarse_

Maya-_alejándose ante el acto_- no por que debieron decírmelo mi mama como esta pero que digo su padre acaba de morir y ustedes se callaron

Michelle-lo siento maya yo te quería decir pero las chicas no me dejaron

Lita-amiga calmate por favor

Maya-no yo….-sin poder mas sale corriendo pero gritando-déjenme sola

Seiya- espera maya-tratando de alcanzarla

Anuar-déjala-deteniéndolo

Seiya- pero que dices no la podemos dejar sola

Anuar- he dicho déjala

Seiya- no lo are-lo empuja

Lita- as caso seiya

Serena- lita! Pero no ves como se fue

Mina- no la podemos dejar asi

Michelle- si podemos ella necesita estar sola-lo dijo en tono de tristeza

Rei-eso no es verdad es su amiga no le pueden hacer esto

Eli-a ella nunca le ha gustado que la vean llorar

Ami-eso no importa acaba de perder a un ser querido

Patricia-lo sabemos pero ella necesita asimilar las cosas

Serena-es su amiga por dios

Karina-no por favor solo tenemos que esperara-lo dijo ya apunto de llorar

Seiya- yo no me pienso quedar a esperar iré a buscarla

Lita-pero ni siquiera sabes adonde fue

Seiya-no me importa

Taiki-yo te ayudo hermano

Anuar-solo te pido unos minutos-interponiéndose _en el camino de seiya_-y después te ayudare a buscarla

Eli-por favor

Karina-a nosotras también nos duele verla asi

Michelle-pero no ay otra forma

Serena- esta bien 5 minutos nada más

Fuera del auditorio el clima había cambiado bruscamente el cielo oscureció por

Completo y as nueves estaban cargadas de lluvia parecía que sentía el dolor de

Maya pero los 5 minutos habían pasado ya y todos salieron a buscarla

Seiya- donde podrá estar

Patricia-ay algún campo de soccer

Ami-para que

Michelle-solo ahí podría estar

Mina- por que ahí?

Eli-por que solo ese juego es su via de escape desde que se lesiono solo juega para desahogarse

Seiya- pues vamos es por aquí

Rei-esperen mina Ami serena lita

Serena- que pasa Rei

Rei-tengo un mal presentimiento

Mina- que es

Rei- ciento un aura maligna muy cerca de aquí

Lita-ay que estar alertas vamos con los demás

Al llegar al área de deportes vieron que efectivamente maya estaba ahí desquitando su coraje ahí con un balón de soccer

Cuando por fin maya soltó las primeras lágrimas comenzó a llover con esto callo de rodillas contra el pasto y patricia, eli, Karina y Michelle no pudieron mas pues salieron corriendo asi donde estaba maya para llorar junto con ella y tratar de consolarla

Serena-saben chicas-mirando la escena muy conmovida

Rei-que serena- que también mira como las demás

Serena-de cierto modo se parecen a nosotras no creen

Ami- tienes razón "unidas"

Lita-"inseparables"

Mina-y "protegiéndose mutuamente"

Serena- por eso se quieren tanto son como hermanas

Lita-asi como nosotras

Ami-tienes razón

Mina- tenemos que ir con ellas creen

Rei- si además esta lloviendo

Cuando las chicas se decidieron entrar al campo un rayo callo a unos metros del lugar donde estaban maya y sus amigas con el impacto del rayo en el suelo quedan inconscientes pero antes de poder acercarse un monstruo ase acto de presencia era enorme tenia una extraña forma y se cercaba peligrosamente a las chicas

Serena- ay que transformarse chicas por el poder de

Rei-por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte

Ami- por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio

Lita- por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter

Mina- por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus

Todas-al mismo tiempo-transformación

Pero al hacerlo se olvidaron completamente que un desconocido de su poder estaba mirando todo lo que pasaba

Anuar- no lo puedo creer

Lita-anuar luego te explico si-sale corriendo para combatir junto con las demás

Sailor

Anuar-es cierto las chicas-_sale rápidamente asi donde estan las chicas_-vamos maya despierta

Seiya-chicos tenemos que ayudarlas por el poder de lucha estelar

Taiki- por el poder de creación estelar

Yaten-por el poder de curación estelar

Después de las transformaciones todos peleaban contra la criatura sin ningún éxito asta que…

P?-alto ahí somos la Sailor de una nueva era soy Sailor Uranus

Serena- Sailor Uranus llegas justo a tiempo

s. Satur-cuidado Sailor moon

-GRITO MORTAL!-lo hizo para desviar el ataque del monstruo

El poder fue directo pero ninguno causo efecto

-n funciono

Uranus-TIERRA TIEMBLA!-asi como con Plut el poder fallo-imposible

-pero por que no lo podemos vencer-reunidas con las demás

- aun no o sabemos

-no lo sabemos hemos atacado de diferentes formas y no lo gramos aser

le daño

De repente el monstruo arroja otro rayo asía ellos

s. satur-ESCUDO!-protegiendo a todos-no lo soportare por mucho tiempo

El escudo es roto y todos salen volando a diferentes direcciones

Anuar-rayos maya despierta ya

Maya-que pasa-levantándose

Anuar- estamos en peligro debemos irnos

Maya-hizo caso omiso a lo que decía anuar pues veía a sus amigas inconsciente

y como las Sailor luchaban por mantenerse en pie-eso fue el causante-en tono

molesto

Anuar-si

Maya sale corriendo sin darle tiempo a anuar de detenerla ella estaba desorientada pero realmente furiosa se acerco a seiya

Maya-estas bien

Seiya-si solo un poco cansado pero…

El monstruo sin previo aviso lanzo otra vez un rayo muy cerca de donde estaba

anuar con las chicas

Maya-NOO! Estas me las pagas-_toma la espada de seiya_

Pero de repente el clima se hizo mucho mas frió y aparéese un símbolo extraño en la frente de maya de alguna forma la espada se congela como por arte de magia

-a chicas estan bien

- si estoy bien

s. Venus- yo también

- y el monstruo

- aya esta pero maya se ve mal

Júpiter-por que hace tanto frió

- miren esta tacándolo-refiriendose a maya

Pues estaba atacando al monstruo a cada golpe el monstruo se congelaba

S.Júpiter-Sailor moon hazlo ya

s. mars-tal vez puedas eliminarlo

s. moon-muy bien por el alo de la princesa de la luna

Pero maya interviene pues con solo blandir la espada evita que el poder de s.

moon toque al monstruo

maya-NO el es mío pagara por lo que hizo impartiré justicia

S.Júpiter-pero que dices no pondrás tu sola

maya-no me importa lastimo lo que mas quiero-_dirigiéndose otra vez a atacar_-lo destruiré

-esta fuera de si

-el dolor que siente por la perdida de su abuelo y la rabia de ver como atacaban a sus amigas es muy fuerte

-debemos detenerla

S.Júpiter-debe de haber un modo

-pero vieron el símbolo en su frente

S.Júpiter-que yo no vi nada

-miren lo que esta asiendo

Todos vieron como con un solo golpe por fin termino con el monstruo al terminar cae de rodillas clavando la espada en el suelo anuar que vio todo corrió

asi ella para auxiliarla pues se había desmayado

-tenemos que ayudar a las demás-_perdiendo su transformación_

-_imitándola_-vamos chicas serena tiene razón

Serena, Ami, Rei y mina fueron ayudar a las amigas de maya junto con Taiki y

Yaten mientras seiya y lita se acercaron a anuar que tenia en brazos a maya

Lita-esta bien

Anuar-no tiene fiebre tenemos que llevarla a un hospital

Seiya-te ayudo

Anuar-no yo puedo solo por favor vean que mi hermana este bien

Mientras con las demás

Serena- estas bien

Karina-si estoy viva por lo menos

Michelle-que pasó

Mina-ayudándole a levantarse- callo un rayo en el campo

Eli-donde esta mi hermano

Rei-con maya

Patricia-donde esta

Ami- por aya-señalando el lugar y caminando junto con ellas

Llegan donde estaban anuar con maya en brazos y lita y seiya lo acompañaban

Eli- estas bien anuar

Anuar-si yo estoy bien pero tenemos que llevar a maya al hospital

Serena-mejor la llevamos a su departamento y llamamos a mi esposo el es medico

Patricia-no seria mejor ir al hospital

Ami-no se preocupen Darien podrá ayudarla bien

Michelle-bueno contando que a ella no le gustan los hospitales ay que llevarla a su casa

Mina-además nos tenemos que resguardar de la lluvia

Rei- entonces vamos

En poco tiempo todos incluido Darien estaban en el departamento de maya esperando que Darien les digiera si estaba bien o no maya

Karina-espero que este bien-en tono preocupado

Serena- no se preocupen lo estará se ve que la quieren mucho

Michelle- si sino fuera por ella no estaríamos todas juntas

Mina- vaya

Patricia-además de que siempre esta para nosotras

Eli-y siempre logra hacernos reír cuando estamos tristes

Rei-pues entonces nosotras no somos tan diferentes a ustedes

Darien-apareciendo-listo con el medicamento que le di le bajara la fiebre

Patricia-gracias

Darien- de nada

Michelle- la podemos ver

Darien- no, esta dormida

Eli-donde esta anuar

Darien- con maya

Lita- enserio-_con un sonrisa_

Eli-lita crees que…

Lita- tal vez pero vamos a ver

Michelle-yo voy con ustedes

Karina-yo también

Patricia-no vaya

Michelle-solo un poco a demás yo seque también tienes curiosidad Pati

Patricia-Ummm esta bien vamos

Mina- esto va estar bueno vamos chicas

Serena- si yo también quiero saber que pasa

Todas las chicas fueron Asia la habitación de maya solo Taiki, seiya Yaten y

Darien se quedaron en la sala

Yaten- mujeres siempre es lo mismo

Seiya- pero asi las quieren

Taiki-eso si

Darien-tienes razón yo no cambiaria a serena por nada

Seiya- que hacerle

Lita junto con las chicas abrieron con mucho cuidado la puerta para saber que pasaba

Anuar-poniendo compresas frías en la frente de maya-por que siempre tienes que ser tan cabeza dura todo el tiempo

Maya-hablando entre sueños-anuar te… matare

Anuar-vaya pero ni en sueños me deja de odiar por lo menos ya le esta bajando la fiebre me pregunto por que me odiara tanto_-de repente oyó un ruido en la puerta-no lo puedo creer asi que se levanta y con mucha agilidad se coloca de tras de la puerta y la abre sin previo aviso_

Para encontrar a todas las chicas de tras de ella viendo todo lo que sucedía

Lita-hola anuar-con una gota en la cabeza

Anuar-_con los brazos cruzados_- de eli y las demás lo creo pero tu lita me sorprendes que trataban de hacer

Michelle-nada solo queríamos ver a nuestra amiga-lo dijo ya dentro de la habitación

Anuar- pues esta dormida que no ven

Karina-lo que nos preguntábamos es por qué te quedaste tu a cuidarla

Anuar-por que medio la gana por eso a hora ay que salir para que descanse bien

Eli-esta bien vamos

Todos regresaron a la sala y vieron como ya había comida sobre la mesa

Serena- y eso

Darien-como vimos que esto tomaría tiempo decidimos traer comida

Ami-enserio lo prepararon ustedes

Taiki-la mayor parte Darien y seiya

Yaten-pero también ayudamos nosotros

Mina-pues entonces vamos a comer

Ya todos comiendo

Michelle- pero que día tan extraño hemos tenido

Karina- si casi nos parte un rayo

Patricia-por poco

Eli-la verdad s…aaachuu!

Seiya-salud deberías ir a su hotel a cambiarse estan empapadas

Serena-es cierto si no se van a enfermar

Ami-serena tiene razón se tienen que cambiar

Eli-pero nos queremos quedar a cuidar a maya

Anuar-ustedes vayan yo me quedo

Michelle-por que tu

Lita-por que yo me quedara también

Serena-nosotros también no se preocupen

Rei-anden vayan si pasa algo nosotros les avisamos

Patricia-no se ustedes pero el cambio de horario ya me afecto estoy muy cansada

Karina- esta bien vamos

Michelle-pero…yo

Eli-mañana vendremos

Michelle-pero y si anuar le ase algo a maya

Anuar- oye! Que crees que soy

Eli-en todo caso seria maya a el

Serena-por que

Patricia-por que si lo ve lo mata

Eli-y me quedo sin hermano

Karina-además si se entera que se quedo nos matara también a nosotras

Serena- tanto a si

Lita- creeme no es ni la mitad de lo que dicen

Mina-con una gota en la cabeza-vaya genio siempre a sido muy amable con nosotros

Anuar-con ustedes lo que es con migo no

Seiya-pero por que te odia tanto

Michelle-esa es la pregunta del millón

Patricia-el enigma del mundo

Eli- el santo grial

Rei- ok creo que exageran lo dijo con una gota en la cabeza

Lita-creeme no exageran

Ami- no puede ser todo el tiempo de esa forma

Anuar- si se puede además… Michelle tu también tienes que descansar

Michelle-no me trates como una niña chiquita

Anuar-tienes que ir

Michelle-yo no respondo si quedas todo morado por los golpes que ta dará maya

Lita- no te preocupes nosotros la sabremos calmar

Yaten-aunque presiento que esto será una guerra

Patricia-entonces vamos y mañana venimos

Michelle-es que esta garrapata-señalando a anuar- no podrá con maya

Anuar- si podré y no me digas asi tenme respeto

Michelle-cuando te lo ganes lo are gusano!

Eli-ya dejen de pelear y vamos Michelle

Michelle-esta bien ay de ti si le pasa algo a maya

Anuar-si como si fuera aser mucho contra mi

Patricia-se me olvidaba podrías darle esto a maya solo mando su abuela-dirigiéndose a anuar y entregándole una cajita

Anuar-si yo sélo doy

Patricia- entonces adiós

Lita –adiós-viendo como salían del apartamento

Después de un rato un silencio incomodo inundo la sala por que no sabían que decir asta que anuar dijo algo [por fin]

Anuar-creo que me deben una explicación

Lita- bueno anuar lo que paso ase un rato

Seiya- no es de tu incumbencias ¬_¬#

Anuar-claro que lo es por que mi hermana y sus mejores amigas quedaron involucradas

Serena- lo sabemos pero sera peligroso contarte es mejor asi

Anuar-no me importa yo lo quiero saber

Seiya-no insistas es mejor asi

Anuar-digan me algo que pasa si ese monstruo vuelve a parecer y no puedo aser nada por que ustedes no me dijeron como salir de eso además me preocupa lo que paso con maya como es posible que ella sola aya podido derrotar esa cosa y ustedes sean guerreras

Ami- tiene razón ay que decirle

Rei-estoy de acuerdo con Ami

Lita-tu decides serena

Serena- esta bien escucha

Anuar-soy todo oídos [y como me da flojera volver a escribir todo de nuevo pues…]

Las chicas se encargaron de contar a anuar solo lo necesario y decirle la situación en la que estaba envueltos

Anuar-lita ya eras Sailor cuando éramos….

Lita-no todavía no

Anuar- y ya saben quien es el enemigo

Ami- solo tenemos unas pistas

Anuar- y maya es una de ustedes

Serena- eso parece aun no estamos seguiros

Rei-pero al parecer tiene un gran poder

Lita- pero no lo controla aun

Anuar-a hora si me tengo que cuidar de ella

Darien-oye pero por que te odia maya

Anuar-ni siquiera yo lo se

Rei- pero desde cuando es asi

Anuar-pues cuando nos conocimos a la primera palabra no empezamos a pelear

Lita- ya éramos amigas en ese entonces

Anuar- y se puso peor cuando lita y yo nos hicimos novios

Rei-enserio y solo es contigo asi

Anuar- también a Michelle Karina patricia y eli les ase lo mismo a sus novios

Lita-pero mas anuar

Mina-y saben si tenía novio

Lita-nunca a dicho algo al respecto cuando hablamos de eso cambia el tema rápidamente

Serena-Ummm….-_de repente voltea y maya salía del cuarto-_hablando del diablo

Lita- hola zombi

Maya-hola

Serena- como te sientes

Maya-como si me hubieran arrollado varios camiones

Anuar- por lo menos la bella durmiente despertó

Maya-que rayos estas asiendo en mi casa! -_volteando a ver a anuar_

Anuar-pues para ayudar

Maya- no necesito tu ayuda

Lita- calmate maya por favor

Maya-esta bien alguien me puede decir que paso no recuerdo nada

Serena-como que no recuerdas nada

Maya- si nada en serio nada solo me acuerdo que… mi abuelo murió y estaba en el campo de soccer y que estaba con mis amigas eso es todo

Ami- enserio no recuerdas nada mas

Maya-ok me estan asustando que sucedió

Seiya- pues nos ataco un monstruo y hizo que cayera un rayo cerca de donde tu estabas con tus amigas

Ami-quedaron inconscientes tu despertaste poco después

Seiya- te me acercaste estabas furiosa y te llevaste mi espada

Lita-después comenzaste a atacar al monstruo

Maya-con su ayuda

Rei-no tu sola

Maya-queee!

Ami- estabas fuera de si

Mina-incluso impediste que serena terminara con el monstruo

Maya-quee!

Taiki- si y no es todo dijiste que tu te encargarías de impartir justicia

Yaten- y destruiste al monstruo

Mina-y pues quedaste muy débil y anuar te ayudo pues te avías desmayado

Maya- que TU! Por que mejor no ayudaste a tu hermana y a las chicas te hubieras olvidado de mi debiste ir con ellas eres un….

Anuar-entiende si no lo hubiera hecho las chicas me matarían era contra ellas o contra ti entiende

Maya-eres un idiota sabias

Anuar-esa no es la forma de agradecer sabes

Maya- no lo estoy asiendo-estaba tan cerca de el que lo toma por el cuello de la

camisa-a veces quisiera poder…

Lita-maya calmate

Maya- no lita ya estoy harta que esta cosa se meta donde no lo llaman y que te quede bien claro no necesito de ti ni de tu ayuda no tienes por que…-de repente lo soltó y se toca la frente

Anuar- que te pasa-_En tono preocupado y tratando de acercarse_

Maya-aléjate de mi entendido

Lita-que tienes maya

Maya-nada solo es un mareo nada mas no te preocupes

Darien-debe de se el efecto del medicamento

Anuar- o tal vez esta muy débil aun

Maya-a ti nadie te pregunto por cierto Alan y anne no aparecieron

Rei-ahora que lo dices no

Maya- que abra pasado con ello

De repente un estruendo se escucha a fuera

Mina-que fue eso

Maya-al balcón rápido

Lita- vamos chicas

En el cielo se forma la imagen de un ser conocido por las chicas

Serena- jediet!

Jediet- saludos Sailor scout es bueno estar de regreso asta ahora an podido derrotar a mis amigos pero la próxima ves se enfrentaran a mi solo que esta vez….cambiando totalmente de apariencia y también de vos-no estará sola hola creo que aun me recuerdan soy el caos me apodere de este cuarto cuando me expulsaron de galaxia gracias a las memorias de el se las identidades de algunas de ustedes pero por lo pronto no se preocupen las dejare vivir un poco mas disfruten los que les quede de vida por que las destruiré jajajajajajaja

Con eso la imagen desaparece

Anuar-pero que rayos

Maya-Rei tu teléfono esta sonando

Rei-eeh si –_contesta_-hola aquí Rei

Nicolas- Rei soy yo viste lo que paso en el cielo

Rei- si Nicolas todo lo vimos

Nicolas-Rei estoy preocupado por ti

Rei-Nicolas tranquilo no pasara nada telo prometo

Nicolas- te creo por cierto Sammy esta a qui quiere hablar con serena podrías pasarla por favor

Rei- si… serena es tu hermano

Serena- Sammy? Que pasa

Sammy-yo también lo vi todo serena me preocupas tu y Hotaru

Serena- Sammy

Sammy-serena si van a pelear prométeme que protegerás a Hotaru pero sobretodo tu hermana

Serena- Sammy-claro que lo are te lo prometo no te preocupes

Sammy-nos vemos mañana

Serena-adiós Sammy

Ya estando en la sala

Yaten- bien nos van a decir de quien descubrió las identidades

Taiki-por favor digan quienes –en tono preocupado

Serena, Rei y Ami-al mismo tiempo-nosotras

Ami-fue un accidente

Rei-no nos dimos cuenta

Serena-además pensamos que nadie sabría lo que paso pues pensamos que lo habíamos derrotado

Maya-pues al parecer se equivocaron

Serena-lo sabemos

Lita-a hora más que nunca nos debemos preparar

Mina-cierto en cualquier momento puede atacar

Anuar-no vendrá por el poder que tiene lita

Maya- tal vez… espera un momento como es que sabes todo eso [asta hora se dio cuenta]

Lita- a es que nos vio pelear

Seiya- y le dijeron todo

Maya- eso quiere decir que...

Anuar- si las vi a ustedes pelear

Maya- sabes que si abres la boca te matare con mis propias manos verdad-_en tono amenazador_

Anuar- lo se y no lo hago por ti si no por ellas

Maya- mas te vale bueno chicas dicen que me vieron extraña

Ami- si

Maya- que tan extraña-mientras decía esto dibujaba en una hoja

Seiya-bueno al principio el clima cambio y serena dice que vio un símbolo en tu frente

Serena- si pero no alcance a distinguirlo

Maya-de casualidad como este

Mostrando una media luna asi arriba sobre ella un rombo como si fuera un diamante

Serena-si ese era como

Maya-como supe que ere este

Serena- si

Maya-ase un rato que estaba dormida en sueños me veía en un espejo y tenia este símbolo en la frente

Rei- creo que debemos llamar a luna

Serena-le diré a Setsuna que la traiga

Maya-luna? Te refieres a la gatita negra

Serena- si

Maya- me creerás que se me había olvidado quien era

Anuar- tú no cambias

Maya - déjame en paz lo que si es que tengo mucha hambre

Lita-no te preocupes te dejamos comida

Maya-que bueno quien la preparo

Seiya-Darien y yo

Maya-asi que bien

Seiya-si también Yaten y Taiki ayudaron un poco

Maya-comiendo-por cierto donde estan mis amigas

Lita-se fueron a descansar y mañana vienen

Serena-pero una de ellas Michelle no saquería ir

Maya-si me imagino que les preocupe

Rei-si te quieren mucho

Maya- y yo a ellas

Mina- y como estas con respecto a lo de tu abuelo

Maya-pues….bien creo que era inevitable que sucediera aun que me hubiera gustado estar con el-_en tono triste_

Anuar-a es cierto paty me pidió que te diera esto-_dándole la caja_-me dijo que tu abuela te lo mando

Maya-que sera-abriendo la cajita de la cuela saca una cadena con un dije en forma de pez cuando lo vio no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar

Serena- maya que pasa

Maya-era….esto era….-no podía hablar las lagrimas no la dejaban-esto era de mi abuelo

Anuar-maya eeh….

Maya-ya no quiero que me vean asi-limpiándose las lágrimas con el torso de su mano

Lita-sabemos que te duele

Seiya- y estaremos con tigo

Serena- cierto por que también eres parte de esta familia

Darien- de nuestra familia

Maya- gracias de verdad se los agradezco

Darien-será mejor irnos a descansar a sido un día muy largo

Lita-si estaba pensando por que no vamos de día de campo mañana que es sábado asi las chicas vienen con nosotros

Maya- se te olvida que tenemos que ensayar verdad

Lita-lo se pero las chicas no conocen el lugar seria buena idea y para poder descansar un poco

Seiya-además todavía queda una semana necesitamos un descanso por favor

Maya- esta bien iremos pero después nos pondremos a trabajar de acuerdo

Lita-sip

Rei-bien entonces nos veremos mañana

Ami-si nos vemos-_saliendo junto con Rei y Taiki_

Lita-maya- ya es muy tarde este te quiero pedir un favor

Maya- si que es

Lita-bueno las chicas me encargaron que te digiera que anuar se quedara aquí a dormir

Maya y Anuar-_la mismo tiempo_-QUEEEE!-_rojos como tomates_

Maya-estas locas verdad por que me pides eso

Lita-es que como se fueron preocupadas por ti pidieron que se quedara el

Anuar-_hablando bajito con lita-_tú me quieres ver muerto verdad

Lita-calmate que solo dormirás

Anuar-sabes que no me traga y me metes en la jaula de los leones

Lita- tu te querías quedarte ahora te aguantas

Anuar-pero

Maya-me niego a que esta garrapata se quede aquí

Anuar-ni te emociones que yo tampoco quiero quedarme

Maya- entonces puedes largarte ¬3¬#

Serena-vamos maya solo esta noche nada más

Maya- serena por favor

Darien-si pasa algo solo me llamas

Maya-si pasa que no quiero tener a este gusano bajo el mismo techo que yo

Anuar- mira mayita no creas que me emociona estar aquí solo lo hago por que tus amigas y mi hermana me lo pidieron

Maya-mira rata pues no les hagas caso y listo

Lita- maya no seas tan necia por favor

Maya- he dicho que no

Seiya-maya por favor

Maya-por favor tu seiya no me pidas eso

Seiya-por favor solo esta noche asi sabremos que no te quedas sola

Maya-pero ya estoy bien

Lita-por favor maya

Maya-dando un suspiro fuerte- bien pero dormirá en sofa

Lita-gracias bueno ahora si nos vamos

Seiya-nos vemos mañana y descansa

Maya- si-se quedo parada en la entrada viendo como todos se Iván-bueno iré a buscar unas sabanas y almohadas para que te duermas en el sofa

Anuar-he si claro-lo dijo sin mirarla

Maya regreso lo más rápido que pudo y arreglo el sofa para anuar

Anuar-graci….

Pero no puedo terminar la frase por que maya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta de su cuarta la cual cerró con fuerza

Mientras en el hotel

Patricia-creen que hicimos bien dejando a anuar con maya

Eli- tal vez si tal vez no

Michelle-lo que si es que maya estará molesta y no reclamara

Karina-si y no habrá forma de escapar

_**fin capi 27**_

_**OHAIO! Hoooola! De nuevo por fin acabe el capi 27 de mi fic un poco mas y ya casi acabamos Jejeje pero no se preocupen falta un poco para eso todavía como vieron llegaron las amigas de maya y no solo eso sino que las pobre casi mueren por un rayo (nos odia!) jijiji no es cierto (nos quiere ver muertas! Y chamuscadas) eso no es cierto calmada sango tranqui dudo que algún día LO PUEDA ASER DE VERDAD (mmmm no te creo, lo deseas! Se te ve en la mirada) ya caramba mejor sigamos con el fic( mmmm a serena salio con su domingo siete, si lo se! Me obligo a leer TODO el capitulo T.T) como quieres que no te obligue si no as estado al pendiente y casi no apareces en las notas O por que teda flojera O por que estas recursando BURRA! (Maldita escuela chupa almas !pero no soy la única! Espero XD)mira que consuelo pero como siempre nos salimos del tema y si serena ya esta embarazada y con respecto a lo de maya fue en honor a mi abuelo que falleció ase unos meces (sii!, y como necesitaba descargar su furia interna, lo uso contra nosotras! Y eso que no le gustan los rayos) OYE!"! ESO DOLIO (venganza!)como sea también tengo que agradecer k mis amigas me dejaran ponerlas en el fic (si claaro como si nos hubieras pedido permiso ¬¬#, adivinen cual soy yo!,la que la quiere matar, pero ahorita! ) si pero eso sera después ahorita a diosa aura, emi witch, kariño y sango gracias por ayudarme y dejarse alcanzar por el rayo JAJAJAJAXD (te demandare por derechos de autor!, y por salud mental, ahora le podré contar a mis hijos que me callo un rayo) y eso por que fue como sea cada ves esta mas cerca la batalla final por fin el enemigo apareció (yeah! Por fin se va a acabar….digo guauu! Ya serena tiene como 4 chamacos y no aparece el enemigo XD)exageras pero k le vamos aser asieres tu y por lo menos ya me acostumbre en estos dos años feliz aniversario amiga (inserten escena cursi de abrazo….) y ya casi un año de mi fic (y no lo a podido acabar!, sigo sin comer!,pobre Shaoran ya lo use de popote, porke nadie le a aventado un sándwich! Ase casi un año xD) T_T pensé que te alegrarías pero veo que es una tortura para ti (pero algún día me vengare!,estoy escribiendo un fic y té ira mal!,tenderas que leer todas mis perversiones xD)noooooo! La historia se repite noooooo Ummm… perdón fuera de lugar estábamos en fic les decía Jediet apareció y con el poder del caos en el las chicas estan al pendiente pero otra cosa k se acerca es el festival y en el abra muchas confesiones y confusiones también (que raro que tu confundas ala gente, aparte de usarla de pararrayos) ya deja eso solo fue en el fic agradece que sea asi como les decía al parecer maya si es un Sailor pero no es muy conveniente hacerla enojar (este…siento su aura maligna familiar…) OYE! Que tratas de decir con eso (nada…pero dicen que las cosas se parecen asu dueño…y maya me recuerda a alguien que tengo alado y le gusta chamuscar a sus amigas!) ¬_¬# mejor dejemos eso para después antes de k me quede sin amiga bueno como seria todo ya saben jitomatazos ensalada bombas al mail de siempre y al nuevo también **________**chise_mako_**__** sayoo!**_

_**(P.D: soy chunnin! Si viva yo, DIVA rules!,odio las dietas! T.T, y ya me voy!, hoy me siento feliz!, no pregunten porke XD) si lo quieren saber me preguntan a mi después (no se atrevan sentirán mi furia!, les tirare un rayo a ustedes también XD….se nota que me quede traumada…ahora si ya me voy!quiero jugar KOF) sayooooo **_


	28. Chapter 28

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capi 28 titulo: día de campo parque de diversiones y la clave del sello

A la mañana siguiente en casa de lita

Se estaba preparando para el día de campo

Seiya- como crees que abran a amanecido maya y anuar

Lita-lo mas seguro es que maya de un humor de perros y anuar con sueño

Seiya-por que con sueño

Lita- el pobre es capas de no dormir para seguir vivo

Seiya-con una gota en la cabeza-tanto a si

Lita-si

Seiya-entonces mejor nos apuramos

Lita- si

En casa de serena y Darien

Serena ya estaba levantada arreglando las cosas para el picnic cuando sintió dos

fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura

Serena-hola cariño

Darien-hola dormiste bien

Serena- si y tu

Darien-dándole un beso en el cuello-muy bien

Serena- lo noto

Darien- quieres que te ayude con algo

Serena- no ya esta todo listo

Darien-abrazándola todavía-ya te dije cuanto te quiero

Serena- no desde anoche

Darien- ahh pues te amo serena

Casa de Ami

El timbre estaba sonando y Ami corre para abrir la puerta y recibir a Taiki

Ami-hola buenos días

Taiki-buenos días-dándole un besos-estas lita

Ami- si solo me faltan algunas cosas

Taiki-te ayudo

Ami- si

Taiki- y ya confirmaste nuestro lugar para el viaje

Ami- si incluso hice las reservaciones para el hotel

Taiki-que bueno y cuantos días serán

Ami-3 días solamente

Taiki-nos dará tiempo para pasear un rato no crees-esto lo dijo mientras la abraza

Ami-tal vez

Taiki- tal vez? Que tienes te ves preocupada

Ami-es que con lo que paso ayer y que Jediet tiene el poder del caos no sabemos

que pueda pasar

Taiki- no te preocupes estaremos juntos pase lo que pase

Ami-lo se gracias-abrazándolo mas fuerte

Templo Hikawa

Rei-vamos Nicolas apresúrate

Nicolas- espera solo tengo que meter esto en el auto

Rei-esta bien solo que se nos ase tarde

Nicolas- listo oye desde ayer que estas algo nerviosa y preocupada

Rei- yo para nada

Nicolas- Rei te conozco es por lo que paso ayer verdad

Rei-dando un pequeño suspiro-si es que Jediet sabe quie soy y si viene a

buscarme no quiero que tu salgas lastimado

Nicolas-eso no pasara Rei-esto lo dijo mientras la abraza-te lo prometo a mi no

me pasara nada

Rei-Nicolas si llegara a pasar prométeme que te iras y te pondrás a salvo

Nicolas- no me pidas eso no podré hacerlo Rei

Rei-Nicolas por favor

Nicolas- no Rei pase lo que pase estaré contigo no importa que me pase

Rei –Nicolas

Nicolas-Rei te amo y estaré con tigo donde sea y como sea-dándole un beso y

abrazándola con más fuerza

Departamento de maya

Ya estaba maya desayunando junto a con anuar y el pobre estaba adormilado

Maya-apurate que todavía tenemos que pasar al hotel

Anuar-calmate que ya voy-comiendo el ultimo bocado-listo

Maya- por fin a hora vámonos

Anuar- ya va ya va pero que desesperada eres

Maya- y tu demasiado lento-caminando asía la puerta

Anuar- espera

Maya-deteniéndose-y ahora que pasa

Anuar-solo quería saber por que me odias tanto

Maya-algo sorprendida por la pregunta-a que viene eso

Anuar- es que ya me estoy cansando de pelear sin sentido sin saber por que

Maya-1 simplemente no te aguanto eso es todo 2 y no te odio si fuera asi no te

estuviera hablando precisamente-esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de amenaza

Anuar-ok entendí el mensaje-con una gota en la cabeza

Maya-entonces vámonos ya de una vez

Al salir se topan con Darien y serena

Serena- hola maya

Maya- hola serena ya Darien

Serena- como amaneciste

Maya- yo muy bien

Darien- y a ti que te paso-dirigiéndose a anuar pues vio como bostezaba

Anuar-nada es que no puede dormir en todo la noche

Serena- bueno vámonos

Maya- ustedes adelántense todavía tengo que pasar por mis amigas

Serena- esta bien no vemos en el templo con Rei

May- ok aya los veo

Serena-adiós anuar

Anuar-adiós

Cada quien tomo rumbos diferentes en poco tiempo maya y anuar estaban en la

puerta de la habitación de las chicas pero no iban solos en el camino se toparon

con lita y seiya y decidieron acompañarlos

En el hotel

Patricia-creo que son ellos voy a abrir-acercándose a la puerta

Karina- no espera deja que nos pongamos listas-poniéndose un casco

Michelle-lista chicas tienen todo-también colocándose un casco

Eli-si-colocándose un escudo hecho de almohadas

Patricia-ya puedo abrir entonces

Karina- Michelle eli-al mismo tiempo-SI!

Cuando se abrió la puerta tanto maya lita seiya y anuar vieron como las chicas

habían armado una trinchera y tenían puesto cascos como si fuera una guerra

Seiya-no lo puedo creer pero que rayos pasa

Patricia-nada solo nos protegemos un poco

lita-entonces déjenme pasar con ustedes que a mi también me va a tocar

Karina-entonces corre

Lita no lo pensó dos veces y fue a atrincherarse con las demás

Seiya- lita pero

Anuar-mejor aléjate de la puerta-quitándose de la puerta

Seiya- por que?

Anuar-ya veras por que solo aléjate de la puerta vamos

Y asi lo hicieron cuando de repente vieron como un aura totalmente blanca

rodeaba a maya con esto ven como entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta de

golpe

Dentro de la habitación

Maya parecía poseída por el mismo demonio las chicas se sentían indefensas

estaban en forma Chibi tratándose de proteger mientras maya estaba muy grande

y con los ojos blanco y una vena enorme acompañando el conjunto y esta

acercándose lentamente a ellas

Eli-may…calmate por favor

Maya- yo estoy calmada Elizabeth

Patricia-no no lo estas maya

Maya-claro que lo estoy patricia

Karina-si fuera asi no nos llamarías por nuestro nombre completo

Maya- tienes razón deisy Karina

Lita-deisy?

Karina- es mi primer nombre

Michelle-may mira deja que te expliquemos

Maya- que me tienen que explicar claudia Michelle

Lita-claudia? Alguien más en este cuarto tiene dos nombres

Maya- lita cállate

Lita- solo calmate maya

Maya-estando muy cerca de las chicas-lo dices muy fácil lita por que se les

ocurrió dejar a anuar en mi casa y que se quedara a dormir ahí

Patricia- aaaah…. Etto…Ummm-pensando en buscar una buena excusa

Maya- por que no se quedo una de ustedes

Michelle-yo me quería quedar pero ellas no me dejaron yo no te quería dejar sola

con el gusano

Eli- oye que estas hablando de mi hermano

Maya-en que estaban pensando

Karina-en que si los bajábamos solos arreglarían sus diferencias y dejarían de

pelear

Maya- pues se equivocaron

Fuera de la habitación

Seiya- pero que estará pasando ahí a dentro

Anuar-lo mas seguro es que este pidiendo una explicación y les ara algo para castigarlas un poco

Seiya-pero que les puede aser

Anuar-no hablarles es el peor castigo para ellas

Seiya- en serio

Anuar-si las ase sufrir un rato y después esta como si no hubiera pasado nada

En eso salen todas de la habitación

Maya listo seiya nos podemos ir

Seiya-eeh… si claro-con una gota en la cabeza vio como las chicas estaban mas

calladas que una tumba

Maya-pues vamos

Anuar-como les fue -hablando bajito

Lita-pues seguimos vivas no

Anuar- pero quien fue la de la idea

Eli- ok entendimos

Karina- y no lo volveremos hacer-esto lo dijo mientras caminaban fuera del hotel

Anuar- haber si con eso se quedan quietas

Michelle- y por lo visto tu sigues vivo

Anuar- depuro milagro

Patricia- y adonde vamos

Lita- al templo Hikawa a ya nos estan esperando los demás

Seiya-al cansando a escuchar lo ultimo-vamos de día de campo

Michelle-que bien y a que lugar

Lita-aun parque cerca del templo tiene un lago muy bonito

Eli-el que tiene las lanchas para pasear

Seiya- si

Eli- entonces darás un paseo con migo sei…-pero como vio la mirada de maya

no siguió

Seiya-mejor luego eli-también recibió la mirada de maya-y que tal durmieron

Patricia-bien nos estamos acostumbrando al horario

Seiya-que bueno a miren ya llegamos solo…

Karina-tenemos que subir todas esas escaleras

Seiya- si

Mismo lugar con los demás

Rei-como que se estan tardando

Serena-si es que pasarían al hotel por las demás

Ami-serena te acordaste de hablar con Setsuna

Serena- si nos vera en un rato con luna y artemis

Mina-regresaron del futuro

Serena- no decidieron mejor quedarse y estan con Setsuna

Mina-a vaya ese artemis que malo no me ha ido a visitar

Yaten- debe tener cosas que aser

Mina-pues si y tu serena como vas con el bebe

Serena-bien aunque los antojos a hora los tengo yo

Darien- en realidad los dos

Rei- asi que siguen comiendo como si no hubiera mañana

Serena- re no empieces

Nicolas-miren ahí vienen los demás

Rei-por fin pero-viendo como estaban calladas todas-que paso por que tanto

silencio

Maya-digamos que no volverán a hacer algo sin consultarme antes

Lita-maya no seas asi

Michelle-maya por favor

Maya-…..

Karina- ya maya no lo volveremos aser

Serena- pero maya que fue lo que paso

Maya- nada

Eli-no nos quiere hablar

Maya-Ummm creo que oí un grillo

Eli-ven

Mina-ya maya las pobre estan sufriendo

Patricia-por favor

Maya- esta bien solo las quería aser sufrir un rato haber si con eso se quedan

quietas jajajaXD

Karina- que mala

Michelle-si siempre ases lo mismo

Mina-en serio

Karina-sabe que no nos gusta que nos deje de hablar

Serena- vaya entonces sabe como molestarlas

Patricia- si

Ami- muy buena les aplico la ley del hielo

Eli- y mira que funciona

Maya-claro que funciona si no les iría peor

Michelle-mejor asi la dejamos no quiero saber mas

Maya-bueno entonces vámonos aa es cierto miren el es Nicolas es novio de rei de Nicolas ellas son mis amigas patricia Karina y Michelle a eli pues ya la conoces

Nicolas-hola mucho gusto

Todas-al mismo tiempo-mucho gusto

Serena-bueno entonces vamos aya nos alcanzara otras amigas

Karina- que bien mas gente por conocer

Después de un rato llegaron al parque estaba acomodando las cosas cuando llegaron Haruka y las demás junto con Sammy y se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones las amigas de maya al principio pensaron que Haruka era hombre pero se llevaron una pequeña desilusión todo esta tranquilo y platicaban entretenidos cuando llegan ala y anne

Serena- hola allan

Alan-serena como esta todo

Serena- bien

Alan- ayer sentimos una presencia cuando estábamos con el árbol por eso no

aparecimos

Maya- eso fue el por que

Anne- si pero también sentimos una fuerte descarga de poder

Serena- esa fue maya

Anne- enserio

Maya-algo asi-apenada lo dijo -pero estuvieron con el árbol

Alan-si y dijo que podían ir

Serena-a donde

Maya-bueno lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió que la semilla puede tener alguna

conexión con el árbol de la oscuridad (vida) pues allan y anne dijeron que las energías eran parecidas y pues pensamos que tal vez si lita va puede averiguar como quitar el sello

Serena-seria buena idea pero sola

Maya- si la conozco y ustedes también si alguien va con ella no dirá nada es mejor que vaya sola

Serena- pero no sera peligroso

Alan-para nada nosotros estaremos ahí

Serena-si es una solución ay que hacerlo

Maya-bien lo aremos cuando mis amigas no estén

Alan-muy bien las vemos en un rato

Anne-nosotros nos tenemos que ir

Maya – adiós

Serena-adiós-viendo como se iban-dime maya lita ya sabe esto

Maya- no se lo diré al rato

Serena- por que te apenaste por el comentario de allan sobre tu poder

Maya- es que no me acostumbro todavía y no me imagino con un uniforme como

el suyo

Serena-a ajaja vaya

Maya-no te rías además que me digan que tengo mucho poder es algo raro

además de que ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hice

Serena- es que todavía no lo dominas por eso mandamos traer a luna y artemis ellos sabrán que aser

Maya- eso espero no quiero causar problemas por lo que me dijeron no soy muy

razonable les puedo causar daño y eso me asusta

Serena-tu tranquila ya encontraremos la solución

Maya-sera mejor que vayamos con los demás

Serena-claro- aunque tus amigas estan bien entretenidas

Maya-si eso parece

Lo decían por que al parecer estaban en pequeños grupos por un lado eli, lita,

Seiya y anuar simplemente hablando patricia Ami y Taiki estaban hablando

Sobres su carreras Michelle mina Yaten y Karina asían una platica muy divertida sobre las nuevas estrellas en la televisión y Haruka se mantenía hablando con

Michiru mientras Hotaru Sammy y Setsuna Estaban hablando discretamente con luna y artemis

Darien-acercándose a maya y serena-creo que se estan llevando muy bien no

creen

Serena-claro

Maya-si me alegra tenerlas aquí pero pronto tendran que irse pero no importa es

mejor asi todas tenemos un camino que seguir y un sueño que perseguir

Serena-cuales son los sueños que persiguen

Maya-patricia esta estudiando para maestra eli estudia administración en cuestión

e Michelle y Karina aun no lo se pues siguen en preparatoria pero me imagino que pronto lo sabré

Darien- y cual es tu sueño

Maya- el mío es el que se cumplan los sueños de mis amigas

Serena-y solo eso

Maya-en realidad no estoy en comunicación por que quiero ser una gran

escritora la mejor

Serena-y lo lograras creeme

Maya-gracias

Serena-y que me dices del corazón maya

Maya-el corazón bien gracias todo tranquilo

Serena- maya me refiero algún novio alguien que te guste

Maya-ah… etto…por que no vamos con los demás-comenzando a caminar

Serena-pero

Darien-déjala al parecer no le gusta hablar del tema

Serena-de eso ya me di cuenta-caminado junto con Darien

Despuses de un rato en que todos convivían todos estaban tranquilos las parejas

estaban en las lanchas paseando en el lago mientras que otros simplemente

miraban los alrededores

Lita estaba en un puente viendo el paisaje cuando sintió la presencia de alguien

Lita- hola que pasa

Seiya- nada te vi sola y vine a serte compañía en que pensabas

Lita- en que el festival se acerca tanto como el enemigo y que no ha logrado

saber como quitar el sello y no hemos tenido ningún recuerdo

Seiya-si eso es algo extraño [en realidad no me a dado la gana darles recuerdos

jajá XD]

Lita- y dime como vas con la chica que te gusta

Seiya- pues un poco mal

Lita-por que

Seiya- pues no le he dicho nada pero tal vez se lo diga en el festival

Lita-asi que bien por ti

Seiya- si ya quiero que llegue el día

Lita- yo no

Seiya-levantando una ceja por lo dicho-por que no

Lita- por que…. Tendré que cantar frente a todos

Seiya- tu tranquila todo saldrá bien ya veras

Lita- si

Seiya- por cierto tengo algo que decirte el otro día maya y yo hablamos con allan

y anne puede que aya una posibilidad de que el árbol de la oscuridad tenga algo

que ver con la semilla de la vida

Lita-en serio

Seiya-si y pedimos ir pero nos dijeron que conviene que tu fueras solo pues tu

eres la guardiana

Lita- y cuando iré

Seiya-tendremos que preguntarle a maya

Lita- entonces vamos

Seiya- no tenemos que esperar a que sus amigas no estén

Lita-tiene razón pero de todos modos vamos con lo demás

Seiya- si vamos-comenzamos a caminar

Mientras cerca del lago

Haruka estaba viendo cada cosa que Sammy y Hotaru asían asta que fue

interrumpida por maya

Haruka- que pasa-mirando a maya

Maya-no te cansas estar todo el tiempo asi

Haruka-no

Maya-siento meterme pero no seria mejor dejarlos al fin y al cabo se quieren

Haruka-si lo se

Maya-entonces aun que ella se fuera seguirías siendo para ella su familia asi

como Michiru y Setsuna además de que ya esta grande y puede tomar decisiones

propias

Haruka- lo se Michiru me lo a dicho muchas veces

Maya- creeme es mejor asi dejarlos un poco ya no los presioness

Haruka-lo pensare

Maya- bueno vamos con los demas parece que se estan organizando npara algo

Haruka-he si vamos

Se fueron para reunirse con los demas al irse acercando escucharon que

planeaban una salida en la noche

Mina-entonces vamos o no

Maya- a donde

Yaten-ay un parque de diversiones cerca de aquí y estamos planeando ir

Michelle-y nosotros tambien que dices maya

Maya- si por que no vamos ase mucho que no voy a una

Eli- en serio

Maya- si que hora es

Lita-casi las 4 pm

Maya-entonces vayan al hotel a cambiarse y nosotros las vamos a buscar

Michelle-si aque horas pasaran

Mina- les parece a las 7

Karina-esta bien

Serena-entonces nos vamos

Maya-y tu que esperas para irte con ellas-dirigiendoce a anuar

Anuar-yo nada deja de molestar-empesando a caminar cuando siente que lo

golpean en la cabeza-pero que

Maya-la proxima ves no sera una pelota pequeña entendiste

Serena-viendo como se hivan -pero que tino tienes

Maya-si un poco

Mina- de pura casualidad tu tienes el recor de tiro en el clow videogame

Maya-yo? Jejeje

Yaten- pero el nombre del dueño de ese recorr es ayam

Ami- que seria igual a maya al reves

Maya-jajaja si soy yo lo que sea como armas o arco con flecha tengo buena

punteria

Seiya- ya lo notamos

Lita- esa no me la sabia

Maya- ay algunas cosas que no conoses aun jajaja -es to lo dijo en tono misterioso

Lita- seiya me dijo lo que hablaste con allan y anne

Maya- que bueno y piensas ir

Lita- si

Mina- de que hablan [como me da flojera volverlo a escribir]

Entre serena maya y seiya les explicaron lo que pasa

Ami- y cuando lo aran

Maya- encuanto lleguen alan y anne

Taiki- pues ya por que ahí vienen

Serena- hola de nuevo

Anne-hola ya esta todo listo

Maya- si que se tiene que hacer

Alan- solo transfórmate

Lita- ok por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter… listo

Alan- solo relájate nosotros aremos el resto

Serena-en cuanto tiempo regresaran

Anne- una hora los vemos en el templo

Lita- bien entonces vámonos

Serena- suerte lita

Lita- gracias

Dicho eso desaparece en un dos por tres se dirigen a su destino asía la parte

Oscura de la luna donde un asteroide estaba cerca al llegar lita primera vista pensó que estaba en la tierra si no fuera que un árbol enorme comenzó hablar

Árbol-hola Sailor

Júpiter-hola

Árbol-mis hijos me an dicho lo que a sucedido

Júpiter- entonces ya esta al tanto de la situación

Árbol-asi es y tal ves pueda ayudarte

Júpiter-como

Árbol- todo a su tiempo

Por ahora solo quiero que me escuches

Júpiter si

Árbol- tu sabes parte de mi historia

Júpiter –si

Árbol- bueno mucho antes que pasara yo estaba en la soledad y sin esperanzas

Decidí desprender una hoja de mi para mandarla a vagar al universo para que

Encontrara un lugar donde poder estar

Júpiter-una hoja?

Árbol- si esa hoja llegando a tierras fértil se convertiría en una semilla pero si

Llegaba a un lugar en el que el amor fuera lo que rigiera se plantaría en una

Persona que tuviera ese poder

Júpiter- la luna y la reina

Árbol- tal vez pero yo no lo se solo recuerdo que sentí una calidez cuando mi hoja estuvo en ese sitio despues de eso mas nada se

Júpiter-yo también se muy poco solo que la reina era la que tenia la semilla y que

mi madre la protegía mis recuerdos no an despertado del todo

Árbol-tal ves te pueda ayudar tengo el poder de ver mas aya de lo evidente y

De las vidas pasadas creo poder ayudarte a ver lo que necesitas solo tienes que

acercarte a una de mis raíces

Júpiter- si

Al acercarse siente una energia que lo rodea asi como las veces anteriores todo le daba vueltas y ve como un recuerdo comienza a parecer estaba en la luna otra

ves al parecer un baile en el palacio todos estaban muy divertidos todos traían

Antifaces [solo recuerden la escena del baile en el palacio del milenio de plata

donde el negaversdo ataca] y observa como las chicas junto con ella platicaban

Rei-es un lastima que seiya no se quedara

Lita-si

Mina- pero acuérdense que tiene que arreglar las cosas para la boda

Lita-algo sonrojada-si lo bueno fue que lo pude ver antes de que se fuera

Ami-si me imagino

Mina-pero y ese broche lita no te lo habíamos visto antes

Lita-a es que ayer seiya me lo dio es muy bonito-mostrando el broche en forma

de estrella

Rei- si es muy bello pero anoche nos puedes decir por que no llegaste a dormir

Ami-eso es cierto lita?

Mina-picarona que guardadito te lo tenias jajaja XD

Lita-totalmente roja-no es nada de lo que estan pensando es que ayer me quede

con el

Mina-lo sabia

Ami-mina deja que termine

Lita-gracias me quede con el pero solo hablamos sobre las cosas que nos asían

falta y paseamos todo el tiempo asta que medí cuenta de lo tarde que era

Rei-bueno te creo ya puedes regresar a tu color normal

Mina-pareces un tomate

Lita-ya mina….Rei sucede algo-lo dijo en tono preocupado pues vio el cambio de la expresión en el rostro de su amiga

Rei-siento una energia maligna muy fuerte y se acerca lentamente

Ami- tenemos que ir con la reina rápido

Lita- vamos

Mina- si

LITA- sera que ya es hora del a taque-siguiéndolas

Rei- reina siento un aura maligna

Reina-lo se tenemos que estar preparadas lita tu tendrás que proteger la semilla con mas fuerza asi como tu madre lo hizo

Lita- si su majestad

Reina-estén preparadas en cuanto vean el primer ataque avancen tu Ami prepara

las tropas

Ami-si su majestad

Reina- mina busca a luna y artemis y tráelos Rei tu me dirás cuando es tiempo

Rei- si su majestad

Reina-por lo pronto vuelvan al baile

Todas al mismo tiempo salieron aser lo que la reina les había dicho

Después de un rato lo que temían dio inicio todos estaban en sus puestos el

ataque era eminente por parte de la tierra todo era un desastre el enemigo era

numeroso y las Sailor estaban agotadas no podían mas asta que unas enormes

esferas de energia cayeron sobre ellas asiendo que salieran mal heridas y su ya falta de energía no hizo mucha ayuda y una a una fue cayendo lita no podía creer lo que veia se sentía impotente de no poder aser nada por evitar algo que ya había pasado pero también sabia que era solo un recuerdo nada mas no que daba de otra mas que observar asta el mas mínimo de talle

Asta que llego a la parte que ella ya había visto desde el inicio de esta historia su

muerte la energia era poca al ver como se quitaba el broche y lo cubría con un campo de energia supo que no era lo único que salvo lita después vio como los aretes eran también enviados al espacio y el recuerdo termino regresando a la normalidad

Árbol- abre los ojos Sailor

Júpiter- si

Árbol- lograste ver algo

Júpiter-si vi algo nuevo un broche que no había visto antes solo que no vi por que

lo salvo

Árbol-pues volverás a verlo asta que sepas todo lo que sea necesario

Júpiter-si hagámoslo

Por lo mientras en la tierra

Seiya- como la estará pasando lita ya va mas de media hora

Serena-estará bien ten fe

Seiya-la tengo solo que…

Maya-no debimos mandarla sola lo se pero no había otra forma ella tiene que

encontrar respuestas a sus dudas

Seiya-yo también pero aun asi no dejo de preocuparme

Ami-lo sabemos también nosotros

Rei- si tan solo pudiéramos recordar lo que sucedió esa ves

Mina- seria mas fácil ayudar

Serena-ay cosas que es mejor no recordar

Ami-lo sabemos además como saber como corre el tiempo en el lugar en el que

este

Rei-tienes razón tenemos que ser pacientes

Volviendo con lita

Veía la escena por tercera ves y esta ves alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía Sailor

Júpiter

S.Júpiter-mi energia proviene del amor por otro ser el regalo es este en sierro mi

esencia en el –_el broche en forma de estrella sale al espacio_-estos aretes

representan el amor que le tengo a ese ser en ellos encierro la semilla de la vida

para que llegue con el dueño original solo asta que volvamos a nacer y el broche

estén juntos a los aretes se sentirá el resplandor de la semilla con mas fuerza pero

solo yo podré abrir el sello pues mi sangre es el sello al oír esto lita nota como el uniforme en el área blanca se torna de un color carmesí una herida era el por que

S.Júpiter- solo mi sangre y un te quiero romperá el sello

de nueva cuenta todo daba vueltas y lita regreso a la normalidad y un cansancio acompañándola

Árbol-bueno descubriste algo de lo que querías saber

lita-si

Árbol-y ahora que aras

Júpiter-solo cuando sea necesario quitare el sello por ahora creo quehe tenido

suficiente gracias

Árbol- no ay por que solo espero que ayas tomado una buena decisión y tengan

cuidado por lo que he sentido el enemigo es poderoso

Júpiter- si y gracias de nuevo

Allan- lista

Júpiter- si

Anne-bien entonces vamos

Lita si vamos

En la tierra templo Hikawa

Después de esperar unas horas por fin ven a lita esperando saber lo que había

pasado y descubierto

Serena- lita que bueno que estas ya aquí

Lita- hola serena

Seiya-como te fue

Lita-bien por asi decirlo

Ami- que fue lo que paso

Lita les contó lo que había pasado y visto omitiendo el detalle de cómo quitar el sello todo quedaron sorprendidos por lo que contaba lita

Ami-estas diciendo que tu eres el sello

Lita- por asi decirlo

Mina- y el broche que paso con el

Lita- no lose pero si no lo tengo no podré quitar el sello

Mina – es como si fuera la llave

Seiya- y como era el broche

Lita- era una estrella era muy bello

Seiya-entonces era... Asi?-sacando un broche del bolsillo

Lita- si como ese de donde lo sacaste

Seiya- mi padre me lo dio me dijo que encontró este broche y lo reconoció asi

Fue que supo que algo andaba mal después de lo sucedido me lo dio para que yo

Algundia sélo diera a la que seria mi compañera de toda la vida es por eso que lo tengo y lo llevo con migo a todos lados

Serena- lita es ese

Lita- si es pero no lo puedo creer pero… tome la decisión de solo quitar el sello

Cuando sea necesario lo siento Yaten y Taiki

Taiki-no te preocupes ahora lo importante es derrotar al enemigo

Lita- toma seiya-dándole los aretes

Al tener contacto los dos tanto el broche como los aretes comenzaron a brillas

todos estaban sorprendidos pero a la ves sentían algo calido

Mina- vaya que calidez lo sintieron chicas

Rei- yo si

Ami- igual yo

Darien- yo lo sentí ustedes chicos

Taiki y Yaten-al mismo tiempo-si!

Nicolas- aunque no lo crean lo sentí era muy confortable es como cuando estoy

Contigo Rei

Taiki-igual yo Ami

Yaten- y yo mina

Serena- debe ser por que las quieren por eso pudieron sentir esa calidez

Maya- yo también la sentí pero que raro

Mina-enserio

Maya-conozco esa mirada deja de imaginar cosas mina

Mina-como sabes que

Maya- es la misma mirada de Michelle ay veces que me da miedo

Ami- vaya si las conoces

Maya- cada una de ellas tienen algo que las distingue

Mina-jajaja lo siento no lo volverse aser

Maya- si me pagaran por cada que escucho eso bueno lita solo viste eso

Lita- si solo eso no fue nada agradable ver como era destruida la luna

Mina- lo sabemos pero ya le puedes soltar las manos a seiya

Lita-que aaaah!-_dándose cuenta que aun sostenía las manos de seiya_-lo siento se me olvido-_soltándolo y poniéndose roja_

Seiya-si no te preocupes-igual de rojo que ella

Maya-seiya acompáñame un momento si-empezando a caminar con el par alejarlo un poco del grupo

Seiya- si-_siguiéndola_

Rei- y estos que traen

Mina- quien sabe-mirando lo que hacían

Ami-al parecer lo esta regañando

Maya-dándole un sape en ala cabeza-no seas tonto casi te descubres solo si no fuera por que lita es despistada se hubiera dado cuenta

Seiya- lo se cuando me dio el broche sentí el impulso de decirle todo

Maya- calmate solo que dan unos días y podrás decirle lo que quieras

Seiya- lo se lose pero a veces

Maya- tienes el deseo de decirle cuanto la quieres-esto lo dijo con la mirada triste

Seiya- maya por que no nos quieres decir que te paso por que cada que te

mencionamos el tema sobre algún novio cambias el tema

Maya- por que no conveniente

Seiya- es por anuar

Maya-ese bobo para nada digamos que es un viejo fantasma que no me deja en

paz

Seiya-uuumh… espera… Nicolas!-gritando-ven-haciéndole señas para que se

acercara

Nicolas-si que pasa

Seiya- tenemos un problema con un fantasma ya aprendiste a ahuyentarlos

Nicolas- uuumh… quien tiene el problema

Seiya- maya

Maya- OYE! No le hagas caso Nicolas no es nada por cierto ya compraron lo que van a usar en el festival

Nicolas- si aunque me esta dando trabajo ocultárselo a Rei

Maya- si me imagino y tu seiya

Seiya- yo estoy igual

Maya-pues vamos a hacer esto yo lo guardo en mi depa y e día del festival se los

doy

Nicolas-seria buena idea

Seiya-asi nos evitamos de dar una explicación asta el dia del festival

Mientras con los demás

Rei- pero bueno que tanto se estarán diciendo

Lita- lo mismo quisiera saber yo ¬.¬#

Serena- tranquilas tienen que haber una razón

Darien- miren ahí vienen ya

Mina- que bueno por que tenemos que ir por las amigas de maya para ir a la

feria

Yaten- vaya por fin

Seiya- que pasa

Taiki- tenemos que irnos ya

Maya- es cierto el parque tenemos que ir por mis amigas

Rei- pues nos tenemos que arreglar trajeron ropa?

Mina- yo si

Ami- tan bien yo

Serena- y yo

Lita- igual yo y tú maya

Maya- si aun que no lo crean

Serena-ustedes chicos

Darien- tú tienes mi ropa cariño

Serena- ah es cierto

Taiki- pues Yaten y yo tan bien y como sabemos como es seiya tan bien la de el

Seiya- oye! Pero gracias por acordarse

Rei- entonces vayan con Nicolas a cambiarse mientras las chicas se van con migo

Todos se fueron a cambiar para estar listos para ir al parque pero no midieron el

tiempo pues ya era tarde asi que cuando apenas salían se toparon con anuar y las

chicas

Maya- hola sentimos la tardanza apenas las íbamos a ir a buscar

Patricia- si la montaña no va a mahoma

Karina- mahoma va a la montaña

Michelle-a de mas de que nos urge irnos al parque

Serena- entonces vamos

Mina- Haruka y las de mas nos alcanzaran a ya

Rei-que bien

Asi después de unos minutos todos estaban en el parque las luces la musica era

todo un espectáculo todo era fantastico

Algunas parejas se fueron a la rueda de la fortuna como mina y yaten taiki y ami

otros como serena y darien nicolas y rei estaban en el carrusel los demas en

diferentes sitios Sammy y hotaru en la cas de los espejos lita seiya anuar y maya

en Juegos de destresa y los demas en la casa del horror

Rueda de la fortuna

Mina- pero que bella vista

yaten- si aunque tu lo ere mas

mina- jajaja XD gracias

taiki- todavía estas preocupada lo puedo ver

ami- lo siento es que siento que lita no nos dijo todo

taiki- su razon tendra no crees

ami- tal ves

carrusel

rei- y que tanto estaban hablando seiya tu y maya

nicolas- en una broma que maya le quiere hacr a sus amigas

rei- enserio

nicolas- si pero no nos dijo bien que aria

rei- a vaya

darien te diviertes

serena- si aunque yame estoy mareando

darien- entonces ahorita que acabe nos bajamos y vamos con lita que te parece

serena- si

casa de los espejos

hotaru- se me ase extraño que Haruka nos dejara solos

Sammy-a mi tambien pero mejor asi estamos un rato solos

Hotaru-s i

Casa del horror

Michiru-me sorprende que dejaras sola a hotaru con Sammy

Haruka- deja de recordarmelo por que si no voy a ir a buscarla

Patricia-disculpa pero falta mucho par a que acabe esto

Haruka-si y afalta poco por que?

Patricia- digamos que mis amigas no resistiran mas y yo menos-señalando su

brazo

Haruka-con una gota en la cabeza pues veia a las chicas estrujandole el braazo a

la pobre-no te preocupes ya casi salimos

Juegos de destresa

Lita- bueno ahora chicos cua quieren probar

Maya- que les parece ese-señalando un jugo con un mazo

Seiya-a mi me parece bien

Maya- esto estara interesante lita-hablando bajo

Lita- si

Anuar- vamos chicas

Llegaron al lugar el primero fue seiya pero no puedo llegar mas a ya de la mitad

de la torre depuse anuar pero paso lo mismo que con seiya tanto maya como lita

estaban riendo a no mas no poder el encargado del juego lo noto

Dueño-veo que les causa grasia que les parece si lo intentan si las dos llegan a

ganar les dare lo que quieran que dicen

Maya-lita lo hacemos

Lita-si por que no

Dueño- les dare dos intentos a las dos

Lita- gracias

Maya- solo esperemos un momento si

Dueño- claro

Maya-hablando con lita bajito-ay que fallar el primero y en el segundo le damos

a la campana con todo

Lita- bien tu o yo primero

Maya- tu-regresando con el encargado-bien estamos listas

Dueño- ok solo espero que el mazo no este muy pesado para ti

Lita-con una sonrisa leve-si no se preocupe

Lita da el primer golpe fue leve y solo llego a la mitad

Dueño-oo a la mitad casi pero te queda otro golpe pero le toca a tu amiga

Lo mismo pasó con maya un golpe leve todo mundo veía lo sucedido

Dueño-bueno solo les queda un golpe más

Lita- bueno ahora si aplicamos fuerza

Maya- si

Lita- iso girar el mazo en su mano como si no pesara levanto en todo lo alto y

golpeo la base que iso que el contrapeso subiera rapidamente y golpera la

campanilla

Dueño- no lo puedo creer

Maya- y todavía falto yo no se sorprendan tanto

Lo mismo sucedió con maya al igual que con lita todos estaban sorprendidos a

ecepcion de seiya y anuar

Dueño- vaya que tienen fuerza

Lita solo un poco

Dueño- bueno trato es trato pidan lo que quieran

Lita-a mi deme ese oso

Maya-a mi ese arco con las flechas

Dueño-buena eleccion aquí tinen

Maya/lita-al mismo tiempo-gracias-tomando sus cosas y caminando como si

nada hubiera pasado

Maya- y a hora donde vamos

Seiya- donde quieran

Anuar- solo que no nos humillen es suficiente

Lita-ah ni me digan que se sintieron humillados

Seiya/anuar-al mismo tiempo-SI!

Maya-mira es la primera ves que se ponen deacuerdo en algo

Lita-jajajXD tienes razon

Seiya- bueno ya adonde vamos

Maya- tiro al blanco vamos-corriendo asi el lugar

Lita- vamos

Seiya-alcansando a las chicas junto con anuar-miren son serena y darien

Anuar- hola

Serena- como les fue en los juegos

Seiya- mejor no preguntes

Darien- tan mal estubo

Anuar- un poco

Maya- ya deja de quejarte-lo dijo mientras sostenia un rifle con valines

Anuar- ok pero aun no quiero morir

Maya-creeme seria demasiado rapido

Lita- bueno ya ay que jugar

Maya- si

Poco a poco todo el grupo se fue reuniendo veian sorprendidos como maya y lita

ganavan los juegos asta que llegaron al juego de arco y flecha

Cuando iban a comensar a jugar un incidente estropeo el juego al parecer un

ladron estaba huyendo de las autoridades y los chicos se dieron cuenta asi que

solo anuar reacciono y disparo asia una de las piernas del ladron con el rifle de

valines pero fallo mientras maya tomo el arco y las flechas [agan de centa que es

robin hook peor en mujer jajajaXD] disparo contra el ladron dejando

imovilizado en una puerta

Maya- mas vale que no te muevas por que te ira peor-apuntandole

Ladron- no te creo

Maya-asi-disparando una flecha que queda en medio de las piernas-un poco mas

arriba y veremos si tines hijos-lansando otra flecha un poco mas arriba

Ladron- no ya no me muevo por favor ya no dispares

Maya- eso pense-lansando una ultima flecha esta ves sobre la cabesa del ladron

para dar media buelta-bueno estabamos jugando no?

Lita- hee si claro-sorprendida por como de tuvo al tipo

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que paso incluyendo a los chicos y las

personas sercanas al lugar empesaron a gritar de la emosion los de seguridad estaban igual de sorprendidos despues de un rato se llevaron al ladron y los dueños del parque agradecieron la ayuda

Después de eso maya no dijo nada asta que hablaron las chicas

Mina- donde aprendiste hacer eso

Maya-….-no respondio

Patricia- en la escuela era la mejor

Anuar- siempre lo a sido pero lo demostro ase un rato

Maya-se voltea asi a anuar pero no dice nada y sigue camiando-umm. Creo que

me edsedi

Lita- para nada lo isiste muy bien quien te enseño

Maya- mejor cambiamos el tema por favor

Michelle- maya-en tono preocupado

Serena-hablando bajo con Michelle- que pasa quien le enseño

Michelle- su abuelo desde pequeña le enseño

Serena- ya veo por que no quiere hablar del tema

Michelle- si

Eli- que le sparece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna

Mina- nosotros no ya fuimos los esperamos aquí

Eli- si

Todos se suvieron a la rueda en parejas a maya muy a su pesar le toco con anuar

en otro serena y darien en el tercero seiya y lita mientras las demas en otros

asientos

Desde la rueda se podian ver una vista hermosa y mas por la noche y las luces

del parque s eveia como si fueran las estrellas

Anuar-lo que dije ase un momento es en serio

Maya-si-respondio sin voltear pues observava el paisaje

Anuar- en verdad siguen siendo buena

Maya-en veradad te vas a quedar-volteando a ver a anuar

Anuar- si

Maya- por que te vas a quedar?

Anuar-me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí

Maya- aah-volteando a ver el paisaje nuevamente

Lita y seiya

El mismo silencio incomodo estba presente con ellos evitava tener que mirrase

aun que seiya se estaba artando de ello

Seiya- he y yate aprendiste la cancion en pareja

Lita- ah asi ya me la he aprendido

Seiya- que bueno

Lita- me imagino que el broche se lo daras a la chica que te gusta

Seiya- tal ves pero por ahora lo necesitamos para quitar el sello de los aretes

Lita- si claro el sello

Y después se iso el silencio de nuevo depuse de un rato de estar en la rueda de la

fortuna todos estaban muy cnasados y decidieron irse cada quien a su casa a descarsar

_**Fin capi 28**_

_**Notas de la autora[y adjunta jajaja XD]**_

_**OHAIO por fin el capi 28 esta completo bueno perdón por el retraso pero habido unos contra tiempos en casa y no había podido acabar pero ya esta listo y espero les aya encantado como ven las amigas de maya se quedaron para el festival [estoy babeando….. a si de regreso al fic.. pues al parecer no se le hizo suficiente medio matarnos con un rayo también quiere ke le hagamos de celestinas…y luego dice ke no es cierto XD]de acuerdo al parecer cierta personita no a olvidado lo del rayo y según yo me habían dicho haberlo olvidado pero NO! Mejor sigamos con el fic les decía las cosas estan tomando forma (al fin! Dios por fin tiene sentido todo lo ke yo escribo en estas notas) ya deja de decir eso bueno pensándolo bien después de 28 capítulos tienes razón pero no te preocupes cuatro capítulos mas y tu infierno y el mío acaban (4 capítulos! Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Dios no me as abandonado! Ahora se ke existes!, please mandale un sándwich a Shaoran…y un novio a Saipam xD) como ya tienes al blanquito pero bueno momo digo sango mejor sigamos les decía por fin lita encontró la forma de quitar el sello (no kuchiki no me cambies el tema!, si yo encontré a mi blanquito muy pronto tu encontraras a tu ichigo aunque no te gusten las fresas) deacuerdo esto esta fuera de lugar estamos hablando de Sailor moon! No de bleach entendido por dios sigamos con la nota de este fic que tanto trabajo me a dado (si claro kuchiki ya no quiere continuar porke no le conviene xD, pero ay un dios y llegara mi venganza!)Claro pero mientras llega ese día muy lejano sigamos con el fic POR FAVOR! Bueno les decía esta lita decidió contarles a todos a medias como quitar el sello además de que aun no decide que sentir por seiya entre otras cosas como el festival que ya es el próximo capi (mmmm casi se me olvidaba ke estábamos ablando de tu fic xD, al rato le seguimos con bleach kuchiki, pues solo falta ke a lita la golpeen con un a nuncio de neon para ke entienda lo ke siente seiya) vaya por primera ves hablas del fic eso de tener novio ya te afecto jajajaXD (¬¬# silencio querida a miga SOLTERA!)y orgullosa de serlo mejor solo ke mala acompañada y no tener un novio con cara de niña (mmmm te odio…lo peor es ke no lo puedo negar, pero aun asi me gusta su cara de niña!) claro si no fuera por eso parecería niño pero sigamos con el fic vamos ya que sango termine de babear la foto de su novio seguiré sola (ya regrese! Ya me voy a babear a roy mustang ahora xD….por favor dejen su mensaje después del tono gracias xD)bien como se ke do en pausa esta niña y no ara caso por que sigue babeando por los dos creo que medara diabetes prematura pero les decía el fic esta a punto de acabar espero que este capi y los próximos sean de su agrado (si ya nos les vamos! Wiiiiiiiiiiiii se libraran de nosotras! Aa y gracias a todos mi fans! Aunque tengo mas ke Saipam xD, no es cierto…espero) y esa es la verdad no me quieren en verdad me pregunto si leen mi fic oi las notras T_T, (este te dijo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigas? xD, me siento feliz! Cursimente feliz! Poderosamente feliz!)deacuerdo entendimos el punto de feliz y ya deja de poner la foto de tu niña digo tu novio en mi cara y ya no me golpes es la verdad T_T (venganza! Me vengo de los dias ke me dejaste enserrada con shaoran….sabes quien se iso el cosplay de shaoran? )si el cara de niña pero crfeo ke con esto me despido pues tengo que correr para salbar mi vida asi que como siempre jitomatasos bombas comentarios quejas y sijerencias seran resiv idos al mail de siempre y tambien en el nuevo **____** Y**____** SAYOOO!(por cierto antes de ke se me olvide: viva yo! Hitsugaya rules! Me gustan los hot cakes! Llevo 2 semanas enferma de lo mismo! Me gusta bleach! kiero el cosplay de mai!...y ya n.n) oye se supone que ya no despedimos por dios mujer enserio tienes un problema solo mirate como te trae el blanquito(te odio…a y saludos a yuko! Es la unica fans ke me kiere T.T)si claro ahora si adios**_


	29. Chapter 29 festival

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

Capitulo 29 titulo: EL festival llego! declaraciones y despedidas

Los dias corrieron rapidamente cuando se dieron cuenta los arreglos del festival dieron comienzo al máximo y los ensayos se hicieron mas intensos todos estaban al filo del nerviosismo

Las recetas de los platillos estaban listas las amigas de maya se quedarían para el festival pero se irían un día después pero sobretodo las sailor estaban en alerta máxima pues solo esperaban a que hubiera un ataque para entrar en acción y adelantaron el cambio de casa de serena y Darién

En esos días luna y Artemisa estuvieron hablando con maya y Setsuna lo que pasaba o hacían era un verdadero secreto para todos ni luna o maya decían lo que pasaba pero todos sospechaban que habían encontrado la forma de controlar el poder de maya

Los días y las hora se fueron volando para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era el gran día todos estaban ya en la universidad degustando los platillos hechos

Mina-huawow esta picante pero rico

Ami-concuerdo con tigo

Reí- si en su país comen todo el tiempo así

Eli- si ya estamos acostumbrados

Michelle- además se nota que maya escogió la comida

Mina- por que

Karina- por que son sus comidas favoritas

Serena- por cierto reí donde esta Nicolás?

Reí- tubo una emergencia y se fue con su padre no medio muchos detalles literalmente salio corriendo

Mina- tanto así

Reí- si de por si anda demasiado misterioso últimamente

Ami- no te preocupes alguna razón tendrá

Serena- miren ahí viene maya

Maya-en tono preocupado-tenemos problemas

Serena- que pasa

Maya- es lita no quiere cantar necesito que me ayuden

Reí- como quieres que te ayudemos

Maya-canten con ella solo los coros por favor

Serena- pero ellas no saben la canción y quien sabe si quieran ayudar

Maya- por favor mina Reí y ami

Mina- por mi no ay problema

Rei- yo menos y tu ami

Ami-aumm.. Solo por que es por lita lo are

Maya- bien gracias entonces vamos para que ensayen

Serena-solo deja que avise

Maya-nos alcanzas

Serena- si chicas nos vemos en el auditorio

Eli-tu ve nosotras buscaremos a los demás anda ve

Después de unos minutos estaban en un salón

Maya-bien chicas esta es la canción

Mina-bien pues ay que empezar

Maya-podré la pistas y ustedes solo aran el coro bien

Rei- si ay que hacerlo

Maya-serena- tu ya sabes como es la canción por favor ayúdalas voy a ver a seiya

y paso con lita ok

Serena-si tu ve nosotras estaremos aquí

Maya- ok gracias

Rápidamente se fue con seiya a otro salón en el que seiya ensayaba peor no estaba solo

Seiya- hola maya

Maya- hola pero y quien es e

Seiya- de verdad no lo reconoces

Maya- no ?_?

Seiya- jaja es Nicolas

Maya- Nicolas te cortaste el pelo te ves muy bien no te reconocí

Nicolas- si me di cuenta crees que le guste a Rei

Maya- si no yo me apunto créeme le gustara

(Nicolas iba con el pelo bien cortado y afeitado de la cara)

Seiya- y lita

Maya- hecha un mar de nervios pero no te preocupes que ya encontré la solución para que no salga corriendo del escenario entonces listo que en 10 minutos

Nicolas- bien entonces vamos

Seiya- maya te vemos en el escenario

Maya- si-saliendo del salón entra en otro en el que esta lita- lista lita ya mas tranquila

Lita- ay maya eso quisiera

Maya- tu no te preocupes tu solo relájate as de cuenta que estamos ensayando y mira un punto fijo en la pared

Lita- tratare pero no creo que lo logre

Maya- tu calmada a hora ve adelantándote al escenario que yo todavía me tengo que cambiar

Lita-yo pensé que ya estabas lista

Maya- de verdad pensaste que saldría así con esta ropa-_señalando los blu jens y una blusa ¾_

Lita- eh si

Maya- pues no ya veras lo que me pondré pero ahora ve al escenario que ya falta poco para que comience anda

Lita- si ya voy

Maya- espero unos minutos y se fue con las chicas

Maya- todo listo

Ami- si ya esta solo dinos que asemos

Maya- entraran mina y serena estarán del lado izquierdo ami y Rei del derecho en cuanto lita comience ustedes saldrán

Serena- bien entonces vamos

Maya- no espera yo les diré cuando por lo pronto ocupen los lugares del publico

Ami- por que

Maya- es que seiya saldrá primero

Mina-a vaya tienes razón

Rei- entonces vámonos

Maya- Rei y Nicolas

Rei- no lo se solo espero que llegue a tiempo

Maya- tu tranquila a lo mejor ya llego y te esta buscando

Rei- eso espero ya vámonos

Maya- yo todavía me tengo que cambiar

Rei-bueno nos vemos en el auditorio

Maya- si

Después de un rato todos estaban en sus lugares los chicos estaban en primera fila para apoyar a seiya y lita sobretodo

Todo el escenario estaba decorado con banderas de todo el mundo todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería asta que las luces en el escenario se apagaron y solo una luz iluminaba el lugar en el que se encontraba el rector general y el director de gastronomía

Dir.g.-buenas noches a todos los presentes y sean bien bienvenidos

Decano-esperamos que la comida aya sido de su agrado en estos momentos se preguntaran el por que de esta parte

Dir.g.- pues creemos que seria el postre ideal para ustedes así como degustaron comida de todo el mundo

Decano.-escucharan música de cada uno de estos lugares presentados

Dir.g.-cada región tendrá su presentador así que esperemos que disfruten este evento con ustedes el primer grupo

Salieron del escenario con aplausos acompañándolos los grupos pasaron y recibieron aplausos por cada interpretación musical de todo tipo pero conforme pasaba la tarde fue cayendo las primeras estrellas de la noche que hicieron presencia y porfin toco el turno del grupo de seiya y lita

Serena- parece que ya les toca a nuestro grupo

Darién- así parece pero que tienes Rei-_viendo como buscaba algo_

Rei-es que Nicolas no aparece y se va a perder el evento

Mina- tranquila ya debe de estar aquí

Rei- eso espero

Las luces se volvieron a apagar para iluminar una figura que salía de tras de bambalinas con eso maya hizo acto de presencia en el escenario fue recibida con aplausos y ovaciones por como bestia .

Pues portaba un vestido blanco con azul en los bordes que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y su pelo lo llevaba en una trenza con un listón blanco y con poco maquillaje en su rostro todos quedaron sorprendidos por como se veía

Anuar- maya? En serio es ella-sin poderlo creer

Serena- eso párese-_igual de sorprendida_

Eli-no lo creo esta es la segunda ves que la vemos así

Mina- como que la segunda

Michelle- solo se viste así cuando cree que es necesario

Taiki- pues se ve muy bien

Ami- si

Anuar- yo sigo sin creer que sea ella

Darién- lo mismo digo

Rei-callen que va hablar

Escenario

Maya- buenas noches a todos yo represento el continente americano soy

Mexicana un país lleno y rico en costumbres e historia pero también de música; esta noche les he triado canciones por supuesto de mi país y del resto del continente que espero disfruten mi continente es considerado como el lugar de los bohemios y trovadores de donde sale la mejor música romántica

Y para muestra un botón esta canción es para aquellos que no pueden vivir sin el ser amado y para cantarla el alumno seiya kou que la disfruten

Se apagan las luces y se encienden una sola luz en le centro del escenario que ilumina a seiya y una persona junto a el

Seiya- espero que esta canción sea de su agrado entonces comencemos

La tonada de la canción inundaba el lugar la melodía llegaba a cada rincón el ambiente era perfecto asta que se oia le primera estrofa

Seiya –

No quiero estar sin ti

Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire

No quiero estar así

Si tu no estas la gente se hace nadie

Al instante la otra persona empieza a cantar

Nicolas-

Si tu no estas aquí no se

Que diablos hago amándote

Si tu no estas aquí sabrás

Que dios no va entender por que te vas

En el publico veía el espectáculo pero las chicas no podía dejan de ver el

Escenario

Serena-pero quien es

Mina-no se no lo había visto antes

Ami- pues yo en la escuela menos

Rei- esa voz

Ami- que pasa Rei

Rei-esa voz creo que es Nicolas

Serena- quee! Enserio

Rei-eso parece

Seiya-

No quiero estar sin ti

Si tu no estas aquí me falta el sueño

Nicolas-

No quiero andar amor

Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño

Rei- pero que ase Nicolas ahí

Serena- quien sabe pero lo sabremos cuando acabe

seiya-

Si tu no estas aquí no se

Que diablos ago amándote

Nicolas-

Si tu no estas aquí sabrás

Que dios no va a entender por que te vas

De repente maya baja del escenario y es iluminada en su camino llegando asta donde esta los demás

Maya- Rei ven-_tramándola de una mano_

Rei- pero a donde

Maya- ya veras tu solo confía ya te diste cuenta quien es

Rei- si Nicolas pero que pasa maya

Maya-ven vamos y lo sabrás créeme

Serena- ve Rei anda

seiya-

Derramare mis sueños si algún día no te tengo

Lo más grande se hará lo mas pequeño

Rei subió asta el escenario junto a Nicolas seiya se hizo a un lado pero siguió cantando

Nicolas-

paseare en un cielo sin estrellas esta ves

Tratando de saber quien hizo de un infierno un paraíso

Nicolas/Seiya-

No te vayas nunca porque

seiya-

No puedo estar sin ti

Si tu no estas aquí me quema el aire

Nicolas-

Si tu no estas aquí sabrás

Que dios no va entender por que te vas

Seiya/Nicolas-

Si tu no estas aquí….

Nicolas- hola Rei

Rei-Nicolas que pasa

Nicolas- Rei solo escucha hice esto por que sabes que eres todo para mi y por eso te quiero decir que te necesito para mis noches y mis días para tener un solo corazón Rei lo que te trato de decir aquí frente a todos_-volteando a ver al publico_- es que –saca una cajita y se arrodilla- te quieres casar con migo

Rei- Nicolas-_sorprendida por la noticia_

Todos le gritaban y aplaudían para darle ánimos

Rei- si Nicolas si quiero-_abrazándolo_

Nicolas- Rei te amo_-dándole un beso_

Todos dieron un fuerte aplauso y gritos para lo enamorados las chicas no podían creer lo que pasaba

Maya- bien ahora vendrá el turno para las chicas-_viendo bajar a Rei junto con Nicolas_-para a aquellas que están enamoradas pero lo niegan o no lo quieren decir esta canción esta perfecta habla de cómo negar si es amor lo que se siente y por que no los hombres también con ustedes la alumna lita Kino

Las luces se vuelven a apagar y solo lita que da en el centro del escenario

Maya- OK esta un poco nerviosa aplaudan para animarla _–baja del escenario y para ir con las chicas_-es hora ya vamos

Serena-si

En el público se oían como pedía que empezara

Maya- vamos ya lita

Lita toma aire y comienza al escuchar la tonada de la canción

Lita-

Si a los engaños dieran premio haam

Hubiera varios ya ganado

No me interesa tener novios

Eso es historia ya lo se todo

De repente de un lado salen mina y serena cantando y del otro Rei y Ami cerrando el paso a lita para que no escapara

Serena/Mina/Rei/Ami-

A quien crees que engañas

El es lo que tu más quieres

Ocultarlo tratas

Es hermoso lo que sientes

Lo disimules

Bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón

Lita-

hoo….no van a oír que lo diga no, no

Serena/Mina/Rei/Ami-

Tu sueño es no lo niegues huoo

Lita-

Jamás lo are no hablare de mi amor

Serena/Mina/Rei/Ami-

huuuhuhuhu

Todos veían el espectáculo tras bambalinas era lo mismo seiya oía a lita cantar y no lo podía creer pero mas impresionante era que también las chicas estaban ahí las 5 cantando juntas

Lita-

Creía ya haber aprendido

Siempre el inicio es hermoso

Mi mente dice ten cuidado

Por que no todo es maravilloso

Serena/Mina/Rei/Ami-

Claramente vemos

Que lo quieres y lo extrañas

No lo aceptaremos

Date cuenta que lo amas

Trata de admitirlo tienes

Que aceptarlo muy enamorada estas

Lita

ohohooh no van a oír que lo diga no, no

Serena/Mina/Rei/Ami-

Ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor

Lita-

No insistan mas no diré que es amor

Serena/Mina/Rei/Ami-

Quieras o no estas llena de amor

Lita-

No pidan mas que lo diga

Serena/Mina/Rei/Ami-

No lo dirá

Lita-

No aran jamás que lo diga

Serena/Mina/Rei/Ami-

Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor

Lita-

ahahahaha nadie sabrá no hablare de mi amor

Serena/Mina/Rei/Ami-

shudu shdudu shudu ahaha…

Cuando la canción termino el lugar se inundo de aplausos y victoreo era increíble lo que estaba pasando las chicas estaban sorprendidas incluso maya pero todo salio bien al final depuse de serena mina Rei y ami bajaron del escenario y se fueron a sentar mientras lita desaparecía de tras de bambalinas

Maya – Wow bueno como recodaran cada agrupo tubo cuatro participantes pero el nuestro solo dos así que seiya y lita cantaran para ustedes una canción juntos esta canción son para aquellos que aman sin decir nada y que tratan de curar las heridas de otros sin decirlo sin mas los dejo escuchando aquí están de nuevo seiya y lita

Las luces del escenario nuevamente solo iluminaba el centro donde estaba lita y seiya sentados en unos bancos viendo asía el publico la tonada comenzó y empezaron a cantar

seiya-

Yo te vi. llorar cuando nadie te miraba

Escondiendo esas lagrimas

Que se te resbalaban

La escuchar la estrofa lita no sabia que hacer asta que vio como maya le asia señas para que continuara

Lita-

Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito que

Hubiera dado mi vida pa'curarte las heridas

El tiempo que estuvieron ensayando la canción tratando de saber como era la otra mitad de la canción imaginar como se escuchaba en boca del otro imágenes volaban en sus mentes de lo que a sucedido asta ese instante

Seiya/lita-

Ven a mi te cuidare te besare esos ojitos tan

Dulces calmare la pena que tu alma

Lleva por dios ven a mi

seiya-

Te buscare

Seiya/lita-

Y te amare como nadie en

La tierra te amo ven a mi

Lita-

Ven a mí

Mientras en el publico por fin las chicas podían escuchar la letra completa era increíble la canción pareciera hecha para ellos por la situación en la que están al parecer Maya escogió muy bien la letra

seiya-

Yo se que tendrás razones

Para el amor pero solo una

Palabra borrara tu dolor

Tienes que probarme no te vayas

Por que estoy lleno de besos y

Quiero curarte el alma

Lita ya no pudo evitar voltear a ver a seiya sentía como si el tratara de decirle algo pero no sabia que podría ser

Seiya/Lita-

Ven a mi te cuidare te besare

Esos ojitos tan dulces y calmare

La pena que tu alma lleva

Por dios ven a mí

seiya-

Te buscare….

Seiya/lita-

Y te amare como nadie en la tierra

Te amo ven a mi…

Te cuidare y te besare esos

Ojitos tan dulces y calmare

La pena que tu alma lleva

Por dios ven a mi

Seiya se levanta de la silla y se coloca al lado de lita y la toma de la mano con suavidad

Seiya-

Te buscare…

Seiya/lita-

Y te amare como nadie en la tierra te amo ven a mi…

Lita-

Ven a mí…

La música acabo y seiya soltó a la mano de lita el publico aplaudía animadamente después de eso lita bajo del escenario y se sentó junto a sus amigas que la felicitaban por lo bien que lo hizo

Maya-bueno este festival estuvo lleno de sorpresas tuvimos una propuesta de matrimonio como ejemplo jaja bueno pero esto no acaba ay una canción mas-_tubo que callar por que el publico aplaudía de la emoción_-ok en esta canción es una declaración de amor así que chicos as su oportunidad chicas también la suya si ya tienen pareja díganlo de nuevo si no únanse con alguien pero eso si esto no es un juego es amor y en esta canción ay mucho que decir y de nuevo será el alumno seiya el que cante espero que les guste comenzamos

Seiya- hola de nuevo a todos esta canción es para alguien especial espero que ponga atención por que te quiero decir algo muy importante bueno aquí vamos

La canción comienza a sonar y seiya a cantar

Seiya-

Todo cambio en un instante…

Paso cuando te conocí…

Y supe que nada seria igual

Cuando me enamore de ti

Cuando termino la primera estrofa maya aparéese candando junto con el bestia de otra manera y fue recibida con aplausos

Maya-

No te das cuenta cuando te veo

Que quiero abrazarte y decirte a besos

Seiya/maya-

Que eres mi corazón mi pedazo de alegría

Eres mi cielo mi armonía mi vida tu, eres

Mi ilusión la razón por que yo vivo

Eres el aire que respiro mi guía

Tú eres mi todo amor

Seiya-

Tu, tu, tu…

Maya-

Tu, tu, tu…

seiya/maya-

Tu, tu, tu…

Mientras seguían con el coro todos estaban sorprendidos tanto por que maya estaba con seiya cantando como también que maya se dirigía asía el lugar de lita y la tomaba de la mano y la subía al escenario para seguir cantando

Maya-

Y ahora que ya estamos juntos

Me enseñaste como ser feliz

Si ya encontré en ti mi eterno amor

Que mas pudiera yo pedir

Con esto deja lita con seiya y este la toma de la mano y le cantaba a ella maya solo se alejo un poco sin dejar de cantar

seiya-

No te das cuenta cuando te veo

Que quiero abrazarte y decirte a besos..

Seiya/maya-

Eres mi corazón mi pedazo de alegría

Eres i cielo mi armonía mi vida

Tú eres mi ilusión la razón por que yo vivo

Eres el aire que respiro mi guía

Tú eres mi todo amor….

Tu, tu, tu...

Tu, tu ,tu…

Seiya-

Solo tu, tu, tu…

Maya-

Solo tu, tu, tu…

Seiya-

Solo tu, tu, tu…

Seiya/maya-

Solo tu…huuu….

Acabada la canción seiya solo le habla a lita

Seiya- lita esta canción fue para ti

Lita- seiya yo…

Seiya-lita te quiero y esta ves no es una broma de verdad me enamore de ti como un loco todo este tiempo te lo quise decir pero no sabia como

Lita- pero no es maya la…-_mirando a su amiga que estaba negando con la cabeza_

Seiya-maya? No ella me estuvo ayudando para hacer esto entiende a la que quiero es a ti lita

Lita-seiya yo… yo no se-_soltando la mano de seiya _– necesito tiempo -_para salir corriendo después_

Seiya- espera lita-_corriendo tras ella_

Maya-_viendo la situación_-hee… bueno con esto se da por terminado la presentación la fogata esta casi lista pueden pasar al área correspondiente buenas noches a todos-_viendo como salen para sentarse a la orilla del escenario_

Todo mundo se fue levantando y salio del lugar comentando lo sucedido mientras las chicas se acercaban al escenario para hablar con maya que se había sentado

Eli- maya

Maya-_dando un suspiro_-hola les gusto

Mina- si bastante

Maya-y a ti Rei que tal quedo

Rei- ya me dijo Nicolas lo que paso y gracias

Maya-no ay por que lo bueno que de dos una funciono

Serena- no te sientas mal sabes como es lita y la situación en la que están no

Ayuda

Maya- lo se solo queda esperar a que seiya pueda alcanzar a lita

Serena- yo también lo espero

Mina- pero fuera de eso tu presentación fue la mejor-_con estrillitas en los ojos _

_x_x _

Maya- tú crees

Ami- definitivamente

Maya- y tu que tanto me ves-_dirigiéndose a Anuar_

Anuar-quien yo

Maya- no el micrófono claro que tu

Eli-digamos que lo dejaste sin habla

Anuar-ELIZABETH!-_lo grito todo rojo_

Maya-Eli creo que exageras

Darién- para nada casi note reconocemos

Serena- ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a verte siempre con pantalones

Maya-jajaja XP si bueno solo me visto así en ocasiones especiales

Patricia- siempre es así

Haruka-debe sentirse más cómoda así como estas

Maya-as dado en el clavo Haruka

Michiru-peor te ves muy bien así

Maya-gracias-lo dijo algo apenada

Mina- y la forma de cantar es increíble

Michelle- la verdad es raro tu por lo general no cantas así

Maya- me ayudo mucho seiya... Oye garrapata deja de mirarme así soy o me parezco

Anuar-lo siento-lo dijo algo sonrojado

Mientras en uno de los patios

Seiya por fin logra alcanzar alita

Seiya-lita por favor espera y escúchame por favor

Lita-_se detiene_-seiya yo…

Seiya- lita mira creo que no debí decirlo así pero creo que era mejor te quiero enserio-_tratando de tomarla de una m_ano

Lita-_evitando el contacto_-yo lo siento creo que…

Seiya-lita solo mírame dime una cosa sientes algo por mi?

A lita se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando seiya la busco en la luna

Flash back

Seiya- mírame a los ojos y dime sientes algo por mi?

Fin Flash back

Seiya-lita respóndeme por favor-_acercándose a ella_

Lita-creo que estoy confundida no se bien que siento por ti lo siento necesito tiempo

Seiya-bien te lo daré solo espero poder recibir una respuesta de tu parte lita-acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla para dar media vuelta

Lita solo vio como seiya se va alejando

Lita- lo siento seiya necesito estar bien segura de lo que siento por ti no es un espejismo de nuestro pasado-_esto lo pensó mientras mantenía su mano sobre el beso que seiya le habia dado_

Mientas en la fogata

Todos estaban bailando con sus respectivas parejas aprovechando la música puesta incluso las amigas de maya bailaban con chicos que las invitaron bailar al igual que maya pero después hubo cambio de parejas y a maya le toco con Anuar

Maya-mejor ya me voy a sentar-_tratando de ir se_

Anuar-espera solo te pido una tregua de unos minutos por favor

Maya-ummm….esta bien lo que dure la pieza

Anuar- gracias_-empezando a bailar_

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas que maya aceptara baila con el pero pronto se les paso pues vieron llegar a seiya son el semblante triste dejaron de bailar para sabe lo sucedido

Maya-seiya la alcanzaste

Seiya-si-en tono triste

Taiki- y que paso-esperando la respuesta al igual que los demás

Seiya-me pidió tiempo y se lo concedí

Maya-lo siento creo que no sirvió lo que hice lo lamento

Seiya-no al contrario y te doy las gracias

Serena-y donde esta lita

Seiya-la deje sola pero lo mas seguro es que se vaya a casa

Patricia-vaya no te preocupes pronto se le pasara

Seiya-si gracias este Sammy tengo que pedirte un favor y también a serena

Sammy-si que es

Serena-di que y veremos si puedo ayudar

Seiya-que me dejen mudarme con Sammy al apartamento y que no lo digan nada

a lita a donde fui

Serena-pero seiya

Seiya-es para no presionarla con mi presencia es mejor así créeme solo asta que

Lita tome una decisión

Sammy-por mi esta bien

Serena-nosotros tampoco

Darién-puedes hacerlo yo te ayudo

Seiya-gracias

Serena-no te apures obtendrás una respuesta

Patricia-disculpen pero ya es tarde nos tenemos que ir nuestro vuelo es temprano y tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas

Ami-tienes razón es mejor ir nos también nosotros a sido un día largo

Mina-tienes razón

Serena-entonces vamos fue un día fantástico

Michelle-sobretodo-_con estrellas en lugar de ojos x_x_-por que pude grabas todo

[aguas la reencarnación de tomoyo ataca jaja XD]

Maya- quee! No Michelle di que no hiciste

Michelle- ooh claro que lo hice

Mina- me tienes que pasar una copia

Michelle-si claro y también nos tienen que invitar a la boda

Rei-claro que si

Eli-estaremos esperando

Maya-Michelle! Dame esa cámara-_tratando de quitarcela_

Michelle-no maya esto es muy bueno lo enseñare a todos cuando regresemos-_tratando de evitarla_

Maya-por eso quiero que me des la camara-_comensando a persguirla_

Serena- pero y ahora que pasa-con una gota en la cabeza

Patricia- digamos que le da vergüenza que le tomen fotos o la graven

Mina-enserio o_O''

Michelle-si-_lo dijo peor al hacerlo corre por que maya la persigue_-auxilio!

Ayudenme

Patricia-ya maya llegando yo cuido que no lo vean

Eli-o que lo suba en internet

Michelle-buena idea

Maya-eli no le des cuerda

Anuar-_dando un suspiro e interceptando a Michelle_-ok ven acompáñame-_alejándola del grupo_

Michelle- que pasa

Anuar-ya no le hagas eso no ves que esta tratando que sea mas fácil para ella

despedirse de ustedes

Michelle-Anuar por que te preocupas por ella_-notando que la mirava de reojo_

Anuar-es que ya me canse de pelear con ella quiero llevar las cosas en paz

Michelle-esta bien ya no le are bromas

Anuar- gracias-_regresando con los demas_

Patricia-bueno entonces vámonos ya

Ami-las acompañamos al aeropuerto mañana

Patricia- gracias

Michelle-adios asta mañana

Mientras todos tomaban rumbos diferentes lita estaba en su departamento en cerrada

en su habitación

Lita-seiya que siento por ti? Ase unas semanas admití que tenia celos pero fue por que pasabas mucho tiempo con maya de la cual ya se la razón pero ahora no se como responderte

Ala mañana siguiente en el aeropuerto todos estaban despidiendo a las amigas de maya solo quedaba por decir adiós maya y Anuar

Eli-bueno hermano te cuidas por favor_-dándole un abrazo_

Anuar-claro que si hermanita

Eli-y por favor cuida a maya y dejen de pelear

Anuar-eh.. Si-_soltándola_

Eli-amiga te extrañaremos

Patricia- te hablaremos cuando estemos en casa

Michelle-y le daremos tus saludos a todos, todos te extrañaremos estando aya

Maya-chicas…yo…Bueno etto….gracias por venir a verme-_sin saber que mas decir_

Michelle-nosotras también te queremos maya-_dándole un abrazo_

Todas al mismo tiempo se unían al abrazo y las lagrimas empezaron asta que se oía la llamada para abordar

Serena-bueno chicas tienen que abordar ya

Michelle-si fue un placer conocerlos a todos-_separándose de maya y limpiándose _

_con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas_

Eli-bueno chicas vamos amiga te encargo a mi hermano

Maya-ummm…. El se puede cuidar solo

Eli-lo se pero a veces no-_comensando a caminar_

Patricia-adios maya cuidate mucho por favor y llamanos de ves en cuando

Michelle-si estos dias fueron de lo mejor amiga nos vemos

Maya- adios!-_viendo como sus amigas se perdian en el pasillo_-bueno sera

mejor irnos

Serena- si vamos

Después de unos minutos todos estaban en el templo y ahí las demas esperando

Haruka Michiru hotaru y Sammy junto con luna y artemis

Haruka- hola como les fue

Maya-bien mis amigas ya se fueron

Luna- entonces ya estas lista

Maya-se…

Serena- un momento luna para que esta lista que es lo que estan tramando

Ami-ase dias que estan muy misteriosas

Artemis-no es nada para preocuparse

Mina-Artemis! Gato malo dinos que es

Artemis-en serio mina no es nada

Michiru-solo entrenamos

Maya-y yo me les uni

Lita-estabas entrenando?

Haruka- si recuerden que el enemigo no tardara en aparecer

Maya-y yo no quiero que pase lo de la última ves

Darien- por que no dijeron nada

Hotaru-lo sentimos pero es necesario que ayudar a maya para controlar su poder

Setsuna- ademas la Neoreina me lo pidio

Serena- queee!

Setsuna-me dijo que necesitaríamos mucha ayuda por ahora es todo lo que les

puedo decir

Maya- de hecho ay algo mas nos tenemos que ir unos dias

Anuar-y tus clases

Maya-a ti nadie te pregunto me ire y punto

Ami- ay otro problema

Serena-mas

Ami-si fuimos designados para ir a una conferencia a Paris y nos vamos mañana

Rei-nos vamos? Con quien iras

Taiki-con migo

Yaten- ya decía yo que no irías sola_-lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa_

Taiki-oye deja de…-_sonrojado_

Yaten- yo no dije nada malo

Serena- y cuando regresan?

Maya-pues nosotros amenos que ataque el enemigo regresamos

Ami-en 3 dias

Rei- vaya cosa

Mina-y todavía tenemos los preparativos de la boda de Rei y Nicolas

Nicolas- por eso no se preocupen ya tengo todo listo es mas si Rei quiere en este momento nos casamos

Serena- vaya

Maya-que te parece Rei quieres de una ves asi no lo ases esperar jajaja XD

Rei- yo prefiero esperar a que todo este tranquilo

Nicolas-si asi lo quieres se ara

Seiya-bueno chicas yo me tengo que ir

Sammy- yo me voy con tigo-caminando con el

Darien- y yo también te veo al rato amor

Serena- si

Anuar-una pregunta saben de algun departamento en renta

Mina- no por que

Anuar-bueno no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo en un hotel

Maya-sabia que pasaria esto

Maya- sabes no ayudas

Maya-toma-_dandole un juego de llaves_

Anuar- y esto?

Maya- esta es la situación gusano te quedaras en mi departamento asta que yo

regrese y consigas uno entendido

Anuar- estas hablando enserio?_?

Maya-no hagas que me arrepienta eso si nada de estrar a husmear en mi cuarto o en mis cosas

Anuar- oye pero que crees que soy

Serena- maya no te preocupes nosotros estaremos al pendiente

Maya-gracias

Haruka-entonces vámonos

Maya-si adios serena y cuidate

Serena-si y suerte

Maya- adios lita y dale una respuesta a seiya

Lita-si adios

Maya- y tu garrapata mas vale que encuentre mi departamento completo capichi

Anuar-entendido gracias…y maya

Maya-si

Anuar-cuidate

Maya- si claro-_emprendiendo el camino con las demas_

Ami-nosotros tambien nos vamos

Taiki- si tenemos que terminar de acomodar unas cosas

Ami-nos vemos mañana antes de irnos

Serena- si nos vemos

Lita-viendo como se hivan las sailor oúter con maya-díganme una cosa ustedes

sabian lo que pasaba con seiya

serena- si pero no podiamos decirlo

mina-tenias que darte cuenta por ti misma

rei-seiya lo quiso decir muchas veces pero temia tu reaccion

nicolas- ya ves ese dia en la playa como te pusiste

lita-si pero pense que era un broma

yaten-solo era una prueba para ver lo que pasaria

mina-y lo iso

anuar-pero con mi llegada se complicaron las cosas y maya sintio que era una

amenasa e intervino

serena- para ayudarlo

lita- pero

rei- lita maya nos dijo que aria todo lo posible por verte feliz cuando tu saliste corriendo penso que habia fallado

serena- lita tienes que darle una respuesta

lita- es que yo

mina-el incluso esta dispuestoa alejarce de ti para darte el tiempo que pediste

lita- lo siento no se que decir

serena- solo piensa que respuesta le daras a seiya

lita- lo se creeme

_**Fin capitulo 29**_

_**nota de la autora**_

_**Ohio aka terminando de hacer el capi 29 por fin esta ocasión trata del festival las canciones presentadas son "si tu no estas aquí" de sin bandera "no hablare de mi amor" de la película de Hércules de disney y por ultimo "tu tu tu" de la nueva banda timbiriche espero les aya agradado las canciones y la situaciones en las que los puse seiya por fin le dijo a lita lo que siente por ella y por lo visto no da una respuesta concreta lita además deque las amigas de maya se fueron y maya se fue con las oúter scout a entrenar y agradezco a dios de ke sango siga babeando por su novio pero a pesar de eso me sigue interrumpido sin dejarme pensar que mas poner pero bueno dejemos eso de lado para seguir el fic en los próximos capis se verán un poco … como describirlo de una forma que pensara como ver diferente manera las cosas pues la historia de maya y anuar no se que dará en solo peleas esto se pondrá bueno además de que el enemigo manda la ultima advertencia y esta apunto de comenzar lo que podría ser la ultima batalla para ellas y poder ser felices al fin pero bueno como siempre jitomatazos bombas comentarios quejas y sugerencias serán recibidos al mail de siempre y también en el nuevo **____** y SAYOOO!**_

_**(jjajajaja! Regrese…al final de la nota pero regrese xD, eske e estado babeando con mucha facilidad últimamente…) claro por el blanquito (¬¬# oops te golpee! Fue sin querer…son lo reflejos n.n)si pero aun asi dueles pobres de mis costillas T_T (si y como no se te ven xD, tu estomago parece un mapa) a que te refieres si tengo el estomago muy grande ya no lo tengo como cuando estaba en secundaria (ven queridos amigos lo que ase la vejez)OYE!(Oigo! mas que tu mi querida y muy VIEJA amiga)te matare y sabes quien sufrirá las consecuencias tengo demasiada información ke dar (Mmmmmmmmmmm ¬_¬…me vengare de nuevo! Soy como la gripa..Siempre regreso) si lose y eres igual de enfadosa y molesta (apostamos quien es mas? No podemos porque vas a ganando) A HORA RESULTA si te digiera que vas en delantera con solo el hecho de mostrar cada 5 segundos la foto de tu niño en mi pobre jeta que culpa tienen mis ojos de ver esa cara de niña …eso DOLIO!T_T (oops! Reflejos malos! no te burles de su cara de niña… no digo que la tenga) pero si asta tu lo dices por dios además se supone que ya acabe la nota déjalos descansar ya (yo dejarlos descansar? Quien lleva asiéndolos sufrir y esclavizándolos a un fan fiction que lleva chorro cientos capítulos y parece no tener fin?) Ay no FRIEGUES CANI….. No es para tanto son solo 29 asta hora ya faltan 3 mas y nos vamos eso creo? Nunca se sabe… (Muajajaaj tengan miedo próximamente puedo aparecer en sus fics para hacerlos sufrir a ustedes también) aaaay exagerada y deja de poner la foto de tu novio en mi cara por favor te as puesto demasiado empalagosa mas de lo que yo esperaba (seee…. Lo se xD, pero no lo puedo evitar al fin me siento adolescente!, ya me lo voy hora si creo que un día de estos voy a adoptar este fic como mío…no mejor no XD, me da miedo lo que le pueda aser a los pobres personajes n.n!)De hecho a mi también meda miedo aprovechando ahora ke me acuerdo gracias de nuevo a mis amigas**__** diosa aura, emy witch, kariño y sango**__** (sii yo! Viva yo! Todos albéenme xD..Adivinen cual soy?) y por dejarse usar para mi fic y lo peor de todo es que seguirán ahí (quiero a mi abogado!) en los siguientes capítulos abra algunas sorpresas ahora si adiós!**_


	30. Chapter 30 noche en Paris

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

**Capi 30 titulo: Noche en Paris, se parece a el? Y Sailor Ceres aparece!**

Otro día mas y de nuevo en el aeropuerto esta vez despidiendo a ami y a Taiki asi falta la presencia de personas y no solo eso desde el festival se notaba una tensión entre lita y seiya pues no se dirigían la palabra.

Ami- bueno hora de abordar

Serena- cuídate mucho amiga

Rei- acuérdate que tienes que disfrutar

Mina- si sobre todo por que es el lugar del romance ahí que aprovechar

Serena/Rei/Ami- MINA!

Mina- que? Es la verdad

Yaten- y tu Taiki también cuídate

Seiya- que te vaya bien hermano

Taiki- si gracias

Ami- entonces vámonos_- comenzando a caminar_

Todos veían como se iban alejando.

Mina- creen que pase algo estando ellos dos solo aya?

Serena- MINA!

Mina- que nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar

Yaten- bueno yo los dejo

Mina- adonde vas?

Yaten- que no te acuerdas que hoy empezamos a trabajar?

Seiya- es cierto voy a llegar tarde! Adiós- _dijo esto y sale corriendo_

Yaten- yo también adiós diosa.

Mina- adiós

Lita- yo también ya me voy quede con Anuar de ayudarle a buscar un

Departamento, y ver que no haya ninguna trampa en el departamento de maya

Serena- porque dices eso?

Lita- tiene miedo de no salir vivo del departamento de maya

Rei- creo que esta exagerando

Lita- es lo que yo le digo pero nunca se sabe con maya

Serena- yo voy contigo

Rei- mina tu vienes conmigo verdad?

Nicolas- y adonde van?

Mina- de compras

Nicolas- te veo en la noche

Mientras en el avión:

Taiki- bueno ya estamos aquí

Ami- si

Taiki- que tienes te vez preocupada

Ami- es que, que tal si hay algún ataque y no estamos ahí para ayudar

Taiki- solo esperemos que no pase

Ami- yo también lo espero

En alguna parte de un bosque desconocido

Haruka- vamos maya así piensas defender a tus seres queridos?

Maya- espera necesito un respiro _- tratando de esquivar un golpe de Haruka_

Michiru- en la batalla no abra tiempo de respirar

Maya- lo se

Hotaru- entonces pelea anda _- atacándola de nuevo_

Maya es obligada a correr a las profundidades de un bosque

Setsuna- eso no te servirá de nada _- gritándole y siguiéndola_

Artemis- no crees que están siendo muy duras con ella? - _viendo lo que pasaba_

Luna- lo se pero tenemos que averiguar como expulsar su poder

Artemis- tienes razón solo espero que sea pronto tengo un mal presentimiento

(Mientras en la colorida y paradisíaca ciudad de Tokio, Japon…mientras nosotros nos derretimos aquí en la costa este del pacifico, en America en un estado llamado guerrero, para ser mas especifico Zihuatanejo...sin albur, nos derretimos como chocolates fuera del refrigerador.. si soy sango! También la estoy ayudando a escribir el fic...en serio necesito ami abogado)

Mientras en la ciudad [torpe]

En un restauran seiya esta practicando lo platillos aprendidos y pensando también lo que paso con lita

Seiya- _pensando_- lita necesito tu respuesta y pronto si no me volveré loco, ayúdame kami dame paciencia!

Chef- kou ya tienes listos los platillos

Seiya- si señor

Chef- entonces ven a ayudar con esto

Seiya- si

Mientras en el departamento de maya

Lita- parece que no hay nada

Anuar-_desde afuera del departamento_- segura?

Serena- si ya revisamos todo puedes pasar

Anuar- gracias

Serena- porque tanto miedo?

Anuar- precaución no miedo solo eso

Lita- bueno ya esta listo nos vemos después-_ saliendo del departamento junto con Serena_

Anuar- si gracias por todo- _ ve como salen y se queda solo en el departamento_

Al estar en el departamento de maya se siente una cierta tranquilidad mientras camina por el lugar y se acerca a un mueble donde fotografías ocupan un lugar en el, no era un misterio saber quien tomo esas fotos pues la autora no aparecía en ninguna, reviso cada una de las fotos asta encontrar una donde maya aparecía acompañada de sus amigas y de Anuar incluso, al ver esta foto se sorprendió de que no fuera borrado de ella.

Dejo las fotografías y se fue a sentar al sofá, pero al hacerlo encuentra un pequeño libro y lo comenzó a leer, al empezar se dio cuenta que no era un libro cualquiera y que la historia que ahí se encontraba escrita era importante pero también sentía que había encontrado un objeto prohibido pero no importaba, ya no podía dejar de leer.

"soy la persona mas feliz que puedas conocer por fin siento que estoy completa, tengo amigos, mi familia y tal vez el amor de mi vida, estoy tan feliz y preocupada a la vez, esta sensación de felicidad no puede durar en algún momento despertare de este maravilloso sueño"

Anuar siguió leyendo hasta muy tarde cuando a una pagina en la que el personaje sufría:

"yo lo sabia este sueño no duraría, me siento sin vida por eso tratare de ser una persona diferente, mis lagrimas no valen la pena derramar, no es el momento para eso tendré que ahogar mi dolor abecés pienso que esto no puede estar pasándome a mi, e tomado una decisión ayudare a mis amigas para que no pasen lo que yo"

Entre mas avanzaba Anuar en la lectura cosas de ella se hacían familiares, a cada párrafo avanzado:

"hoy en conocido al hermano de una amiga mía, pero tiene algo que me lo recuerda y eso me molesta demasiado, he decidido no entablar conversaciones con el amenos que sean necesarios"

Para ese momento Anuar ya estaba perdido en la lectura, entre mas avanzaba mas intrigado de saber que decía la siguiente pagina:

"todo hasta ahora asido pelea tras pelea desde que se hicieron novios, será por mi sobre protección hacia mis amigas, porque no las quiero ver sufrir pero presiento que el la lastimara y cambiara su forma de ser"

Al final Anuar tomo un descanso toda esa lectura lo canso y decidió dormir, mañana seguiría leyenda

Mientras en algún lugar de Paris

Todos estaban en la convención de medicina y Taiki y Ami habían llegado ase una hora para estar presentes en la registro de los participantes en ese rato una lluvia se hizo presente así que al termino del registro salieron asía el hotel al llegar a la recepción…

Taiki-buenas noches señorita tenemos dos reservaciones

Recep.-si señor a nombre de quien esta

Taiki-Ami mizuno y Taiki kou

Recep.-permítame momento

Ami-espero que no tarde mucho

Taiki-yo tam…

Recep-señor hemos encontrado la reservación de Taiki kou pero el de la señorita

no

Ami-imposible yo misma verifique que estuviera

Recep.-lo siento pero no muestra el sistema la reservación

Ami-no se preocupes pero tendrá alguna habitación libre

Recep-no, lo siento todas están ocupadas

Ami-que y ahora que hago Taiki

Taiki- no te preocupes yo busco en otro hotel y tu te quedas con mi habitación

aquí

Recep.-lo siento pero todos los hoteles están abarrotados por las convenciones es temporada alta

Ami-y ahora…

Taiki-compartiremos la habitación tu duermes en la cama y en un sofá

Ami- pero Taiki

Taiki- pero nada, señorita nos puede dar la llave

Recep-claro a qui tiene el elevador esta en frente

Taiki-gracias-_toma la llave y comienza caminar con ami asia el elevador_

Entraron al elevador y un silencio incomodo los invadía y no se explicaban por que ya habían dormido juntos y no saben por que se sentían tan extraños al llegar al piso correspondiente

Y al entrar a la habitación se instalaron de inmediato después de un rato la lluvia por fin había cedido un poco asi que salieron a caminar para dar una vuelta por la ciudad pero se les arruino el paseo pues la lluvia regreso con mas fuerza que antes a si que tuvieron que corre para llegar al hotel directamente a su habitación .

Llegaron totalmente empapados y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar con que secarse pero sin fijarse tropiezan en la puerta sin poder pasar

Taiki-he entra tu yo me cambio a qui-_lo dijo estando muy cerca de ella y percibiendo su aroma _

Ami- he si-_caminando rápidamente asía la baño_

Ami entro al baño y después de unos segundos sale y se encuentra a Taiki cambiándose la ropa [uuuuy se pone bueno]

Ami-lo… lo siento-_esto lo dijo totalmente roja se pone de espaldas_

Taiki- si no te preocupes fue mi culpa ehmm…. Ami yo-_acercándose a ella y abrazándola_

Ami podía percibir muy bien la piel de los brazos de Taiki através de la tela de su ropa se voltea y poco a poco se acerca para fundirse en un beso suave que con forme pasaba los segundos se hizo mas apasionado tanto Ami como Taiki experimentaban sensaciones diferentes y al darse cuenta de lo que asían se separan pero aun algo en el fondo de su ser necesitaban estar juntos y comenzaron de nuevo acercarse un beso apasionado marco el inicio de todo pero también un sentimiento a equivocarse

Taiki- será mejor que….. Bueno yo… te amo pero…-_hablando entrecortadamente_

Ami-yo también te amo Taiki…..

Taiki- y lose muy bien pero…. yo….

Ami- _notando que Taiki sentía miedo-_Taiki creo en ti se que nunca me lastimarías ni me arias daño te amo confío en ti

Taiki- estas, segura-_sorprendido por lo que dijo ami_

Ami solo asintió y Taiki la abrazo con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello ya no quería separarse y volvieron a empezar la faena estas nuevas sensaciones eran imposibles de explicar Ami siempre decía que nunca seguiría sus impulsos pero sus impulsos fueron mas fuertes que la razón pues de verdad quiere a Taiki.

Tanto tiempo separados tanto tiempo sin hablar sin saber el uno del otro asta el recuentro en la boda la confesión de Taiki el campamento la noche en la casa de campo de Nicolas cada uno de esos recuerdos venían a la mente de ellos dos que por fin se podrían demostrar plenamente su amor

Cuento cada estrella de la noche

Para encontrarte en una de ellas

Para distinguirte entre la luna y el universo

Lleno de planetas

Amor tu forma de ser me enamora y

Es inquietante saber que solo tu me ases

Vibrar con cada beso y cada caricia que

Se han vuelto mi necesidad

Y cada palabra que tu medas es lo que yo

Necesito para sobrevivir

Y es que en tu mirada me pierdo

y tus besos muero por probar

pues tu boca me invita a decir

mas que palabras de amor para ti

es imposible lo se bien

olvidarme de tus besos es imposible

y no quiero separarme de tus brazos

pues prefiero contar cada estrella de la noche contigo

que buscarte en ellas amor

y con esto las palabras te amo volaban en el viento acompañados del murmullo del viento y el sonido del agua al caer en la ventana esto era una etapa mas superada una forma mas para estar juntos y formar un solo ser

ya era de día y Taiki estaba despertando de un sueño que fue maravilloso para el y que al abrir los ojos y ver a Ami dormida sobre su pecho con solo una sabana cubriéndola se dio cuenta de que no fue un sueño y que fue muy real pues la noche que paso demostraron cuando se aman .

Para el era algo tan bello verla dormir que deseaba que todo el tiempo fuera así que para el ya era algo mas que su novia necesitaba tenerla asi todo el tiempo de esa manera y despertar con ella entre sus brazos.

Este pensamiento provoco que el la abraza logrando asi despertarla

Taiki-hola-_con una sonrisa_

Ami- hola que hora es

Taiki-no lo se

Ami-cuanto llevas despierto

Taiki- un rato

Ami-creo que el teléfono esta sonando

Taiki-si

Ami-pues contesta

Taiki- eh si claro… si…buenos días… si señor…. No señor…. Como diga doctor Steven-_colgó_

Ami- que paso

Taiki- que ya son mas de las 10 de la mañana y que estamos muy retrasados

Ami- que! O_o-_se levanta sin darse cuenta que no tenia ropa_

Taiki-_algo_ _rojo_-heee etto…. Ami

Ami—_sin prestar atención-_si que pasa

Taiki-se… te olvido ponerte esto-_mostrándole la bata_

Ami-v_oltea y ve lo que Taiki tiene en sus manos con eso se pone muy roja-_ay dios -/-

Taiki-_se levanta cubierto por una sabana y se acerca a ami-_no te preocupes-_dándole un beso-_ ya conocí todo de ti a noche –_dándole otro beso_

Ami-_algo rojo regresándole el beso-T_aiki

Taiki-si

Ami- ya estamos retrasados nos tenemos que ir

Taiki-s_eparándose de ella_-tienes razón-_comenzando a buscar junto con ella con que vestirse_

Mientras de regreso a la universidad

Las clases regresaron a la normalidad por asi decirlo desde el festival lita y seiya eran felicitados aplaudidos y las chicas también eran acosadas pero había el problema de que seiya y lita no mostraban repuesta alguna pero seiya para ese tiempo hizo el cambio al departamento con Sammy cosa que lita nunca se entero cuando lo hizo aun asi pregunto donde estaba seiya y nadie supo responder se hicieron cambios seiya ya no estaba con lita y serena en el mismo equipo y solo hablaban cuando era necesario

Lita- eeh… seiya podrías pasarme un apunte que me hace falta

Seiya-si toma-_sin voltear a verla_

Lita-gracias sei…-_pero no completo la frase por que seiya se había ido a buscar un asiento alejado de lita_

Serena- ya ves te lo dijimos y seguirá asi asta que le des una respuesta

Lita- lo se _-en tono de tristeza_

Mientras en el trabajo de Anuar

El se había llevado el libro que se encontró en casa de maya a su trabajo para seguir leyendo cuando había tiempo

"A raíz del accidente que tuve he tenido sueños muy extraños personas peleando por salvarnos y yo estaba con ellas otra veces veo como alguien llora pero trato de ver con claridad quien es pero no lo logro que tipo de señal o prueba es todo esto"

Anuar-pero a un no entiendo por que sigo leyendo esto siento como si hubiera tomado algo prohibido

Mientras tanto en medio del bosque

Luna y Artemis trataban de hacer expulsar el poder de maya por medio del enojo desde que paso la batalla de galaxia ellos adquirieron la habilidad de tomar la forma que quieran pero solo las oúter lo sabían

Haruka- bueno maya lista

Maya- si

Michiru-la forma que han tomado luna y Artemis

Hotaru- es…

Maya –Hotaru no me digas quien es por favor

Setsuna- lista prepárate

maya-_toma una de sus flechas y voltea a ver de que se trataba al hacerlo ve que un monstruo tiene a una de sus amigas trata de dispara una flecha pero no puede-_ que me hicieron no me puedo mover

Setsuna- lo único que aras es ver

Maya-pero

Hotaru-observa

Al oir esto maya ve como este monstruo tiene a Anuar

Maya-Anuar? A ese que se lo coma

Tanto luna, Artemis y Haruka tenían una gota enorme en la cabeza mientras Michiru y Hotaru solo reían y Setsuna se mantenía callada

Haruka- en serio no te importa lo que le pase

Maya-no para nada-_ve como es golpeado_

Haruka-ni un poco siquiera

Maya-no-_viendo como empieza a sangrar_

Michiru-segura que no importa maya- _viendo como el falso Anuar se queda inmóvil sin vida_

Maya- NOO!-_con esto su furia fue de manera muy rápida en aumento y logra con esto liberarse de la inmovilidad en la que la tenían_

El ambiente se torno frío repentinamente y un símbolo en la frente de maya apareció

Maya-les enseñare a no jugar con migo-_volteándose a asia Haruka y disparar una de sus flechas_

Haruka- _la esquivo no muy bien pues la flecha le rozo el brazo-_ detente maya

Maya- NO pagaran

Setsuna- GRITO MORTAL!

El poder se dirigía a maya pero esta dio un salto rápidamente y logro esquivarlo

Michiru-MAREMOTO DE NEPTURNO!

Lo mismo sucedió pero de repente maya se detuvo por que de su pecho salia un objeto con forma de un diamante en un broche con esto cae al piso desmayada y el broche desaparece como si no hubiera estado rápidamente las oúter luna y Artemis van a auxiliar a maya para saber que pasó

Mientras en la ciudad en un parque

Anuar se encuentra sentado en una banca del parque leyendo aun el libro

"ase unos días he llegado a este país y me he encontrado con una amiga y me entere de un secreto en el que yo tengo que ver"

Pagina tras pagina leyó Anuar asta que la ultima pagina apareció

"llegaron mis amigas pero también llego el al primer intercambio de palabras chocamos es inevitable"

"hace unos días me pregunto por que lo odio yo solo conteste no te soporto y es verdad no lo soporto por el simple hecho de parecerse tanto a esa persona su mirada es la misma incluso de hablar pero no es odio el que yo tengo solo es un poco de miedo por lo que pueda pasar"

"la noche del festival sentí su mirada en todo momento y eso me incomodad en el baile no se por que me sentí tranquila bailando con el y sin pelear no lo entiendo y no lo quiero entender kami por que me pasa esto a mi"

atte.: maya

Anuar- maya? Maya es la dueña de esto no puede ser pero a hora entiendo tanta aversión asía mi le recuerdo a la persona que la lastimo el pelar con migo es su forma de protegerse

Después de eso, los días pasaron rápidamente ami y Taiki regresaron mas unidos que nunca de maya Haruka y las demás no se sabia nada y tampoco de Anuar lita y seiya seguían igual y el enemigo no daba muestra de atacar todavía todas estaban al pendiente de lo que fuera a pasar

Templo Hikawa

Serena-que han sabido de maya y las demás chicas

Mina- nada aun y tu Rei as sentido algo

Rei-no y es algo extraño

Mina-por cierto Michelle la amiga de maya me mando la copia de la grabación del evento del siglo como le llama ella jajaja

Ami-en serio

Serena- que les parece si lo vemos

Mina-vamos si

Rei-bueno vamos a dentro-_caminando hacia su habitación_

Serena-vamos lita

Lita- si claro

Todas entraron y se colocaron en sus asientos para ver el video empezaron a verlo desde el inicio la presentación de las autoridades las bien venidas a todos los compañeros asiendo su actuaciones comentaron todo asta que llego el turno de lita y seiya, seiya cantando con Nicolas y este ultimo pidiéndole matrimonio Rei bromearon cuando les toco el turno de cantar con lita

Asta que llego la parte en que seiya canta con lita, lita se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo cuando comenzó la canción de seiya con maya y se vio a si misma arrastrada por maya al escenario y colocada junto a seiya

Todas se callaron al ver la escena y veían la expresión de la cara de lita depuse el video termino y lo apagaron y un silencio incomodo apareció

Mina- bueno estuvo muy bien no?

Rei- heee….. Si estuvo muy bueno

Serena-lita?

Lita- si que pasa serena

Serena- nada no pasa nada lita

Lita-uhmm… este necesito un poco de aire ya regreso-_levantándose y saliendo de la habitación_

En algún lugar del bosque

Maya-lo logre por fin-_cayendo por el cansancio al suelo _

Luna- bien creo que ahora ya podemos regresar

Maya-pero luna no nos vamos a quedar asta que este completo

Artemis-si pero ay que estar con las chicas

Haruka- y solo o intervendrás cuando sea necesario

Maya-pero…

Setsuna- Haruka tienen razón a menos que sea realmente necesario

Michiru- intervendrás además no quieres ira ver si tu depa sigue en pie

Maya-tienes razón ya se me había olvidado que ese gusano esta ahí

Hotaru-aun no te entiendo-_poniendo cara de confusión_

Maya- por que dices eso

Hotaru- por que lo odias si cuando Artemis se transformo en el se te olvido que era falso y te enfureciste por lo que le paso

Maya- he bueno en primera no lo odio simplemente no lo soporto en segunda no se porque lo hice al principio no me importo pero luego se me olvido que era falso y me acorde de mi amiga que era su hermano pero creo que es hora de que haga conciencia de la que hago

Luna-será lo mejor

Artemis-pues entonces regresemos por que tengo un mal presentimiento

Haruka-entonces vamos

Mientras en el templo Hikawa

Lita estaba sentada en las escaleras del templo cuando vio llegar a seiya

Lita- hola

Seiya-hola y las demás chicas

Lita- con Rei están en su cuarto

Seiya-bien…he lita yo quisiera saber…

Lita- si ya te tengo una respuesta

Seiya- si

Lita-no aun no lo siento

Seiya-no te preocupes yo esperare un poco mas

Lita- yo… de verdad lo siento

Seiya-tranquila yo….

De repente es interrumpido por las chicas que salen corriendo todas en forma de sailor

Lita- que pasa

Serena- transfórmate rápido Rei sintió un presencia cerca de aquí

Lita- y seiya se transformaron rápidamente y salen corriendo para alcanzarlas no les tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo pues también Yaten y Taiki ya estaban en el parque

Yaten-por fin llegan

Mina-donde esta el monstruo

Ami-le estoy buscando-_usando su mini computadora_

Serena-no es necesario ahí esta miren

Un monstruo enorme aparece su cuerpo era de roca totalmente de repente lanzo un ataque que todas logran esquivar

-tenemos que atacar saeta llameante de Marte-_el poder dio justo en el monstruo pero solo hizo una pequeña explosión que no iso daño_

-mi turno dragón sagrado de Júpiter ruge-

Pero fue el mismo efecto que con Mars

Cada una de ellas lanzaron sus mejores ataques pero nada pasaba el monstruo seguía en pie y las chicas cada ves mas se agotaban

p1?-alto ahí somos las sailor de una nueva era soy sailor uranus

p2?-sailor neptium

P3-¿sailor satur

p4?- sailor plut y te castigaremos en nombre de la luna

-tierra tiembla!

-maremoto de nepturno!

-grito mortal!

Los tres ataques combinados se dirigen asía al monstruo pegan directo y asiendo un poco daño

-chicas por fin llegaron donde esta maya

-con luna y Artemisa

Mercury-chicas atención-_lo dijo por que el monstruo se lanzaba de nuevo al ataque_

-escudo-lo_ hizo para proteger a las demás_

Mientras cercas del lugar sobre una azotea de un edificio

Artemis- que hacemos luna

luna-no se

Maya- déjame ir necesitan ayuda-_viendo como están cayendo una a una_

Luna-esta bien ve y ten cuidado

Maya-si-da_ un salto tan grande que termina sobre un farol del parque_

las chicas notaron la presencia pero sobretodo como aparece un arco y es disparada una flecha que se multiplica un muchas mas que dieron al monstruo congelándole una pierna da un salto y baja al piso

-quien eres

p?-soy la sailor de la justicia que vive bajo las sombras de Venus y Júpiter mi planeta guardia es CERES! Impartiré justicia

S.Júpiter y fither-_la mismo tiempo-_MAYA!

-_voltea y guiña un ojo –_hola

-enserio eres tu

- si me dio trabajo pero lo logre

-cuidado-_grito por que el monstruo atacaba de nuevo_

-eso si que no estacas de hielo!-_con esto toca el suelo el cual se congela y de ahí salen unas enormes estacas hechas de hielo que impiden que el monstruo se acerque-_cuando les diga manden todas su poder-_sale corriendo_

-prepárense chicas

-si

- león de hielo ataca

Del piso congelado un enorme león sale y comienza a tacar al monstruo ferozmente Ceres toma de nuevo su arco y comienza a lanzar flechas que se multiplican y que congelan al monstruo

-ahora háganlo chicas

Todas al mismo tiempo

Fulgor acuático de mercurio

Saeta llameante de Marte

Dragón sagrado de Júpiter

Espada de Uranus elimina

Maremoto de nepturno

Grito mortal

Por el poder del alo de la princesa de la luna ataquen

Todos los ataques fueron dirigidos asía el monstruo destruyéndolo al contacto quedando solo polvo

- lo logramos

-lo se pero y maya

-aya esta

-vamos con ella

Todos fueron asía donde estaba peor antes de poder llegar vieron que apuntaba una de sus flechas frente a alguien y se apresuraron

-quien eres muéstrate ya

p?-por que e de hacerte caso

- por que si no lo lamentaras

p?- yo solo traigo un mensaje

-llegando_ con las demás-_que mensaje

p?- ajajá esta es la ultima advertencia ríndanse y tal vez tenga piedad de ustedes

Haruka-jamás

P?- la batalla final esta próximo prepárense sailor serán atacadas por lo que mas aman

-ya basta-_lanzando la flecha pero no logra hacer contacto-_pero que?

P?-niña entupida todavía eres una novata a pesar de ser la reencarnación de justicia

- de que hablas

p?- ase mucho tiempo nos conocimos pero ya abra tiempo de ajustar cuentas-_saliendo de entre las sombras_

-pero si es….

S.Júpiter-Anuar!

-pero tu!

P?-se refieren a este cuerpo solo esta poseído solo es un títere jajaja asta luego Sailor adiós justicia-_y el cuerpo de Anuar cae al piso inconciente_

-Anuar! … ayúdame Júpiter-_o dijo en tono preocupado_

S.Júpiter-si claro-_ayudando a cargarlo y ponerlo en una banca_

Ya estando todos reunidos esperando a que Anuar despierte

-como es que…-_mirando a fijamente_

-me transforme

-exacto

-paso por muchas cosas

pruebas muy fuerte

S.Júpiter- y como te sientes

-bien ya controlo un poco más el poder

De repente Anuar habla en su inconciencia

Anuar-maya-en_ tono preocupado-_maya donde estas tengo que…

Todos estaban callados al escuchar lo que decía Anuar y maya estaba un poco sonrojada

-heee…..-/-'

-donde esta luna y Artemis-_lo dijo para desviar el asunto_

- es cierto se me olvido voy por ellos-_dando un salto rápidamente_

En lo que Ceres va por luna y Artemis Anuar reacciona

S.Júpiter-ey hola como estas

Anuar-un poco mareado que pasó como llegue asta aquí y por que están transformados

- ataco un monstruo

- y al parecer el enemigo te utilizo para darnos un mensaje

Anuar- no les hice daño verdad

-_apareciendo de repente-_que daño puedes hacer?

Anuar-ma…maya! Eres tu -_gritando por la sorpresa_

- soy sailor Ceres por que no lo gritas un poco mas fuerte creo que no te escucharon todavía aun kilómetro de distancia

Anuar-maya en verdad eres tú-_viéndola de frente_

-si es ella-_muy divertida por la situación de su amiga_

-deja de mirarme de esa manera-_lo dijo toda incomoda y quitando la transformación para regresar a la normalidad_

Anuar- lo siento

Los demás imitaron a maya y regresan a la normalidad

Serena-que bueno que llegaron

Mina- si justo a tiempo

Maya- yo lo que quiero saber que estabas asiendo para que el enemigo te atrapara de ese mofo

Lita- es cierto que fue lo que paso

Anuar- pues lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en el parque cuando ya me iva a casa un tipo rubio se interpuso en mi camino y después ya no supe que paso asta hora

Ami- jedáite no cabe duda que fue el pero lo que me pregunto es por que le dijo justicia a maya y sobretodo su reencarnación

Luna-tambien nosotros no entendemos

Serena- y tu Setsuna sabes algo

Setsuna- no lo siento no se nada

Ami-tendremos que investigar

Maya- pues si…. OK ya me arte por que me miras así-_lo dijo para Anuar_

Anuar- yo?_?

Maya- no me refiero a seiya si tu idiota lo veo en tus ojos tienes una mezcla de culpa y tristeza algo paso

Anuar-te lo estas imaginando-_desviando la mirada_

Maya- no te creo pero lo descubriré

Lita- ya cálmate

Seiya- bueno por ahora ay que estar mas alertas que nunca y prepararnos para todo yo por lo mientras ya me voy adiós

Yaten-a donde vas?

Seiya-a descansar-_comenzando a caminar y pasando a un lado de lita-_adiós lita-_esto lo dijo bajito solo para ella_

Serena- bueno ay que descansar que bueno que regresaras maya y ya parte del equipo

Maya-si serena gracias nos vemos después vamos tu gusano quiero ver mi departamento no vaya hacer que me quede sin casa-_comenzando a caminar_

Anuar- muy graciosa maya

Mina estos dos no van a cambiar

Serena- creo que es la forma de darse el hola

Rei-vieron como se preocupo por ase un rato

Hotaru- y como se sonrojo cuando la llamaba

Lita- si lo vi

Hotaru- ustedes que creen

Mina- yo digo que por lo menos uno ya esta enamorado

Serena- estoy de acuerdo contigo

Lita- y creo saber qui en es

Luna-así

Lita- si pero no diré nada creo que pronto se sabrá

Artemis- así como tu le darás una respuesta a seiya

Mina- Artemis ¬.¬ gato malo

Artemis- no mina no lo vuelvo hacer-_recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza_

Lita-Artemis tiene razón tengo que darle una respuestas a seiya pero

Serena- pero que lita

Lita- si lo ago quitare el sello a la semilla

Serena- quee! Por que no lo habías dicho

Lita- lo siento pero tome la decisión de no quitarle el sello asta que sea necesario

Ami- lo sabemos pero ya pronto tendrás que hacerlo

Lita- créeme lo tengo presente mas que nunca ahora que el enemigo esta mas cerca

Yaten-créeme seiya se cansara y tomara medidas drásticas

Taiki- hasta podría regresar a nuestro planeta

Yaten- y no lo podrás evitar

Lita-creen que llegue hacerlo

Taiki/Yaten-_al mismo tiempo-_ SI!

Serena- lita…

Lita-no te preocupes serena esto se arreglara

_Mientras en casa de maya_

Maya- por fin mi casa ..uuhm…párese que todo esta bien

Anuar-pues si no pasó nada

Maya-uuuuhm…eso parece pero a un así tu tienes algo tu forma de mirarme como si sintieras pena o lastima no me gusta

Anuar-yo no te estoy mirando así-_lo dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá_

Maya-bueno conseguiste departamento?

Anuar-no con todo el trabajo que he tenido no me a dado tiempo de buscar uno pero no te preocupes a horita busco mis cosas y me voy a un hotel

Maya- yo no he dicho que te vaya además con lo que paso ase un raro puede ser peligroso que estas solo te quedaras unos días mas asta que consigas casa o termine con el enemigo un de los dos-_esto lo dijo mientras caminaba así su cuarto y cerraba la puerta_-

Anuar-gracias maya-_lo dijo mas para el pues maya no escucha_

En la parte de arriba a hora departamento de Sammy

Sammy-seiya estas bien

Seiya- si lo estoy

Sammy-pudieron derrotar al monstruo

Seiya-como sabes…ahm.. Hotaru no pero ella estaba con nosotros

Sammy- antes de de llegar aya me hablo y me pidió que no saliera

Seiya- ya entiendo bueno pues si lo vencimos con ayuda de maya pero esta ves como sailor

Sammy- vaya enserio

Seiya- si tiene un poder increíble

Sammy- me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo lastima

Seiya- si n.n

De regreso al depa de maya

Anuar se había que dado dormido en el sofá con el libro de maya en su regazo al salir esta de su habitación lo ve y se enoja bastante que lo despierta con un grito

Maya-ANUAR!

Anuar- que… que pasa-_asustado_

Maya- como te atreviste –_en tono muy molesto_

Anuar- atreverme a que no te entiendo

Maya-lo leíste-_mostrándole el libro_

Anuar- maya yo…

Maya- por que ¬.¬#

Anuar- lo vi en la mesa estaba aburrido lo comencé a leer nunca pensé que fuera un diario asta que vi tu nombre escrito al final del libro

Maya- no debiste leerlo

Anuar-por eso me odias por que nos parecemos

Maya- cállate ya no sabes lo que dices

Anuar-claro que lo se

Maya- no, no lo sabes el hecho que leyeras mi diario no quiere decir que lo sepas todo

Anuar- entonces por que lo odias a el y a mi por que dime

Maya-no

Anuar-dímelo por que se me hace injusto que me odies sin yo saber por que dímelo

Maya esta bien es…

_**Fin del capi30 **_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Ohaio ya de nuevo por fin acabe el capitulo 30 de mi fic esto esta poniéndose bueno en consideración de que casi acabamos con esta historia(wuaaajajajajaja suspenso, suspenso gomene tenia ke aserlo n.n) lamentablemente sango no esta por que anda enferma y en esta ocasión mi amiga diosa_ aura me acompaña dirán por que ella a pues ella es la autora de el Lemmon de Ami y Taiki que espero les aya gustado [les digo que Saipam me forzó a realizar este Lemon ]gracias a dios es ella por ke si fuera sango ya estuviéramos peleando U_U'' y ahora ke esta enferma se puso mas empalagosa con su cara de niña digo su novio [henm…si pero si vieran a Saipam, no se la apuntan y mas cuando se pone histérica con un juego que tiene el novio de sango]si bueno ¬.¬# malditos ricos bastardos perdón pero no lo puedo evitar es ke tiene el guitar hero ke puedo aser tengo debilidad por los videojuegos soy culpable pero regresando al fic por dios si hablamos del fic gracias sabia ke dios me aria este favor este capi trata de maya en especial pero también de lemmon de Ami y Taiki ke a ka mi amiga hizo con mucho esfuerzo y salud mental expuesta verdad mizuno[no se porque precisamente me dice asi pero el lemmon lo hice porque cierta persona me lo pidió porque no podía hacerlo y no ce atreve hacer otros…al leer el lemmon utilicen mucho su imaginación por favor pero no mucho…no se vallan a traumar como mi amiga…que me esta pegando por escribir esto me esta zarandeando, horcando…AYUDENME!]ESTE…. ETTO….no le hagan caso ya ven como kedo sango después de ke hizo el lemmon de mina y Yaten pero también en el lemmon viene un pensamiento hecho por mi ke también espero les aya gustado también vimos partes de anuar descubriendo el por que el odio de maya hacia el y como la vio con el traje de Sailor eso y el diseño para esa Sailor lo hicimos entre sango y yo después les pasaremos el fan Art. para que lo Chequen la ultima batalla esta cerca asi como el final de este fic T_T el cual cumplió un año ya de que lo empecé[verdad que no queremos que termine…NOS PONEMOS EN GUELGA, AUNQUE SEA EN INTERNET]pensé ke en el centro histórico o en el zócalo de México como le hicieron con los de RBD[JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…pero lo vamos hacer si dices que ya vas a terminar tu fic asi que sigue escribiendo…regresando un poco al fic mi amiga se identifica mucho con maya, no les digo el porque, porque me quiere matar…bueno hunm…maya es una Sailor legendaria que es la reencarnación de justicia…]para mas información consulten el próximo capitulo es demasiada información para dárselas de un jalón [si se enferman por leer el fic …les recomiendo que vallan al medico de urgencia] bueno como siempre me despido y mi amiga no se despide por ke estabien unas cosas aparte le agradezco su ayuda odiosa_ aura y también les dare su MSN para que vean el fic que esta asiendo de sakura card captor esta muy bueno entonces como siempre jitomatazos granadas bombas sugerencias y comentarios a MSN de siempre y al nuevo claro esta **______**chise_mako_**_

_**SAYOO!**_


	31. Chapter 31 el amor a prueba final proxim

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me hago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar, mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

P.D.: Si en algún momento quedan traumados les recomendare una buena psicóloga, conozco a varias (esto lo dice la escritora mientras se parte de risa con su amiga Sango, o sea muajajajajajajaja)

_**Capitulo 31 titulo: el amor aprueba, el sello se ha roto batalla final**_

La discusión entre maya y Anuar se torno muy acalorada

Anuar-dímelo por que se me hace injusto que me odies sin yo saber el por que,dímelo

Maya- esta bien es por que el hizo lo mismo que tu con lita solo que el nunca me dio una explicación, que agradezco que si la dieras a mi amiga

Anuar-…_-Anuar se paralizo no sabia que decir_

Maya- contento en eso te pareces a el

Anuar- maya yo…

Maya- no a hora me vas a escuchar no tenias ningún derecho en tomar mis cosas y mucho menos leer mi diario algo tan personal

Anuar- maya yo no soy como el, sabes cuanto me dolió decirle lo que le dije a lita, sabes cuantas veces quise gritar llamarle para explicarle todo pero mi miedo pudo mas que mi corazón

Maya- esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo

Anuar- cual diferencia maya tu prefieres no llorar no expresar sentimiento y yo no puedo evitar hacerlo maya yo…_-acercándose a ella_- yo lo siento pero no pude evitar leer tu diario lo siento en verdad ahora entiendo por que me detestas pero yo no tengo la culpa de recordártelo

Maya- aléjate de mi-_gritando_

Anuar-no maya no lo are quieres desquitar tu coraje as lo vamos pero solo te digo que yo no soy el culpable de tu sufrimiento que yo soy Anuar y no el que te lastimo-_esto lo dijo ya muy cerca de ella_

Al oír esto maya le da un golpe tan fuerte que provoca que Anuar caiga al piso mientras ella se deja caer de rodillas llorando de dolor T_T

Al ver Anuar como estaba maya se acerco para abrazarla

Maya-no te necesito ni a ti, ni a tu lastima, ni tu compasión aléjate-_esto lo dijo mientras forcejeaba_

Anuar-no… no es eso maya..

Por fin Anuar logro abrazar a maya y se mantuvo así asta que maya se desahogo totalmente quedándose medio dormida por el cansancio de llorar Anuar la levanto y la llevo a su cuarto y la recostó en la cama estando así de cerca viéndola fijamente la besa en los labios un beso sencillo y dulce

Anuar-si no fueras tan cabezota te darías cuenta que lo que siento por ti no es lastima y que puede ser mas que un simple cariño-_dijo esto se levanta y sale de la habitación_

A pesar de que maya estaba semi dormida escucho todo

Maya-no Anuar tu no estas enamorado de mi solo tratas de sustituir la imagen de lita con migo- _y finalmente se durmió_

A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas estaban en clases pero alguien no ponía mucha atención

Maestro- señorita maya podría poner atención o ya sabe cómo hacer la producción para el spot

Maya-lo siento profesor no volverá a pasar

Maestro-mas vale que se concentre a estado muy distraída señorita entendido

Maya- si señor

Maestro- bueno muchachos pueden salir para quienes tengan club's hoy por favor no hagan tanto escándalo

Todos salieron entre risas pues sabían que se referían al club de música todo se dirigieron a sus respectivos grupos a excepción de maya que asta hora no había entrado en ninguno esta estaba sentada en uno de los jardines de del área deportiva divagando en sus pensamientos en ese momento llega Rei y se sienta a su lado

Rei-hola

Maya-hola

Rei-ocurre algo

Maya-no nada… todo bien

Rei-segura

Maya- si

Rei-bueno yo solo te vine a buscar por que Anuar te esta buscando

Maya- para que

Reí- no se no nos dijo para que, ocurrió algo entre ustedes por que tiene un feo golpe en la cara

Maya- aah… eso digamos que por fin arreglamos nuestras diferencias

Rei-a vaya entonces vamos?

Maya- si

Mientras en la entrada de la universidad

Lita- pero como que maya te pego-_revisándole el golpe_

Anuar-si

Seiya-pero por que y que le hiciste

Anuar-nada le hice solo arreglamos nuestras diferencias (definitivamente dicen estos dos las mimas cosa xB)

Serena- pero que feo te dejo ese golpe

Anuar- si un poco ayer estaba peor

Taiki- entonces si tienen la mano pesada

Anuar- que si la tiene ni lo dudes-_esto lo dijo mientras se toca el golpe_

Ami- miren ahí vine maya y Rei

Mina- por lo menos ya no anda tan distraída como ase un rato

Anuar-distraída?

Yaten-si…

Anuar-hola

Maya-hola me dijo Rei que me estabas buscando

Anuar-si tenemos que hablar

Maya-ayer dije todo lo que tenia que decir

Anuar- por favor maya

_Todos estaban callados escuchando lo que decían_

Maya- esta bien pero no aquí-_comenzando a caminar_

Anuar-gracias-_siguiéndola_

Serena- que abra pasado con ellos

Lita- no se

Mina-solo que da esperar a ver que pasa

Ami- si

Apartados de los demás estaban maya y Anuar sin saber como comenzar la conversación

Maya-lamento a verte pegado

Anuar-he... no te preocupes

Maya-te duele

Anuar- no tanto como ayer pero estoy bien y tu ya estas mejor

Maya- si…Umm por cierto ayer escuche lo que dijiste antes de salir de mi habitación

Anuar-_todo rojo_-lo… lo... lo escuchaste u.u

Maya- si y créeme no es amor solo tratas de sustituir la imagen de lita con la mía la sigues queriendo yo lo se

Anuar- lo que dije es cierto y con respecto a lita si la sigo queriendo pero como una amiga

Maya-lo que tu tienes es que estas confundido

Anuar-_acercándose a maya_- no es asi

Maya-solo te pido que dejes de sustituir a lita con migo-_dice esto colocando una mano frente a el para que no se acerca mas_

Anuar- yo no ago eso

Maya-en todo caso piensa las cosas antes de hacer o decir algo

Anuar-te lo prometo pero…

Maya-ay otra cosa

Anuar- cual?

Maya- tu crees que no sentí que me diste un beso

Anuar- maya…yo… bueno.. uuuhm.. que te digo

Maya-por que lo hiciste

Anuar- bueno pues….yo pues no pude resistir te tenia tan cerca que…

Maya- solo te digo una cosa no lo vuelvas hacer por que el golpe que ahora tienes no será el único que tengas

Anuar- entendí no lo volveré hacer pero podemos ser amigos-_tendiéndole la mano_

Maya-uuuhm… esta bien a ver que pasa-_ estrechando su mano_

_Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba y se preguntaban que se abran dicho después de eso se volvieron a reunir todos estaban ansiosos de saber lo que paso_

Mina-y bien que paso

Maya- paso de que?

Yaten- hicieron las pases

Anuar- si n.n

Maya- bueno ya dejen eso creo que estaría bien que entrenemos el enemigo dio la ultima advertencia

Serena- ella tiene razón

Reí- pero serena para ti es peligroso

Lita- es cierto tu no puedes estar así corres peligro

Serena-chicas yo lo se pero tengo que pelear junto a ustedes

Mina- lo sabemos pero tienes que cuidarte

Ami- es cierto vas a cumplir dos meces y tienes que tener cuidado

P?- y yo me encargo de eso

Serena-Darién!

Darién- hola

Serena- pero que ases aquí no deberías estar trabajando en el hospital

Darién- si pero termine antes y además estoy de acuerdo con las chicas

Serena- daréis pero tengo que luchar prometo tener cuidado

Maya-serena entiende por favor

Serena- no maya soy la futura reina y tengo una responsabilidad con este planeta y tengo que cumplir

P?- ahora si suenas como la reina que vas hacer

Serena- luna!

Luna- hola y chicas comprendo su preocupación yo también la tengo pero en algún momento tendrán que usar el poder de serena

Ami- lo sabemos luna pero solo la queremos porter

Serena- y se los agradezco pero en algún momento dejaran de hacerlo..

Reí- eso no pasara

Serena- Rei

Reí- serena comprende queremos protegerte

Serena- bien no me dejan otra opción aun no soy la reina pero soy la princesa y les exijo que respeten mi decisión –_esto lo dijo en tono autoritario_

Mina-serena!-_esto lo dijo e tono de sorpresa_

Serena- estoy hablando en serio chicas

Luna- serena se ara lo que tu digas-_en tono de orgullo_

Maya- bien entonces que asemos entrenamos o que?

P?-yo digo que si

Maya-hola Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna

Michiru- hola

Hotaru-wou

Mina- que pasa?

Hotaru- es la primera ves que veo que maya no esta peleando con el –_señalando a Anuar_

Reí- a es que ya hicieron las paces

Hotaru- en serio-_con tono de escepticismo _

Maya- Hotaru luego hablamos

Lita- ey le piensas contar a ella y no a nosotras

Maya- eeeh….si

Mina-por que-_poniendo ojos grandes y llorosos_

Maya- por que se que mis amigas les pidieron que estuvieran al pendiente de lo que fuera a pasar con Anuar y se lo cuento a Hotaru por que se que no dirá nada además no diré la gran cosa

Mina-eso no es justo

Maya- quien dijo que la vida es justa ay que hacer serifios a veces

Mina-si pero tu exageras

Seiya- a que te refieres

Mina- sabes cuantos chicos andan de tras de ella desde el festival

Maya- MINA!

Anuar-así cuantos

Mina- como 4

Anuar-vaya suerte maya por que no as elegido a uno

Maya- no gracias prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada

Rei- pero por que no intentas salir con ellos

Anuar- exacto maya

Maya- Anuar no hagas que me arrepienta y te empareje otro golpe del otro lado de la cara

Anuar- esta bien

Maya-a hora ay que ver como entrenamos

Rei- en el templo mi abuelo no esta

Lita- es buena la idea

Michiru- entonces vamos

Mina-si que yo quiero ver la transformación de maya

Maya-_con una gota en la nuca-_creo que no me acostumbrare a esto

Anuar- yo voy con ustedes

Maya-ni se te ocurra

Anuar- por que no puedo ser de ayuda

Lita-buena idea vamos-_empujando a maya_

Maya- pero…lita

P?-ey esperen!

Mina- quien es, alguien lo conoce-_viendo como un chico corre para alcanzarlos_

P'-gracias por esperar

Serena- a quien buscas

P?-maya

Maya-a mi para que?

P? me pidieron que te entregara esto-_sacando un ramo de rosas blancas_

Maya-y…y esto por que o quien?

P?-lo siento no puedo decir quien fue-_sale corriendo_

Maya-OYE!

Mina- busca la tarjeta maya

Maya- así….uuuhm… aquí esta

Serena-y que dice

Maya- nada otro idiota que dice que le gusto mejor vámonos ya-_tirando las rosas en un basurero y comenzando a caminar con los demás_

Anuar-en serio maya por que no sales con algunos de ellos

Maya- enserio Anuar quieres terminar de nuevo en el piso verdad

Anuar- ok ya no digo nada

Un rato después llegaron al templo encontrándose con Nicolás y Sammy que al llegar las chicas se van con sus respectivas parejas

Nicolás- que hacen aquí

Reí- salimos antes y pues vamos a aprovechar para entrenar

Sammy- que bien tendré oportunidad de verlos

Hotaru- si n.n

Sammy-peor serena tu también vas a entrenar

Serena- tu no Sammy ya hable con las chicas y voy a pelear quieran o no

Haruka- bueno vamos a empezar ay que transformarnos

Todas al mismo tiempo- si

Todas iniciaron la transformación ya solo quedaba Setsuna y maya

Serena- ya solo faltan ustedes

Maya-hee...si claro

Setsuna- por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón transformación-_después_- te toca maya

Al escuchar maya saca un medallón de su bolsillo en el que un diamante en forma de rombo sobre salía

Maya- por el poder del diamante de seres transformación

Al principio de la llegada de maya transformada a la batalla no pudieron apreciar su ropa de sailor pero ahora.

Notaron como los colores grises y azul cielo eran su predominante los accesorios en forma de diamante y el pelo amarrado con un listón y el broche en el moño la falda no era como las demás pues los tablones eran en picos y tenia unos botines con un tacón bajo

Todas radiaron a maya para verla mejor

Mina- vaya maya te ve bien

Maya- gracias creo?

Serena- te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que no sabias si te acostumbrarías a tener un uniforme como el de nosotras

Maya- si

Rei- pues no se parece nada jajaja n.n

Maya- bueno chicas ya no digan eso que me avergüenzan

Mina- y ustedes chicos que dicen

[Recuerden no están transformados]

Yaten-pues se ve bien

Seiya- si te ves muy bien maya

Darién- pero por que te pones asi

Maya- es que no me acostumbro

Taiki- tan incomoda estas

Maya- pues si un poco

Nicolás- pues aun asi te ves bien

Sammy- si te ves bien y tu no vas a decir nada-_refiriendoce a anuar_

Anuar- pues mejor me reservo mis comentarios

Maya-si mejor que date callado

Haruka-entonces vamos a entrenar

Todas se pusieron en parejas para pelear era extraordinaria la forma en que peleaban cada una sacaba su poder mas fuerte

Mina-cadena de amor de Venus

Maya- eso no te servirá estacas de hielo

Mina- rayos-_dando un salto para esquivar el golpe_

Seiya- paren un momento

Serena- que pasa

Darién-a Anuar se le ocurrió una idea

Maya- que es ¬.¬

Anuar- esto es relajo por que no pelean primero dos y la que gane se enfrentara a la que gane la otra pelea

Lita-te refieres a una competencia

Anuar- si

Haruka- seria buena idea

Nicolás- entonces tengan-_esto lo dijo dándole una gorra con papeles _

Rei- y eso para que

Sammy- para ver con quien pelearan

Mina- interesante

Hotaru- entonces ay que hacerlo

Yaten- nosotros escogeremos los papeles

Taiki- asi que las primeras son Rei y mina

Rei-bueno empecemos

Mina- si

Tanto mina como Rei son hábiles en batalla

Rei- saeta llameante de Marte

Mina-rayo creciente de Venus

Los dos poderes se estrellaron y ocasionaron polvo lo que mina aprovecho

Mina- cadena de amor de Venus

Con esto atrapo a rei ella lucho para zafarse pero no pudo seguir por mucho tiempo

Rei- ok me rindo-_esto lo dijo por que ya no podía moverse_

Mina-jaja xD gane a hora quien sigue

Darién-veamos-_sacando dos papeles-_ami contra Setsuna

Haruka- esto será rápido

Setsuna- bueno defiéndete

Ami- burbujas de mercurio estallen

Una neblina se hiso presente pero Setsuna hizo girar su báculo y la neblina desapareció dejando al descubierto a ami con esto Setsuna se enfrenta a ami a una pela cuerpo a cuerpo ami lucho pero al final Setsuna venció.

Taiki- estas bien

Ami- si

Setsuna-peleaste bien solo tienes que aprender a defenderte mejor

Ami- gracias

Yaten- siguen Michiru y lita

Michiru- bueno lita preparada

Lita- esto acabara pronto

Tanto Michiru como lita son muy buenas pero lita aplico una maniobra y logra vencer rápidamente a Michiru

Serena- vaya eso fue rápido

Darién-bueno a hora quien….

Se llevo acabo todas las peleas con forme avanzaban se veían los errores y trataban de mejorar los Hotaru contra serena de la cual Hotaru se rindió por que no quería pelear con ella después Haruka se enfrento a maya de esa pelea fue maya la vencedora al dejar a Haruka atrapada con sus flechas de hielo depuse maya se enfrento a serena esta ultima perdió en menos de un mino pues no pudo defenderse mucho tiempo de lo ataque de Maya después fue el turno de mina y Setsuna mina perdió por no aguantar el ritmo de Setsuna

Como solo quedaban Setsuna , lita y maya pelearon las tres al mismo tiempo en pocos minutos Setsuna salio del combate quedando solo lita y maya los demás veían esto para largo asta que maya utilizo su mejor ataque al igual que lita

Maya- león de hielo ruge

Lita-dragón sagrado de Júpiter ruge

Los dos poderes chocaron ocasionando una explosión muy fuerte pero sin ningún daño pues las dos seguían en pie

Anuar- creo que es un claro empate

Maya- no, no lo es mira

Lita-_callo de rodillas por que sus piernas estaban congeladas_-tu ganaste

Maya- eso parece-_acercándose a ella y con una flecha rompe el hielo que tenia lita_

Lita-gracias

Darién-bueno pues gano maya

Serena- es cierto, felicidades

Maya-nada de eso ahora sabemos que nos ase falta arreglar

Taiki- ella tiene razón

Seiya- tenemos que buscar la forma de aumentar su protección

Yaten- por que esto no será suficiente para la batalla

Darién – pero por a hora creo que esto es suficiente

Reí- creo que no

Nicolás- por que dices eso que pasa

Reí- algo se acerca es muy fuerte

Ami- chicas prepárens

Pero de repente todo empieza temblar y los chicos son envueltos en una energía extraña y desaparecen frente a los ojos de las chicas sin ninguna explicación

Haruka-pero que fue eso

Hotaru-Sammy que fue lo que paso

Mina- tampoco esta yaten

Ami- ni taiki

Serena-Darién también

Lita- al igual que seiya

Reí- Nicolás tampoco esta

Maya- y hasta Anuar

Michiru- eso abra querido decir el enemigo

Serena- a que te refieres

Haruka- a que seremos atacadas por lo que mas queremos

Mina- que yo no quiero pelear contra yaten

De repente el cielo se oscurece y una imagen aparece

Neflait-se los advertí sailor a hora sufrirán las consecuencias prepárense esta batalla ya dio inicio jajajajajaja ¬.¬

Todo el lugar nuevamente comienza a temblar

Haruka- no se separen chicas

Era inútil decir esto pues de alguna u otra forma las chicas fueron desapareciendo quedando en diferentes sitios dimensionales conectados

c..mina

mina-chicas donde están yaten contesta

c..serena

serena-chicas respondan donde están-_gratando_-Darién! Donde estas

c. ami

Ami-tengo que encontrar a las chicas-_sacando su minicomputadora-_que abra pasado con Taiki-_en tono preocupado_

Rei- demonios donde están chicas Nicolás!

c. lita

Lita- seiya chicas donde están alguien conteste

c. hotaru

Hotaru- Sammy- donde estas chicas alguien puede oírme

c. maya

maya-chicas donde están rayos por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi y donde demonios se metió Anuar es un idiota

c. Haruka

Haruka- sirena Setsuna donde están

Setsuna- aquí estoy

Haruka- y Michiru

Setsuna- no lo se tenemos que buscar a las demás vamos

Haruka- no espera mira-_señalando así a delante-_creo que es Michiru-_sale corriendo_

Y no era la única que se había topado con alguien conocido las chicas estaban igual con sus respectivas parejas solo que estos comenzaban a atacarlas sin ninguna razón

Reí- Nicolás! Vasta-_defendiéndose de lo s ataques_

Nicolás-….

Reí- Nicolás reacciona por favor-_lo dijo en un tono triste pues no quería lastimarlo o pelear con el-_Nicolás por favor

Nicolás-….

P?-tendrás que pelear guerrera del fuego si no, no podrás defenderte por mucho tiempo

Reí-caos- eres un… lo siento Nicolás pero esto es por tu bien saeta llameante de Marte

Al lanzar su poder crea un círculo alrededor de Nicolás para atraparlo

Hotaru-que pasa Sammy deja de atacarme-_deteniendo los ataques-_por favor no me obligues a pelear

Sammy-….

Hotaru- por favor

P?-Sailor de la destrucción tendrás que pelear date cuenta no sirve de nada seguir defendiéndote pelea

Hotaru- no lo are caos se que Sammy reaccionara escudo!

Con esto Hotaru encierra a Sammy con el escudo

Ami-luchaba contra Taiki que se había transformado y le estaba costando defenderse de sus ataques

Ami- Taiki escúchame por favor no sigas

Taiki-….

P?-tarde o temprano pelearas guerrera

Ami- no lo are burbujas congelantes de mercurio

Con esto Taiki queda atrapado en un bloque de hielo

Mina-vamos Yaten vasta la broma término

Yaten-…

Mina- por favor basta

P?- jajaja eso no funcionara guerrera del amo y la luz tendrás que pelear

Mina- eres un…... no lo are cadena de amor de Venus

Con esto mina atrapa a Yaten dejándolo inmovilizado

Maya no tenia ningún problema en esquivar los ataques de Anuar pero tampoco lo quería lastimas sabia que no era su culpa

Maya- vamos caos basta de juegos por que no apareces de una buena ves

Caos- jajaja muy bien justicia eres astuta

Maya- ya te dije que no soy justicia soy Ceres ¬.¬#

Caos- jajaja por lo visto no recuerdas que tu fuiste la que ayudaste a galaxia para que me encerrara pero volviste a nacer después de eso por lo que veo pero mas a un el que sacrificaras a galaxia tu hermana mas pequeña

Maya- QUE!-_se distrajo y Anuar le da un golpe que la tira al piso_

Caos- vaya justicia no te lo esperabas es una lastima que yo a ya sido el culpable de tu soledad

Maya- a que te refieres-_evitando un ataque_

Caos- a que yo te quite lo que mas querías tu hermana a hora te lo quitare a el

Maya- pero yo no lo quiero te as equivocado

Caos- no es así mientras el te ame es mas que suficiente para mi

Maya- demonios te maldigo caos flechas congelantes

Con este ataque logra detener a Anuar

Serena- Darién espera que no me reconoces por favor-_esquivando los ataques_-detente

Darién-….

Serena-Darién soy yo serena tu esposa por favor detente basta

P?-pobre princesita jajaja tendrás que pelear si quieres sobrevivir

Serena- no lo are

Serena se enfrento a Darién con los movimientos que las chicas les habían enseñado para por fin lograr inmovilizarlo

Lita- seiya! Detente basta

Seiya-…

Lita- por favor seiya

Caos- jajaja guerrera de las tormentas eso no funcionara

Lita- no peleare contra el no lo are

Seiya se lanzo contra lita de nueva cuenta casi logra asestarle un golpe a lita si no se mueve pero lo que si logro hacerle una herida de la cual la sangre empezaba a brotar con esto lita se acerco a seiya y lo abraza

Lita- lo siento ya no puedo mas-_comenzando a llorar al mismo tiempo que gotas de sangre caían lita comienza a brillar y los aretes se separan y junto con el broche-_te quiero seiya te quiero

Con esto una semilla brillante sale de los aretes de lita inundando el lugar de luz y esta luz llega asta donde están las de más Sailor les dieron el valor de luchar por que mas quieren

Haruka- vamos sirena despierta ya porfavor-_en tono preocupado_

Setsuna- Michiru despierta

De Michiru comenzó a salir una energía oscura que huía del resplandor de la semilla de la vida y así era con todos

Hotaru- Sammy por fin –_abrazándolo _

Sammy- que fue lo que paso

Hotaru- el caos te atrapo y me atacaste

Sammy- quee! No te hice daño verdad-_ en tono preocupado_

Hotaru- no tranquilo pero al parecer lita rompió el sello ay que buscar a las de más

Sammy- creo que no es necesario mira ahí viene mina con Yaten

Mina-hola por fin están bien

Sammy- Yaten te pasó lo mismo que a mí

Yaten- si pero sentí una calidez y desperté

Sammy- al igual que yo

Mina- y los de más

Hotaru- no lo se

Taiki –Ami pero que paso –_perdiendo la transformación_-por que estoy asi

Ami- por fin que bueno que reaccionaste no sabia que hacer –_abrazándolo_

Taiki- ay que buscar a los de más si

P?-chicos

Ami- Reí Nicolás están bien

Reí-si tuviste que pelear

Ami- si no había otra forma

Reí- al igual que yo

Nicolás- que abra pasado con los de más

Serena-Darién por fin-_abrazándolo y dándole un beso_

Darién- que fue lo que paso

Serena- después te explico

P?-serena!

Serena- chicas! Están bien todos

Mina- si y tu

Serena- un poco cansada donde están lita y maya

Reí- todavía no las hemos encontrado

Anuar- maya? Que paso por que estoy así-_lo dijo por que aun estaba atrapado por las flechas _

Maya-vaya por fin –_desapareciendo las flechas-_nada solo te pusiste a pelear con migo

Anuar- que! O_o –_acercándose a ella_- no te hice daño verdad

Maya- no te preocupes no paso nada a hora ay que buscar a los de mas

Anuar- espera-_ tomando la mano de ella_

Maya-que pasa_-avergonzada por el acto_

Anuar- gracias por liberarme

Maya- si claro no ay problema-_algo sonrojada_-pero ya vámonos

Anuar-si

Seiya-lita? Estas bien- _dándose cuenta que lo abrazaba_

Lita- por fin despertaste-_ dijo esto lo soltó y cae al piso_

Seiya- pero que paso y esa sangre-_acercándose a ella para revisarla_

Lita- no es nada no te preocupes es solo un rasguño

Seiya- pero… un momento donde estamos y por que estoy con mi espada-_viendo su espada con sangre-_ dios que hice

Lita-tranquilo no fue tu culpa estabas siendo controlado

Seiya- no lita fue mi culpa- _sacando un pañuelo de su ropa para limpiar la herida-_por cierto por que ay tanta luz en este lugar

Lita-mira así arriba

Seiya-pero… si es la semilla as quitado el sello

Lita- si –_pensando-_"parece que no escucho lo que dije"-_esto en tono triste-_bueno tenemos que buscar a los de más

Seiya- si –_ayudándole a levantarse_

Lita- pero primero –_cierra los ojos y se concentra un poco de su energía para llamar a la semilla que entrara a su cuerpo-_listo

Seiya-como?...

Lita-recuerda que tú dijiste como hacerlo en uno de los recuerdos

Seiya-es cierto ya se me había olvidado-_caminando junto a lita-_como llegamos a qui

Lita- al parecer el enemigo nos trajo

p?- lita!

Seiya- mira ahí vienen todos

Lita- si que bueno, serena que bueno que estén bien todos

Serena- si pero…. Lita que te paso y esa sangre-_notando el rojo carmín en su uniforme_

Seiya- al parecer fue mi culpa

Anuar- que como que fue tu culpa-_acercándose a el_

Maya- para te recuerdo que tu tan bien me atacaste y a todos les paso lo mismo

Ami- maya tiene razón ahora ay que buscar la forma de salir

Maya- nada de salir esto debe acabar aquí y ahora CAOS! Aparece de una buena vez tenemos que ajustar cuentas y me debes una explicación

Serena- maya basta que es lo que tramas

Maya- el me dijo que me quito lo que mas quería mi hermana galaxia y quiero saber por que VAMOS CAOS! Aparece

Serena- QUE!

Lita- vamos CAOS! Terminemos esto de una vez

Seiya- lita

Caos –jaja muy valientes Sailor y justicia tu serás la ultima que sufrirá las consecuencias

Maya- eso lo veremos-_transformando su arco en espada_-aparece no te escondas

De repente el escenario cambio era otro ya no estaban en las dimensiones si no en un lugar de la tierra muy frió [si ven al gordo del traje rojo me avisan jajaja n.n]

Nicolas- Rei donde estamos

Rei- no lo s encolas

Ami-_con la mini computadora-_al parecer estamos en el polo norte

Serena- aquí fue donde peleamos contra Beryl

Sammy-hayan que es esa cosa de aya-_señalando un especie rocas de hielo [_se acuerdan donde cayeron cada Sailor y quedan entre hielo esas son]

Ami- pero es posible-_sale corriendo_

Taiki- que es

Serena- no lo puedo creer

Darién- que pasa serena

Lita- no puedo creer que se conservaran

Seiya- por que no dicen que es

Lita- es el lugar donde caímos en la primera batalla este es el lugar donde yo caí-_lo dijo con un tono de tristeza_

Flash back

Serena- lita no lita dijiste que todas regresaríamos que estaríamos bien que buscarías un novio lita

Lita- serena princesa no es momento de llanto todavía tienen un enemigo por vencer debes ser valiente yo….

Serena- lita!

Fin de flash back

Todos empezaron a caminar topándose con el lugar de Ami

Ami- este es el mío

Maya-_colocado una mano sobre su hombro-_será mejor seguir presiento que nos esperan

Después de un rato habían recorrido y recordado las situaciones en las que habían acabado las chicas asta que llegaron al ultimo lugar el de serena para ella le pareció ver la escena otra ves pero se olvido de eso pues observaban a un ser sobre un montículo de hielo del cual un aura oscura sobresalía

Caos- por fin llegan los estuve esperando

Serena- que es lo que tramas al traernos aquí-_esto lo dijo en tono autoritario_

Caos-nada solo ver sus caras al ver de nuevo lo que será su tumba otra ves

Maya- eso jamás

Caos- vamos justicia te la as pasado renaciendo por mi culpa que mas da una mas

Maya- deja de llamarme así yo soy Sailor Ceres y nada mas no se de que hablas

Caos-bueno como comenzar la batalla con galaxia donde sacrificaste a tu pequeña hermana por ser tu la que vive entre Marte y Júpiter tienes el poder de balancear e impartir justicia cuando es necesario usaste a galaxia como prisión para mi pero no contaste que la estúpida de tu hermana se desharía de su semilla estelar y yo tomaría control de ella como decirlo tu fuiste la culpable de la muerte de tu hermana y no solo de eso tan bien de la destrucción de los planetas y parte de la galaxia por eso renaces cada que yo aparezco para limpiar tus pecados y cada que lo ases yo te quito algo y ahora te lo quitare a el –_dicho esto una esfera de energía redirige asía Anuar_

Setsuna- cúbranse

Maya- cuidado-_interponiéndose para bloquear con su espada el poder del caos salvando así a Anuar para después dirigirse así el caos que estaba en posesión del cuerpo de Neflait-_ LEON DE HIELO RUGE!

Al estar en su elemento el poder de maya era descomunal pero a pesar de eso no funciono pues el enemigo logro evitarlo. Todos veían como maya y el caos luchaban y que maya se agotaba cada vez mas su ira y frustración no le ayudaban

Anuar-ayúdenla por favor

Lita-_sale corriendo_- DRAGON SAGRADO DE JUPIERTE RUGE!

Serena-vamos chicas ustedes chicos protejan a Sammy Nicolás y Anuar por favor

Darién-si

Sammy- espera serena

Serena- que pasa-_viendo como se alejan las de más_

Sammy- cuídate hermana y dale esto a Hotaru por favor –_entregándole un anillo_

Serena- Sammy! No te preocupes ella regresara para que tu se lo des

Sammy- cuídate

Darién-serena

Serena- tranquilo, todo estará bien y regresare por ti y por nuestra hija

Anuar- antes de que te vayas as me un favor dile a maya que se cuide

Serena- si se lo diré-_ sale corriendo para unirse a la batalla_

Al irse acercando serena nota como las chicas están cayendo y levantándose para pelear pues había algo por que regresar con vida

Haruka- vamos sirena espada de Urano elimina

Michiru-maremoto de nepturno

Pero el resultado era el mismo

Maya- no me queda otra SUEÑO…

Setsuna-no recuerda que requiere demasiada energía no sobrevivirás

Maya- demonios ESTACAS DE HIELO!

Lita- serena cuidado

Serena- rayos-_esquivando el ataque-_ por que no podemos hacerle daño

Maya-escúchame bien serena concentren su poder pase lo que pase no se detengan yo lo distraeré

Lita-que aras

Maya- tú solo dale la semilla de la vida a serena y denle su poder

Ami-de acuerdo chicas ya escucharon listas

Serena-cristal de plata-_esto lo dijo sacando su broche y transformadote en la princesa_

Lita le pasa la semilla de la vida a serena al entrar en contacto la semilla y el cristal de plata se transforman en una flor y su brillo era mas intenso

Maya- listas chicas fue un gusto conocerlas despídanme de Anuar

Serena-maya no espera MAYA!...

_**Fin del cap 31**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_**Wuaaaaa hola a todos por fin estoy apunto de acabar esta historia que tanto esfuerzo, desvelos, maltratadas, etc…. Me a costado pero si no me arrepiento de nada gracias a esto conocí muchas amigas nuevas con las que me llevo muy bien y saben que son mis hermanas pero ya abra tiempo para eso ahora el fic bueno este capitulo la batalla dio inicio y la situación esta muy critica los chicos fueron controlados por la oscuridad asiendo que pelearan contra las chicas seee lo se soy demasiado mala pero que quieren no puedo dejar que se aburran adema de que por fin dijo lita lo que siente por seiya pero este por estar bajo el control del enemigo no escucho nada pero gracias a esto la semilla de la vida lunar fue liberada del sello en el que estaba se a descubierto el secreto mas grande el por que maya es Sailor Ceres pues como vieron es justicia hermana de galaxia(esta mujer aplica muy bien el que ay sacrificar cosas para llegar aun fin ) gracias a eso renace cada que el caos aparece sin recordar nada y este se lleva un premio de consolación algo importante de ella esta ves anuar pero se salvo por un pelo gente el final esta mas cerca las cosas no an acabado aun (no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente les tengo una sorpresa preparada) pero solo espero que con esta batalla las Sailor por fin estén en paz junto con todo el planeta como siempre jitomatazos, gradas, bombas de expansión virus que no sea la de la gripa que ya me dio comentarios sugerencias quejas de todo tipo acepción de las maritales a los correos de siempre**____** sayooo!)**_


	32. Chapter 32la ultima, batalla sacrificios

UN BREVE ESPACIO

AUTOR:

SAIPAM (PAMELA)

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FAN FIC NO SON MIOS SON DE LA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI

No me ago responsable de diabetes prematura u otras enfermedades se vale gritar o llorar de la risa menos querer matar o mutilar o cualquier clase de tortura hacia la autora de fic atte. Saipam

Capitulo 32 titulo: la ultima, batalla sacrificios y si te amo si es amor

Serena- maya no espera MAYA!...

Pero ella no escucho había corrido asía el caos para enfrentarse a el por ultima ves

Lita-serena vamos a hora tenemos que hacer lo que nos pidió maya

Serena- lo se

Mientras con los chicos

Anuar- ya me canse de no hacer nada solo mirar como luchan

Nicolas-tu crees que yo no

Sammy-tranquilos se como se sienten pero no podemos hacer nada

Yaten- claro que si pueden hacer algo

Taiki- tener fe

Seiya- confianza de que todo saldrá bien

Darién- y que regresaran con nosotros

Anuar- se dice tan fácil-_lo dijo mientras miraba la pelea_

Del otro lado del planeta (América)

Michelle-chicas tengo un mal presentimiento-_en tono preocupado_

Patricia- te comprendo yo tan bien me siento igual

Michelle- abra pasado algo con maya

Eli- esperemos que no de todos modos mi hermano esta con ella

De regreso con las chicas

Maya- esto acaba a hora caos no volverás hacer daño

Caos- mientras el odio exista seguiré con vida

Maya- y yo seguiré de tras de ti…. Listas chicas…. Estacas de hielo!

Las estacas rodearon al caos y a maya

Lita- MAYA!...-_viéndola desaparecer_

Dentro del bloque

Maya-adiós a todos SUEÑO ETERNO!

Al hacer esto un ataúd hecho de hielo cubre uno al caos y otro a maya asiendo que queden encerrados en ellos separados uno del otro

Setsuna- ahora chicas

Serena- si por el poder de los planetas de las Sailor y el sagrado cristal de plata y la semilla de la vida lunar desaparece

El poder era enorme con ayuda de la semilla de la vida lunar tan fuerte era que la tierra comenzó a temblar al pasar esto los chicos no aguantaron mas y fueron con las chicas encontrándose que maya estaba con el caos en un ataúd

Anuar- deténganse maya esta ahí

Lita- lo siento no se puede

Seiya- déjalas que acaben esto

Por alguna razón maya fue lanzada lejos de donde el poder estaba explotando todo el daño lo recibía el caos una luz intensa comenzó a radiar no solo el lugar si no el planeta entero con esto eliminaron todo rastro de oscuridad

Todas estaban muy cansadas por el poder utilizado y los chicos ayudaban a cada una pues se habían desmayado

Darién-debe de ser por el cansancio-_levantando a serena_

Nicolas- si pero que despierten rápido que hace mucho frió-_viendo a Rei_

Sammy-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-_con Hotaru en brazos_

Hotaru- en que le das la razón –_levantándose un poco para sentarse_

Sammy- luz!-_abrazándola con mas fuerza y asiendo caer a la nieve_

Hotaru-hola a ti tan bien-_abrazándolo y viendo una de sus manos-_oye y este anillo de donde salio

Sammy-a yo lo puso

Hotaru- para que

Sammy- pues…. Para que… te cases con migo Hotaru

Hotaru- sa…Sammy – _le da un beso_

Sammy-eso…. Es un si

Hotaru- si n.n

Darién-serena vamos amor despierta

Serena- uuumh… 5 minutos más-_se había despertado pero fingía que dormía_

Darién-_con una gota en la cabeza _ serena

Serena- ja era broma como están las de mas-_levantándose_

Darién-pues veamos Hotaru despertó y por lo visto las chicas están en eso tan bien

Serena- y maya

Darién- Anuar la sigue buscando

Serena- y el caos

Darién- desapareció lo lograron serena

Después de un rato casi todas estaban despiertas solo faltaban lita y maya que fue encontrada por Anuar a unos metros de donde ocurrió la explosión

Seiya- lita por favor despierta todo acabo por favor

Lita-a…an…Anuar… te…

Al escuchar lo que dijo lita todos se quedaron de piedra sobretodo seiya que se levanto y se alejo de ella

Serena- vamos lita despierta

Lita- no 5 minutos estoy cansada….-_quedándose dormida_

Serena- no se puede como esta maya

Darién- solo mira como esta Anuar

Anuar- vamos maya despierta ya por favor cabeza dura despierta para que me puedas gritar por favor vamos maya despierta ya-_entono triste y preocupado_

Serena- Anuar tranquilo tienes que calmarte

Anuar- porque ella

Setsuna- yo se lo advertí esa técnica consume la energía vital

Anuar- entonces esta….-_entono asustado_

Setsuna- no solo está dormida pero despertara cuando ella de verdad quiera hacerlo

Anuar- es como si estuviera en coma entonces

Setsuna- por así decirlo si

Anuar- maya-_en tono preocupado_-por favor despierta

Mina-será mejor irnos en cualquier momento empezara una tormenta

Serena- tienes razón pero como

Setsuna-tele- transportación

Serena- bien entonces ay que hacerlo

Todas se unieron Anuar tenia en brazos a maya y Taiki a lita pues seiya no lo quiso hacer entrarlo al círculo y la tele transportación se hizo y en poco tiempo estuvieron en el templo regresando a la normalidad

Nicolás- wuou que viaje pero me preocupe-_abrazando a Reí_-

Reí- ay Nicolás yo tan bien te quiero

Sammy- vamos luz le tenemos que decir

Hotaru- pero

Sammy- si lo aremos tiene que saberlo

Hotaru- está bien

Sammy- Haruka tenemos que decirte algo

Haruka- si que pasa

Sammy- he… bueno Hotaru y yo pues

Haruka- que tratas de decirme

Serena- mejor te lo digo yo lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que se quiere casar con Hotaru [ya hablo el vocero de fox x3]

Haruka-uuumh…

Hotaru- que dices

Haruka- yo nada que esta bien

Sammy/serena-_al mismo tiempo_- enserio?

Haruka- si ya están grandes y saben lo que hacen

Sammy- yo no sé que decir

Hotaru- gracias Haruka

Haruka- de que si tu eres feliz está bien

Anuar- bueno a hora podrían decirme donde pongo a maya

Taiki- yo a lita

Reí- es cierto ay que llevarlas a mi cuarto a lita y a maya al de Nicolás-_comenzando a caminar_

Mina-Nicolás? Acaso sigues viviendo aquí yo pensé que estarías en un departamento se me ase que….

Nicolás-no es nada de lo que estas pensando mina-_lo dijo todo rojo porque entendió lo que mina quiso decir_

Después de un rato ya todos estaban mas t6ranquilos y había caído ya la noche

Cuarto de Reí

Seiya- lita te quiero pero al decir el nombre de Anuar me di cuenta que no sientes más que un cariño de amigos por mi-_lo dijo mientras veía como dormía _–creo que por segunda vez no tengo cabida aquí a dios lita te quiero-_dándole un beso en los labios_

Sale para mirar el cielo y desaparecer como si fuera una estrella fugaz pero no contó que lo vería Taiki que después fue a avisarle a los de más de lo ocurrido

Taiki-Seiya se fue

Serena- como que se fue

Taiki- si al parecer se fue de regreso a nuestro planeta

Ami- pero y lita

Mina- creo que se porque se fue al escuchar a lita le hablaba a Anuar Seiya confundió las cosas

Reí- y a hora que hacemos

Serena- esperar a que despierte lita pero lo que me preocupa es maya

Ami- es cierto no sabemos cuándo despertara

P?-como que no saben cuando despertara

Serena- lita estas bien

Lita- si solo algo cansada nada más

Darién- al parecer maya está dormida pero solo despertara si ella lo quiere

Lita- pero está bien

Reí- si

Lita- que paso con el caos

Ami- desapareció

Lita- y Seiya donde esta tengo que hablar con el-_pero no recibió respuesta_-donde esta Seiya chicas

Ami-lita e se fue

Lita- a entonces mañana hablare con el

Reí- no lita el regreso a su planeta

Lita- que! Pero por qué?

Taiki-cuando estabas desmayada dijiste el nombre de Anuar y él lo mal interpreto

Lita- no puede ser yo lo dije porque me preocupaba maya quería decirle que la buscara

Yaten- pues no alcanzaste a decirlo todo y lo entendió mal

Lita- tengo que ir con el

Taiki-creo que no

Lita- por que no

Yaten- creo que deberías esperar a que se calmen las cosas

Lita- pero…

Taiki-es lo mejor lita

Serena- lita

Lita- está bien esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

Mientras en la habitación de Nicolás

Anuar- maya por favor despierta yo te quiero decir algo importante por favor mayita despierta, despierta aunque sea para decirme gusano garrapata cosa pero despierta te lo pido por favor –_lo dijo con los ojos empañados en lagrimas que no dejaba salir_-yo te quiero despierta si no me correspondes no me importa solo despierta por favor-_se acerca y le da un beso en los labios –_maya despierta

Todos presenciaron lo que había dicho Anuar y estaban sorprendidos a acepción de las chicas que más bien estaban conmovidas por lo que dijo Anuar después de eso se fueron a descansar a sus respectivas casas

Sin darse cuenta los días pasaron los preparativos para la boda de Reí y Nicolás estaban casi listos y los de Sammy y Hotaru empezaban serena lleva un embarazo normal y tanto Ami y Mina se comprometieron con Taiki y Yaten de Seiya no sabían nada y lita estaba desesperada maya aun no despertaba y Anuar está al pendiente de ella.

Los días seguían avanzando y muy rápido se hicieron 3 meces en los cuales serena ya tenía 5 meces de embarazo y ya la barriga se notaba muy bien Rei y Nicolás se casaron y Sammy y Hotaru se casarían en unos meces mas las vacaciones de verano dieron inicio y maya aun no despertaba y lita desesperada tomo una decisión

Casa de maya

Lita-chicas me tienen que ayudar tengo que hablar con el que no es lo que piensa

Taiki-está bien lita te llevaremos

Yeten- pero solo tú lo buscaras

Lita- lo importante es llegar a ya

Serena-entonces toma esto-_regresando la semilla de la vid alunar que de inmediato entra en el cuerpo de lita_

Lita- pero para qué?

Serena- espero que lo encuentres

Anuar-anda lita ve creo que ya es hora de que digas lo que sientes

Lita si pero antes de irme tengo que ver a maya-_comenzado a caminar asía la habitación_

Taiki-bueno entonces ay que hacerlo

Serena-antes córtense la trenza-_dándoles unas tijeras_

Yaten- para que

Serena- solo háganlo si y luego se transforman

Ami-serena- que vas hacer

Mina- si serena que tramas

Serena-ya verán

Yaten y Taiki hicieron lo que serena pidió y se cortaron la trenza para después transformarse hecho esto serena saco el cristal de plata y este comenzó a brillar envolviendo en su brillo a Taiki y Yaten cambiando do asi su aspecto por completo su traje de Sailor por el de caballero (guerrero)

Taiki-pero como

Yaten – si como

Serena-al tener la semilla de la vida lunar en el cristal de plata le paso un poco de poder

Ami-no lo puedo creer-_abrazando a Taiki_

Mina- ni yo –_al igual abrazando a Yaten_

Yaten-gracias serena

Serena- no es nada

Mientras en el cuarto de maya

Lita-_tomando de la mano a maya-_amiga me voy tengo que hablar con seiya espero que cuando regrese ya estés despierta-_ dicho esto sale de la habitación_

Taiki- esta lista lita

Lita- si pero chicos sus ropas

Yaten- obra de serena

Lita- que bueno estoy lista para irnos

Taiki- entonces vamos a la azotea

Lita- si

Serena-cuídate amiga y suerte

Lita- si serena

Mina- te estaremos esperando en el templo

Lita- si nos vemos-_saliendo del departamento_

Reí-creen que lo logre?

Mina- espero que si

Serena- y que maya despierte pronto

Ami-que estará soñando que no quiere despertar

Haruka-creo que es algo que nunca sabremos

Anuar- maya-_ en tono preocupado_

Darién- tranquilo ella despertara

Anuar- eso espero de verdad ya no se qué decirles a mi hermana y sus amigas

Mina-y que te rigieron la ultima ves

Anuar- a ver cuáles fueron las palabras de Michelle a si le pasa algo a maya y te aplastare como el gusano que eres

Mina-eso dijo

Anuar- y eso no es todo mi hermana dijo le pasa o haces algo a mi amiga y se me olvidara que eres mi hermano

Rei- tanto así-_lo dijo con una gota en la cabeza- _o_oU

Anuar- que va eso fue poco comparado con lo que me dijo patricia me insinuó que si le pasaba algo a maya jamás tendría hijos

Serena- vaya no lo puedo creer

Anuar- pues créelo y no sabes de lo que son capaces por que crees que se llevan tan bien

Ami- ya lo notamos

Darién-te harán añicos cuando se enteren

Nicolás- que esperemos no pase nunca

Sammy-por su bien esperemos y no

Serena-será mejor ir nos ya es algo tarde

Ami-tienes razón nos vamos juntas verdad mina-_empezando a caminar_

Mina- si

Reí- entonces tan bien nosotros nos vamos

Mina-que pasen buena noche no se desvelen mucho-_esto lo dijo en tono malicioso_

Reí-MINA!-_totalmente roja por el tono usado de mina_

Mina- que yo no dije nada malo o si

Nicolás- mejor vámonos antes de que mates a mina

Al final todos se fueron a descansar mientras Taiki, Yaten y lita atravesaban el universo para llegar al planeta de fuego para encontrar a Seiya y arreglar el mal entendido después de un rato llegaron directo al palacio para ver a su princesa y saber si Seiya llego ahí

Princesa- hola por lo que veo lograr su deseo

Taiki- asi es princesa-_arrodillándose frente a ella_

Princesa- me alegro por ustedes pero por que Seiya ha regresado

Lita-fue por culpa mía princesa se ha cometido un mal entendido y he venido a resolverlo su majestad por eso he venido hasta aquí para buscarlo

Princesa- solo espero que logres hablar con él y sobretodo encontrarlo pues desde que llego solo lo hemos visto dos veces

Yaten-no dijo donde fue

Princesa-no dijo que tenía que olvidar de nuevo y curar su corazón

Lita- gracias princesa con su permiso me retiro

Princesa-anda con libertad eres invitada aquí y ustedes mis guerreros me imagino que regresaran a la tierra

Yaten- si nos están esperando

Princesa-entonces adiós guerreros

Al partir Yaten y Taiki Lita sale de inmediato a buscar a Seiya preguntando por todos los lugares que conocía gracias a sus recuerdos pero ninguno le decía nada favorable hasta que se encontró con un niño

Niño-hola

Lita-hola

Niño-yo sé donde está la persona que estas buscando

Lita- enserio donde dime donde por favor

Niño- ahí-_señalando una montaña-_está en una cabaña a mitad de la montaña

Lita- gracias-_sale corriendo_

Niño- de nada

Tardo un rato en llegar a la mitad de la montaña y encontrarse con la cabaña entro pero la encontró totalmente bacía solo había indicios de que alguien estuvo hasta hace poco en el lugar así que salió y busco en los al rederos.

Sin ningún éxito espero un rato pero nada así que decidió regresar al palacio en lo que bajaba de la montaña nota un capo de flores y rosas detrás del castillo y recordó que Seiya le había dicho que tuvieron su primera cita en el pasado ahí y se apresuro a llegar algo le decía que tenía que ir más rápido.

Al llegar al campo nota más el color y el aroma de las plantas que estaban ahí una gran variedad en todo el lugar camino un poco mas encontrándose con una persona sentada cerca de unas rosas solo por un instante pudo ver el rostro de esa persona

Lita- Seiya?

Efectivamente era él y escucho la voz que lo llamaba pero pensó que su mente le jugaba bromas

Seiya- otra vez la estoy escuchando es una lástima que no sea real

Lita- Seiya

Seiya- _voltea y ve que era real que ella estaba ahí_-lita?Pero que haces aquí

Lita- te estuve buscando por todos lados tengo que decirte algo…

Seiya- no es necesario lita yo se que al que quieres es Anuar

Lita-de eso precisamente vengo hablar con trigo…..

Seiya- que… se van a casar –_levantándose _–creo que eso no es necesario y así que por favor déjame solo [ven como se intercambian las cosas]_-comenzando a caminar _

Lita-no espera tienes que escuchar lo que te tengo que decir

Seiya- lo siento lita yo no quiero escuchar

Lita- ni por qué te diga que te quiero y que fue un mal entendido que yo digiera el nombre de Anuar y no el tuyo eso es lo que te duele escúchame Seiya yo dije Anuar por que me preocupaba maya porque yo sabía que Anuar se interesaba en ella no por que sintiera algo por el todavía al contrario quería que fuera con maya pero no pude terminar de decirlo pero esta bien –_con ojos empañados en lagrimas_-veo que este tiempo te sirvió para olvidar lo que sientes o sentías por mi creo que me voy no tengo nada que hacer aquí-_comenzando a caminar hacia el palacio_

Para cuando Seiya termino de procesar la información corrió tras lita

Seiya- espera lita-_deteniéndola de un brazo_

Lita- me quedo muy claro que ya…

Seiya-no yo te sigo amando todo este tiempo deseaba regresar pero el miedo a que no me correspondieras era muy fuerte yo nunca deje de quererte ni de pensar en ti yo…rayos que quieres que te diga

Lita- yo te…

No termino la frase por que Seiya la abrazo y la besaba lita solo correspondiendo al acto del beso

Un beso que los dos esperaron por mucho tiempo fue algo bello pues al estar radiados de flores era el escenario perfecto para profesarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro

Mientras en la tierra

Dep. De maya

Maya por fin había despertado de su largo sueño estaba algo desorientada del lugar donde estaba y no recordaba mucho asta que vio sus cosas decidió salir para ver si las chicas están o alguien que le pudiera explicar lo que esta pasando

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con Anuar dormido en el sillón se acerco a el lo miro por un momento y lo despertó con un grito

Maya-ANUAR! Despierta!

Anuar-_despertando-_que pasa?

Maya-me puedes decir que está pasando

Anuar- maya? Ma…maya-_acercándose a ella para abrazarla-_que bueno despertaste

Maya-suéltame y explícame que pasa que me estas asustando_-algo sonrojada-_

Anuar-pues después de que derrotaron al enemigo tú estuviste en un especie de coma

Maya- queee! Cuanto tiempo dime cuanto tiempo-_tomándolo del cuello de la camisa_

Anuar- más de 3 meces

Maya- por kami y que a pasado desde entonces

Anuar- ha pasado mucho

Se pasaron la noche hablando de lo que había sucedido todo ese tiempo

Regresando al planeta de fuego

La misma conversación estaba siendo planteada lita le contaba a seiya lo que había pasado

Lita- y pues maya no ha despertado aun

Seiya- vaya y mis hermanos ya no son Sailor

Lita- no de hecho ellos me trajeron

Seiya- se quedaron?

Lita- no regresaron a la tierra

Seiya- vaya esperaba algo como eso

Lita-oye por qué no me sueltas un poco-_lo decía por que Seiya la abrazaba_

Seiya- porque si lo hago siento que desaparecerás y que esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar

Lita-no pasara eso-_dándole un beso en los labios-_pero necesito respirar sabes

Seiya- y si no que?-_dándole otro beso_

Lita- de verdad quieres saber lo que pasara-_en tono de amenaza_

Seiya-señorita kino no me asusta ya e pasado y superado muchas cosas para temer por algo así

Lita- Seiya!-_en tono de advertencia_

Seiya- está bien te suelto

Lita- gracias ves sigo aquí =P creo que debemos regresar

Seiya-al palacio?

Lita-no bobo a la tierra tenemos que ver a los demás y saber qué pasó con maya-_dijo esto y se levanta_

Seiya- ok pero solo espera un momento-_volviendo a abrazarla_

Lita-que pasa-_correspondiendo al abrazo_

Seiya- solo quiero decir que te quiero

Lita- y yo a ti –_dándole un beso_

Con esto los dos comienzan a brillar desaparecen para emprender el viaje de regreso [recuerde el tiempo corre diferente en la tierra]

En la tierra amaneció

Templo Hikawa

Las chicas estaban preparando las cosas para la boda de Sammy y Hotaru mientras los chicos estaban a fuera platicando un poco pro al ver quienes llegaron llamaron a las chicas

Serena-MAYA!-_sale corriendo hacia su encuentro junto con las de mas_

Maya-hola

Mina-pero como es que despertaste

Maya- yo soñé que lita y Seiya habían arreglado las cosas y por eso desperté y aparte alguien me llamaba con mucha insistencia

Todas las miradas se posaron en Anuar

Anuar-etto… que an sabido de lita

Serena- nada aun no an llegado

Ami- pero si maya los vio en sus sueños tal vez si haya pasado

Mina- pero conociendo a lita regresaran pronto

Yaten- aun que dudo que Seiya quiera regresar tan rápido

Mina- no conoces a lita todavía

Serena- bueno solo esperemos a regresen pronto

Maya- chicas necesito hablar con ustedes a solas por que este no me deja sola un momento-_refiriéndose a Anuar_

Reí-_algo divertida por la situación-_si vamos al cuarto

Maya-gracias-_empezando a caminar con las de más_

Nicolás -ahora tú dinos que paso

Anuar- ni siquiera yo se me quede dormido luego llego y me despertó con un grito como es su costumbre y le dije lo que paso

Yaten-omitiendo lo que sientes por ella verdad

Anuar- si

Taiki- y por que no le dices

Anuar- porque no me conviene su reacción se acuerdan de las rosas que arrojo a la basura

Yaten-si que con eso

Anuar- yo las mande por como reacciono no le diré nada

Darién- y no as pensado que despertó por que tu la estuviste llamando eso quiere decir que tal ves sienta algo por ti por eso lo hizo

Anuar- no lo creo

Nicolas- pues prueba a ver que pasa

Yaten- no pasa de que te grite

Taiki- o te mate

Anuar-gracias por el apoyo o_oU-_con una gota en la cabeza_

Mientras con las chicas

Maya-entonces eso paso

Serena- si

Maya-y que paso después

Mina- pues lo que ya sabes la boda de Rei y Nicolas y viene la de Sammy y Hotaru y lita fue a buscar a seiya

Maya- vaya que cosas

Ami-si fueron mas de tres meces de amenazas contra anuar de parte de su hermana y sus amigas

Maya-xD jaja eso es bueno escucharlo

Rei-dinos algo maya sientes algo por el

Maya- por quien?

Mina- por anuar

Maya- no por que

Serena- dices que despertaste por que alguien te llamaba con mucha insistencia

Maya- si

Rei- era anuar quien lo asi

Maya- pero por que

Mina- por que te quiere todo este tiempo quien te cuido fue el y estuvo muy preocupado por ti

Maya- pero…

Rei- maya nosotros vimos y escuchamos como dijo que te quería incluso dijo que no le importaba que no le correspondieras lo único que quería era que despertaras

Maya- es que no puede ser el esta confundido lo que esta asiendo es sustituir la imagen de lita por la mía chicas yo lo vi estuve ahí viendo como casi moría por que no la veía

Ami- estuviste con el

Maya- de cierto modo si pero siempre terminaba gritándole me desesperaba el hecho que no pudiera superar lo que hizo y la forma de cómo trato a lita

Serena- pues lo siento maya el te quiere y lo pude notar por que lo odias

Maya- no lo odio ya se lo dije a el

Haruka- entonces por que no puedes aceptar que se enamoro

Michiru-dinos algo maya si despertaste fue por que el te llamo si lo isistes es por que sientes algo por el

Maya- yo creo…que tal vez… pero eso no quita que siga queriendo a lita

Hotaru- si la quisiera como tú dices hubiera luchado por estar con ella y alejarla de seiya cosa que no hizo maya

Maya-_se levanta_-…

Serena-adonde vas –_viendo como salía y persiguiéndola con los de más_

Maya-a resolver esto de una ves por todas-_saliendo rápidamente al patio_

Las chicas salieron tras ella

Ami-pero que piensa hacer

Maya-anuar!

Anuar-y a hora que se supone que hice

Maya- ven aca tenemos que hablar-_jalándolo de la mano y alejándolo de los de mas_

Yaten-que pasa

Mina-le dijimos que paso pero sobretodo que anuar quiere a maya

Taiki- no debieron hacerlo

Ami- ya no ay remedio

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza pues veían como maya tenia a acorralado a anuar contra un árbol

Maya-a ver anuar como esta eso que te enamoraste de mi?

Anuar- _rojo como tomate y muy nervioso_-qu…que…maya yo…

Maya- anuar me estoy impacientando

Anuar-_agarrando valor_ –es que quieres que te diga-_avanzando contra ella a hora era maya la que estaba siendo acorralada-_cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no soy quien te lastimo no tengo la culpa de parecerme a el y que si quiero a lita pero como una amiga que cuando me entere que mi hermana y tus amigas vendrían a decirte lo que paso con tu abuelo me preocupe por ti y cuando me entere que estabas metida en la batalla que acaban de librar me preocupe aun mas y medí cuenta que te quiero asta el mismo enemigo lo dijo-_llego al punto de que maya no podía escapar_

Ella no entendía como fue que las cosas se intercambiaron de tal modo estaba contra un árbol y sentía que debía escapar pero su cuerpo no respondía sabia que lo dicho por anuar era cierto ella lo noto varias veces en su mirada se veía la preocupación por ella y sobretodo el amor que decía tenerle

Maya- no puedes estar enamorado preocupado talvez pero enamorado no

Anuar-maya a que le tienes miedo –_acercándose a ella_-a enamorarte de nuevo a que te hagan daño como alguna ves paso con tigo o como yo lo hice con lita no maya eso no pasara de nuevo-_tomando la mano de ella_

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban pasando no podían creer como anuar había logrado cambiar la situación a su favor y las chicas solo esperaban que maya entendiera de una ves mientras los chicos solo esperaban que anuar sobreviviera para contarlo

Maya-yo…no

Anuar- maya yo te quiero pero si no me correspondes no ay problema lo único que quería era que despertaras y ya lo hicisteis y perdóname si te he incomodado con esta situación a de mas de que fui yo quien enviaba las flores que tirabas a la basura

Maya –fuiste tú y todavía me decías por que no salía con alguno de ellos por que lo hacías que querías ver mi reacción probar que pasaría que tramabas

Anuar- tu lo as dicho quería ver tu reacción asi sabría a que atenerme cuando te digiera lo que siento pero veo que prefieres seguir huyendo para que no te lastimen otra ves

Maya- anuar dejemos esto por la paz no quiero seguir hablando del tema por favor asi que apártate

Anuar-_quitándose del medio-_ esta bien pero no podrás evitar por mucho tiempo esta conversación pero aun asi te lo repito te quiero

Maya- solo de jame en paz-_caminando asi las chicas_

Serena- maya

Maya- no pienso decir una sola palabra al respecto serena

Serena- esta bien

Darien- sabes que tienes que darle una respuesta verdad

Maya-lo se –_mirándolo_-pero es mejor asi

P?- que es mejor asi

Todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba

Serena- lita seiya

Seiya- hola

Taiki-asta que te vemos de nuevo

Yaten-cierto

Mina-pero que veo estan agarrados de las manos eso quiere decir que…

Seiya-si mina lita y yo estamos juntos

Maya- que bueno

Lita-maya despertaste pero como

Maya- luego te cuento lo más importante a qui es que tu lograste estar con seiya

Lita- si

Maya-seiya espero que cuides de lita

Seiya-si y me alegra que ya estés bien anuar estaba preocupado por ti

Maya-si algo me dijeron las chicas pero eso no importa a hora

Rei- yo creo que si lita ayúdanos

Lita-pero que pasa

Ami-digamos que maya necesita aceptar algunas cosas

Maya-oigan ya les dije que no diría nada

P? que no dirías nada de que?

Maya- eli? Pero

Eli- hola amiga

Maya- pero que ases aquí

Eli- las chicas y yo nos preocupamos por ti

Paty- y venimos de nuevo pero esta ves con caballería

Maya- a que se refieren

Michelle- mira quien esta aya

P?-hola niña

Maya- no lo puedo creer-_sale corriendo y abraza a la persona-_pero que ases aquí

P? que no puedo ver a mi hermana a de mas me entere que estaba aquí anuar y vine a ver que no hicieras corajes a de mas no soy el único que vino

Maya- asi

P? hola preciosa te extrañe

Maya- yo tan bien –_abrazando_

Mina- como que preciosa? Nos habías dicho que no tenías novio maya

Maya-y asi es

Rei-entonces ellos quienes son?

Michelle -ellos son armando y Manuel

Armando-hola yo soy como el hermano de maya

Manuel- y yo su guarde espaldas jaja

Maya- oye

Manuel-bueno ya solo soy un amigo aun que no lo parezca

Serena- por que dices eso

Michelle- por como lo trata parecen novios

Maya- Michelle

Michelle-yo solo dije parecían

Maya-a hora me dicen que pasa por que vinieron

Manuel-_abrazándola_-nos tienes muy abandonados desde que estas aquí

Armando- y nunca nos llamas por cierto donde esta anuar

Eli- si donde esta mi hermano

Anuar-aquí estoy

Eli-hola-_abrazándolo_- que cara que te paso

Anuar- luego te cuento

Eli- nada de luego me dices ya-_llevándolo lejos de los demás_

Serena- y díganme cuanto tiempo estarán aquí

Manuel-yo me quedaría toda la vida guapa-_coqueteando_

Darien-asi-_tomando de la mano a serena_

Maya-Manuel mejor los presento mira ella a la que le dijiste eso es serena

Manuel-bonito nombre

Maya-y el es Darien su esposo

Manuel-Ups… lo siento

Darien-si no ay problema

Michelle-mira armando Manuel ella es Mina y Yaten

Patricia-a ka esta Lita y Seiya y tan bien Ami y Taiki

Michelle- y tan bien a Rei y Nicolas

Manuel/armando-_al mismo tiempo_-mucho gusto

Anuar- por que no sueltas a maya Manuel-_celoso por como la abraza_

Manuel- a ti que te importa-_abrazándola más_

Maya- basta ustedes dos no soy ningún objeto-_separándose de Manuel y poniéndose en medio de los dos_

Armando-calmate Manuel

Eli- y tu tan bien anuar

Maya-volviendo al tema de cuando tiempo estarán aquí

Manuel-acabamos de llegar y nos quieres correr

Maya-no es eso

Armando-estaremos una semana nada más

Maya- no paso nada malo verdad

Manuel-no te preocupes nada paso

Serena- que bueno pero tenemos que hablar con maya y sus amigas tan bien

Mina- asi que a hora venimos se quedan con los chicos

Armando- si gracias

Michelle- que pasa por que tanto misterio

Mina- no es nada solo que anuar se enamoro de maya

Maya-MINA!

Michelle-presentía que pasaría eso

Maya- Michelle! ¬.¬#

Serena- pues ya paso solo que maya no lo acepta

Michelle- maya por que...

Maya- no Michelle ni una palabra entendiste

Mina- por que no la dejas hablar

Michelle-no tiene importancia

Maya-asi es

Eli-mi hermano me dijo lo que paso no es justo may por que no lo aceptas

Maya- no el sigue queriendo a lita

Lita-eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes a que le tienes miedo maya

Maya- a nada

Paty-maya por favor

Maya-no y si solo van a hablar de eso me voy con Manuel y mi hermano

Rei-calmate tienes razón a hora lita dinos que paso cuando fuiste por seiya

Mina- si picarona anda dinos que hiciste

Michelle- como que fuiste a buscarlo

Lita-a es que se cambio de casa y yo lo estuve buscando para aclarar las cosas

Michelle- a vaya que romántico

Serena- si pero lita se arreglo todo

Lita-si

Seiya- chicas! Perdón por interrumpir pero los ánimos se calentaron aca a fuera

Lita- a que te refieres

Seiya- anuar y el amigo de maya se estan peleando

Maya-que!-_sale corriendo_

Seiya- esperen dejen que vaya-_deteniendo a las de mas_

Lita- pero que dices los chicos

Seiya- estan fingiendo

Serena- que?

Seiya- anuar les contó a los dos lo que había pasado y se pusieron deacuerdo

Michelle- no lo puedo creer

Paty- mejor vamos

Ami- ella tiene razón ay que ir-_saliendo con las de más_

Al salir notaron como maya trataba de tranquilizarlos sin ningún resultado pues armando la detenía

Maya- basta Manuel déjalo tu tan bien anuar ya tranquilos por que se estan peleando

Armando- por ti-_deteniéndola_

Maya- pero por que por mí

Armando- te he dicho muchas veces que Manuel esta interesado en ti

Maya- es que…armando suéltame para detenerlos

Armando- no que se arreglen de una ves

Maya- armando por favor-_mirando a los de mas-_Darien as algo o tu Nicolas por favor sepárenlos –_viendo como los golpes se hacían mas intensos_

Darien- lo siento pero el tiene razón

Maya- chicas por favor deténganlos lita ayúdame

Lita-amiga sabes que tú eres la que tiene que parar esto

Rei- lo siento por ti pero tienes que decidir

Eli-hablando_ bajito_-creo que ya no actúan-_viendo como Manuel estaba sobre anuar pegándole_

Rei-a estos ya se les paso la mano

Michelle- es que ya no estan actuando solo mírenlos

Mina-ay que separarlos

Paty- pues si pero solo maya lo puede hacer

Ami- tienes razón solo asi sabrá a quien elegir

Y si era verdad la actuación de Manuel y anuar paso a segundo plano los dos recibían del otro golpes fuertes asta que anuar y a no se pudo defender pues Manuel lo derribo

Maya-_soltándose de armando_-Manuel basta ya no se puede defender Manuel por favor

Manuel- lo estas defendiendo

Maya- solo míralo ya no puede defenderse por favor-_al borde de las lágrimas_

Manuel- entonces lo eliges a el

Maya-yo…

Manuel- maya el o yo

Maya- no me hagas elegir por favor

Manuel-_levanta su puño para darle otro golpe-_elige de una ves-_lanzando el golpe_

Maya-_vio la acción y-_a el! Lo elijo a el por favor basta

Manuel se detuvo a tiempo y se separa de anuar mientras maya lo revisa para ver que estuviera bien

Armando- estas bien

Manuel-si pero creo que se me paso la mano

Eli-si se te fue casi me dejas sin hermano

Manuel- pero ve el resultado sera mejor dejarlos solos

Serena- el tiene razón

Rei-ven te ayudare con tus heridas

Manuel-si gracias

Todos se fueron al otro lado del templo mientras maya trataba de despertar a anuar

Maya-vamos despierta por favor-_moviéndolo un poco-_tonto despierta

Anuar- mmmm… auhch eso duele

Maya-como no te va a doler mira como te dejo Manuel

Anuar- entonces vete con el de seguro lo elegiste a el

Maya- no

Anuar- por que no

Maya- por que a quien elegí….fue a ti

Anuar- si claro buena broma he-_levantándose del piso_

Maya-no es broma-_imitándolo_

Anuar- no entiendo ase un momento dijiste que no sentias nada por mi no comprendo

Maya-mentí…. Es que temía mas bien tengo miedo de que algo malo pase-_limpiando la sangre en su rostro_- por eso te dije eso y…

Pero no termino de hablar por que anuar la abraza al mismo tiempo de que la besa maya ya no pudo evitar corresponderle también

Mientras con los de más

Paty- mira nada mas como te dejo anuar-_curándole las heridas_

Manuel-Ouch eso duele

Michelle-deja de quejarte

Eli-cierto cuando maya se entere de lo que hicieron ese dolor sera poco comparado con lo que maya ara

Manuel-si lose pero a eso venimos

Serena-como solo a eso

Armando- si las chicas nos contaron lo que paso en su estancia aquí

Eli- y decidimos venir a ayudar además ya le tocaba a ella ser feliz

Mina-chicas vengan a ver esto rápido

Ami- que pasa mina

Mina-Michelle espero tengas tu cámara a la mano por que lo que esta pasando vale la pena grabarlo

Al momento de decir esto todos salen aa ver que pasaba al hacerlo se encuentran con la sorpresa de que maya y anuar se estaban besando de inmediato los comentarios se hicieron presentes

Mina-oigan tomen un descanso

Michelle maya dios ya déjalo respirar

Manuel-maya estamos en un templo no hagan esas cosas a qui n.n

Eli-amiga ya deja a mi hermano

Armando- anuar deja ya a mi hermana que respire por favor

Mientras todos reían lita y seiya hablaban un poco apartados de los de mas

Seiya-bueno parece que maya recibió su recompensa-_abrazando a lita_

Lita-si por fin –_correspondiendo el abrazo_

Seiya- y nosotros podremos estar tranquilos con un espacio para los dos

Lita-por mas breve que este sea seremos felices juntos

Seiya- la abraza con mas fuerza y leda un beso que es correspondido por lita los chicos al ver esto….

Mina-esto parece competencia jajaja =D

Ami- MINA!

Mina- que es la verdad si no mira como estan

Serena- ay mina tu no cambias n.n

Todos comenzaron a reír felices de que por fin encontraron un breve espacio para ser felices para ser la vida que querían y encontrar la paz

Un breve espacio

Para

Vivir, llorar

Soñar, amar

Un breve espacio

Junto a ti

Para mí y para ti

Para los dos al final

_**FIN**_

[NI CREAN QUE SERA TAN FACIL x3]

_**Fin del capitulo 32**_

_**Notas finales de la autora y su socia**_

_**Wooolaaa si ya se por fin al fin puedo decir esto es el fin…ni madres si creen que se librarían de mi tan fácilmente, no que dijeron esta ya cabo, ya nos vamos pues no aun tengo que agradecer todo este añote y medio de trabajo de trasnochadas, regaños, carcajadas en mi y desvaríos de parte de mi amiga sango que supo aguantar bastante el proceso pues en el se traumo jajaja hizo un limen entre otra cosas grito , se quejo y volbio a gritar sin parar (si!, griee tanto ke tengo voz masculina!... recuerda si me golpeas te cobrare estos chorrocientos capitulos ayudandote :P) mensa solo me ayudaste en algunos no en todos por que te desaparecias por ver anime otaku (la vida de un otaku es tan solitaria… pero valio la pena!... hinata no a muerto!) por que siempre dices spoiler en la nota por que dios me odia claro como esta con satanas en un bar deprimido por que le ganaron en aser el universo en tres dias [vean heroic age y sabran por que lo digo] (aja….. y luego dicen ke uno es la otaku….) eso pasa cuando tienes un novio con la posibilidad de bajar el anime que tu quieres(y luego dicen ke el novio de uno es otaku… weno por lo menos MI novio no es un geek =w=….si no saben ke e… INVESTIGEN! xD… me comi la U…..y?) pero asta para insultar no sabes escribir mensa :Dt (primera..no me ables en tu clabe geek…segunda… no me escupas xD…tersera…. Tardaste como 5 minutos en escribir bien esa frase xD… cuarta hinata no a muerto!.) primera no te escupi estornude segunda no molestes tercera ya deja a hinata en paz ya se que esta vivi gracias a tus spoiler y a los de panda tan bien (somos geniales lo sabiass? 8D)claro…..bolviendo a l fic esto es según el final digo según por que para sango a cabo la tortura (inserten una imagen mia con pompones corriendo por toda la playa… wiiii!... si toda la playa…vivimos en la costa tarada :P)para empezar es un bahia sonsa pero bueno espero que el final sea de su agrado si no que daron conformes les tengo la noticia de que e realisado epilogos para este fic (bu…a perdon ablabas de tu fic? Eso es bueno asi cambia la cosa…BUUU! X3..sorry eske gohan le esta dando una paliza a hitsugaya u.u)podrias dejar el llavero de gojan y el hitsugaya de tu cel en paz y consentrarte en despedirte por que ya no me aydaras en los epilogos por que ya te deje mas traumada de lo que deporsi ya estabas (pero a mi em gusta ayudar cuando no tengo ke ver anime, o ir a la chayocueva, o respirar.. y juego con gohan y hitsugaya porke estan bonitos!...y…y… hoy comi helado de uva y… y…. pam odia a la gente ke se llama jose y…. y… su novio es un geek frentudo…y…y... mi novio esta chaparro!...y….y…y el fic es de sailor moon..y…y… a las dos nos salio mal el sailor desafio T_T. ) si lo se ya estoy trabajando eso pero bueno atodos los que an leido este fic reido con el llorado o maldecido gracias por aguantarme tanto tiempo amis amigas que sin permiso de ellas las meti en la historia x3 y casi las calsino con un rayo(todavia recuerdo eso… y ke creen! Ya consegui abogado y gratis!...joo… todo keda entre familia… y te preseguira mi espiritu y toda mi desendencia por casi matarme con un rayo… no llores! Luego en un fic mio te matare a ti n.n) maldita yo que te quiero como a mi hermana eres mala con migo pero ya me acostumbre ni modo ya se que esperar de ti (por eso digo ke todo keda entre familia.. mi suegro demandara a mi casi hermana wi!) T_T tu me odias pero ya no sigamos con eso mejor con el fic a pesar de que lo tines nisiquiera lo leiste y te tengo que dar un resumen de lo que paso pero para los que no an leido completo este fic en el foro que se a baierto lo estoy actualizando desde el principio asi como siempre esperen la nueva actualisacion de este fic pero ahora con los epilogos que espero sean de su agrado(si lo se … yo se ke el fic sin mi no es nada! X3…. Pero si un dia no em da hueva me emtere en los epiloggos de nuevo!... si no descansaran de mi! Regresare..yo siemore regreso….!...seee… a la chika leeten ..sabes kien eres enferma!)podrias de dejar de insultar a los lectores por favor (no la insulto.. solo le dije a amaira ke esta enferma u.u… y en cuento va e l" narutenten" llorara sangre….. si! Me acorde de ti asi ke agradecelo ) amaira no agas caso alumna estas en proseso de poder fregar a sango vas bien aprende rapido esta niña (alumna porke? Tu aun no sabes como x3) como sea aquí se despide sango yo les veo en la siguiente actualizacion como siemrpe jitomatazos lechugas granadas bombas nucleares [recuerden que solo las cucarachas sobreviviran a eso]comentarios sujerencias al correo de siempre **_____

_**Sayo!**_

_**(wiiiiiii! Por fin se callo… les dice lo mismo en TODAS las notas y cree ke aun no se lo aprenden… ingenua x3, ya me voy porke me mira feo u.u,kiero mandarles saludos a mi club de fans! HOLA! Ese fuele saludo xD… si tengo club de fans… pero por si las dudas si kieren hacerme uno no m enojo x3,….ke mas… ayer comi pizza y ella no por estar con un geek… y no no les dire ke es x3….mmm ya me voy ahora si no lloren por mi sean fuertes… se ke me extrañan porke soy genial!... pero los volvere a ver! Cuando no tenga flojera de escribir…mmm….by-bye!...se ahora se… p.D: si sigues leyendo todo esto es porke deveras me extrañaran x3.. ahora pongan a ver anime o hagan algo de provecho!..igual ke yo… ke sigo escribiendo….. ya me corre otra vez u.u… primero me dice ke escriba y luego se keja… mendiga menopausica… ya me voy porke me pego u.u..by-bye!..y por dios sekense als lagrimas! Xd) a que MAMONA no le agan caso que do algo traumada despues de 32 capitulos sayoo!**_


End file.
